In the Mirror
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: Something is wrong with Luffy and his friends don't know what to do about it. This is the last time that Luffy will see his brother before his execution. Ch. 15 This… can't be possible… (Slowly Continuing)
1. Dread

**In The Mirror**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and his friends don't know what to do about it. This is the last time that he will see his brother before his execution.

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, & Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, sexual themes, yaoi, D-cest, mild humor, character death & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**L. V. J.: **Grabs some tissue off of the table.

**Buggy: **"Huh, why are you getting that already?"

**L. V. J.: **"Just so I don't have to reach for any in the middle of watching this."

**Rikku: **"You know, that's a good idea." Grabs some before placing a new batch of popcorn on her lap.

**Bon Clay: **Sits in between Vivè and Rikku. "So, what exactly is this one about?" Takes some tissue as well before getting some popcorn.

**Buggy: **"Probably something stupid."

**L. V. J.: **"Try heartbreaking. Wait, that'll be in a different chapter. Okay, just ignore everything said in the first sentence and let's try this again. Buggy, you're on."

**Buggy: **"Wait, what?"

**L. V. J.: **"You're right; it's supposed to be Bon-chan who asked, huh? My bad. Bon-kun you're on."

**Bon Clay: **"Yosh, what is this one going to be about?"

**L. V. J.& Rikku: **"Reuniting… and it feels so good~ Reuniting 'cause we understood~"

**Rikku: **"Wow that was fun. We should do it again."

**L. V. J.: **"Yeah, we haven't done anything like that for a while, huh?"

**Bon Clay: **"And maybe I can be part of it too, hm Vivè?"

**L. V. J.: **"Of course."

**Bon Clay: **"We'll do the 'Memories of the Swan' by Bon Clay."

**Rikku: **"Wow."

**L. V. J.: **"Okay."

**Rikku: **"Seriously?"

**L. V. J.: **"Why not…"

**Buggy: **"Oi, oi, oi, oi! I thought we were gonna watch this? Not do a stupid dance by some okama."

**Rikku & L. V. J.: **"…"

**Bon Clay: **"_**Memories of the Swan**_ is not a stupid dance, you idiot. It is a work of art strived by the—"

* * *

'_How_?'

Hands roam down to the end of the slightly sweaty back before reaching to the top of the younger's buttocks. The male lying on top continues to slowly grind his arousal against the older's.

"…Ugn… Ace—ahh…" The younger's mouth is a millimeter away from the logia's, quietly moaning while his hands clench the sheets on either side of the other's head. Lust filled eyes hide behind closed lids as his body continues the forbidden act; his consciousness is completely overtaken with desire.

Ace slides his middle and ring finger from his left hand to the tight pucker of his brother's entrance and slowly penetrates it. A small moan leaves his lips as he feels the underside of his erection continuously rub against the other's. "…Ngh… Luffy…"

Luffy moves his left hand down his brother's body: sliding it over the top of the shoulder, over the right side of his chest, rolling the nipple on the way. He feels the taut muscles of the abs before grazing passed the bellybutton. Rakes his fingers inside of the right thigh and feathers over the other's arousal. He then rubs the head of both of their members before pressing the tip of two fingers against the slits. This sudden action causes both of the brothers to slightly arch their backs, push their chests together, and let out another quiet round of moans. The younger then continues to sensually but slowly grind himself against his big brother while needy, obsidian eyes partly open to see equally half-lidded, lustful, charcoal eyes looking back at him.

'_How did it get like this_?'

_**Earlier That Day**_

A skull wearing a straw hat painted into a large, black fabric continues to drop water onto the already soaked deck while it flaps in the wind. Water drops roll off from the round fruits of the orange garden before landing on the lawn of the deck, adding to the small puddles in the grass. Water continues to roll off the sides of the ship and into the sea below as the vessel continues to slowly sail.

The Going Merry is completely drenched.

A while or so ago this very pirate ship had just escaped a fierce storm that the Grand Line had suddenly conjured up. All of the inhabitants aboard the small vessel are inside of the galley, having already taken turns with washing the remains of the storm from themselves, all but the captain.

The young, rubber captain is currently leaning against the port side rail, completely drenched. Even with his most valued treasure on top of his head it didn't help to protect his hair and face from getting soaked as numerous strands of hair are now sticking to his forehead and sides of his face while the residue of the storm continues to run down his face. His signature red vest is clinging to his torso as if it was a second layer of skin, letting everyone see the outline of his lithe yet muscular form despite the fact that the red article is buttoned up. The blue shorts that he's wearing is clinging to the muscles of his thighs and if it wasn't for the fact that his vest covers part of his buttocks then the blue article would show a little more than it should and his sandaled feet are completely soaked. Had he not at the Gum-Gum Fruit to make him the rubber-man then he would more than likely be deathly ill.

Ignoring the fact that he is cold to the core Luffy continues to stare at the orange sky, watching as the setting sun slowly continues to disappear into the horizon. A gust of wind blows, causing the ends of his vest along with some of his hair to ruffle as he quietly whispers his thoughts. "… Where are you?"

_**Merry Go Galley**_

No loud noises. No talking. No laughing. Not even the sound of anyone being yelled at. The silence in the galley is uncanny. The remaining Straw Hat Pirates have just finished their supper and are left in the silence of their own thoughts.

The blonde cook wordlessly gets up from his seat and walks around the table to pick up everyone's plate, having the intention to wash them afterwards. Without so much as swooning over either of the two females Sanji reaches over to grab the swordsman's plate, not even bothering to insult the man for being in the way of his beauties, then he grabs Usopp's, Chopper's, Robin's, and finally Nami's. Once all of the dishes are removed from the table the cook turns the faucet on, too indulged in his thoughts to start the normal after dinner conversation.

Having enough of the unusual silence the red-headed navigator turns her attention to look at the door, slightly agitated. "Geez, what's wrong with him?"

Pulling the white hilted sword from the sheath, Zoro begins to inspect the blade for any kind of smudge or dirt, already knowing where this conversation is headed. "Just leave it alone."

Nami turns towards the swordsman, even more aggravated. "What do you mean leave it? Not only is Luffy being really quiet but he's not in here stuffing his face. He _**completely **_skipped dinner saying that he wasn't hungry. How can you not be worried about him?"

Sanji rinses the dish soap from his hands before he turns the faucet off, leaving a few dirty dishes waiting to be cleaned. Placing a hand on his breast pocket, he debates with himself for a few seconds before he decides to save his cigarette for later before he goes back to work on the dishes.

Slowly tapping his fore-finger against the wooden table Usopp lets out a deep sigh before he turns to look at the door. "Do you guys think he's sick?"

"Huh?" The reindeer turns to look at Usopp with worry slight panic in his eyes. "If he is then we need to find a doctor."

Usopp looks deadpan at Chopper. "You are the doctor."

"Oh, that's right!" Chopper says as he gets up from the table and starts to make his way towards the door, ready to help his friend anyway he can.

Once the blue-nosed doctor walks from the table Zoro places his free hand on top of Chopper's head, stopping him in place and accidentally making the pink hat cover his eyes.

The sudden darkness surprises Chopper as he starts to panic. "Wah! Why can't I move? It's so dark! I'm trapped! Someone help me!" His hat is lifted from over his eyes and his vision quickly comes back.

Nami lets out a sigh as she tries to ignore the sudden ruckus but fails. "Let him go."

Zoro narrows his eyes at the girl but does as requested. "Leave Luffy alone."

"But," the worried doctor turns to look at the agitated male, "—what if he's really sick?"

Zoro goes back to inspecting his blade for the invisible dirt on one side before turning it to look at the other. "He's fine."

"No he's not!" Nami intervenes. "If he was then he'd be in here with the rest of us laughing and goofing off!"

"He's soaking wet at the moment." A voice interrupts the slight argument.

Everyone turns their attention to the tall woman who has a cup of coffee in her hands but her eyes are closed. She must be checking on him with her ability.

"Robin, are you saying that Luffy has been in that same spot? Did he ever change his clothes?" Chopper frantically asks.

The archeologist merely shakes her head before she takes a sip of her hot drink.

Zoro finally decides to sheath his sword. There's no point on trying to find something on it that's not there. "If something is bothering him and he wants to talk about it, then he'll talk but until then just let him be." Why can't they understand? Okay, it's obvious that something is bothering their captain but he clearly doesn't want to talk about it, so why push the subject?

The sound of running water stops and the scent of burning tobacco begins to float through the air as Sanji sits himself across from the swordsman.

Taking glances at the door, Usopp turns back to his crewmates. "Okay, this is what we know is wrong with him:" he ignores the sudden glare he's receiving from Zoro, "—the past two days he's been really quiet, doesn't want to play around, and he's hardly eating anything."

Chopper stands right next to his playmate and adds in: "And don't forget that Luffy didn't eat anything at all today." His eyes turn back to the door. "He must be starving…"

After taking another drag from the tobacco stick, Sanji places his elbow on the table with his cigarette rolling in between his index and middle fingers. "Any ideas of what we should do?" All eyes turn to him. "He maybe a troublemaking idiot but he's still our captain."

"Oi, curly brow," Zoro places both hands on the table, "—stay out of his business—"

The door separating the galley from the deck opens, revealing the subject of conversation. Either Luffy doesn't notice his crew or he just accidentally ignores them but he slowly starts to make his way towards the sink, wanting to get something to drink. As he walks his wet sandals create squishy sounds against the wooden floor, leaving thin trails of water behind him. Drops of water are dripping from his hair unto his face and from there down to the floor. His soaked hat and clothes are also dripping water on the floor.

Sanji puts his cigarette out and quickly gets up, determined to het his captain something to eat. He'll be damned if he lets anyone starve while he's around. "I'm gonna fix you something, alright?"

The sudden voice startles Luffy a little, making him turn his head to the right and he sees his crew. He gives them a faint smile as he realizes what's been offered to him before he shakes his head, declining it.

Both Usopp and Chopper are about to say something to their friend while they see him get a glass but are abruptly stopped due to arms growing from their shoulders. The same limbs then cover their mouths, shocking them. They turn to see that Robin is the reason for their sudden surprise before they see her slowly shake her head in disapproval.

Once he finishes drinking his water Luffy notices that all of the dishes had been washed and he just made a dirty one. "I'll… wash it—"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Nami says as she puts on a fake smile, hiding her worry from Luffy. "I'll do it"

Luffy lets out another small smile but his eyes show a few emotions runnig through them before looking completely empty, making his charcoal orbs betray the small smile on his face. The next second passes and he starts to walk towards the door, opting to get some fresh air before he reaches it and quietly closes it behind him.

The extra appendages disappear from Usopp and Chopper as Robin takes another sip of her coffee.

Nami turns her attention towards the first mate, glaring at him again.

Feeling a sense of irritation emitting from someone, Zoro looks around before he sees that the navigator is glaring at him intensely. Why is she staring so angrily at him? He didn't do anything to her. "What?"

The upset navigator crosses her arms under her breasts. "How can you _**not **_be worried about him? You're such a heartless jerk."

Sanji pulls out another cigarette and lightly flicks the end of it to loosen it a bit, all the while looking Zoro. "Damn, shitty idiot."

Chopper sticks out his lower lip and pouts. "You're cruel."

"You're soulless, Zoro." Usopp says as he just stares at the older man.

Zoro comically sweat drops at his angry crewmate before he turns his attention towards the archeologist, waiting for the older woman to make a comment. "Well, aren't you gonna call me something?"

Robin places her cup on the table with a small smile on her lips. "I won't Mr. Swordsman,"

Said male narrows his eyes some, a little curious to see what the woman is going to say.

"—only because I agree with you. I think that he should have his space for now."

'_Finally, someone agrees with me._' Zoro sees that the angry glares at him now turn to confused stares at Robin. Should he help her out of the hole she just dug herself in?

…

…

…

Ah, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself.

"B-but Robin~" Nami whines, "—why would you agree with," she points at Zoro, "—that heartless cheapskate?"

'_Cheapskate?_' Zoro's right eye twitches a few times. "Oi!"

"Robin-chan, you can't be serious. Don't agree with," Sanji also points at the subject, "—this good-for-nothing bum."

'_Good-for-nothing-bum_?' The green-head's eye starts to twitch again. "I'm sitting right here!"

Sanji glances at the greenette for a single second before turning back to his raven haired beauty.

Letting out a small chuckle Robin voices her belief. "I'm sorry Mr. Cook, but I think that Captain should have some privacy. He'll eventually come around when he's ready to."

Nami lets out a smile. "You're right. This _**is **_Luffy that we're talking about. He can't possibly stay gloomy for too long."

Zoro gawks at Nami. '_Huh_?'

Sanji has a heart popping out of his eyes as he watches Robin take another sip of her coffee. "Ah, Robin-chwan. So beautiful as you are smart. Of course he'll talk when he's ready." He continues to swoon over the archeologist.

A vein painfully throbs on the left side of Zoro's head as he's forcing himself to yell at everyone. _'That's what the hell I've been saying! Why did they have to hear it from another person?_'

Both Usopp and Chopper scoot away from the fuming male.

"What's wrong with Zoro?" Chopper whispers to Usopp.

Usopp whispers back to the reindeer. "I don't know but he's scary right now."

Chopper nods his head twice in agreement.

Robin puts a hand to her mouth and smiles at everyone's antics. For some reason she's been enjoying this crew a lot more ever since they fell from Skypia. '_Well, I'll have to thank Captain for allowing me to stay on board rather than rejecting me._' As the thought passes her mind her smile falters. True enough that she hasn't been around Luffy nearly as long as the others but she knows that whatever is bother him is serious, critical even. Robin closes her eyes and debates whether she should check on him or not. Finally coming to a conclusion she opens her eyes and takes another sip of her after-dinner coffee as she leaves him to his privacy.

Chopper shakes his head and puts his hoofed hands on either sides of his hat, pulling it down. Hearing Sanji and Zoro argue was always fun with Usopp and Luffy around but at the moment nothing about the two arguing is fun. All they're doing is making a loud ruckus. He hears "Stupid swirly-brow," coming from Zoro and "Shitty moss-head," from Sanji before he completely tunes them out.

Right about now Luffy, Usopp, and himself would be goofing off in the galley and get in trouble from Nami before all three of them got kicked out by the angry cook. Then Zoro would walk out to the deck and throw an insult or two at Sanji and those two would start another fight, giving the three of them a chance to sneak back into the galley and steal some food before going back on the deck to watch the fight if it wasn't interrupted by Nami. Sometimes they would even place bets on who they think would win with their food.

This though saddens the blue-nosed reindeer even more. Lifting the pink hat up, Chopper becomes fixated with the door, completely worried for the man who let a monster like himself to be a part of crew… his friend.

There is more than plenty of leftovers, which is really strange for this ship. Usually there wouldn't be a crumb left, not even for a fly, but with the way that Luffy is acting.— Sanji shakes his head to make the thought leave. Taking a much needed deep breath he takes a tight hold on his cigarette and roughly puts it out. It doesn't make sense. Just because Luffy is feeling down it shouldn't have an effect on the rest of the crew. Wait, no, it does make sense. He's the heart of the crew. The same idiot that forced—erm brought his crew together to not only help him achieve his dream but to achieve _**all **_of their dreams.

Before he met the troublemaking glutton Sanji had almost forgotten about his dream to find All Blue, the ultimate dream for any chef. Even when his fellow cooks chided him for his dream the young captain did nothing but encourage him, unintentionally. Of course the cook will always be there for the little idiot but how can he help Luffy if the latter doesn't want to talk or if the shitty moss-head keeps getting in his way?

"You're the first mate so do your damn job and see what's wrong with Luffy!" Sanji places both hands on the table as he's leaning towards the stupid man almost seething. It wouldn't have gotten this bad if the stupid bastard just shut up and let someone see what's wrong with their captain.

This is nerve-racking. Everyone is keeping to themselves except for Sanji and Zoro, but what Usopp can't figure out is why Zoro isn't trying to see what's making Luffy feel so down. Sighing, he tries to distract himself by taking out his latest explosive star to see if there are any flaws with it. As soon as he rolls his experiment in his hand his thoughts are occupied with his partner in crime once again.

If everyone was busy doing something then Luffy would always go to Usopp first to see if he had any new inventions that he could test. Meaning he would play with it, break it, and somehow avoid getting in trouble with the marksman. Or how when they went fishing because the troublesome trio —he's still trying to figure out how they came up with that name— ate too much of the main ingredients when Sanji was too busy swooning over either of the ladies. And how Luffy would eat most if not all of the bait and they would have to improvise to catch something.

Sighing again, Usopp puts his invention back into his pocket before drearily looking at the door.

Letting out another sigh for the evening Nami looks at the glass that Luffy had drank from. "Usopp,"

Said pirate looks at the redhead. "Yeah?"

Without taking her eyes off of the sink she speaks in a monotone voice. "—go wash Luffy's cup."

Usopp looks at her, the glass, then back to her. "Why do I have… to…—" Seeing that Nami has a not-so-friendly aura emitting from her Usopp quickly gets up from his seat and starts for the sink. "O-of course I will." Nami's wrath is truly something to be scared of.

Once the sound of running water can be heard, Nami lets out another sigh. It's bad enough that Luffy is, hmm, say depressed for now since no one can really find out what the actual problem is. With her captain being depressed that's all the ship needs but with everyone being concerned about him and not being able to help, that… that's just wrong.

Closing her eyes, she remembers how Luffy kept pestering her to join his crew until she finally gave in but told him that she wouldn't become a pirate. Then the whole Arlong ordeal happened and he'd not only freed her from Arlong's clutches but he saved her entire island along with everyone else. She had willingly joined his crew and from there they've all had adventures —deadly ones that would kill anyone who didn't have the mentality of this crew, not too sure if that's a good or bad thing though— but they all had fun adventures and gained nakama and countless friends from them. All of this happened because of their captain: the man who gets into constant trouble, has a black hole for a stomach, whose IQ is very questionable since he acts like a seven year old if not younger, and how he's just too naïve in a lot of subjects. The thought of said rubber-man makes her sulk even more.

"You want me to do my job, love-cook?" Zoro asks as he lets out a deep breath.

All eyes go to the first mate, all hoping that he'll at least go talk to their captain.

Zoro has a stern look on his face. "I _**am **_doing my job! Luffy needs some time to himself!" He abruptly gets up and walks to the door, opening it. "No one better go to talk to him—"

"Excuse me Zoro…" Luffy quietly says as he waits for his friend to step aside and let him through.

"Luffy?" Chopper asks aloud wondering if his captain is finally going to talk.

"Nami, I… can see an island…" Luffy states as he avoids eye contact with everyone by looking at the wall.

Completely forgetting that she has a map for this area out on the table Nami looks at it and realizes that there is indeed an island close by. "You're right—"

Luffy unintentionally interrupts her. "Can we stay there for the night…?"

With the small question that he just asked, those seven words, and the fact that he even asked the question in the first place, that just lets his entire crew know just how out of it he really is. Luffy's the captain. He doesn't need permission to stop anywhere. He's never done it before. Heck he's always stopped at islands that they weren't supposed to go just because they looked interesting. Why would he ask now?

Nami is shocked that Luffy would even ask. "Uh… y-yeah. Of course we can. We'll dock as soon as we get there."

"Thanks." He looks at her and smiles a bit before he lifelessly walks out the door and out from their sights.

Getting off of his seat Chopper walks to the helm and turns into his Heavy Point. "We're going northeast Nami?"

"Yeah…" She replies, never taking her eyes off of the door frame where Luffy was just standing at. Something really is wrong with him. She has never seen him like this before.

Letting out an irritated sigh Zoro walks out of the galley and closes the door behind him to ensure that no one will come out and try to talk to Luffy. He scratches the back of his head while looking at his captain watch the sunset before he walks towards his usual resting place, hopefully to take a nap before they reach the island.

"Zoro…"

Said male turns his attention to Luffy, waiting for him to say something. Realizing that Luffy isn't going to talk until he's close enough Zoro makes his way towards him. When he's finally stand next to the younger he keeps his gaze out to the sea along with his captain's, watching as the giant, orange orb sinks into the sea.

"—… sorry for making you guys worry about me." Luffy crosses his arms on the rail before he lowers his chin to rest on them.

A small smirk comes across Zoro's features for the first time today as he puts his left hand on top of Luffy's head, ruffling the wet strands a bit. "You're nothing but a big troublemaker."

Luffy just keeps his focus on the orange sea. "… Thanks for making sure that I'm alone right now."

Moving his hand from the brunette, Zoro dries it off on his pants and starts to walk away from his captain, intending to take a quick rest before they get to the next island. "Everyone needs time to themselves and that includes you."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**L. V. J.: **Alrighty then, I was going to add so much more but at the moment, yeah, I got nothing. Well, no that's not true but I'm going back to the "I wanna torture-ish my viewers…?" and the fact that I don't know how I'm exactly going to start the next scene.

**Rikku: **"You mean to tell me that I grabbed some tissue for no reason Vivè? That's cruel" Sticks out her lower lip to pout at the older woman.

**L. V. J.:** "What? It's called preparation. Besides, this way we don't have to interrupt people from watching this."

**Bon Clay: **Ponders a bit. "Who turned on In the Mirror while I was trying to tell Buggy that _**Memories of the Swan**_ is not a stupid dance?"

**Everyone: **Looks to their right: Vivè looks at 'Big Mouth' from the corner of her eyes, Rikku has her head turned to look at the clown; while Buggy looks at the loveseat occupied by a new face before his face drops.

**Buggy:** "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? !?"

**?: **"Enjoying the show…"

**L. V. J.:** A low chuckle comes from the tomboy before a light smirk comes to her face. "And will the surprises never end…"

Well until next time, take care of yourself.

~Le. Jester. Vixen..


	2. Help

**In The Mirror 02**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and his friends don't know what to do about it. This is the last time that he will see his brother before his execution. Why is it that whenever you try to talk something always goes wrong?

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, & Tragedy

**Warnings:** Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, sexual themes, yaoi, D-cest, mild humor, character death & possibly OOCness.

**Disclaimer: **Hmm, yeah. Just because the characters might be OOC doesn't mean that I own them.

**Rikku: **"Wow, that's not like you at all Vivè."

**L.J.V..: **"Pray tell what isn't like me..."

**Rikku: **Turns her head muttering. "...nothing, never mind."

**Buggy: **_'Do I even want to know?' _Turns back to the new face. "Why are you here?"

**?: **"Vhat? Vi just vanted to see how my girl Vivè is doing..."

**Rikku: **Looks at the new face before doing a double take and falls out of her seat. "W-what is THAT?!"

**L.J.V..: **"'Big-Mouth', it isn't nice to point at people like that, especially not the _queen_."

**Rikku: **Is completely confused. "Queen? I thought that, that was a guy! Geez, she's ugly."

**L.J.V..: **Face palms herself.

**Bon Clay: **Puts the back of his hand on his forehead and dramatically falls back before straightening himself. "H-how could you say that to the Miracle Worker?"

**Rikku: **"You're... joking, right?"

**L.J.V..: **"Sorry 'Big-Mouth' but Iva-chan here is the Queen of Okama and he can damn near wink you to death, literally speaking."

**Ivankov: **"Vi couldn't have said vit better Vivè. HEE HAW!"

* * *

_**Aboard Merry Go**_

After Zoro had left the galley everyone else had silently agreed to give up on trying to figure out what was wrong with Luffy for the moment, especially from seeing how lifeless his eyes were. They had thought it best to do what was necessary at the moment. Usopp went back to working on his newest projectile weapon, needing to enhance its durability. Sanji needed to look through his spices to make sure they were still fresh. Robin had went back to her book. Chopper remained at the helm, waiting to see if there were any instructions and Nami kept her focus on the map, needing to memorize these new waters

"Ms. Navigator," Robin starts as she continues to look at the same page she's been on for the past three minutes. She can't seem to keep her focus on the book.

Said female looks up from her map towards the older woman. "Yeah?"

Robin turns her attention to the younger girl. "—what is the next island called?"

Looking back down, Nami traces her finger from its position to the island northeast. "It's called Inn Island."

"Inn Island?" Usopp looks up from his project to the navigator.

"I suppose that the island has a lot of inns." Sanji says as he looks at the bottom of a bottle that has crushed ginger before placing it back on the shelf.

"It might be good to rest on the island for the night." Chopper says as he walks back to the table to sit next to his long-nose friend.

A small smile goes on the navigator's face as she agrees with the reindeer. He's right. It'd probably be more harm than good to keep sailing at the time. With the way things are now, it'll be too troublesome if they come across any threats. No one really seems to have a clear head on their shoulders, especially Luffy.

Everyone agrees before getting up to leave the galley with Nami leading the way and Sanji being the last one out, taking another cigarette out in the process. He looks around the deck to try and find his saddened friend. Looking down he sees the rubber man standing right by the head figure but he's not sitting on his special seat like he normally does. He then sees that Nami is quick to try to talk to him.

The deck is still a bit wet from the previous storm they had escaped from but it is tolerable to walk no it without slipping like crazy, except for Chopper since he has hooves and keeps bumping into everyone while trying to stay steady. '_Thank you, Chopper._' With the sarcastic though out of her head Nami walks over the fallen reindeer sprawled out on the floor with the fallen marksman before shaking her head and she finally reaches her destination.

Okay, step one is complete. Now she just has to find a way to tell, no, ask her captain to stay on the island for the night. Taking a deep breath Nami starts. "—"

"Nami,"

Nami blinks a few times before she answers him. "Uh… yes?"

"—we're staying on that island, right? I don't really want to sleep here tonight. It's nothing against the Going Merry… it's just that…"

A small smile goes on Nami's face as she looks at her captain. "Yeah, that's fine. We... we need a break sometimes right? And I'm sure that the Going Merry is probably tired too."

Without verbally answering Luffy lets a small smile tug his lips when he turns his attention to his friend, glad that she isn't trying to pry into anything right now.

_**Inn Island**_

All seven pirates have just dropped anchor and are now walking in town. This town certainly does lives up to the island's name. There are countless inns right next to each other with a few restaurants and shopping stores in between.

The line up from back to front, left to right is Sanji, Robin, and Zoro, Nami and Luffy are more in the middle while Usopp and Chopper are in the front.

"Oi Luffy," Sanji starts as he looks and sees all of the interesting inns around them, "—which one do you want to stay at?"

"Heh heh, this one's called the Emperor's Palace." Usopp points to the one that resembles a castle off to their left and Chopper lets out a few "aahs" from his fascination.

Zoro looks to his right and spots an interesting name. "The Resting Champ, eh?"

"Oh look here. There's the Precious Slumber." Chopper points out before he looks at Usopp.

Robin looks around and chuckles to herself a bit before shaking her head. People really don't make sense some times. "How about the Restless Sleep?"

Nami turns to see the inn before she looks deadpan at it. "Seriously? That doesn't even make sense. Sleeping without rest? What could—you know what, I don't even want to know."

"It probably is better to not know." The archeologist lets out another small chuckle as she sees the younger female shake her head.

Taking another drag from his cigarette, Sanji exhales the smoke before commenting on the names. "Geez, what's with all of these— The Sleeping Maiden!" Just then half a dozen young, beautiful women walk into said inn, giggling at something. "We must stay there, right Luffy—" As he turns to look at his friend Sanji notices that said rubber-man is standing a few feet behind everyone, looking in their direction but not at them.

"Luffy?" Chopper calls out in hopes to get his captain's attention as he starts walking back to said teen.

It doesn't matter where he is or what he's doing but whenever his mind goes back to _**that**_ subject almost everything else seems dead around him. Luffy doesn't know when he stopped walking or even what his friends are talking about anymore. Everything just seems to be a blur to him and it just doesn't seem important at the moment. Hopefully it isn't important because if it is then that would be a bad thing since he's not paying attention to it but there's nothing that he can do about it right now. Every time he thinks about _**that**_ it just gets worst for him and this time is no exception. It's almost to the point where he wants to break down and cry but he knows in the back of his mind that his friends are around him and he can't let them see him like this. But this problem… it… it's just eating him.

"Luffy?"

A voice calls him again and he finally gets out of his daze to see that its Nami this time. "Y-yeah?"

Usopp puts his hand on Luffy's right shoulder. "You okay?" There's concern in his voice. It's really weird to see his friend act like this. Luffy's never been one to act so down. Surely it must be the end of the world. Okay, maybe it's not that bad but still, it's pretty bad.

"I'm… I'm fine. Just tired." A rubber finger points to the indirectly to his left. "Let's stay at this one, okay?"

Twelve eyeballs follow the outstretched finger and see that the inn in called Cozy Comfort. There is nothing special about his place. If anything it looks really plain and a lot smaller than the rest compared to the other ones. Guess who ever thought of this place was either really lazy or just liked being simple.

Wanting to stay at one of the cooler looking places Usopp speaks up. "But Luffy, this one looks," however as he sees and can actually feel the almost depressing aura coming from hiss captain he quickly changes his mind, "—this one looks really comfortable. Ah, I can't wait to sleep here. How 'bout you?" He turns to his furry, little friend and gets a few nods in approval.

Sandaled feet move without hearing the rest of his crew's approval and heads inside of the inn, knowing that the other six will quickly follow. Bleakness starts to fill him once again before he tries to ignore it but it doesn't work as well as he wants it to. It's just there, gnawing at the back of his mind and trying to overtake it.

Anything. He needs to do anything to distract himself from this but what? He hasn't had an appetite for the past few days and even if he tried to force himself to eat then he would more than likely just throw it back up. Not because he feels sick. No, that's not the problem. He just doesn't want anything in his system right now. So food is out of the question. He can always ask Zoro or Sanji to have a round with him to see if that'll help. No, he really doesn't feel like fighting. It's a good thing that they didn't see any marines or other pirates nearby because he wouldn't be much help at the moment. Damn, that's a second thought rejected. He doesn't want to explore the island or any of the shops with Usopp and Chopper, so that's a third one in the bucket. What can he do? Maybe he can just sleep it off and see if that'll help. Yeah, he might feel a lot better if he sleeps since he hasn't been sleeping well for a few nights. Just hopefully he won't see _**that**_ if he sleeps anymore.

As the group walks into the door a bell jingles and the receptionist raises her head with a soft smile plastered on her face.

Sanji quickly swoons over such a beauty before his not-so-chipper captain walks passed him and his swooning session is tossed to the curb. Any other occasion the chef would have kicked some sense into the rubber teen but now is just not the time to give out his punishment. Even that thought seems wrong to the cook as he watches his captain walks towards the desk.

Luffy isn't… he's not really going to be responsible and get them all rooms, is he?

The receptionist sees the young man and happily greets him. "Welcome to Cozy Comfort. My name is Sharon, how may I help you?"

Luffy lifts his head up and blinks his droopy eyes. "…I'm tired."

A sweat drop appears on the back of everyone's heads. '_Of course he wouldn't be responsible._' Well, if anything, he's starting to act like his old self a bit, so that's a good thing.

The confused Sharon blinks twice before Nami walks up to the desk and corrects her captain. "What he means to ask is are there any available rooms here?"

The receptionist lets out another gentle smile as she looks in her data book, flipping a page before letting her pointer finger run down on it. Said finger then taps at a few empty spaces before the young woman looks back up at the two in front of her. "We have four available rooms left. Will that be enough for your party?"

Putting a hand to her chin, Nami thinks about how the seven of them can be in the four rooms. Surely everyone wants their own space but it seems like the closest thing to that would be if they're paired up with someone that they can tolerate. Let's see: since Luffy is out of it then he definitely needs a room to himself, so that's out of the question. She and Robin get along tremendously well, so that's no problem. Besides, there are no other females among them so it just works perfectly. Usopp and Chopper are pretty much attached by the hip. Lastly, there's Zoro and Sanji, who can't stand to be around each other. Hmm…

A smile goes on Nami's face. "That's fine. We'll take the four rooms."

After doing the necessary information swapping, money exchanging, and key grabbing the rest of the crew walk up to their captain and navigator to see how things are going to work.

Chopper climbs up on Zoro's shoulder. "We're really staying here?"

A nod from Nami confirms the doctor's question. "This is how it's going to be. Since there are only four rooms left then we have to sleep in pairs."

"That doesn't seem too bad." Usopp states.

"But unfortunately, there are only one single-bed in each of these rooms."

All of the guys drop the jaws. That means that someone has to sleep right next to someone else. Gross.

"Geez, have some manners and close your mouths." A small vein starts to throb on the navigator's head. "As I was saying we'll have to bunk with one other person, except for Luffy. He gets a room to himself."

Had their so called "captain" not been in such a depressing mood then there would be no way that they would let this go quietly. He's lucky for that.

"So excluding that this is how it's going to be: Robin and I are going to share a room. Nobody better try to sneak in," Nami sternly looks at the blonde chef, "—you got that Sanji?"

Said cook is mentally cursing Hell and back in his mind. His two lovely ladies, sharing a single bed, doing who knows what and he's not allowed to witness it? That hurts his heart. At least he doesn't have to worry about any perverts trying to sneak into their room. Okay, so his heavenly maidens are taken care of. Now let's see who his beloved Nami-san has him paired with. Hopefully it'll be Chopper since the doctor is small and —dare he say— cuddly.

"Usopp and Chopper, you guys are bunking together which leaves Zoro and Sanji—"

"Wait a bloody second!" Zoro quickly intervenes. "What do you mean I have to stay with this… _**thing**_?" He points at the chef. The sea-witch can't possibly be serious. Him, being paired with the perverted, curly brow, of a retarded, mediocre cook? No bloody way in Hell. "I'd rather sleep outside.

"Nami-san, please tell me that you're just joking. I'd rather sleep in the single bed between Luffy and Nose-man than be in the same room with this directionless, jerk of a so called swordsman. Better yet, just let him sleep outside."

"Look," Nami places her hands on her hips and shifts her weight to the right, "—it's already worked out so you both are just gonna have to deal with it."

Looking at the key that was given to him a moment ago Luffy sees the number 09 inscribed on it before he starts to walk in the hallway. At the moment hearing an argument that will be abruptly put to an end with a fist from an angry navigator is something that he can do without. The only thing that he's set on doing is going to sleep and hopefully that will make him feel a little better if anything.

As he finally reaches the room the young captain just stands in front of the door not having the drive to unlock it or go inside. No, that's not it. He's back in his dazed state and while it continues to slowly torment him once more he clenches his fists tightly to try and force it to go away, making the key dig into his palm. The soft pain seems to be the thing that brings him out of his trance as he shakes his head, attempting to clear his thoughts.

Finally getting himself together Luffy unlocks the door and walks into his small room. There's a door to the closet on the left wall, a small desk on the left side by the door, a bed against the back wall and a small bathroom to the right. Closing the door behind him, Luffy stumbles a bit before he drags himself to the bed, not bothering to go under the covers or even to take his sandals off as he lets the long awaited darkness finally consume him.

_**Cozy Comfort Lobby**_

As predicted earlier the little squabble had indeed ended with an irritated navigator hitting the cook and swordsman in the back of their heads, sending them face first to the carpeted and, surprisingly, soft floor.

Laughing their antics Robin notices that their captain is no longer with them. She turns her attention to the receptionist who points to the hallway and Robin quickly figures out where Luffy went. "It seems that Captain has gone to rest for now."

Everyone looks around to see that Luffy is indeed gone before letting out some sighs. There is still some light out that the setting sun is giving so they can walk around town for a bit or they can all just turn in early and call it a really long day.

"Zoro, where are you going?" Chopper says as he jumps back on the swordsman's shoulder. It's a lot better than walking, especially after he kept slipping on the deck because it was so darn slippery. Why can't humans make wood and stuff have grip? It's not fair for animals that have hooves.

Even if the little reindeer is on his shoulder Zoro can't feel lit. "I need to get some fresh air to clear my head."

Sanji takes a cigarette out from his front pocket and rolls it between his thumb and index finger, following the lazy man's lead. "I think it's best if we all did. Today has been too stressful for everyone."

The remaining four silently agree with the cook and, not paying attention what so ever, they follow Zoro's lead out of the inn. It has been a long, tiring day trying to figure out what was wrong with their captain but why does Zoro need to clear his head? He's the one who refused anyone to see what was wrong with Luffy. He's the last person to talk about being stressed.

Out of everyone Zoro is the one who feels the most stressed. It hurts a lot to know that his friend is in so much pain but he can't do anything to help because that very same friend has the mentality of not wanting anyone to worry about his personal problems, even if it is slowly killing him. And that's exactly what's going on. Luffy is slowly dying, physically. From how much he eats during his meals and their snack periods, then altogether it should be around eight or nine times on a daily basis but the past two days he's only eaten about four times at the most, maybe not even that much. Luffy's starving himself. And his personality has pretty much done a one-eighty. The stupid but fun antics that he normally does have changed and all he does now is space out. And who knows what's going on in his mind. If he's acting like this physically then his mentality must be a lot worse. No matter how much Zoro wants to help he knows that his captain would never allow him to because whatever it is it's something that he has to go through on his own and that's the only reason why Zoro is forcing himself to stay out of it.

Being lost in his thought makes Zoro blind as person rounds the corner and they bump into each other pretty hard. That bump actually hurt a bit. The sudden stop makes Sanji bump into the greenette. Poor Zoro. He's now acting like a Ping-Pong ball and bumps back into the first person again, pushing the unsuspecting victim back a few feet. Not liking the new and sudden game the victim states his irritation. "Watch where you guys are going, damn it!"

Sanji grabs his cigarette from his mouth, making sure that it didn't bend before he places it back in between his lips. "Geez, don't make such stupid stops, damn moss-head!"

Zoro turns to face the daring cook. "What was that, curly-brows?"

Nami rubs the side of her head and sighs. "Do you guys have to argue again?"

Ignoring everything at the moment, Robin looks at the poor person who was involuntarily bumped twice before her mouth slightly opens. "Well, that's an interesting face to run into."

Both Chopper and Usopp look at the new person before their jaws open and a smile goes on their face. "ACE!"

Straightening the orange hat on his head, said man looks up to the people who called out his name before he himself lets a grin go on his face. "Hey, how're you guys?"

Nami _**gently**_ shoves her way through two of the monster trio —indenting the nearest wall— to see her captain's older brother with a smile on her face. "We're fine. How are you, Ace?" She's not really sure what it is but whenever he's around everything just seems so right. That's where Luffy must get it from. '_Luffy…" _Her smile quickly dies.

Ace is quick to notice the small change. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Nami doesn't have the strength to keep eye contact with the older male so just quickly averts her gaze as she's trying to hide her concern for his brother.

That's when Ace notices that something's missing. Okay, more of a someone. Normally if his little brother was missing somewhere in town then there would be a huge ruckus, so that's not the case then. What if… what if something terrible had actually happened to the little idiot and his crew tried everything that they could but still weren't able to help him? Or if the idiot got captured or… worse? Having enough of the crazy thoughts racking through his brain Ace asks the question that he really needs an answer to. "Where's Luffy?"

Everyone is expecting the question but no one wants to be the person who has to answer it. But maybe Ace will be able to help since he is Luffy's older brother and he does know their captain better than anyone else here. Zoro inhales a deep breath before answering the question. "He's at an inn, sleeping. We," he lets out a small breath, "—actually, we need you to talk to him."

Ace is a little surprised by the sudden request. He knew that something was off when he first noticed Luffy wasn't around with everyone else but they need him to talk to their captain? Something really must be wrong with the kid. "Alright, which inn are you guys staying at?"

"Cozy Comfort." Robin replies as she turns her head the direction of the inn.

"Cozy Comfort? Knowing Luffy I thought that he would rather stay at the King's Luxury, or the Emperor's Palace, or something cool sounding." A small smirk goes on his freckled face before he shakes his head. "So how did you guys convince him to stay there?"

Sanji takes a drag from his cigarette. "We didn't. Luffy picked it himself."

Ace blinks his eyes a few times as he lets what he heard digest. Luffy picked something so… simple? Something must be wrong with his brother if he didn't want to stay at a cool sounding place. "How is he?"

"Not too well actually." Chopper answers. "He… we don't know what's wrong with him."

Zoro finishes the briefing. "He pretty much hasn't eaten anything for the past two days and he's not active what so ever." Why beat around the bush when being blunt gives out all of the information a person needs?

Ace can't believe what he just heard. Luffy's not… eating? Or active? What is the world coming too? No, scratch that. What the hell is wrong with his brother? Ace takes a deep breath before trying to make sense of the situation. "You mean that he's staying calm and trying to diet, right?"

Please let that be what they mean.

Please…

The first mate shakes his head before answering. "No, like I said the past two days Luffy only ate about four times if even that much. He didn't even bother to try and eat anything today either. The only thing that he's been doing is spacing out. If you were to look in his eyes then you can clearly see that he's not there anymore. Ace, we don't know what's wrong with him."

Sanji clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Yeah, that's because you wouldn't let anyone talk to him, shitty sword-boy."

Are they serious? Luffy hasn't been eating? Yeah, sure, a few times but to a stomach of a D that's like feeding a dinosaur a piece of lettuce or something. And Luffy's hyper activeness is… gone? What the hell is going on with his brother? Whatever reason Zoro doesn't want the rest of the crew to talk to him is between them but as Luffy's older brother he's going to see what's going on with that damn head of his. "Take me to his room."

_**Cozy Comfort Outside 09**_

Nami pats Ace's naked shoulder and gives him a small smile. "Good luck."

Ace returns the smile with a thumbs up before entering the room. He doesn't even bother to knock since Luffy probably wouldn't even bother to answer.

Once he's in Ace quietly closes the door behind him and places his hat on the desk before he sees that the light from the bathroom is on and the door is wide open. Upon inspecting the room it's actually really clean, meaning the only thing that Luffy must have done was go to the bathroom to do whatever he had to and go back to bed. Speaking of, his destination is currently sleeping but he can't see his brother's face.

Ace starts walking for the bed, dead set on getting answers. Here he was about to continue his hunt for Teach—erm the so called Blackbeard after staying at this island for a few days only to bump into the first mate and the rest of his little brother's crew. Okay, so maybe he could go another day or so to relax with his brother and friends. But the thought is shot out a cannon when he heard the things that his brothers is, or in this case, not doing.

When he reaches the bed he places his right hand on the bare shoulder but for some reason it's a little wet. Oh well, he'll ask about that after he finds out what's wrong. "Lu, wake up." He shakes the shoulder a little. "We need to talk."

No one is sleeping in room 09. Not the one doing the shaking or the one being shaken. In fact the one laying on his side is wide awake as he's just staring at the wall in front of him. "…I didn't know you were here."

Ace hears how different his brother's voice really is. They were right: Luffy is completely out of it. Now, to find the source of the problem so he can try to fix it.

"Scoot so I can sit down." Without getting a verbal response the younger does as he's told and lets his brother have room on the bed to sit down. "Why aren't you eating?"

"…I'm not hungry." Luffy's voice is low, barely above a whisper.

Older eyes narrow a little at the response. "That's bull. Everyone knows that you of all people are always hungry. Now tell me why you aren't eating."

Instead of answering Luffy moves his head deeper into the pillow that he's lying on and stays quiet. He really doesn't feel like talking right now and the fact that Ace is here is making whatever negative feeling in him a lot stronger… and it's getting worse. Just hopefully he won't see any of those images again.

Ace closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. So this is why Zoro didn't want anyone talking to him. He almost forgot how stubborn the brat can be at times but damn it, this is not the time to be stubborn. "C'mon Luffy, you never hide things from me—"

"Just… leave me alone Ace…" The way his words came out is not how he wanted them to and to make matters worse, his voice is starting to crack. He uses his right hand to clench the sheets by him as he tries to keep those images away.

Did the twerp just tell him to… go away? Ace is starting to lost his patience with his little brother as he grabs the younger's right shoulder. "You know that I'm not gonna leave especially since you're like this. What's wrong with you?"

He doesn't want to talk about it but maybe it'll help him. And Ace has always been there for him so it won't be a bad thing but— No buts. It's either talk or continue to be miserable and end up unconsciously starving himself to death. And out of all the ways to die that really isn't a cool one at all.

Swallowing a small lump in his throat Luffy finally decides to talk. "…Blackbeard."

Damn it, why is his voice so bloody low? And why does it sound like he can cry at anymore moment? There's never a boring time when it comes to his kid brother. Wait, Blackbeard? What about that backstabbing, son of a bitch? "Huh?"

It really doesn't make this situation any better with his brother around. Luffy tries to get his voice a little sterner at least. "…Are you still going after him?"

Stern voice: check.

Above a whisper: fail but at least he doesn't sound like he's gonna cry anymore.

What does chasing after that bastard have anything to do with— is that it? All of this because of Blackbeard? What if Teach found out that Luffy was his little brother threatened him or something in secret? And if that happened then he told Luffy to do something or else he'll kill him. Or— Hold on. What the hell are with these strange ideas popping in his head? Of course that bastard never got in touch with his brother. '_Wow, Ace, calm down. Deep breaths: inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._' There's no way that anyone should know that they are even brothers. Wait, no, that's not true. When Luffy got his bounty Ace had been showing everyone on the ship. But Teach left before then so there's still no way that he could know. "Like I told you before it's my responsibility to get him. Why are you asking about that?"

Finally finding the strength Luffy turns on his back and sits up but he doesn't look at his brother's face. "Don't go after him Ace." Damn, his voice is getting low again. Now it sounds like he's trying to beg Ace.

A puzzled look goes on Ace's features. "I need to for what he did—"

Luffy grips his brother's shoulders and shouts in the room. "I'm telling you not to go after him!"

The confusion on the freckled face is quickly replaced by anger. Having to be shouted at by the squirt that he saved countless times is not a good thing at all. Just who the hell does he think he is? Ace doesn't care if he is his little brother or not, no one yells at Portgas D Ace and gets away with it without a damn good reason. Maybe too much free time at sea finally got the best of the brat.

Ace pulls the rubber limbs away from his shoulders and grips Luffy's upper arms tight before pushing the younger against the wall. "Why, exactly, don't you want me to chase him anymore?"

Luffy can see the anger that he brought out from his brother before he averts his gaze, choosing to look at the bed instead. Why is his brother here anyways? No, it's a good thing. It can help him but…

"I'm waiting for an answer."

At least the anger in his voice is starting to leave. "If-if I tell you then you're going to make fun of me…" Luffy's voice is low once again.

Blinking a few times Ace quickly gets his anger under control as he releases a breath. "I won't be able to do anything if you don't tell me the problem. Luffy, you know me and you know that I know you. This is not how you act. No one knows what to do if you're like this and no one can help you, so just tell me what's going on, alright? I promise that I'm not going to laugh and besides," a small smile grazes his face, "—if it really were a situation where I would laugh then it would have never gotten to the point where you're starving yourself, stupid." Ace loosens his grip on his brother's arms before letting them go completely. Geez, his brother really is a moron sometimes.

Luffy knows that his brother is right and there's no other way to settle this problem without talking but… No, he's gotta believe in Ace like he always does. Still avoiding his brother's gaze Luffy finally tells Ace what's going on. "I-I had a dream a few days ago that you and that Blackbeard guy got into it and… and—" No matter how much it'll help his voice is still too low.

Standing up from the bed Ace crosses his arms over his chest and shifts his weight to the left. "Let me guess, he beat me. Lu, you of people should know I'm not gonna—

Luffy finally looks up at his brother, boring his gaze into Ace's. "There was blood everywhere Ace! It was your blood and the worst part was that… I was there and my hands… my hands were covered in your blood…! Not just my hands but it was on my body… on my face…! It was everywhere Ace! And even now, in the back of my mind—" By now Luffy's voice has completely cracked while he's trying to force himself not to cry in front of his brother. "—…I-I don't want to lose you… Not like how we lost Sabo…"

"Luffy." Ace reaches down and grabs his brother before pulling him up. Quickly he wraps one arm around the midsection of the younger's back as the other goes on the back of Luffy's head, giving him a comforting hug. "I already promised you that I wasn't going to die." His grip tightens around his brother. "I'm not going anywhere Luffy. I promise."

By now tears are running down the teen's face as he wraps his arms around his brother's back and places his forehead on the crook of Ace's neck. He knows that it was just a dream but the dream had felt so real. Even after he woke up he could feel the warmth of his brother's blood on his body. He tried to wipe it off with his clothes but it didn't work. He went to the bathroom to try and wash it off from him but no matter how much he scrubbed his face and the back of his hands pink or raw in the forty-seven minutes he was there the feeling would not get off of him. He even went so far as to peel some skin off from his cheek, forehead and the back of his hands but that too hand no effect. He couldn't get rid of the feeling of blood on him. Somehow he was finally able to convince himself that none of it was real and he was able to get back to sleep but ever since he slowly stopped his daily activities and food just couldn't go down his throat anymore.

This is not what Ace thought Luffy was talking about. Sure he knew it wasn't about a bunny from Hell or something like but he didn't think that it would be this bad. How the hell could anyone laugh or even make fun of something like this? He couldn't possibly think of having a dream with his little brother dying at the end with Luffy's blood all over his body. That… that would drive him insane. No wonder Luffy pretty much lost it. Now if a dream did this to his brother then he couldn't possibly imagine what would happen if, somehow, it actually happened in reality. Luffy would, he would completely break. They had already lost their brother Sabo when they were kids and if he died… That's not even a thought that should be going through his head. He won't die. He can't die. He made Luffy that promise and he intends to keep it… at any cost.

Warm tears going down his naked torso brings Ace out of his thoughts. '_He's crying but I guess that's a good thing for now._' He feels another tear run down his shoulder before one goes up to junction of his neck and… shoulder? Wait, that can't be right. Tears only go down so why is one going up?

He feels another tear drop coming from his brother. Okay, so maybe his mind is just playing tricks on him— There it is again! What the hell?

Ace lets go of the younger's head and leans his back enough to see a tear coming from Luffy's left eye before a tongue licks the junction of his neck. Okay, that explains it—

...

...

...

"L-Luffy! What are you doing?!" Ace quickly lets his other arm go from around his brother but can't pull himself back due to the younger's embrace that seems to be getting tighter for some reason.

The teen licks the naturally warm skin once more before looking at his brother. "Ace…"

Said male looks in the teen's eyes before his own widens in realization. Luffy is completely gone right now. Whether it's from the fear of losing him or just that his mentality is screwed up from the dream and being malnourished, whatever it is, behind those tearful eyes is nothing but lust and it's completely directed at him. "Luffy! Snap out of it!"

Ignoring those words Luffy continues talking while moving closer to his brother. "—prove to me that you're stronger than him… That you can't be beaten by anyone…"

"W-what…?" Ace is completely stuck about what his brother is trying to say. What does being stronger have anything to do with what's going on right now?

Moving his head to be right by the older's, his lips right by his brother's, Luffy finishes his statement. "—show me… Ace…"

* * *

**L.J.V..: **"Wow, talk about... yeah. That almost got me teary eyed. Notice the word _**almost**_."

**Ivankov:** "Now Vivè, you know that you were going to cry."

**L.J.V..: **"Does not the word _**almost**_ not mean anything to you people?"

**Rikku:** Dabs a tissue under her left eye. "I had no idea that Luffy was going through something so terrible."

**Bon Clay: **Smears his eye make-up while crying out of control. "WAAAHHH! MUGI-CHAAAANNNN!"

**Buggy: **"I don't know," sniff "—why you guys are getting," wipes a tear, "—so emotional over this crap..." He ends by blowing his nose.

**Ivankov:** "Mugiwara-boy..." He bites down on his tissue to refrain himself from crying.

**L.J.V..:** "Now you want to cry for him? Geez, I can't take any of you guys anywhere with me to watch emotional stuff. This story, show, whatever you wanna call it is the last emotional thing that we're gonna watch." She thinks about it for a while. "Okay, so I take that back, but sheesh, you guys suck."

Well like I said up top, hopefully this semi-long chapter will make up for my miserably delay-ness for not updating in who knows when. I'll work on the next chapter as well as two more stories tomorrow. Till then, take care.


	3. Wrong

**In The Mirror 03**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and his friends don't know what to do. This is the last time that he will see his brother before his execution. Some things that may feel good are sometimes bad…

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, & Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, sexual themes, yaoi, d-cest, mild humor, character death & possibly OOCness  
(**I'm not sure if anyone will but do NOT read the sex scene out loud. You will have a nose bleed. Thank You.**)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**L.J.V.: **"Well, if no one has anything to say then I think that we should just turn this one on."

**Buggy: **"Why do you want to watch it so badly? Maybe someone does want to talk."

**L.J.V.: **Turns to look at the clown. "Do you really want to know?"

**Buggy: **Gulps but nods his head anyways.

**L.J.V.: **Pats him on the shoulder twice before smiling at him. "You'll see why I wanna watch it."

**Rikku: **Tilts her head to the side a bit. "But why though?"

**Bon Clay: **"Is something interesting going to happen, Vivè-chan?"

**Ivankov: **"Mmm, if it caught vyou're attention then it must be something good, no?"

**L.J.V.: **A smirk goes on her face. "Just so you know this smirk will stay plastered on my face for most of this chapter or episode, whatever you want to call it."

**Buggy & Rikku: **'_Is that a good thing?_' **-.-"**

**L.J.V.:** "No, not really."

**Buggy & Rikku:** "You're a mind reader?"

**L.J.V.:** "Uh… Onwards to the next episode/chapter!"

**Buggy & Rikku: **"WAI—"

* * *

_**Cozy Comfort Room 01**_

Blue eyes look up from the desk to watch the copper-head female in a long dress shirt pace back and forth in front of the bed while biting her thumb nail before they return to look at the book on the desk. "I don't believe pacing is going to help anything, Ms. Navigator."

Said female quickly turns around to look at the older woman with worry evident in her eyes. "But Robin~"

The archeologist turns a page in the book before she lets her eyes roam over the words. "You have faith in Mr. Fire Fist, don't you?"

Finally sitting on the bed, Nami brings her legs up and wraps her arms around them. She then places her chin to top of her knees. "I do, but I can't help but worry about him."

Robin lets out a soft smile before she closes the book to walk to the bed. She sits by the younger female before she places a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, I believe that everyone else is worried about him. You should get some rest, Ms. Navigator, you'll make yourself restless otherwise."

Nami shoots her head up and quickly turns to the older woman. "Hey Robin, can you check on Luffy?"

The brunette is a little surprised by the sudden request before her small smile comes back on her face. "Let's just leave that to his brother for now."

"Robin!"

_**Cozy comfort Room 05**_

"Uso~pp~ lesh… go…" he sniffles, "—sheck on…" and wipes some tears from his eyes, "Luffy! WAAHH!"

The marksman holds his own tears back and holding back a sob. "Chopper… don't cry. Luffy'll," sucks in a little snot that's creeping out, "—be alright." He puts on a brave face and turns to his furry friend. "This is something that all men must go through."

Small hooves wipe the tears from the young face before the young doctor his attention to the long-nosed male. "So… you went through something like this before?"

Usopp tries to keep his brave face on. "Uh…" but unfortunately it fails. "No."

"Eh? You haven't!" The reindeer's eyes begin to water again. If not all men go through this then it must be really serious for Luffy. Why does Luffy have to go through it?

Before Chopper has a chance to cry again Usopp frantically moves his hands before he comes up with an idea. "How about this Chopper, we'll check on Luffy first thing in the morning, alright?"

The reindeer wipes his eyes once more before he sternly nods his head. "A-alright."

_**Cozy Comfort Room 09**_

"L-Luffy! What are you doing?!" Ace quickly lets his other arm go from around his brother but can't pull himself back due to the younger's embrace that seems to be getting tighter for some reason.

The teen licks the naturally warm skin once more before looking at his brother. "Ace…"

Said male looks in the teen's eyes before his own widens in realization. Luffy is completely gone right now. Whether it's from the fear of losing him or just that his mentality is screwed up from the dream and being malnourished, whatever it is, behind those tearful eyes is nothing but lust and it's completely directed at him. "Luffy! Snap out of it!"

Ignoring those words Luffy continues talking while moving closer to his brother. "—prove to me that you're stronger than him… That you can't be beaten by anyone…"

"W-what…?" Ace is completely stuck about what his brother is trying to say. What does being stronger have anything to do with what's going on right now?

Moving his head to be right by the older's, his lips right by his brother's, Luffy finishes his statement. "—show me… Ace…"

Before the younger can move his head any closer Ace uses both of his hands to push Luffy's shoulders back. Not stopping there, he then grabs the wrists from around him and pulls them away from him before taking a few steps back. The twenty year old lets out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding as he places his right hand on his chest. What the hell does his brother think he's doing? "Luffy, you… what the hell is wrong with you? You almost kissed me!"

The younger of the two doesn't say anything. He just brings his arms down to his sides and continues to stare at the older male in the room.

Ace is beyond shocked from the stunt that his kid brother just tried to pull. Sure he used to kiss Luffy on the top of his head or vice versa when they were little but Luffy just tried to _**kiss**_ him. So a guy kissing another guy isn't a rare thing now a days but Luffy is his brother! Not by blood, but they might as well have been from all of the crap that the idiot had put them through. Okay, so not everything was entirely Luffy's fault but that's not the point. Case and point is that they're brothers and brothers don't kiss like that.

Keeping his hand on his chest, Ace places the other on his face, trying to stop the scene from replaying in his mind. That's going to disturb him for a little while. He takes his left hand from his face and drops it down to his side only to have it hit something hard. He looks down to see that he's right in front of the chair and desk. Great, he just back himself into a corner. '_Oh well, at least Luffy is… still… there_—" Standing in front of him is his distraught brother who is holding his red clothing and his head is down.

Luffy drops his wet vest on the floor before he makes his way to his brother, reaching out to grab the older's hands. "Ace…"

The teen's voice is still low but there is a distinct tone in it that Ace knows all too well. Ace ignores the fact that the foreign fingers are interlocking with his own as he's trying to figure out how Luffy can go from being terrified for his safety to lustful in only a matter of seconds. That's when it hits him; this is most likely a side effect of his mild —because Ace is going to make sure that Luffy get over it — trauma. Either that or Luffy's head is so screwed up that he doesn't know what the hell he's doing.

After figuring that out Ace finally sees how close his brother actually is to him. Their chests are nearly touching. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Ignoring the much needed advice, the seventeen year old looks up at the throat in front of him. Moving his and his brother's intertwined hands to go behind the older's back, he licks the rosary necklace. "—show me…"

Ace is still in a little shock from what's going on and shake his head, needing to fight the shock away from him. "Stop this right now or I'll make you." He doesn't want to hurt his brother by setting himself aflame to burn the teen but what Luffy is doing is wrong.

Ace feels a warm, wetness against the front of his throat before he notices that it's a tongue. "Damn it, Luffy" Without have another thought a few flames erupt from his chest and hands, forcing his brother off from him.

Taking a step back Luffy looks down and lowers his head. He wasn't expecting his brother to do that but even so, he doesn't plan to stop at all. His hands burn a little but he moves them to grab a hold of the sculpted forearms before he leans his head towards the torso. "…Show me how strong," he takes a step forward, "—… you are Ace…" As he finishes his statement he licks the center of the older's chest. His tongue moves up to the tip of the left collar bone before dragging back down right above the nipple. He's not too sure why but doing this just seems to be the right thing for him now; it's the only thing that is making those gruesome images leave his mind.

'_This is wrong. He shouldn't be doing this._' The older tells himself as he's trying to ignore what the younger is doing to him. He was sure that if he had burned his brother then that would stop his actions but apparently he was wrong. Dark eyes instantly close tight when he feels that strong organ lick against his budded skin. Damn it! How can he let this happen? He needs to stop this now!

Ace feels teeth lightly biting down on his skin before the tip of the tongue flicks over the tip of it, all the while the younger's hands move down to his hips to gently push him against the desk. "Damn it, Luffy… s-stop it." His breath hitches as he feels the other lick his way towards the neglected nipple before the treatment is give to the erected nub. Damn, all of these unnecessary touches are starting to awaken hormones that he doesn't need to be bothered with at the moment.

Luffy remains descending on his brother's torso as he continues to lightly suck on the skin. His cracked lips kiss almost every visible muscle while his tongue tracing the skin afterwards and his hands rest on his brother's clothed hips. His hands clench and unclench the hips every few seconds while he continues to give his brother's torso oral attention. When he reaches the belly button he dips his tongue inside a few time, tasting his brother's skin before he licks the area right under it, feeling the older male slightly shudder from the feeling.

Ace has to shake his head again to snap himself out of what's going on. He needs to find away to stop the teen from doing any more to him. "Luffy, stop it!" He moves his hands forwards to try and grab the younger's shoulders. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Not hearing his brother's comment the young pirate kisses the buckle of the belt as he gets on his knees and kisses the front of his brother's crotch. "Ace… I need this…"

"Lu, you don't need—hha…" His breath is caught in his throat when he feels a strong lick against his crotch and his hands drop. This can't possibly be happening. There is no way that his little brother is licking his private area, even if it is covered by his shorts, but another lick followed by a strong kiss tells him that it is indeed happening. He has to try and stop his brother before anything else happens. There's no way that he can allow the teen to—

Taking his right hand away from a hip, Luffy lightly grabs the clothed member before he begins to slightly suck on the crotch area as his other hand starts to rub the skin right under the top of the shorts. His peripheral vision lets him see that his brother is grabbing a hold of the desk and the top of the chair before he continues to lick and slightly suck on the clothed member.

'_Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! Son of a bitch! What the fucking hell!' _Ace continues to mentally curse as he's trying to keep his blood from rushing through his body and heading straight to his groin. He needs to get out of this and lock his brother in the bathroom. Screw that, he needs to lock himself in the bathroom and take a freezing, cold shower to force his oncoming erection away. Even if that's what needs to be done he can't move his planted feet from the ground and his hands are clenching the furniture harder as he hears the zipper slowly going down. For whatever reason he looks down to see that Luffy is using his teeth to slowly pull the zipper all the way down before the tongue pushes itself inside of the new opening and licks the hardening flesh. Damn it! Out of all times to wear boxers why did he chose today not to and go commando? What stupid idiot came up with that idea anyways? Why the hell is he thinking of these stupid questions again while he's in a terrible situation? DAMN IT!

Not paying any mind to the cold medal from the zipper touching the sides of his lips, Luffy continues to lick at the warm flesh, trying to taste everywhere that the small opening is allowing him to. As he continues with his oral treatment the teen moves his left hand behind his brother's hip and starts to pull the unnecessarily long, orange belt out from the loop in the back before he uses both of his hands to undo the buckle. He moves his face deeper towards the crotch to get more as his hands work on the button, pushing it through the hole to finish undoing the shorts. As soon as he moves his head back away from the groin hands reach down and grip his shoulders tight before quickly pulling him up.

Ace is lightly panting while his eyes are closed. With the button and belt being undone, his pants start to slowly fall off of his hips but he doesn't right now. Even though his eyes are closed he's gripping his brother's shoulders tighter, wanting to make sure that Luffy won't do any more stunts like that again. '_I… can't believe… he… just did that…_'

"Ace,"

The sound of the quiet voice brings the unbelieving older brother out from his thoughts as his breathing finally settles down.

"—… are you mad… about what I just did…?" His eyes are shadowed by the front of his hair. He didn't intend to go that far but he wasn't thinking or able control himself or something. Who knows… If Ace gets mad at him then that's understandable; he was told to stop a few times but he didn't listen. But if his brother gets mad and never talks to him again then… he doesn't want to think about the possibility that that'll happen.

Ace takes a deep breath and pulls his pants back up. He doesn't bother with the buckle on his belt after he pulls the zipper up and buttons it. Is he mad at Luffy? He' surprised as hell, no doubt about that, but is he mad? He knows for damn sure that he didn't want his little brother to try and kiss him or go down on him for whatever reason. If he thought that his brother almost kissing him was going to disturb him then no doubt will this going to haunt him for a while.

Ace takes another breath and opens his eyes to see that the teen is hiding his face from him. "…No, I'm not mad. Just… just don't ever do anything like that again, okay?"

The younger of the two doesn't say anything as he lifts his head to see his brother turn around and walk until he's at the front door. He wants to say something but doesn't as he notices that Ace isn't moving anymore.

'_I can't leave him like this._' With that thought, he places his right hand on the knob. "I'm gonna get you something to eat, alright Lu? I'll be right back."

Before the older pirate can even turn the knob Luffy rushes to his brother as panic starts to fill him and he wraps his arms around his brother, almost in a painfully tight grip. He places his forehead down on his brother's back, right on the center of Whitebeard's tattoo. "Don't leave me Ace!"

Ace is not expecting the sudden hug and has to place his free hand against the door just to make sure that he doesn't collide with it. He's had enough things that he bumped into today, he doesn't need another one. "Luffy, what? I'm gonna be right back. Let go." Why is his brother being so clinging, literally? It's not like he's gonna just leave the teen to suffer. He just wants to get some food before they talked.

The younger shakes his head from side to side as he tightens his grip around his brother. "Don't leave me…" he repeats, not wanting to let go of his brother. He feels that if Ace leaves then he would never see him again, Ace will die… Luffy knows that it sounds stupid, even to him it doesn't make sense, but he just can't bear the thought of losing his brother.

"Lu, I'll be right bac—" His right hand grips the door knob tight as he feels something warm go into his pants. Looking down Ace sees that the button is undone and the zipper is down again. But how? When did that happen? He clearly remembers fixing his shorts not even a minute ago. When did Luffy have time to — It doesn't even matter now that the hand is ghosting over his warm flesh before it makes contact and wraps around the mid-section to pull the flesh out. Ace tightens his grip on the knob some more and shakes his head to try and keep himself together as the rubber hand is starting to stroke him. "Lu-Luffy… I thought… you weren't—hha…"

As soon as his brother's breath hitched Luffy makes his grip firmer but continues to slowly stroke the flesh. He moves his head so his left cheek can rest against the older's back. He slowly moves his hand up, letting the tip of his thumb nail softly graze the side of the hardening flesh. His fingers then start to knead the shaft of the oncoming erection between two and six seconds before going down to the tip in a slower pace, all the while kneading and massaging the flesh. Once he gets to the head he uses his thumb and index fingers to massage the limb down to the very tip and then he presses his index nail against the slit of it before he starts all over. Where he learned to move his hand like that, he doesn't even know but he doesn't care. Wanting to taste his brother some more he moves his head down a bit and licks the skin right under the right shoulder blade before sucking on the piece of flesh.

Ace has his eyes closed tight and is gritting his teeth. He's cursing his body for even reacting to this: for having to take quick breaths, for his body getting hotter, for a moan to even try and escape the back of his throat, but most of all for his member to slowly come to life. If there is one good thing then it's that he has good control over his hips to not buck into the hand touching him.

Luffy runs his thumb nail along the side of the hardening flesh as he brings his hand back towards the shaft, feeling the ridges of the flesh in the process. His mouth tenderly kisses Ace's shoulder blade before he moves his lips across the back, heading for the nape of the older's neck. He then uses his tongue to slowly lick his way back to the shoulder blade before he continues to lightly nip at the skin.

For the first time in the past few days his mind isn't being plagued by the memories right now, the images are gone; he can't see red in his vision anymore. No, all he sees is Ace before him; comforting him in a way he never felt before, making his body want more. Crave more. Need more. Even if Ace isn't doing anything right now, it's all he sees. It's all he needs to see.

Gritted teeth start to come apart as Ace opens his mouth, slowly panting. Here he is, the commander of the second division of the Whitebeard Pirates being molested and is stuck in between his mildly traumatized, younger brother and a closed door. What are the chances of that? The hand against the door has to go a little higher as he's trying to keep himself steady. He needs to pull the door open and rush out just so he can detach his brother off from him but almost every muscle in his body isn't listening to him, wanting more attention that the foreign hand is freely giving away. Sweat is making its way on Ace's body as his body is getting hotter.

Wrapping his other hand tighter around his brother, Luffy presses his body more into Ace's as he finally starts to quicken his stroking pace a bit. He moves his tongue down some more, licking and coating a well developed back muscle before he hotly breathes against it.

The room is entirely quiet except for the sounds that Luffy is hardly making against his brother's back, the sounds of fabric material ruffling every time a hand moves against the hardened flesh, and the low pants that are coming from the older's mouth.

"Hha… hha… hha… hha… Luffy… hha… hha… stop it… hha… hha… hha… already… hha… hha…" Ace intentionally made his voice quiet just so he doesn't hear anything that shouldn't be there, like need for example or lust.

A warm tongue licks at the top of the spine before the owner of the organ replies back. "I… don't want to… Ace…" Luffy continues to lick his brother's back, except for the area's that has Whitebeard's marking. Not that he has anything against the tattoo, he just doesn't want to involve anything else in the matter. It's bad enough that the eyes from the marking are watching him do whatever the hell he's doing. If he remember after who knows where this leads to then he'll apologize to the tattoo for this.

The hand gripping the door knob is starting to hurt as the knuckles are turning white. This, everything that is going on in this room is wrong. It shouldn't be happening at all, but damn it, it feels so good. '_Damn it Ace! Get your head out of the clouds. This is your BROTHER doing this to you!_' Even if he has a straight mentality it doesn't help that he really is starting to enjoy this, almost too much. "—hha… hha… hha… damn it… ngh… hha… hha… hnn… ahnn… hha…"

Finally getting some kind of sound from his older brother, Luffy slows his hand down for about half a minute before he finally stops stroking the heated erection. He unwraps his arm from the older's torso and places his forehead back on the logia's back, listening to his brother trying to catch his breath.

Ace takes his hand off from the door knob as he places his forehead on the closed door. Thank goodness he's not loud when he's having sex or moaning like some people who rent a room and the entire building can hear them go at it like animals. It's called common courtesy people.

The cool wood from the door feels good against his lightly, sweaty head and his breathing is finally settling down, again. It's a good thing that Luffy stopped when he did or Ace would have ignored the fact that they're brothers, bent him over somewhere and fucked him senseless for pulling a damn stunt like that. What is it, twice that his brother has been completely out of his mind and done something to him now? Ace _**needs**_ to find a way to help his little brother before something else happens. '_I don't think that I can handle anything else from him…_'

Luffy pulls his head up and starts to walk away from his brother. Hearing those sounds coming from the older made him stop doing whatever the hell he was doing and a part of him feels a little better, but his body wants more. '_I don't care if my body wants more, if I do anything else to Ace then he'll probably hate me for it_.' As soon as he thinks like that an image comes to his mind with an endless field engulfed in flames, the sky is darkened with heavy clouds, and a really big man is laughing darkly. He automatically knows that the male is Blackbeard. The next image that he sees is his brother's body face down at his feet with his back covered in blood. It's a horrifying sight. He's forcing himself to not let himself tremble but he's not so sure that can keep it up for too much longer.

Ace notices that the teen is away from him before he turns around to see the younger's back. Although he's looking at this brother's back he knows that something is wrong. "Luffy?" Three seconds pass waiting for the younger to reply but after another eight seconds of nothing he grabs his brother's right wrist and calls out to him again, not realizing that his pants are starting to go down his hip again. "Luffy! Snap out of it!"

Luffy blinks his eyes a few times and the gruesome image finally leaves his mind. His body is starting to get hot and he can hear the sounds that his brother had made moments ago echo in his ears. He knows that this is a bad thing but since he couldn't stop himself before then he knows that he won't be able to stop whatever happens next. He doesn't want to do anymore to his brother and have Ace hate him for it afterwards. He needs Ace to leave.

He moves his head away from his brother with each word being spoken. "Can… you leave me alone Ace…?"

Luffy just… asked him to leave again? After he pulled two bold ass stunts? Ignoring the fact that he was molested Ace tightens his grip on the teen's wrist and notices that Luffy doesn't want him to look at his face, but for what reason? "Lu, I'm staying. I'm going to help you so stop asking me to leave. And why are you turning your head away from me?"

The younger doesn't respond, he just lowers his head a little more. He doesn't want Ace to know. He doesn't want Ace to get mad at him.

Getting impatient for the second time today Ace gently pulls the younger towards him. "Look at me, Luffy."

Not wanting his brother to find out, Luffy pulls at his arm to try and free himself. "Let me go, Ace!" He tugs at his arm again as he's walking backwards until the back of his feet touch the bed before he notices that Ace is at the exact same spot and his arm is stretching. Determined to get his arm free Luffy grabs a part of his stretched limb with is left hand and yanks it back towards him. It's successful to get his arm back but he used too much strength that his brother came along with it. He notices this a little too late as Ace flies and collides with him, sending both of the brothers on the bed with him underneath.

Ace sits himself up a bit and places his free hand on the top of his head. _'Damn, Luffy really does have a hard head. I'm surprised my skull didn't crack_.' Quickly shaking that thought off he looks down at his brother and notices that the teen has his head to the side of his eyes screwed shut. The brat's purposely trying to avoid his gaze but for what reason? Determined to find out why he lowers his hand from his head and grabs the other rubber limb, pinning his brother down as he unconsciously straddles the younger. "Look at me Luffy."

The younger only closes his eyes tighter and turns his head more as his reply. '_I can't look at him. I can't look at him. I can't look at him. I can't look at him._' He repeats those five words in his head. He can't afford to. If he does, then who knows what he'll do to Ace.

Ace tightens his grip on the limbs in his hands. "Look at me Luffy!"

Luffy continues to refuse the request as he tries to turn his body side to side to get his brother off from him. "Get off of me!"

The twenty year old is taken back from the outburst and narrows his eyes. "Get off… of you? I have privilege to be on you from your stupid stunts that you pulled earlier! Now look at me!"

Continuing to thrash his body around, Luffy turns to the left and is finally able send the older male off from him and unto the bed. He tries to make a dash away from his brother but because Ace has a hold of his wrist, he just ends up being on top of him. He tries to pull his arms free from the secure grasp. "Let go!"

Ace makes sure that he has a firm grip on the wrists. "Open your eyes!"

"No! I can't!" Determined to get away, he keeps pulling at his arms.

He can't? Why the hell would he say that he can't open his eyes? He had them open not even a minute ago. "Yes you can! You can't is not an option! Now open them!"

"No, Ace, I can't!" Luffy really wishes that Ace would understand without having to be told why.

After molesting him twice the brat can't even look at him? All Ace wants to do is help him. He has some nerve. Narrowing his eyes Ace makes sure that his voice is stern. "I'm not gonna tell you again, open your eyes and look at me!"

Swallowing some saliva, the younger hesitates for several seconds before he slowly opens his eyelids and he can see his brother in a way he's not used to, with a need for something. He doesn't want his brother to see him like this. He already did two things to Ace and no doubt is he about to do something else. He can feel it and the worst part is that he doesn't have any intention to stop whatever he does.

Obsidian eyes widen as soon as they see Luffy's. "Shit…" If he thought that lust was in his brother's eyes when the brat tried to kiss him then it must have possessed him now. "Lu… you—hnn…"

This is the exact reason why he wanted his brother to leave. Luffy is slowly grinding his clothed groin against his brother's. Hands finally let his wrists go, possibly due to shock, letting him bring his hands down to undo his pants. He finally grinds himself against his brother's once before hesitating. Waiting for another few seconds before the next grind he moves his hands to pull his short pants down enough to free his hardening flesh and then he finally grinds himself against his brother's again, getting a gasp from him. It feels so good; he can feel his body tingling all over just from doing this simple action. He waits again to grind as he finishes taking his bottoms off and tosses them to the floor and this time he makes sure that he touches his brother's flesh.

Damn it! He should have listened to his brother this one time and left the room. Wait! No, NO! He's here to help his brother, not leave him to his misery. But… what the hell is this?

"Hha… Ace…" The seventeen year old leans his body down as he continues grinding himself.

Well damn, he didn't know that Luffy could sound like that. '_What the hell? This is my brother!_'

Luffy touches the underside of his erection with the next movement. "Hha… hha… ugn…" This cannot happen a third time. "Lu… hha… hha… get off—hnn… hha… hha… nghn… damn it… hha… hha…

The teen lays down completely and hotly breaths against the older's neck. Each movement makes his body have a strange sensation run through his body and he needs more. He needs more of that weird feeling go through him, to make him feel so good, to keep those images from coming back. He moves his lips against the warm skin, enjoying the movement before starts to kiss and lightly suck on it. All the while still grinding against Ace's hardening flesh. He can feel it getting harder by the second. Not just harder but hotter too. Or that might just be him getting really hot. It doesn't matter though. All that matters is that those damn images aren't here and that he feels good. He just needs Ace to feel as good as him so they can both feel good together.

Ace tries to move his hands towards his brother in an attempt to push him away but he can't find the strength to do anything other than grip the sheet. His brain won't allow him to release the cloth because of what's going on and it's killing him. He knows that this shouldn't be happening. He knows that this is wrong but even so it just feels too good— '_Don't… There's no way I should be enjoying this… I—I can't…_' He feels the tongue lick right under his jaw before teeth quickly nip at it, making his hands clench tighter on the sheets. His brother just found one of his few hot spots. '_Fuck…_'

Both stunts that the teen had did to him is finally catching up with the logia. With each rub and grind, his logic is disappearing and with the younger moving his mouth against his neck does nothing to help at all but even worse, he's getting really hot. He's starting to feel like he has too many clothes on even if it is only his shorts and boots. The underside side of his erection is too sensitive right and it's making him forget that his brother is the one doing this to him. "—hha… hha… Lu… hha… hha… my—my clothes… ughn… hnn… hha…"

Without verbally replying Luffy places his hands on either side of his brother's head and lifts his body up off from the one under him. He closes his eyes as he starts to lightly pant, hearing rustling of the fabric and a few small curses coming from Ace, something about not being able to get his foot from a damn boot or something. After a few seconds he feels a hand on his back, carefully bringing him to lie back down on top so they can continue moving against each other. Sweat starts to go on Luffy's body as he licks up his brother's jaw and starts kissing along the jaw line. He feels hands on the top of his back as they continue their erotic dance.

'_How_?' Ace questions himself before he moves against his little brother.

Hands roam down to the end of the slightly sweaty back before reaching to the top of the younger's buttocks. Luffy continues to slowly grind his arousal against the logia's as he kisses the chin.

"Hha… hnn… hnn… hha… ugn… Ace—ahh… ahh… ahh… ahh… haa… hnn… aghn… ahh…" The younger's mouth is a millimeter away from the logia's, quietly moaning while his hands clench the sheets on either side of his brother's head. Lust filled eyes hide behind closed lids as his body continues the forbidden act; his consciousness is completely overtaken by lust.

Ace slides his middle and ring finger from his left hand against the tight pucker of his brother's entrance, slowly penetrating it. He lets out a small moan against his brother's lips while he feels the underside of his flesh constantly rub against the younger's. "… ngh… hha… hha… nghn… nhh… nhh…"

Luffy slides his left hand down the top of Ace's shoulder, over the right side of the chest, rolling over the nipple, feeling the ribcage to the taut muscle of the abs, and grazing passed the bellybutton on the body under him. He keeps moving his hand down to the erection, feathering the side of his brother's while going towards the tip. He then starts to rub the head of both of their erections, pressing the tips of two fingers against the slits with some pressure. This sudden action causes the brothers to arch their backs and push their chests into each other and a round of moans escape their lips. The teen then continues to sensually grind himself against the big brother while lustful eyes partly open to see his brother's equally half-lidded, lustful, dark eyes looking at him.

'_How did it get like this_?' That is the last sense of logic Ace has of before it completely disappears from his being for now. He slowly pulls his fingers out from the teen before carefully thrusting them back in, not wanting to disrupt the lusting session they're having. He brings his right hand to the back of the younger's head and pulls him down just enough for their lips to almost touch. "Ngh… Luffy… hha… hha… nnh… nnh… ugn… hha… hha…"

Luffy arches his back as he feels a tingling sensation go through his body. "Aah… hnn… Ace… ahh… ahh… nhh…" The fingers inside of him start to go a little faster and they're close to touching something in him that causes his body to tingle again. He moves his lips over his brother's, wanting to kiss him but at the same time waiting to. It seems like the older is doing the same thing as the hand on his head is trying to decide whether to push down or not. "Ace… ahh… ahh… ngh… hha… hha… fu—ahh… fuck me… ahh…"

Hearing those words cause something in Ace to snap as he finally brings the younger's head down. Their lips don't even touch as their tongues act wildly on their own, licking against each other and against everything inside of the other's mouth. Tongue erotically continue to dance against each other before they go their separate way into the other's mouth to explore.

Tiny spurts of white cream finally starts to drizzle out of Ace's erection as they continue to rub each other but their pace seems to be getting out of control and his fingers start to go faster inside of the rubber body on top him. Moving his hand from out of Luffy, Ace brings it down in between their bodies to use the white substance to coat two of his fingers before they return to their position of going in and out of the teen. The body on top shudders a bit from how smooth the fingers go inside, press against a bundle of nerves, scissor a bit, then withdraws from the body before the same pattern repeats.

Not being able to take more of this light session they're having and needing to breathe, Luffy separates his face from his brother's, his face is completely flushed. He also stops himself from grinding his erection against Ace's. He sees that the older is flushed, lightly sweating and panting just like he is. Without any warning, he moves his head down, kissing, licking and sucking on the skin. His tongue travels down to the right collar bone and it slowly makes its way to the toned chest before he lightly kisses the erected nipple, earning a soft groan from the older male. He continues to move his body down, kissing the toned and well sculpted abs, his lips and tongue tracing the outline of the muscles before he makes his way down to the sensitive skin below the waist line. Moving his body further down the bed, Luffy ghosts both of his hands on the insides of the logia's thighs, getting a moan from his brother. He moves his hand to grab the arousal and hotly breathes on it before he licks the underside.

"Damn… ngh… Luffy… hha… hha…" Out of experience Ace places his right hand on the back of his brother's head as he feels the hands spread his legs wider. His dark eyes are looking at the ceiling before they roll to the back of his head when that hot mouth sucks on just the head of his erection like it's made to do that. "Hha… hha… ugn… nhh…" His fingers play with the teen's hair as his brother takes half of his erection into the moist cavern. "—tss… Luffy… hha… hha… hha… hnn… ngh… ahh… ahh…" Saliva starts to build in Ace's mouth from what his brother is doing to him before he has to swallow it just so he didn't drown in his own spit.

Luffy moves his head further down, using his jaw muscles to massage the hot flesh. The flat of his tongue pushes against one side as he goes as far down as he can before he uses the tips of his teeth to gently scrape back up the hardened flesh. The hand in his hair grips a bit tighter as he goes all the way back down and he sucks hard on the flesh, causing his brother to buck his hips up. It's funny, he doesn't know what he's doing at all yet this seems so easy to just do it.

If Luffy doesn't quit, then Ace is going to have an orgasm. It wouldn't be a surprise from all of the things that the younger had done to him. Ace's mouth opens in a silent moan when he feels the flat of that tongue lick the very tip of his penis. Seriously, Luffy needs to stop. "Lu... Lu—nghn... s-stop... haa... haa... I can't... nhh... fuck you if... if I cum now... ahh... ahh... ahh..."

Not wanting to finish before he got a chance to feel good, Luffy slowly licks his way up from the base to the tip and kisses the middle of the flesh. He licks the side of his mouth, tasting a little of the cream that had rolled down his brother's flesh and touched his lip. He sits on the back of his legs and just watches as the fire logia catches his breath.

Once he's breathing finally calms down, Ace props himself up on his elbows to see that his little brother is watching him. If there was a picture in the dictionary right by the word 'lust' then no doubt that picture would be of Luffy right now. The way that the teen is looking at him: his half-lidded eyes are completely darkened with lust, there's a heavy blush spread across his face, his mouth is barely open with a tiny trace of saliva running down his chin, his skin is lightly shining from sweat, his wild hair is partly sticking to his face, the way that his chest is slowly rising with each breath, how a few drops of sweat can be seen rolling down his toned abs, and the rest of his body is just...

Ace slowly licks his lips from seeing how erotic the teen looks. Pushing himself to his knees, Ace brings his right hand to caress Luffy's face, his thumb tracing the scar and rough skin. He then brings his mouth close to the other's the way that the rubber teen had done earlier. "Luffy..." His breath washes over the teen's lips as the latter opens his mouth a little bit more. "—get on your hands and knees and face the mirror... I want you to watch me fuck you..."

Obsidian eyes roll a bit from hearing the words that the older just said. He doesn't move his body until Ace moves away from him first, feeling a bit of chilled air replace the area where his brother's mouth was not even a second ago. Luffy turns his body around and looks at himself in the mirror for a split second before he lowers the upper half of his body on the bed and spreads his legs further apart, giving his brother a full view of his ass. He puts the top of his head on the bed and from the awkward position he looks at his brother. "Ace... fuck me..." Luffy breathes out again as his hands clench the sheets.

Lust be contagious in this room. Hands are slowly caressing the rounded backside before slightly spreading the cheeks apart as a tongue almost licks the small whole. That tongue licks up the right cheek before lightly sucking on the skin, getting a soft moan from the younger. Moving the wet organ to the other cheek, Ace gives the flesh the same treatment before going back to the entrance but not licking at it.

Luffy clenches the sheets as he starts to get impatient. "Ace... please..."

Moving his head away from the rear, Ace places a kiss on the small of the sweaty back as moves a hand to grab a hold of his member to line it up with his brother's hole. Moving the tip up and down against the ass, Ace asks a question with lust completely dripping in his voice. "Do you want this Luffy?"

The rubber teen feels the tip brushing against his ass but not going in. "Yes..."

The fire logia continues to tease the small pucker with his tip. "...When do you want it?"

Luffy swallows a bit of saliva before he answers. "Now..."

Ace barely pushes the tip in before he asks another question. "...How much... do you want it?"

Closing his eyes, the teen begs his brother with much need in his quiet voice. "Fuck me... now… please… Ace…"

Loving the way that his brother had just said his name, the fire logia slowly pushes himself into his brother, trying his hardest to make sure that he doesn't hurt Luffy. Pausing with just a little bit more than the tip inside, he checks on his little brother. "Are... you alright Lu?"

"Haa... more... haa... haa... go... deeper—nhh... Ace..." His body won't be able to feel pain from how he feels. He gets impatient to the point of acting on his own as he tries to back himself into the hard flesh but hands firmly grip his hips, restricting his movements.

Ace slowly continues to sheathe himself into the younger body. "Hha... don't worry Lu... just... relax and... enjoy this... hha... hha..." Once he's all the way in, he slowly pulls himself out until only part of the head is left all the while running his hands over Luffy's shoulders and down his arms. When he slowly thrusts himself back in, he places his hands on top of the teen's before grabbing them and slowly pulls himself out of the body again. His hands start to pull the teen's backwards as he goes back into his brother with his slow pace, pushing his brother into the bed with a little more force.

Vaguely feeling his arms being pulled behind his back before his body tingles, Luffy grabs the sheets with his teeth. This feels too good but why is Ace going so slow? "Hha... hha... hha... hnn... Ace... hha... go... go faste—hnn... hha... nhh... nhh... please... ahh... ahh... hnn... hnn..."

Ace continues with his pace as he pulls the arms some more, lifting the upper half of his brother's body off of the bed. As he goes into his brother again, he feels the tight muscles lightly clamping on his member before the tip touches a bundle that causes his brother to let out a loud moan. He pulls himself out and pulls the arms back until his brother's back is touching his chest. "Lu... hha... hha... try to...ugn... keep your voice low... ahh... hha... okay?... Hha... hha..." Ace is true to his word, he can't stand when other people are bloody loud when they're having sex in a public place, even if there are walls separating the rooms. It's really annoying, especially if he's not the one having sex and is trying to sleep. Besides, no one needs to know what's going on in this room right now. It's not their business.

Closing his eyes, the teen bites his lower lip and lets out soft moans from inside of his throat. "Nhh... nhh... nghn... h—nhh... nhh..." He feels his arms being let go before a strong thrust causes him to open his mouth to let out another silent moan.

Ace moves his lips to the right side of the teen's neck, lightly licking and sucking on it while he moans against his brother's soft skin. "Mmn... mmn... hnn... hnn... Luffy... hha... nnh..." His hands start to travel down the taut torso as he thrust into his brother, running his fingers down the chest before he feels nipples under his touch.

"Ace—ahh... yes... ahh... ahh... d-deeper... nghn... hnn..." Luffy places his head back onto his brother's shoulders as his eyes remain close and he licks his lips. With each thrust, no matter how slow or deep, he always feels a sensation go from his backside throughout his entire body. No wonder Ace is going slow, if he was going fast then Luffy wouldn't be able to enjoy this. "Hha... hha... Ace... ahh... ahh..." Luffy feels his right arm go around his brother's shoulder and a kiss on his cheek.

"Luffy... hha... hha... look... forward... nhh..."

Listening to his brother, obsidian eyes open and Luffy moves his head off of the logia's shoulder to look in front of him. He sees Ace and himself in the mirror a few feet from the bed. Both of them are lightly sweating, a faint blush adorning their faces, his more than the freckled face. Half-lidded eyes are completely darkened by lust, mouths opened from panting and soft moans escaping, Ace's hands are traveling down his body before lightly gripping his hips while his own are gripping the sheets in front of his body, and they're both slightly on their knees as his body is moving up and down along with Ace's, completely in sync from their erotic dance.

Hands pull the hips down as he thrusts himself up and a moan escapes his mouth. "Aghn... Luffy... hha... hha... look... at us... ahh... ahh... see how... good... ah—hha... nghn... we... look... together... hha... hnn... ahh... hha... nghn... nhh... nhh..."

The teen licks his lips once again as he circles his hips before the cock in him has a chance to momentarily leave him. His mouth opens and closes a few times as he feels something constantly being brushed against before it is completely being rubbed. "Ace... ha—hha... ahh... nghn... nhh... ahh... Ace... ahh... agn... nghn... hnn..."

Moving his other hand from the teen's hips, Ace brings it to the younger's mouth before the latter sucks on three of the digits. Ace uses his right hand to travel up Luffy's torso, slowly letting the fingers trace over every single muscle that is developed from years of training that he and Sabo had put him through, along with recent fights that he knows Luffy had gotten into. The logia rolls his hips upwards and moans at how good this feels.

The fingers in his mouth are being removed before the same hand grabs a hold of his chin and his face is turned towards the older's. Luffy pushes his head to the other's, his lips are already on top of the Ace's while their tongue go for a second round of their dance. Muffled moans come from the backs of both throats as they continue this forbidden dance. Ace's mouth is removed from his as Luffy feels the older suddenly stop his thrusts. "Hha... hha... Ace?... Hha... hha... what's... wrong…? Hha... hha..."

The logia pulls himself out of his brother and before the latter can question again he pulls the teen down to the bed, moving himself so that he's on top of the younger. A small smirk is on the freckled face as his eyes shine with a little mischief. "We're... gonna take... a small intermission... with this..." Not giving the teen a chance to ask, Ace lowers his head and lets his tongue run down the chest under him, licking the sweat off of the skin.

There are two reasons why Ace is doing this: the first, because he's so damn close to having an orgasm and he knows for damn sure that Luffy isn't there yet; the second, payback is a bitch. Luffy should have thought about that before touching his body.

As he feels a hot tongue run over his nipple, Luffy arches his back from the bed and lets a low moan escape his lips. "Nhh... Ace—aghn... nhh..." He doesn't care what Ace does to his body, everything just feels so good. His stomach starts to tighten a bit the lower Ace goes on his body. The tongue is licking every one of his abdominal muscles and when it reaches his bellybutton he lifts himself off of the bed again before laying back down. Was this what Ace felt when he had done this to his brother earlier? If it was then no wonder why Ace was making so many sounds. His hands grab a hold of the sheets once more as feels the tip of the tongue touch the head of his dick before it starts to rapidly lick at it. "Nghn... ugn... Ace... haa... hha... yes... yes... hha... ahh... nghn... nhh... ah—haa..."

Ace grabs a hold of the tip of the erection and gently kisses down the underside of it, his lips running down the throbbing vein before finally reaching the shaft. He then puts his tongue against it and slowly, with a lot of pressure, licks his way back up.

"Aah—hha... Ace... h—hha... nghn... nghn..." He brings his right hand down to his brother's head, firmly taking a hold of a few dark locks, as Ace opens his mouth wide and takes most of Luffy's erection in. "Nhh... nhh... ughn... ughn... ughn—aah... ahh... ahh... Ace... ugn... nghn... hha... hha... Ace... nhh... nhh..." That sweet tongue continues to lick a part of his erection as the teen feels the head of his erection bump against his brother's throat, causing him to bite down on his lip so he doesn't scream out in ecstasy. The mouth goes up from his erection before a tongue swirls around the head and he feels a small nip on the tip. "Aah... Ace—haa... hha..."

Bobbing his head up and down, Ace makes sure to suck hard on his brother's flesh as he goes up an inch and back down, up and down, all the while feeling the hand gripping his strands of hair tighten as the teen starts to buck his hips wildly. Now he can go back to fucking his little brother since Luffy is pretty much where he's at. He slowly lifts his head up from the erection while he's kneading the hot flesh with his tongue and jaw muscles until he reaches the very tip, only to give a soft lick. That lick makes a few drops white cream squirt onto his lips as a thin trail of saliva is connecting from his mouth to the erection. He breaks the trail by licking the cream off his lips and kisses the tip before he starts to move his back onto his brother. "Luffy..."

Luffy rubs himself against his brother's chest. "Fuck... me... hha... hha... hha..."

Ace continues to crawl onto his brother as he feels Luffy buck his hips against his stomach, feeling the hard erection against his torso. He sees that the lust in the younger's eyes are still as strong as they were when they first started.

"Hha... hha... fuck... me... hha... hha..." While his brother was sucking him the tightening feeling started to creep lower in his body and now it's at his testicles.

Finally reaching the top of his brother, Ace spreads the rubber legs apart as he presses the head of his erection against the entrance. "Luffy... tell me... one more time... "

Grabbing a hold on his brother's shoulders, half-lidded, lusting eyes look dead into equally darkened eyes as he speaks with lust coating his voice. "Fuck me... Ace..."

As soon as the teen finishes talking, the logia thrust himself into the body begging him and they both moan at the sensation. Ace pulls back out only to quickly thrust back in. He had let Luffy enjoy it enough at the beginning, now they needed to finish it.

Luffy spreads his legs further apart as he brings his brother's head down to kiss him. he moans in his throat as that tingling feeling comes back with each thrust and because his brother is finally going faster his throaty moans are coming faster, one right after the other.

Separating his head from the younger, Ace brings his right hand to the back of the left leg and moves it to touch the left side of younger's chest as he thrusts himself deeper into the teen.

"H—hha... h—hha... h—hha... Ace—ugn... ugn—nhh... ugn—nhh... yes... h—hha... f—fuck... me—ahh... nyah—ahh..." Hands move from his brother's shoulder towards the back, fiercely scratching down it. His body is rocking back and forth as he is being impaled, hard. "Yes... yes... h-hha... A-Ace... Ace—ahh... a—ahh... h—nnh... nyah... nyah—ahh..."

Pushing himself deeper into the body, Ace starts to pound Luffy into the mattress, making the bed bump into the wall with each thrust. He lets a small smirk tug at his lips as he sees his brother moan with each thrust and throw his head back before he himself continues to pant and grunt. The scratches on his back lets him know that he's doing it right and encourage him to go deeper. "Hha... hha.. hha... L-Luffy... mmn... nghn... nhh... ughn... ughn... ugn... ugn... Luffy..." He moves his left hand down to the right rubber leg to bend it backwards as well and he starts thrusting harder into the body under him; his strokes are short and fast, making his balls smack against his brother's ass with each stroke.

Luffy throws his head back again as his sweet spot is constantly being rammed into. "H-hha, h-hha, a-hha, h-nhh, h-nnh, nyah-ahh, ah-aghn, ah-hha, nyah-ahh, h-hha, h-hha, nyah-ahh, n-hnn, ah-aghn…" His breathing is completely out of control as he just opens and closes his mouth to quickly pant and let out a loose string of moans. As Ace puts his mouth on his again, Luffy chokes out a cry against his brother's lips as he cums hard on his brother's and his own stomach, seeing nothing but patches of white in his vision before he closes his eyes.

Ace is right behind him, stopping his hips as he shoots his semen into his little brother. After he finishes he moves his mouth from the teen's to catch his breath for a minute or so while he lets go the both legs. He then pulls himself out and lays down right beside his brother, still trying to even his breathing. He feels the younger snuggle closer to him. Older, obsidian eyes open to see that Luffy is quickly falling asleep. A smile reaches his face and he softly shakes his head while petting the top of Luffy's, feeling it moist from sweat before he lets himself close his eyes.

'_Quick to fall asleep, that's my little brother._' As soon as that thought comes, Ace quickly sits up and looks back down at the younger with horror in his eyes.

When his breathing finally regulates Ace moves himself to sit on the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands while trying to remember everything that went on in this room: he came in to talk since his brother's crew didn't know what was wrong. Luffy had asked him to go away. The teen then told him what was going on. Ace had given his brother a comforting hug but then Luffy had tried to kiss him. Succeeding not be kissed Ace didn't' plan on being in the corner and molested by his brother. Luffy had then asked if he was mad at him. He was about to leave the room to get his brother something to eat but the younger didn't let him and molested him again. Then Ace knew that something was wrong with his brother since Luffy was quiet and didn't look at him but when Ace tried to figure out why the kid asked him to leave again. As much as that was a good advice he couldn't leave his brother to his misery so that was out of the question. Next thing he knew he was trying to make Luffy look at him while the latter refused to but when he finally did open his eyes he…

Ace puts a hand on his forehead and lets out a deep breath. He's mentally walking to a door and knocks on it, waiting for the owner to answer it but hopes that it doesn't. He needs to talk to Luffy or the owner really will answer the door and the last thing that he wants to feel is regret. He whispers to himself as he covers his face some more with shame starting to fill him. "I… just had sex… with my little brother…"

* * *

**L.J.V.: **The tomboy is still smirking as she takes her eye off of the tv to look at her visitors to see how they're doing.

**Bon Clay: **Has his mouth partly open.

**Rikku: **Is completely red with a little drool on the corner of her mouth. "That was..."

**L.J.V.: **"I know huh? It was awesome."

**Bon Clay:** "I was going for something different."

**L.J.V.: **Shrugs her shoulders before she turns her attention to Buggy. "Hey, I see ketchup. Does anyone have any fries?"

**Rikku: **"Ketchup? I don't see any." Looks around the room.

**L.J.V.: **Points to Buggy's nose. "It's right there..."

**Buggy: **"I DO NOT HAVE A TOMATO FOR A NOSE!"

**L.J.V.: **"Then maybe you shouldn't be bleeding cause it looks like ketchup." She ignores the insults that the clown is throwing at her to look at Ivankov. "So, how are you holding up, Queen Me?"

**Bon Clay: **"Queen Me?"

**L.J.V.: **"If you've ever played checkers then you know about King Me, so I'm calling Iva-chan Queen Me."

**Bon Clay: **"Ah, that makes sense."

**Ivankov: **"I now see vwhy vyou vwanted to vwatch vthis and vyou're smirk never did leave."

**L.J.V.: **"It actually did at the very end but then it came back. I actually wonder how I was able to write something so serious and yet have a sexy, literally speaking, scene with it... Oh well. I probably won't write another yaoi like this for a long while. And if no one heeded my warning and read it out loud then I know that your face is hot if you're not drooling. I know for a fact because I was practically drooling while writing this. And yes I admit it."

Well that's it for this part. The next chapter won't be done for a little bit as I try to find a packet containing my type of blood at the hospital from this and hopefully I won't be haunted and see this in my dreams until the next chapter. Until next time, take care of yourselves.


	4. Please

**In The Mirror 04**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and his friends don't know what to do. This is the last time he will see his brother before his execution. It's good to open eyes before it's too late…

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort; Family; Romance; Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, sexual themes, mild humor & character death (possibly OOCness)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Rikku: **Looks around the room to see that everyone is back to normal. "Well, that last one was really... Vivè, what were you thinking writing something like that? A lot of people could have lost a lot of blood and died."

**L.J.V.: **Shrugs her shoulders. "What? No one died. Sure some people got some nose bleeds and what not but other than that everyone seems fine."

**Buggy: **"DO NOT _**EVER**_show me anything like that again woman. I almost had a heart attack from that flashy scene." **(XꞈX)**

**L.J.V.: **"It was flashy wasn't it?" **(****^./^\**

**Buggy: (^o^) **"Very..." **(0****.o****) **…** (ꞈ)**"DON'T MAKE ME AGREE WITH YOU!"

**L.J.V.: **Starts to laugh at Buggy's reaction.

**Everyone Else: **Comically sweat drops at the two.

**Ivankov: **"Well, as Vivè continues to play vwith Buggy-Boy, let's go on with watching part four. HEE HAW!"

* * *

_**Cozy Comfort Room 09**_

Another sigh escapes the older brother's lips as he finally brings his head up and takes his hands from his face. Clenching his fists he forces the previous events from replaying in his mind. '_What kind of brother am I? I came here to help him, not have… sex with him… I can't believe that I let myself lose control like that. Am I that hard-up that I can't even tell who's who anymore?! He's my freaking brother! I did __**it **__with my brother! My brother! And not just my brother, but my __**LITTLE BROTHER!**_'

Saying that he's upset with himself is too much of an understatement.

First off, he can't understand how he got so aroused by being touched by a traumatized person. Trauma is a temporarily mental condition. It doesn't mean that the person is crazy; they're just in shock from something that they went through. Ace has no problem with anyone that is traumatized, they're just going through something difficult and don't really know how to cope with it but hopefully they will get over it one day.

Secondly, he has absolutely _**no**_ idea how he got so horny and allowed himself to have sex with his little brother, who just happens to be traumatized by something at the moment. How the hell could he just let himself lose it like that? He seriously did _**it **_with his brother. Not only did he did it but he enjoyed it; the evidence is inside of his brother. His brother that for the past ten years —not including the past three since he left— he's looked out and cared for. His little brother who always ran to him for help, advice, or a goal to beat but never could, who looked up to him. His little brother that he loves dearly, as a brother.

He is human and humans have needs that they must tend to every now and then. Ace knows this. Ace also knows that he's not a conceited person but he's a good looking guy so snagging a chick was no problem when he had his urges. There was even that one time where he wanted to try something different and see what it was like with a guy but ever since that one time he swears a majority of the horny, male population would hit on and even attempt to grope him, not knowing who he was. Ace isn't homophobic or anything, it's just 87% of the time every male wanted him, meaning that they want him to be on the bottom and from it being so constant it makes him want to scream that he won't have sex anymore. But then he bump into an attractive female, tell her about his situation, she would usually find that to be extremely sexy —except for the three times where the women had called him a disgusting whoremonger, that still confuses him to this day as to why they would call him that. Anyways, Ace would let himself loose on the female and make sure that they enjoyed it as well, and at the end she would tell him that he would always be welcomed to come back if he wanted too. Sweet women they are.

Now that he thinks about it he does have sex quite frequently, but he is a pirate. Pirates do have sex with whoever they wanted to, plunder villages —well, he steals from other ships when he wants to—, drink, party and sleep. They didn't really have any responsibilities except to follow their captain's orders. His order is to hunt down the traitor and take care of him but there wasn't anything that told him not to enjoy himself before he did, right? So of course Ace was going to enjoy himself but damn it! He didn't means for this to happen. Ace didn't want to enjoy himself with Luffy —well actually he did, but not with intercourse. He wanted to party and play with his little brother, not have sex with him. And the worst part about the whole thing is that this was actually the best sex that he's had in a long time. But damn it! Of all people, why did it have to be his little brother?

He has to accept what he did. There's no way that he can turn back time and fix it; he can't. He doesn't have the power too. The damage is done and he has to live with it. He has to live with the fact that he did it with his little brother. Of course he's not going to enjoy the memory when it decides to pop it's ugly, little head up later on in life but he has to accept what he did and live with it… "It's too disgusting to even think about right now."

Letting out another sigh, the troubled male turns to look at his little brother only to see that the visible hand is clenching the sheet. Obsidian eyes look at the young face to see that the eyes are shut tight and his mouth is clenched shut, possibly from gritting his teeth.

'_Something's wrong…_' As soon as that thought passes Ace sees Luffy take a handful of the sheet and pulls on it hard, almost ripping the fabric while his breathing is getting heavier by the second. His brother is also moving his head side to side and Ace sees that each second is getting more frantic. Snapping out of his awe he quickly puts his hands on the younger's shoulders, trying to refrain the movements and calming him down. "Luffy!"

_Luffy tries to touch his own face since it got wet but when he brings his hand up he immediately stops. His hand has red on it, the same red that's covering his brother's body. He can feel the liquid on his face start to run down his chin and a drop falls on his foot, splattering red on his skin. His eyes widen more and his bottom lip starts to tremble. He opens his mouth, wanting to say something but he can't; he can't think of anything to say as he's just staring at his brother in complete shock._

_Ace has enough strength to turn his head to the side. He opens his eyes and sees that his brother is safe. Other than blood being on him, his brother didn't get harmed from the attack, that's good. "...Lu... —ffy..."_

_Luffy opens his mouth again and the only thing that comes out is his brother's name. "Ace..."_

By now Ace is hovering over his brother, trying to keep his still. If Luffy keeps thrashing around then he'll end up hurting himself. "Luffy! Calm down!"

It doesn't make sense. His brother was just resting peacefully a few moments ago. What could have happened? It then clicks in his head as he remembers. All of is from the dream Luffy had a few days ago. That's it! His brother is having that nightmare again.

Determination is on Ace's face as he tries to get his brother up and away from the dream. "Wake up! Luffy! You need to wake up!"

"...A-Ace… Ace…" The teen's jaw is trembling as he finally opens his eyes. His vision is blurry and the room is dim with the only source of light reflecting off of the mirrored wall in front of the bed. His eyes widen when he sees a blurry silhouette over him before he starts to panic. "Get away from me!"

Multiple thoughts are going through the older's head, his brain is racking to try and find a solution but nothing's coming to mind. He can't process any logical way to help his brother. Instinct takes over Ace and he gets off from his brother before gently grabbing the left arm to pull him up into a tight embrace. Feeling Luffy trembling, he tightens his hold around the frightened form and he starts whispering soothing words to hopefully calm his brother down. "You're alright, Luffy… I'm right here… Nothing is happening… It was just a bad dream, nothing else… Just a bad dream…"

This is a time that logic won't be able to help. If anything common sense would probably just make things worse. No, he needs to be an older brother right now and let his brother know that it's alright, that everything is going to be just fine; that they're going to make it through whatever this is. Everything will be fine.

A small part of Ace doesn't want to comfort his brother because of what happened prior but from seeing how frantic Luffy is right now he knows for a fact that the teen isn't going to do anything. With the way that he's trembling right now he's too out of it to even think like that. "Your brother isn't leaving you."

It takes a few seconds but Luffy finally recognizes the voice speaking to him. His blurry vision is starting to clear up and he sees that he's in a room, but he doesn't know what room it is or where he's at. Slowly glancing to the side he can see that the person holding him is actually his older brother. "A—Ace…?"

Unwrapping his arms from his brother's body, Ace cups the teen's face and uses his thumb to wipe away a tear. "It's just a dream, Luffy. None of it is real… nothing about it is real."

More tears threaten to fall from Luffy's eyes as he lunges forward and wraps his arms around his brother's neck. His trembling form calms down when he feels his brother hold him again.

Ace can feel warm drops on his shoulder before he puts a hand to his brother's head, lightly combing his fingers through the dark tresses. "Shh, it's okay. You're gonna be okay." He tightens his arms around the younger as the urge to protect his little brother starts to kick in. "Big brother is here."

_**Cozy Comfort Room 05**_

A fuzzy head shoots up from the pillow and eyes turn to the door. "Usopp, did you hear something?"

Said marksman turns over to his other side before pulling the cover up some more. "Ish jush yur 'maginashon... go bak ta bed." Usopp's words slur as his peaceful slumber had been disturbed.

He was just dreaming about being in an awesome suit of arm and he was fighting against four ferocious beasts the size of skyscrapers. Not surprisingly he was winning against these lamb-dragon creatures. But sadly enough his heroic dream to save his princess —who happens to be Kaya— from the cotton, fire breathers doesn't come back to him as he hears a few soft sighs coming from his gullible partner. Usopp rubs his eyes to try and waked himself up some more deciding to get up so he can go back to sleep later. "What's wrong Chopper?"

The small ears perk up when they hear something on the other side of the door before the reindeer turns his attention back to his drowsy friend. "I… I think something's cominig."

Looking from the doctor Usopp turns his attention to the door for a few seconds before bringing his gaze at Chopper. "Heh heh, don't be ridiculous. Who would want to come here at this time… unless…"

Chopper tilts his head to the side, completely curious about what the sniper is about to say. "Unless?"

"Unless..." His voice lowers a bit and he uses a bit of a creepy tone. "—this inn is actually haunted..."

"H-haunted?" Chopper gulps as he tries to confirm what he just heard.

"That's right. This inn, Cozy Comfort, used to be a laboratory for a mad scientist who used to make evil creations." Usopp's face gets closer to the reindeer's after each sentence. "Each of these room used to be where he did his horrendous experiments and in this very room,"

Chopper gulps again as he continues to listen.

"—he died."

"H-he died?" The innocent doctor questions while all of his senses start to be on alert, ready if anything should happen.

"Yes, he died."

"H-how?"

Usopp leans back and takes a deep breath. "No one knows for sure. Some say that his last experiment went wrong and killed him while others say that something from a different world came and took his life." Usopp takes a second to stop his tale to see that his friend is fully attentive before he continues. "The only thing that is true is that every few years his body comes back from the dead and he always comes back to this very room."

By now Chopper's blood is rushing through his body as his breathing starts to quicken a bit. "Why... does he come back?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The long-nosed man sees the doctor shake his head. "It's because... he's gonna get ya!" As soon as he says that Usopp places his hand on Chopper's shoulder. Coincidentally, the door to their room opens and the light from the hallway let's both of them see a silhouette in the door frame.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH !" The young doctor's eyes are completely white as he's scared out of his mind. Was this it? His days as a pirate? Well, those good but short pirate days are gone now that he's gonna die. He was glad that Doctorine let |okay, not so much let but pretty much forced him| to go out to sea. He had fun. He had a wonderful crew but now his adventuring days are gone. All gone. He was gonna die.

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH !" Usopp screams, not believing that his little story was actually true. Was this the end of the Great Warrior of the Sea? The Great Captain Usopp-Sama? Was the mad scientist really going to get him, to experiment on him? '_Goodbye cruel world and all of those who love me, the Brave, Wonderful, Singer whose name is Captain Usopp. Kaya, maybe one day we'll meet each other, maybe._'

A hand reaches out to turn on the switch to the light before the room is visible and it reveals a stack of covers, sheets and pillows.

"THE SCIENTIST IS A PILLOW MONSTER!" Both Usopp and Chopper shriek while hugging each other, completely scared out of their wits.

"P-pillow monster?" The person holding the bedding materials move their head to the side so that they can see the two. "What are you guys doing?"

"SANJI!"

Said cook lowers the items in his hands before taking a closer look at the two. Completely awoke, shaking, and frightened. It takes a few seconds before he comes to the conclusion. "Usopp, you weren't telling another story, were you?"

"Eh?" Chopper instantly looks up at the marksman. "You mean that wasn't true?"

Usopp turns to the doctor and has a grin on his face. "A complete lie."

"EHHHH?"

"But Sanji," Usopp turns his attention back to the cook. "—what are you doing here?"

Just before the cook can answer another person enters the room.

"Huh, Zoro's here too?" Chopper states the obvious.

"What are you doing here, moss-head. You got the bed to yourself so get out of here."

"How am I supposed to sleep with no covers? You even took both sets of sheets and the pillow cases." The swordsman seethes at the cook, obviously fuming.

"Oh did I?" Sanji _innocently_ asks as he looks at what's in his hands. "Oh well, you're a big boy so you'll be fine without any of these."

"Why you..."

_**Cozy Comfort Room 09**_

Room 09 of Cozy Comfort Inn is quiet. The brothers are still on the bed with the older comforting the younger and the younger has finally calmed down.

Ace isn't too sure if his brother had fell asleep again or is just being uncharacteristically quiet. He's hoping that Luffy is just sleeping. It seems extremely weird to have his brother acting so… different. It's almost creepy but that might just be because he's used to his brother wreaking chaos wherever he goes. Actually, he never thought that he would miss all of the trouble his brother makes as much as he does now. Just hopefully whatever this is doesn't last too long. Wait, what is he thinking? Of course this isn't going to last long. They're going to fix whatever this is tonight… tomorrow at the latest. Ace is making sure that Luffy is going to get better, no matter what.

"Ace..." Rubber arms slowly unwrap themselves around the logia's neck. "—you're real..."

The older brother pulls his arms back as he lets out a light chuckle at the comment. "Of course I'm real. It's good to see that you're still the weird one."

Luffy lets a small but sincere smile tug at his lips from hearing that before his mind wanders back to the dream. The morning after he had the dream he questioned himself as to why he would even dream about something like that but he never got the answer and it wasn't like him to think over something that he didn't know. But this… this is different. This time when he had the dream almost seems to be just as bad as the first time he had it; it might even be worse. The only good thing is he knows for a fact that his brother is still alive since Ace is right in front of him.

'_Luffy… thinking? That shouldn't even be in the same sentence._' Ace tries to cheer himself up with the thought but it's hard to when he sees how his brother is acting almost listless right now.

Taking a deep breath Ace goes back to his own previous thoughts. He needs to talk to Luffy about what happened in this room, that is an absolute necessity or else he'll regret it for the rest of his life. It shouldn't have had happened in the first place but since it did, he's just… he needs to talk to Luffy about it. However, he needs to talk to Luffy to help him with his situation before anything else. His brother always came first. That's how it's always been and how it always will be. His brother means everything to him. If he ends up regretting about what took place in this room then that will be the _**only**_ thing that he regrets in his life but first and foremost he's going to help Luffy with his problem or whatever it is.

Ace looks at the paramecia to see blotches of grime on his face as well as tear streaks all over the place. He brings a hand up to touch his own face to feel how dirty it is before he remembers the reason for it, making him mentally bang his head against the nearest wall for it to even happening. Once he's done with his mental head banging session Ace grabs Luff by the arm and heads for the bathroom.

The startle teen is pulled out of his thoughts as he feels himself move. "Ace…?"

"We need to wash." Ace just flatly says.

He hates the actual reason for needing to. Sparring, playing around, wrestling, food fighting, hunting, eating and running, climbing trees, saving Luffy's hide from drowning, tumbling down a mountain thanks to Luffy, being drenched in saliva trying to save Luffy from being eaten by a variety of large creatures, wandering around the forest trying to find troublemaker and getting dirty in the process, sweating from training, running away from their crazy grandfather, and chasing Luffy because the idiot had done something stupid were all reasons why Ace is used to having to wash himself when it came to his brother.

But having sex with said person? That is a feeling he's never wanted to experience. Not when they were kids, now that they're grown, or later when they get old but as fate would have it, he— '_Where's a damn wall where I can smash my head against_?'

"Ace," Luffy calls out to his brother again, not knowing that he just saved the closest wall from being smashed against by a very calm yet mentally upset Ace. "—are we bathing together?"

Ace stops dead in his tracks under the door frame of the bathroom. Of course Luffy can't see it since he's behind him but Ace is currently choking on his saliva.

Him and Luffy?

Bathing together?

At this age?

Is Luffy Serious?

Ace can feel his cheeks a tad warmer as he turns to look at the teen. "What the hell are you asking that for?"

Luffy just blinks a few times before answering the question. "I was just curious."

That answer causes Ace's right eye to twitch a few times. "C-curious? Luffy, you're seventeen! I'm twenty! We're too _**old**_ to bathe together!"

The teen pouts a bit from being scolded at before he turns his head to the side. "It was just a question."

'_A question?_' There is now a giant vein throbbing painfully on the back of the older's head. What the hell is wrong with his little brother? Does he have _**no **_common sense? Ace mentally face palms himself before he calms down. '_This is Luffy. Of course he has no common sense. He was born without them._'

Getting out and away from his musings Ace drags Luffy until the latter is right in front of the sink and medicine cabinet as he walks in the middle of the bathroom. There is a shower stall to his right and a bathtub to his left.

Weighing his options Ace chooses the shower before he turns the water on and leaves his hand under the running water. Sure he enjoys taking a bath but time is on his hand. The quicker they both get clean the quicker he can talk to Luffy. He isn't going to allow himself to relax only to give his body more time for a hernia that he's sure to get if they don't talk soon.

Damn hormones. Just… damn them to hell. No more sex.

...

...

...

For now at least. '_I really gotta cut back. Geez, I sound like a damn addict._'

"I'm taking a bath while you're in the shower?" Luffy asks as he glances around the bathroom. It's kinda big for being in such a cramped room. In fact, this whole room was bigger than it first look. A mystery room.

The logia turns the knob to the right to try and heat the water up. "No, you're taking a shower."

"So that means that you're taking a bath then."

"No, I'm taking a shower right after you hurry and take yours." What the hell was wrong with this damn knob? As soon as the water gets comfortable either turns ice cold or scorching hot. Don't these people know what the perfect temperature is? He shouldn't have to struggle with this.

That doesn't make any sense. If Ace wanted to take a shower then Luffy wouldn't mind taking a bath or vice versa. "But there's two things to wash yourself in here. Why would you take a shower right after me? I can just take a bath—"

"Luffy..." The tone in his voice is enough to make the younger instantly stop.

He takes a deep breath before he continues to turn the knob as he's getting really annoyed. It's not the water or the knob that's annoying him, it's the fact that the damn scene keeps replaying in his head. Not when Luffy had tried to kiss him or him being trapped against the desk or even the door that keep replaying itself. No. It's when he told his brother to turn around and face the mirror so Luffy can watch as Ace had sex with him that keeps replaying. It's driving him crazy and no matter how much he tries to ignore it, tune it out or block it out it just keeps coming back. '_The fuck is wrong with me?!_'

Luffy's gaze goes to his right and he sees the medicine cabinet but something is wrong. The reflection that he sees from the mirror is not of himself at the current moment. Obsidian eyes widen as he sees that his chest has big patches of blood on it, making him take a step back. His eyes wander up and his pupils start to frantically move around when he sees that the right side of his face has spots of deep red on it and some of the crimson liquid is dripping from the front of his hair but the entire left side is drenched in blood. The only part of the left side that he can see is his eye. Other than a little skin on the right side of his nose he can't see any skin on the left side. He only sees blood. Not only does he see it but he can feel how warm it is; he can feel it rolling down his face, dripping off his chin, and splattering on his chest, adding more red to it. There's too much on him, there's too much covering his body. He couldn't see his body in the dream but he can actually see all of the blood covering his body… drenching his face!

His eyes are just staring at the reflection. He wants to open his mouth to say something but doesn't in fear that it'll go in his mouth and he'll taste Ace's blood. Ace's blood. He's covered in Ace's blood. Ace is his brother. Ace had tried to protect him and because of that he's… _**He's covered in**_ _**his brother's blood!**_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

The sound of Luffy's scream breaks Ace from working on the water temperature and he instantly neglects the shower knob to rush to his brother's side. Something really bad must have happened and he'll be damn sure to find out what it is. He won't let anything bad happen to his brother… anything!

"GET AWAY!" The panicking teen brings his left arm up so he can shatter the mirror and hopefully make the image leave his mind. Right before his fist can connect with the glass he feels something grab a hold of it and his body is turned in that direction. His vision is too blurry to make out whatever it is. His dark orbs continue to rapidly move all over the place as he's trying to make it out but it's not working. He can't see anything except for the dark red!

"What happened?" Ace can feel his brother trying to get his arm free. He sees the teen pull his other arm back before trying to punch him but Ace quickly grabs a hold of the other fist. "Luffy! It's me! What's wrong?!"

The scared teen doesn't know what's going on anymore; he just knows that he's trapped and that there's blood on his body. His brother's blood is on his body! He doesn't want to feel it on his body. He doesn't want to feel any of it! He doesn't want this man to have a hold on him. This is the same man who killed his brother! "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Ace is at a complete loss. There is no way that the dream could have came back to Luffy since he's wide awake. What the hell happened? Shaking his head Ace drops the fists and grips the younger's face with both hands and he brings his own face closer. He sees it, Ace can actually see how gone Luffy really is, just like Zoro said.

_"__If you were to look in his eyes then you can clearly see that he's not there anymore… He's not there anymore… Anymore…"_

The words echo in Ace's head. He can't let this happen to his little brother. There has to be something that he can do but what? How can he help his brother? No, he has to find a way and that's all there is to it. Nothing else matters. No and's, if's, or but's will do. He's going to find a way. But how?

His grip on his brother's face tighten just a bit. "Luffy, snap out of it! You need to snap out of it! Come on," he firmly shakes his brother's head once before trying to talk sense into the younger. "—Luffy! Nothing is happening to you!"

Bringing his trembling hands up, Luffy grips the wrists and tries to pull them away. He needs to find a way to get out of this man's grasp so he can help Ace. He can't leave his brother on the ground to die. He can't! "LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEED TO GO HELP HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! GET OFF OF ME!"

Ace keeps his hands on his little brother's face, ignoring the fact that Luffy is making his wrists hurt a lot. His brother is actually cutting off the blood circulation to his hands. He should be processing what Luffy just said but he can't. He can't let himself get distracted by what Luffy sees if he wants to help his brother. "Wake up! Luffy! It's not real! Whatever you see isn't real!"

"NO! ACE!" Luffy screams as he keeps trying to pry the limbs from his face. This man had kept him still for too long. It's too late. Ace is dead. His brother… just died! "YOU KILLED ACE! YOU DIDN'T LET ME HELP HIM! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" Luffy processes what he just said before he starts to panic. "AAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE!"

Ace is taken back from that comment. He knows the basics of the dream but… what happened? No, he's letting himself get distracted. He has to get himself together and focus on trying to make his brother come back. "Ace isn't dead! He's right here! I'm right here! Luffy please…" It hurts him to know that his voice can't reach his little brother but he's going to keep trying until Luffy finally comes back. "Open your eyes! Luffy! I'm right here! I'm not dead! I'm right in front of you!"

By now the teen tightens his grip with his shaky hands, almost to the point where he can break the bones from his assailant if he wanted to. He could but he's too hysterical to properly think about it. He's just moving on instinct. The only other thought in his mind is that he has to get away from this man. He's determined to get away from this man. He has to find his brother. He has to help his brother. There is no way that Ace could have been killed by this man. Even if the logia is severely wounded or even quite possibly dead, Ace _**has**_ to be alive. "ACE!"

Tears are just pouring out of frantic eyes as they move from the person in front of him to the sink, the wall on his left, the ceiling, over to the bathtub, down to the tile floor, over towards the medicine cabinet, to the shower stall, and they continue to rapidly go all over the place trying to search for his older brother despite the fact that his vision is blurry and his brother is dead. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe he can break free and have Chopper quickly bring him back. Maybe there's still a chance to save Ace… to bring him back to life.

"Wake up! Luffy!" Completely oblivious to the fact that his hands are turning a different color from the lack of blood, Ace tightens his grip on his brother, feeling the hot tears run over his hands. "None of it is real! Snap out of it already!"

Rubber fingers dig deeper into the wrists to try and remove them as he starts to heavily breathe; his breathing is getting uneven now but he doesn't pay any mind to that. That's the last thing he's worried about. How dare the bastard who gave his big brother a fatal wound touch him? And the bastard is making sure that he can't reach Ace! Ace needs his help! "LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!"

Ace clenches his teeth together. He can't lose his brother. There is no way that Ace could lose his little brother to whatever the hell this is. Just… where is he at? What is it that his brother sees? What is he supposed to do…?

"ACE!" The panicking teen repeats as his breathing becomes unsteady and harsher by the second. A rubber finger lifts up and starts to spasm as he continues to try and pull the offending hands from his face. He is straining his pupils as he's trying to find his brother and by now his breathing is getting a lot worse before he starts to hyperventilate. He can't catch his breath and his entire body is starting to tremble really bad.

Right when the teen starts hyperventilating Ace widens his eyes as he calls out to his little brother. "Luffy!"

He can feel Luffy's grip on him loosen more as another finger from the same hand starts to spasm while the first starts to twitch even more. This situation is getting too critical. His brother's body is shaking way too much right now. "Damn it! Snap out of it! Luffy!"

The bottom lip from Luffy starts to quiver as a finger from his other hands lifts up and starts to erratically twitch. His eyeballs roll back in their sockets as he tries to leans his head back. A heavy sheen of sweat rises on his face and drops are just rolling down, dripping onto his shoulders and chest. His hair is getting damp from the sweat too. He's too far gone to even call out his brother's name right now. The only thing in his line of vision is Ace's unmoving, un-breathing, bloody body. It's the only thing that his mind is letting him see: just a white empty space with his brother's dead, bloody body floating in the middle of it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Ace is scared. Luffy, his little brother is, is out of reach. He knows that if nothing is done soon then Luffy is going to most likely die. Probably not right now but he will die really soon. He already heard that his brother hasn't been eating, so Ace knows that he's starving right now. Not only that but whatever that Luffy sees, whatever is scaring his brother is going to be the reason why he'll die. If his brother can't come back from this then he'll be trapped wherever he's at and stay there mentally until he dies.

"Luffy…" Ace brushes his thumbs along his brother's cheeks, ignoring that the scared cheek feels a lot rougher than the other. "No, no, no… Don't do this, Luffy… Don't do this to me…" He feels another finger leave his wrists, already knowing that it's twitching a way that it's not supposed to, along with the other three. "Come on… you're stronger then this…"

No more screams are leaving Luffy's mouth but he's not getting any better. No, his jaw is just trembling uncontrollably and he's barely taking in any breaths. His exhales are too broken apart from each other. Suddenly blood just spurting out from his mouth. He's not coughing, but it's coming out with some of his exhales.

A little spit of blood lands on the corner of Ace's mouth and down his chin, shocking him. Ace doesn't know what to do. He has no idea on how to help his brother. "Luffy…" He lets go of the younger's face and wraps his arms around his brother's head, bringing it to rest against this chest as he closes his eyes. "—please… What am I supposed to do…? How am I supposed to help you… when I can't even reach you anymore…?"

The only sound he gets as a response is a chocked gurgle before he feels something wet run down his collar bone, making him clench his eyes shut. He knows that it's blood, his little brother is spitting up more blood.

Ace unwraps his arms from the younger's head and takes a hold of Luffy's face again. He opens his eyes in hopes to at least see his brother's but is only met with the whites of the eyes instead; that means that Luffy's eyes are still in the back of his head, that his brother is still gone. Closing his eyes again Ace swallows a lump in his throat. "Luffy… don't leave me like this…" He opens his eyes and places his forehead against the younger's, just looking at the blanks eyes. "Come back to me… Luffy… please…" he brushes his right thumb against the rough cheek once more, "—come back…"

Luffy hears something. He's not sure what it is or who is talking but he can hear something. The voice is distant but even if it sounds far away it sounds familiar. The voice is making the image of his brother disappear and the white empty space is leaving. He can see something else. It's too blurry but someone else is right in front of him.

It seems that had done the trick as Ace is slowly taking deep breaths. He can feel Luffy release his wrists and the arms drop to his brother's side. The choked gasps are leaving only to be replaced by a few coughs that Luffy bring a hand up to cover his mouth. Ace vaguely wonders if Luffy knows that he's coughing up blood at the moment but that thought quickly leaves when he sees the younger slowly coming back to reality. A breath of relief leaves his mouth knowing that his brother is back. Whatever Luffy had seen is gone for now.

Ace slowly pulls himself back so that his brother can get some breathing space. He doesn't want to, he wants to embrace Luffy, to let his little brother know that everything is going to be okay but his brother needs to breathe.

As soon as the logia lets go of his face Luffy takes a deep breath and sways on his feet for a few seconds before falling forward due to the fact that he has absolutely no strength at the moment. He can't keep his balance. He can hardly stand up.

Ace is quick to catch his brother, lightly wrapping his arms around him. '_This… it's exhausting him. He really is going to die if he doesn't get help._' He can feel his brother taking more deep breaths against his chest.

"… Ace…" He swallows some saliva and blood and he tries to bring his arms up but he doesn't have any strength to. "—… I'm begging you…" He continues to breathe hard against his brother as he clenches his eyes shut. "—… don't go after him…" He grits his teeth as he blocks out any more images from the dream. "… Don't chase Blackbeard…"

Tightening his hold on his little brother, Ace rests his chin on the top of the teen's head and lets out a deep breath. "Luffy…"

* * *

**L.J.V.:** "CLIFF HANGER, BABY! WOOT, WOOT!"

**Bon Clay: **Pulls some tissue by his teeth as his eye makeup starts to run down his face. "MUGI-CHAAAAAAN!"

**Rikku: **Her bottom lip is trembling as she's trying to hold back her tears. "Vivè, how can you just end it like that?"

**L.J.V.: **"My dear Big-Mouth, that is what you call suspense. Besides, I wanna go back to torturing my viewers." Turns to the clown to see him pathetically bawling his eyes out.

**Buggy: **"Aht vastard! Ohw 'ould hhe gho shrough somesing sho shad?"  
—**Translation:**"That bastard! How could he go through something so sad?"—

**L.J.V.: **Turns to see how Queen Me is doing only to see him continuously take off masks of makeup after mask as soon as his tears ruins his face. **(****-./-\**"Is it _**that**__s_erious?"

**Rikku: **"Of course it is! Don't you have a heart? How can you not be affected by that?"

**L.J.V.: **"Ignoring that question right now since I actually did get little watery-eyed while typing. I'm gonna say that I apologize immensely for having such an awfully late update. I want to update once a week, two weeks at the very least but I've been going through some tough times. Short and fast, I got laid off from work; my grandfather passed away; my brother got divorced; finally got to see his daughter for the first time in a month only to find out that she left the next two days; got the flu; and some more other crap that I don't want to even think about. And I've also been trying to re-edit all of my previous stories but it seems as though FF . net doesn't want me to upload any fixed stories or save any new progress. So that's pretty much my explanation on why I haven't been on for the last, oh let's say week in a half to two weeks or something like that.

Until next time (hopefully next week if I'm loved **(****^-/^\** take care of yourself.

~L.J.V.


	5. Talk

**In The Mirror 05**

**One Piece FanFiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and his friends don't know what to do about it. This is the last time that he will see his brother before his execution. We can't go on if we don't talk...

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, & Tragedy

**Warnings:** Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, sexual themes, mild humor, character death, & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Rikku: **Gets up to go into the kitchen only to come across the computer. "Vivè, you have IM's."

**L.J.V.: **Stretches her arms before getting comfortable on the couch. "Really now… That's good to know."

**Bon Clay: **"Aren't you going to reply back to them?"

**L.J.V.: **Looks to at the television, to the computer, back to the television before looking at her okama friend. "But it's too far."

**Buggy: **"Are you serious?" **(****0.o)**

**Rikku: **"You're _still _lazy...?" **(o****)**

**L.J.V.: **"No, I'm just so comfortable that I don't feel like getting up. Can't I do that in my own house?"

**Everyone: **"NO!"

**L.J.V.: **Leans deeper into the couch. "Well, I'll just check them after this episode..."

**Rikku: **"You're still being lazy."

**L.J.V.: **"Your foot."

**Rikku: **"My feet happen to be cute."

**L.J.V.: **Rolls her eyes and smirks. "Yeah, that's what _**he **_said." She ends with a chuckle.

**Rikku: (- / / / -) **"S-shut up!"

**Everyone Else: (-.-;) **'_I don't want to know..._'

* * *

_**Cozy Comfort Room 09 Bathroom**_

Cream color walls are lit from the light that the soft, white bulbs are emitting. The sound of running water hitting the tiles in the shower stall echoes off of the walls. The medicine cabinet has no finger prints on it while the bottom of it starts to fog up and the white sink is starting to get damp from the steam. A light layer of steam is starting to creep its way out of the shower stall and make its way out from the bathroom into the bedroom. Standing in the middle of the bathroom are sibling pirates, both in a fix of their own.

Ace takes a deep breath as he is still hugging his brother. He knows that he has to go after Teach but at the moment he doesn't care. Luffy, his little brother, needs immediate help.

As Ace looks down he sees that the teen's breathing is getting a lot lighter than how it just was. He waits until Luffy calms down completely before asking him a question. "Can you walk right now?" His voice is soft just so he doesn't startle his fragile brother.

Fragile.

That is indeed what Luffy is at the moment.

The younger tries to move his head up so he can look at his brother but he doesn't have the strength to do even that. His body is too exhausted to move. Luffy moves his lips but nothing comes out except his breath as it hits the logia's chest.

Puzzled by the lack of response Ace takes his chin off from the top of the younger's head to look at the messy, dark hair. "Luffy?"

Said pirate has enough strength to barely shake his head against the chest before he quietly tries to answer back. "I… can't walk…"

It's almost too hard to hear the quiet voice with the water hitting the tile floor but Ace is able to hear the response. Taking his arms from around the younger's body, he moves to Luffy's left side before he takes the younger's hand, wrapping it around his shoulders as he places his right hand around the teen. Once he's sure that his brother can stand without wobbling too much he slowly walks the teen to the shower. "Let's get you cleaned, okay?"

_**Cozy Comfort Room 05**_

"Huh, Zoro's here too?" Chopper questions the obvious as he sees the swordsman walk to the center of the room.

"What are you doing here, moss-head. You got the bed to yourself, so get out of here." Sanji says as he narrows his visible eye a bit to the damn first-mate.

"How am I supposed to sleep with no covers? You even took both sets of sheets _**and**_ the pillow cases." Zoro seethes at the stupid cook, obviously fuming.

"Oh, did I?" Sanji innocently asks as he looks at what's in his hands. "Oh well, you're a big boy so you'll be fine without any of these." The cook hugs the fabric in his hands just so the lazy idiot can't get any of them.

"Why you..."

Before Zoro can finish another pair of heads poke in the room, revealing copper hair and black hair.

Nami blinks a few times before realizing that the entire crew minus their captain is in this room.

"Huh? Nami? Robin? You're here too?" Chopper asks as he notices as the two females move their way into the room.

"What's going on?" Nami asks.

Usopp shrugs his shoulders in response. "That's what we're trying to find out. What are you guys doing in here?"

Robin walks over towards the desk and sits in the chair, answering the question afterwards. "I'm just making sure that Ms. Navigator doesn't walk into Captain's room."

"But Robin," Nami turns to face the older woman in defense. "—I heard a scream."

Both Chopper and Ussop look at each other before turning their attention to the rest of the crew. "Actually," Usopp starts.

Everyone else turns their attention to their long-nosed friend.

"—that was me."

Nami blinks in confusion a few times before she walks over to the sniper and hits him in the head. "What the heck are you screaming for?"

Usopp places both of his hands where the new lump had suddenly appeared. "But Chopper screamed too." If the Great, Captain Usopp was gonna get in trouble, then he's gonna take someone with him. It's only fair.

"Eh? Usopp!" The little reindeer turns to his friend before quickly turning back to Nami to see if she's going to hit him too.

Said woman just lets out a sigh before placing both of her hands on her hips. "Why were you guys screaming anyways? I thought that something serious had happened."

Usopp ignores the question and stares at Nami while pointing to Chopper. "Why didn't he get in trouble too?"

"Ehh?!" Chopper can't believe it. Does Usopp really want to get him in trouble too? That's mean of him!

Sanji walks deeper into the room and sits on the edge of the bed. "Usopp was telling him another story."

"At this time of night?" The navigator questions before she shakes her head, quickly giving up. "Forget it."

Chopper blinks a few times before he closes his eyes and lets out a breath of relief. At least he isn't going to get hit. Opening his eyes, Chopper looks at the cook. "How come you took the covers?"

Before Sanji can open his mouth Zoro interrupts the doctor, ignoring everyone in the room as he glares at the stupid cook. "Give me a cover." He slowly says, trying to refrain himself from launching at the curly-browed male and snatching them back. Or beating him up. Whatever came first.

"Why should I? You're used to sleeping without anything in the first place." Sanji says as he places the fabric on the bed before standing up.

As the two men begin their verbal dispute Robin gets up and starts to make her way towards the bed.

The swordsman walks up the cook and grabs the front of his shirt. "I like to be comfortable when I'm sleeping in a bed."

Sanji grabs the front of the green-haired male's shirt. "You wouldn't know comfort if it hit you."

Zoro tightens his grip a bit. "You little—"

"Excuse me." Robin interrupts the two men as she walks pass them to grab the covers before she starts to head towards the door.

Usopp, Chopper, and Nami just watch in silent as the older stops when she reaches the doorway, curious to see what she's going to do.

"Robin-chan?" Sanji asks as both he and the moss-head turn their attention to the black-haired female.

The archeologist turns her head to look behind her. "Might I speak with you for a moment, Mr. Swordsman?"

"Huh?" Without realizing his actions, Zoro releases his grip from the blonde as Sanji lets go of the swordsman's shirt.

Chopper and Usopp tilt their head to the side as Nami is just a little confused. "Robin?"

Said woman smiles at everyone else before she sees Zoro walking towards her, making her way out to the hallway.

As soon as Zoro passes through the door he closes it, not wanting the anyone else hear what the devil fruit user has to say. It might have something to do with Luffy and if it does then she probably wants to tell him before the others found out. He has to give it to her, she really is a smart person to come to that conclusion.

Back in room 05 the remaining pirates are looking dumbstruck at the door, all wondering what Robin has to say to Zoro that they can't hear.

"What... do you think that they're going to talk about?" Usopp inquires as he looks at his crewmates only to see the others shake their heads while keeping their gazes at the door.

Nami walks from her position towards the door and places an ear on it to see what she can hear from the other two.

Usopp softly shakes his head before he lets out a breath. "Why are you eavesdropping?" Right after he asks a pen hits his face, courtesy of the nosy navigator.

"Shh…! How am I supposed to hear when you're talking?" She whispers as she presses her ear closer to the door.

Sanji clasps his hands together and brings them up to the side of his face as a big heart appears in his eye. "Ah, I love seeing this side of Nami-swan." That's the last thing that he says before a pillow hits his face.

_**Cozy Comfort Hallway**_

Robin starts to slowly walk down the hallway as she hears the swordsman behind her. A few more seconds pass with the silent walk and she feels a strong hand grip her forearm, forcing her to stop before she sees the first mate.

Zoro has a stern look on his face but it's clear to see that he is tired. "You have something to tell me, so talk."

Letting out a soft smile she softly nods her head. "We'll talk more once we're in your room. Is that alright, Mr. Swordsman?"

Instead of verbally replying Zoro just lets out a quiet grunt from the back of his throat before he lets her arm go and starts to head back to his room with the older woman following. "So,"

Robin closes her eyes and lets out a soft chuckle before looking at the man in front of her. "I thought that we were saving it until we've reached your room?"

Zoro turns his head a bit before looking forwards. "I never agreed to that."

The archeologist lets a smile go on her face. "No, you didn't."

Without waiting for her to say anything else he eyes Luffy's door as he walks passed it before continuing to his room, room 16. "What do you have to tell me about Luffy?"

"Luffy?" She tightens her grip on the covers a little as they continue to walk.

That's not the response that he had in mind. Zoro turns his head to look at the woman as he keeps walking. "Isn't that why you wanted to talk to me?"

Robin blinks at the young man before she lets out a small laugh. "It seems like we're thinking differently."

"If that's not what you wanted to talk about," Zoro looks confused as he finally reaches his door. "—then what do you have to say?"

After the swordsman opens the door Robin turns on the light before she makes her way to the bed. She then starts to put the sheets on the bed with the covers and pillow cases going on afterwards.

Zoro is baffled by the archeologist. Wasn't she going to tell him how Luffy was doing or something? If not, then why did she want to talk to him? She could have talked to someone else, well except Sanji. '_She probably didn't want to deal with the pervert making a fool out of himself._' But still, what did she have to say to him that she couldn't say in front of everyone else?

Finishing with putting the last pillow case on the pillow, Robin grows a hand on the wall by the door before closing it. She then pats her hand on the bed before she pulls the covers back. "You need to rest, Mr. Swordsman. You're stressing yourself too much."

"What?" What is she doing? Okay, so maybe he has been a little stressed trying not to worry about his captain, but what _**exactly**_ is she doing in his room? "You led me back to the room just to tell me that?"

A soft nod comes from her head. "Actually, I did."

Being blunt really did give you straight forward answers. And that was really an unexpected answer, so why was he hoping for more of a... something else at least? Oh right, it's because he's stressed over his captain is why.

He shakes his head before he sees the archeologist sit down on one side of the bed. "Why are you here?"

She pulls the covers further back before swinging her legs onto the bed and covering them up with the covers as she lays down. "Today has been a very tiring day and since I'm by a bed then I should sleep in it." She lets a smile go on her face as she sees him widen his eyes from her response.

A time-bomb had suddenly exploded by his brain. What on earth did this woman just said? '_Is she freaking serious?_' She's... not really gonna sleep in _**that **_bed... with him, is she? "What the hell are you doing in there?"

A hand covers her mouth to suppress her laughter. Why is he being so fidgety? It's not like she was going to have sex with him or anything, she's just tired. Besides, the walk down the hallway by herself at night seems to be a little long since this room is almost at the end. "Don't worry, I'm not going to touch you or anything."

That isn't exactly what he wants to hear right now. He can feel his cheeks get a little warmer as he turns his head to look at the bathroom. "Y-you're still not telling me why you're here?" Zoro crosses his arms to try and make himself seem like he's not uncomfortable about this situation.

"I told you, Mr. Swordsman," she waits until he turns to look at her before she continues. "—that you're stressed. I want to make sure that you're relaxed and comfortable so when you wake up you'll feel better."

Zoro can feel his face get a bit hotter as he just stares at her completely aghast. That still doesn't explain why _**she**_ is in the same room with _**him**_, in the same _**bed**_ that _**he**_ is supposed to _**sleep**_ in. There is no way that he could fall asleep in that bed knowing that she is in there as well. Sure, the single beds are big, but still…

A soft push to his back takes him out of his musings as he stumbles towards the bed a bit. Had he not known that this woman can make any of her limbs grow from any surface that she wants then he would have been a little more than freaked out. "What are you doing?" He asks again as he straightens himself up. Damn woman made him take three steps towards the bed.

"You need to sleep." Robin calmly replies as she's being amused from how his face seems to be getting a bit darker.

"I'm not sleeping with you!"

"Of course we're not sleeping with each other." A small laugh escapes her lips.

Isn't that what she's trying to force him to do? What _**else**_ could that possibly mean?

"We're sleeping besides each other."

What's the difference? He's still sleeping wit— right that's the difference. Zoro's jaw comically drops as he finally understands what she means.

'Sleeping with' means that they're having sex before falling asleep.

'Sleeping besides' just means sleeping next to, no sex involve.

Zoro mentally slaps himself in the face for even letting _**that**_ kind of thought cross his mind. Geez, he really is stressing a lot if he's misinterpreting words.

"If it makes you feel any better," she sees him finally start to understand what she means. "—I can make a wall between us just so no unnecessary thoughts of me touching you goes in your head." She holds back a laugh as the swordsman's face seems to get darker. Who would have thought that it would be fun to play with someone like this? She should do it more often. It is just harmless fun after all.

"I don't need a wall next to you." Zoro says as he's pushes the blush back while walking to the bed and sits on the mattress.

"Oh," A smirk crosses her features. "—then you don't mind that my body might _**accidently**_ brush up against yours as we sleep?"

Sadly enough his blush comes back as he tries to keep a straight face. "Y-you better not." At least his warning came out strong... Ah, whose he kidding? He knows for a fact that his voice wasn't strong. Why the hell is this woman messing with him? Isn't she the only smart person other than himself in the crew?

Having enough fun for the night Robin pulls the covers up all of the way before turning onto her side with her back facing the first-mate. "Don't worry Mr. Swordsman," she lets a smile come across her face as she closes her eyes. "—I won't allow myself to touch you."

Just as Zoro is about to respond, an outstretched hand grows on the wall and turns the light switch off, making the room dark. He looks to the direction towards the door before looking back at the woman in the bed with him, even though the room is dark. He just lets out a sigh as he gives up to try and say anything before he lays down and pulls his side of the covers up.

"Good night." Robin says softly as she feels a little heat from the young male.

Zoro turns so that his back is to the older woman's with a slight blush still on his face as he closes his eyes. "Yeah... night."

_**Cozy Comfort Room 09**_

Going commando. Whoever was the first person to do that should be shot, burned, and then thrown into the bottom of the ocean for a sea king to brutally devour. Boxers and under garments —especially women's lingerie— are such a beautiful thing. '_Damn it Ace, can you stop thinking about that crap for one bloody night?!_'

He _**really **_needs to cut back with his hormones.

Yeah, that's easier said than done.

Once Ace had taken his shower after helping Luffy wash himself, the first thing he made sure to do was dig into his bag for a pair of boxers that he knew he had with him. There was no way that he was gonna let _**that **_previous event happen again. Sure, history repeats itself from time to time but if it decides to happen then he was going to be prepared. It shouldn't have happened in the first place but he knows for damn sure that it will _**never, ever**_ happen again. _**Ever**_.

The freckled male looks over to see that his younger brother is sitting on the bed, looking completely zoned out. Ace noticed when he was washing Luffy that the teen's body was a little paler than it normally is and that his body was a bit thinner than it should be. Sure Luffy is already considered little but due to malnourishment he just seem downright skinny now. He also noticed that while he was washing his brother's face the left cheek was a lot rougher than it should have been, almost like the skin was raw or even peeled off. It was similar with parts of the teen's hands and his forehead. What had Luffy done to himself?

Getting out of his thoughts Ace finishes putting on his black shorts before he walks over to the bed. As soon as he reaches the edge he sits down and sees water dripping from the ends of Luffy's hair. He then grabs the towel off from the younger's shoulder and places the cloth on the teen's head, gently moving it back and forth to absorb the water from the strands. This brings back memories of when they were kids and just finished taking their bath. Sometimes his younger brother would be too tired to dry himself from how much they used to play around. This thought both brings a smile to his face from the fun they used to have but it also makes Ace a bit sad because not only is Sabo not with them anymore but Luffy is mentally losing his way and if his brother doesn't get help soon then he'll end up joining their late brother.

A minute or so passes in the silent room before the logia finally stops drying his brother's head. Well, if anything, he made the towel damp. Tossing the cloth to the chair he turns his attention to the distraught teen. Even if his brother is a little out of it they can still talk. "How are ya doing?"

Slowly dropping his gaze from the door to the floor, the distant teen just softly continues to breathe, choosing not to answer his brother. It's not that he doesn't want to talk to Ace, he just… he doesn't feel like having a conversation right now. It's like his brain just stopped and no thought are going through his head.

'_This is getting nowhere._' Ace dejectedly thinks before he lets out a deep breath.

Alright, enough is enough. Ace had seen the worse that Luffy is going to get; now he can help his brother with this problem. Whether Luffy is feeling sorry for himself or not, whatever it is, needs to stop, _**now**_.

"Luffy, talk to me." Ace waits a bit for an answer but after ten seconds of nothing he tries again. "Talk to me, Lu."

The younger's gaze goes to his left, looking at the bed sheet he's sitting on as he replies back to his older brother in an unnaturally, quiet voice. "…Not right now."

Not right… now? Is the he serious? Ace has to make sure that he stays composed and by doing so he takes a deep breath. Whenever dealing with Luffy, one _**must**_ have a calm head and he knows this from experience. "No, we're going to talk right now, alright?"

Luffy keeps his gaze anywhere but his brother's direction. "…There's nothing wrong with me."

"Don't give me that." So much for his calm head. "You just had a breakdown in the bathroom. Clearly that means something _**is **_wrong with you and I want to know why. Now talk."

The distressed teen lets out a soft breath as he shifts over to his left, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. "…About what?"

"About what?" Ace repeats, wondering why his brother would ask that. It's completely obvious about what needs to be discussed. "About your dream, Luffy. What happened in your dream?"

Hearing that question makes Luffy feel like he's being stabbed, despite the fact that he's made out of rubber. He doesn't want to even think about that right now. Why is Ace trying to force him to remember something so gruesome? "…N-nothing happened."

Hearing that answer makes Ace close his eyes and let out a deep breath. '_Okay, this is not working. Remember, being calm makes even the most crucial situations easy to deal with._' He takes another deep breath before replying back to his brother's statement. "Can you please tell me what happened in your dream, Luffy?"

Luffy bites his lower lip and clenches the sheets as he's trying to keep himself from acting any more differently than he already is. Why is Ace trying to push him to remember so much? Nothing good is going to come out of him remembering. If anything, he'll see more of those gruesome images. He can't, he can't afford to see them again. Not again… not in front of Ace. "…N-nothing happened in the dream."

Apparently being calm isn't working at the moment. That's not good. That means that Ace is going to have to go in a different direction to make this worse. Damn, he's going to have to be stern about it then, which means he'll have to get harsh.

Ace narrows his eyes a bit at the side of his brother's head, noticing how Luffy is refusing to look at him. "You said Blackbeard was in there, right?"

Luffy's eyes widen and his mouth opens from shock when he hears that but he keep himself silent. There's no way that he can acknowledge that, even if it is true, he just can't.

Ace can see the his brother's body tenses a bit from what he said. This is going to suck but he has to get an answer somehow. He's not going to drop it until he finds out what happened in the dream. And after he finds out then he can know how to help his brother. That's the only thing that matters right now. "You also said something about it being too late for me. Which means that I died in your dream, right?"

Luffy clenches the sheets harder as he's trying to refrain himself from saying anything that might trigger more of the appalling scenes. "Stop it," he barely whispers as his bottom lip starts to tremble and he shuts his eyes tight. He has to make Ace stop. If Ace doesn't then he's going to see more of those images. He's going to hear Blackbeard laughing… he's going see Ace covered in blood again. It'll be too much for him to handle.

Ace needs his brother to turn and look at him so they can talk. Heck, Luffy doesn't even need to turn, he just needs to talk, to tell him what happened. He can tell that he's putting his brother in a rough sport but if it helps and they talk then he'll apologize to Luffy for it afterwards. And if not, then he's being the biggest asshole that he knows for making Luffy go through this.

Making sure that his voice is firm Ace repeats his questions. "Didn't I die, Luffy?"

Quickly Luffy turns his head face his brother and his eyes are narrowed a bit but at the same time they're starting to become glossy. He swallows some saliva just to keep himself from trembling in front of his brother. Ace is bring mean right now, no, this is beyond mean. He's being cruel.

"Why are you doing this?" Even if there is a bit of anger in his voice Luffy knows that it's starting to crack.

"What am I doing? All I'm trying to do is help you." Ace keeps his voice firm. He hates having to be like this to his fragile brother but he needs to find out.

"Help me?" The teen questions as he turns his body to face his older brother and clenches his fists. "How is this helping me? You're trying to force me to remember something that I want to forget about."

"You can't forget about something this bad just like that. Tell me what happened." Why is his brother being so stubborn?

"I'm not saying anything!" Luffy quickly lowers his head down to the side and closes his eyes tight, trying to block out anything that might come. "I don't want to remember any of it! Just leave it alone!"

"How the hell am I supposed to leave it alone when my kid brother is killing himself? Luffy, just talk to me!"

Luffy puts his hands on the sides of his head and keeps his face low to avoid all possible gaze from his brother despite the fact that his eyes are closed tight. "No! I'm not saying anything! Just stop talking about it!"

A pointer finger and thumb rests on the bridge of Ace's nose as he closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. This is not going the way he had hoped it would. '_I mean, I didn't expect it to be a walk in the park or anything that easy but this is completely not what I thought would happen._' Another deep breath escapes his mouth before he reaches down to grab a hold of both of the younger's wrists, gently pulling them away from the teen's face. Ace makes sure that his voice is soft when he speaks this time. "Let me help you. Can your big brother help you, Luffy?"

Not verbally answering, Luffy raises his head up but he keeps his gaze on the desk to the right of his brother.

Ace instantly notices that his brother's gaze is somewhere else. "Luffy?"

Said teen moves his gaze to the door to avoid contact with his brother. He then feels hands softly cup his face and bring it to look the other's but he keeps his gaze to the side.

"I just want to help you, alright? So can you please look at me?" The first time was completely understandable why the teen didn't want to look at him; he was possessed by lust as a side effect from his trauma. Even though the teen's gaze is elsewhere Ace can tell that there's no lust in them, which is a damn good thing. But why isn't his brother looking at him this time?

Everything about his older brother, his scent, his voice, his touch, his face, everything just hurts. Luffy knows that he shouldn't think like this but since he can't avoid his brother pain is coming back to him. Pain from those awful memories, even if they were just a dream; they just keep rushing back to him.

Closing his eyes, Luffy swallows a lump in his throat before he answers his brother. "It hurts…"

Ace blinks a few times as he's bewildered by the comment. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is Luffy in pain? Oh crap, is it because he had… intercourse with his little brother and now his body feels the pain since Luffy's head is somewhat clear?

The logia mentally slaps himself for that last thought to even cross his mind. Why the hell is he even thinking like this?

"What hurts?" Seeing how his younger brother continues to avoid his gaze, Ace lets out a sigh. "Can you please open your eyes and look at me Luffy?"

Trying to turn his head to the side the young captain finds out that he can't because his brother still has a hold on his face. "It hurts… knowing that you're here Ace…" He can hear that his voice is cracking more.

Confusions crosses the freckled face from hearing what the younger pirate just said. "W-what are you—"

Slightly trembling lips calm down as Luffy continues. "After the first time that I had that dream… and not knowing where you were… if you had," he swallows some more saliva, "—had beat Blackbeard or… or died, it… it just hurt to think about you… but… because you're my brother… I-I couldn't help but… worry about you…"

Ace just remains silent as he continues to hear his little brother speak in the quiet but discordant voice.

Luffy bites his bottom lip for a second to keep it from quivering before he continues. "…and knowing that you're… here now… it hurts even more…"

"Isn't it a good thing that I'm here Luffy?" The second commander is aghast with what he had just heard. "You know that I'm alive since I'm here—"

The distraught teen looks at his brother as his voice raises a bit. "It's because I'm scared!"

The logia's eyes widen a bit from that last comment. "What are you scared of, Luffy?" He sees his brother trying to move his head but Ace makes his grip on the teen's face a bit firmer as he looks into distress eyes. "Tell me."

Rubber lips start to tremble again as the young captain tries to keep his composure. "I-I…"

Ace makes his voice soft just so he can make sure that Luffy won't be frightened to talk to him. "Talk to me."

"I… I won't see you… anymore… not after this…" The teen is trying his hardest to make sure that his composure won't break but with each second that passes, it seems like its crumbling even more. It's so painful for him to talk right now.

Luffy thinks that he won't see Ace anymore? Does his brother really think that Blackbeard is really going to kill him? "Luffy, he's not gonna kill me. You'll see me after this, I promise."

The young pirate opens his mouth to say something, anything but as soon as the words try to come out he sees an image of Blackbeard's silhouette and the field of fire, instantly making him rip his head out of his brother's grasp. "NOOO!"

Where did that just come from? His brother was doing just fine but... what happened? "Luffy—"

"Don't!" The teen puts his head down and closes his eyes tight just to make sure that his tears don't fall onto the bed. "You don't know..." He sees dark red splattering on his foot again, making his body start to tremble once more. "—what it's like to be scared like this Ace!"

"I... don't know what it's like?" The logia's fists clench for a few seconds before he relaxes his hands.

Lightly biting down on his tongue to choke back a sob, Luffy shuts his eyes tighter as he can feel tears try to force their way out from his eyes. There's more red going in his vision.

"You think that I don't know what it's like to be scared?"

Luffy doesn't have a chance to answer when he feels a hand grip his face and his eyes open from surprise. The next thing that he knows is that he's looking at his brother dead in the eye. He can feel something just gnawing at him. "S-stop..."

"Luffy, what you did in the bathroom... how you just broke down..." Ace closes his eyes to push back the pain that that scene had given him before he looks at his brother. "—you wouldn't know how much that scared me."

Obsidian eyes widen and his mouth partially opens in surprise as a few tears escape his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

Using his thumb to wipe the warm water from his brother's face, Ace continues. "The thought of losing you, like how we lost Sabo... that scared me more than anything."

As Luffy is looking in his brother's eyes, he can see the pain, the fear, and surprisingly the tears that Ace is holding back. "...Ace."

"Luffy, I refuse to lose you too."

* * *

**L.J.V.: **"Wow, that one was a... yeah, can't think of the right word at the moment so I'm just let you guys fill in the blank."

**Ivankov:** "Isn't this supposed to be getting any better Vivè?"

**L.J.V.: **"What, it's the calm before the storm."

**Buggy: **"So where's the flashy storm then? Wait, this is supposed to be the calm?"

**Rikku: **"Aren't you supposed to check your IM's Vivè?"

**L.J.V.: **"But it's still too far..."

**Everyone:** "STOP BEING SO LAZY!"

**L.J.V.: **"It's called being comfortable, jeez."

Well, not as exciting as the previous chapters but it had to be done. Oh, speaking of the previous chapters, I add some more things to the last three so if you want to take a gander at those, be my guest. Hopefully I'll start on the next chapter on Thursday. Well, until then, a sleepy Vivè is going to bed. Goodnight or Morning, or Evening; whenever you read this.

Take care.

~L.J.V.


	6. Difference

**In The Mirror 06**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and don't know what to do about it. This is the last time that he will see his brother before his execution. It's difficult to explain the differences between things at times...

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance & Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, sexual themes, mild yaoi, implied sexual content, character death, & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**L.J.V.: **Comes from the kitchen with a cup of ice-tea.

**Rikku: **"Hey Vivè, have you checked your IMs yet?"

**L.J.V.: **Looks at the computer before walking passed it to sit back on the couch. "It's still too far."

**Everyone: **"YOU'RE WERE RIGHT THERE!"

**L.J.V.: **"No, I'm here, there's a difference."

**Ivankov: **Laughs at the tomboy. "Ha ha, vyou really are a fun girl."

**Buggy: **"Fun? She's a freaking insane, lazy pedophile!"

**L.J.V.: **Blinks at the clown for a few seconds. "Buggy."

**Buggy: **Turns to the orange-head.

**L.J.V.: **"You have a red nose."

**Buggy: **"Who has a red nose, you crazy person! ?"

**L.J.V.: **"The pedophiling, yaoi-loving clown does." **(****^./^\**

**Buggy: **"Why you..." **(o)**

**L.J.V.: **"Onwards to chapter / episode 6."

* * *

_**Cozy Comfort Room 05**_

Usopp sighs and shakes his head as he sees the money-loving thief eavesdrop before he lets out a breath. Sometimes he just didn't understand why she overly reacts over nothing. "Why are you listening to them?" Right after he asks a pen hits his face, courtesy of the nosey navigator.

"Shh, how am I supposed to hear when you're talking?" She whispers as she presses her ear closer to the door. '_Whatever Robin has to say must be good?_'

Sanji clasps his hands together and brings them up to the side of his face as a big heart appears in his eye. "Ah, I love seeing this side of Nami-swan." That's the last thing that he says before a pillow hits his face.

The young doctor looks up to the marksmen with curiosity in his eyes. "What do you think Robin wants to talk to Zoro about?"

Usopp just shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. "Who knows..."

"That damn moss-head, taking Robin-chan somewhere by himself." He sits himself on the edge of the bed and places his chin on his hand.

**"Ms. Navigator..."**

Said female straightens herself up while trying to find out where that voice is coming from before she remembers that the archeologist is capable of talking without having to actually be there since she can grow any part of her body wherever she pleases. "Yeah?"

**"Why don't you go back to the room and rest. I'll be doing the same from where I am."**

_'Isn't she gonna go back to the room too?_' Before the navigator has a chance to ask the question Robin interrupts her.

**"Have a good night and try not to worry so much."**

Well, if Robin said that she'll be alright, then she'll be alright.

Nami covers her mouth as she yawns and stretches her other arm before she walks over to the bed. When she reaches it the navigator takes Chopper by the arm and she starts to drag the little reindeer towards the door.

"W-where am I going?" The confused doctor questions Nami as he looks up at her.

She looks down at him with a tired face before reaching the door. "I'm going to sleep."

If that's the case then why is she taking him? It didn't make sense for him to go with her. "But why do I have to go?"

"Because," she looks back the reindeer with grumpiness in her eyes. "—if you don't I'll hit you for waking me up."

'_Oh, from the screaming... I can still get hit for that?!_' Chopper thinks before he's yanked out of the door and down the hall.

Usopp and Sanji just stare at the door for a few seconds before turning to look at each other. The liar shrugs as the cook lets out a sigh.

"You get to sleep on the floor." Sanji lets out another sigh as he sits on the bed. He knows that he couldn't go after Nami right now.

"Huh? Why do I automatically have to sleep on the floor? This is _my_ room." Why shouldn't _he_ be able to sleep in the bed. This is the room that Nami assigned him and Chopper. Huh, speaking of, everyone just got new roommates.

"Usopp," Sanji says in a tired voice but there is a serious tone in it.

Said marksmen blinks at the cook twice before the older continues to talk.

"—we're all worried about Luffy and we're trying to make him not see that. But I can see that we're all on edge and if I can see it, then no doubt Luffy can too. He's an idiot but it doesn't change the fact that he still knows us all really well."

"Yeah." Usopp knows that Sanji's right, that everyone is worried about Luffy, even Zoro. "But... isn't that why Ace is here?"

"I'm just saying what if Ace can't help him? I don't doubt him, we just have to be there for Luffy and try to help him like his crew should instead of just wishing his problem away." He noticed that they were avoiding to ask any questions to the rubber captain directly because of how Luffy was acting.

"That's right! Two days ago I saw that his face was a little pink like he had a rash or something. I wanted to ask him about it but when I saw him he just looked... different and I never asked him."

Sanji lays back onto the bed and looks at the ceiling. "Tomorrow we ask him if nothing's changed unless he willingly tells us. I just hope Ace will be able to get through to Luffy since he is the brother of the most complicated person to understand."

Usopp nods his head in agreement. That will be the hardest thing for this crew to accomplish. Luffy is one hell of a person to understand completely. "I have a question."

The cook turns his head to look at the marksman. "Yeah?"

"Why do I have to sleep on the floor?" It wasn't fair. This is _his_ room. He should be able to sleep in the bed, right?

_**Cozy Comfort Room 09**_

Using his thumb to wipe the warm water from his brother's face, Ace continues. "The thought of losing you, like how we lost Sabo... that scared me more than anything."

As Luffy is looking in his brother's eyes he can see the pain, a little fear, and surprisingly the tears that Ace is holding back. His brother had always been fearless when they were kids. There is no way that his big brother can get scared. "…Ace."

"Luffy," the logia closes his eyes momentarily before looking at his brother. "—I refuse to lose you too."

The young captain knows that Ace isn't the only one who is worried about him. He knows that his friends are worried too but they're trying to hide it from him and he feels guilty for making everyone act the way they are but the constant memories from the dream… it's just getting worse.

Ace knows that his brother is thinking and as unusual as that is he knows that it's not a good thing at the moment. "You need to talk to me Luffy."

The teen turns his attention back to his brother. Swallowing the lump in his throat he tries to pull his head out of the firm grip only to fail. Ace really isn't going to let him go until he says something about it. But why? He doesn't want to remember anything from it.

"I can help you if you tell me about your dream." Ace has never seen his brother act like this before. Heck, he didn't even know that Luffy was even capable of being like this. It's not right; it's scary to see Luffy like this.

"This is the only time that I'm not thinking about it… but you're trying to make me remember…" The scared teen closes his eyes to try and block out any scenes that might replay if he keeps looking at his brother. He doesn't want to see his brother covered in his own blood. "Ace… please… don't make me remember…"

"You're gonna end up killing yourself if you don't get any help."

Luffy responds by shaking his head while his eyes are still closed. Even if that is true he still doesn't remember anything from the dream. He doesn't want to see any more red.

"I'm sorry Lu," Ace closes his eyes and gently rests his forehead against his little brother's, taking a deep breath in the process, "—I'm sorry that you're going through something like this and this must be hurting you a lot," He opens his eyes and pulls himself back, "—but I need you to talk to me."

Luffy tries to pull his head away from his brother's grasp again but the grip won't let him. "I can't…"

"Why not?" Not getting a response from his brother Ace decides to talk some more to try and ease his little brother. "I know that I died in your dream—"

Luffy interrupts in a soft voice. "You didn't die…"

"What?" Isn't that the reason why Luffy is all messed up in the first place, because he died in his brother's dream? "Luffy, talk to me. What happened?"

The scared teen closes his eyes tighter and clenches his fists when he sees his brother's body face down on the ground. The tattoo on his brother's back isn't visible due to the blood covering it. Seeing that scene makes him grit his teeth just to make sure that his lips don't tremble. "Y-you were face down but… but you still managed to… call out t-to me… and… I always… wake up after that part…"

Ace lets out a small sigh. So he didn't die in the dream but if that's the case then that still doesn't explain why Luffy is going through this. "If I didn't die in your dream then why are you like this?"

Slowly opening his eyes Luffy looks at his brother and unclenches his fists. His eyes are void for a few seconds before they show resignation. He's quickly giving up mainly because he doesn't know what to do anymore. Of course he didn't know what to do about it in the first place but all of this talking isn't helping him at all. If anything it's confusing him. This whole situation is confusing him. It's making him second guess a lot of things that's been happening recently. "Because… I don't know what's real anymore…"

Older, obsidian eyes widen and Ace unconsciously takes his hands from the teen's face. Luffy doesn't know what's real? Why? How is that even possible? "You don't know what's real?" The question is answered when he sees how defeat is just resting in his brother's eyes. What just happened? His brother doesn't give up on anything that he does, so why did he do it now? Why is this so difficult for him to deal with? Well the answer is because it has to do with him as well as Luffy, but still, Luffy shouldn't be giving up so easily like this. No, he can't let his brother reach that point.

"What's happening at this very moment, Luffy, this is real. You're in this room. I'm in this room. There's nothing else happening between us except for what's going on right now."

Luffy can see his brother talking with him before he sees Ace lying face down on the ground. He can hear what Ace is saying perfectly but at the same time he can hear Blackbeard laughing in the distant just as well. He closes his eyes and turns to his right to see the field up in flames before it turns into the wall right behind the bed. Turning back in front of him shows his brother's bleeding body before it turns into Ace talking to him again. "…How do I know that…?"

How does he know… what? That this is real? What's going on in his head right now? "What are you talking about? I'm right here; alive and real."

"No…" each second that he sees his brother turns into the bloody version before quickly changing back. "—you're just here trying to comfort me in this dream," he closes his eyes to try and block out the evil laughter ringing in his ears. "—while you're badly injured." He opens his eyes and sees the fiery field with the inn version of Ace standing in between the bloody version and himself. "…I—I need to wake up…" Luffy tries to step to the side of Inn-Ace to reach the real one but is stopped when a hand grabs his arm and pulls his back.

As soon as Luffy moves to get off the bed Ace grabs his upper arm and pulls him back.

Looking back to Inn-Ace Luffy tries to pull his arm free. "…Let me go…"

How can Luffy possibly mistaken this to be a dream? That makes absolutely no sense at all. There's no way that Luffy should think that this isn't real. It's insane to think like that. "Luffy, this isn't a dream."

"Yes it is! You're hurt!" Luffy tries to pull his arm free again before he feels his brother's free hand push him down on the field. "Can't you see it, Ace?!"

"Can I see what? There's nothing there!" What is Luffy talking about? They're only in the room, on the bed to the inn. What is he going on about?

Luffy turns his head before facing his brother again. "Look around you! There's fire everywhere, Ace! And behind you! You're losing too much blood, Ace!"

Ace narrows his eyes in confusion before looking around. The only things that he's able to see are the items that belong to the inn. His brother is really losing it. "Luffy, there's nothing here—"

"Yes there is! Can't you feel the heat? Isn't it getting harder to breathe because of the smoke? Ace, let me up… I need to help you!" Why can't Inn-Ace feel or see anything. Everything is right in front of him!

Ace looms over his brother. He needs to get through to Luffy, quick. Sure Luffy is complicated to deal with sometimes but this is just a whole different level of it. This shouldn't be so hard to deal with. "You're the one that needs help."

"I don't need help. Let me go!" Luffy starts to twist his body to get Inn-Ace off from him so he can go by the other's side. "I need to find Chopper so he can help you! We need to heal you're wound before it's too late, Ace! Let me up!"

"Luffy, this isn't a dream! I'm real!" Why can't his brother see clearly? He was doing really good earlier. Why did he just start losing it all of the sudden. This doesn't make any sense.

"You're not real! I need to wake up!" Obsidian eyes dart from side to side, his vision is starting to get hazy. The room is too dark. There's no sunlight. It's getting harder to breathe due to all of the smoke in the air. Everything is mixing together and getting blurry. The fiery field and the inn are mixing, making it seem like the inn is catching on fire. Inn-Ace and Bloody-Ace are mixing together as well and now it just seems like Bloody-Ace is the one who's talking to him. Bloody-Ace looks really concerned and he doesn't know what to do but it doesn't seem like he's dying but… but…

Ace is trying his hardest to not get frustrated with this. He can't get mad at Luffy since his brother clearly isn't all here mentally but this is really getting hard to deal with. "Luffy, look at me. This is not a dream."

"Yes it is—"

"No, it's not. You're wide awake and I'm real, okay? I'm real!"

Luffy struggles to get from under the older male. Panic is rising in his cracked voice. "No you're not! You're not…!"

What is Ace supposed to do? This is nowhere near as bad as what happened in the bathroom but it still doesn't change the fact that Luffy is on the brink of insanity. "Luf—"

"No, NO!" Tears are just running down his cheeks and he closes his eyes; he's lightly biting down on his tongue just to keep his mouth from trembling. "…Please… just please," Luffy opens his eyes and pleads with Bloody-Inn-Ace, "—let me help you… let me try to save your life Ace… Please… wake me up so I can save you… I don't want to have this dream anymore, Ace… I don't want to dream…"

"If this is a dream," Ace uses his right hand to take a hold of the scarred cheek, "—then this wouldn't hurt." Gripping the rubber flesh the older D pulls the skin hard as he stretches it to the side. He doesn't know what else to do. How is he supposed to handle this?

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Ace blinks his eyes at his brother. The sound in Luffy's voice sounds different. It seems like it's… normal? "Luffy?"

The younger brother is rubbing his sore cheek as he's lightly scowling at his brother. "That really hurt. Why'd you do that Ace?"

Ace continues to look at his younger brother with pure confusion. He's not hearing things, right? Luffy actually sounds differently, right? "Luffy, weren't… you… what happened?"

Once the stinging stops Luffy blinks at his confused brother. Why Ace wake him up from pulling his cheek. "What are you talking about? You're making no sense at all."

"I'm making no sense?" Ace was making perfect sense the whole day. Luffy is the one with the issues, not him. He was just freaking about not being real not even fifteen seconds ago.

The younger nods his head. "See, you said it yourself. Maybe you should try to relax, you look tired. You were exercising again, weren't you? That's why you're so tired, huh? You always seem to overdo it when you exercise."

The older opens his mouth to say something but is way too stunned from seeing how his brother had made a complete one-eighty in a span of two seconds. Letting out a breath, he gets off of Luffy and walks towards the door.

Luffy pushes himself up onto his elbows and watches as the logia reaches the door. "Are you going somewhere? Hey if you do, can you get me something to drink. My throat's really dry."

Instead of verbally answering his brother Ace just shakes his head. '_What the hell just happened? We were just arguing about whether this was real or not and all I did was pinch his— Pain? All he had to do was feel some physical pain_?'

Once Ace figures that out he hits his head against the door a few times. "Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me?"

What is Ace doing? "Ace, if you keep doing that then you're gonna make yourself crazy."

Quickly turning around said male harmlessly scowls and points at his little brother. "You have no right talking about me being crazy."

"But I'm," he points at himself with his index finger, "—not the one who's hitting my head against the door."

Ah, that's a good point.

Ace lets out a quick breath. "Do you have any idea of what you put me through in the past two and a half hours?"

"Something happened?" What could have happened? Wasn't he just sleeping before Ace woke him up?

Ace turns to face the door once more, having the intention to knock the stupidity that Luffy's saying out from his head.

"And why are you so mad?" His older brother isn't usually like this. Well sometimes he doesn't know how to handle some situations but it shouldn't be enough for this to happen.

Right before Ace's head can connect with the wood he slowly turns his attention to his younger brother. '_I can't get mad. I should be happy that he's back to normal. I need to be happy__. He's an idiot and I need to be happy about that._'

"It's just like that one time when I asked you about Gol D. Roger being your dad after Sabo told me."

'_Screw that last thought._' Ace was just going to hit his head a few more times instead of hitting his brother just to get the rest of the stupidity away from him but as soon as his good-for-nothing father's name was mentioned he balls his fists tight and starts to make his way towards the little idiot. "I thought I told you not to mention that name around me."

That isn't his brother's usual voice. He seems to be way beyond pissed at the moment. Luffy looks down at the logia's fists before looking back up to see Ace's face. Oh crap, he's in trouble and this time Sabo isn't around to help him out of it —which actually means that Sabo's not around to take half of the hits. Hmm, where are his friends right now? "I-I didn't mean anything by that." He scoots himself further onto the bed and towards the bathroom. "I-I was just saying..."

Slowly stalking his victim Ace narrows his eyes at Luffy. "I told you before _**not**_ to mention his name, didn't I?"

"Uh..." A rubber foot touches the floor as the rest of his body leans towards the bathroom. He really should keep his mouth closed about that subject.

"Didn't I?" Before the little idiot has a chance to answer Ace pounces and attacks.

_**Cozy Comfort Room 01**_

Once the navigator and the doctor enters the room Nami lets go of the small arm and closes the door with her foot. She then walks over to the bed, pulls the covers back and lies down before noticing that Chopper is in the same spot by the door. "What are you doing? Hurry up and go to bed."

Even though Nami just scared him, Chopper stays in the same spot and confronts the woman. "What's wrong with you Nami? You've been really grumpy since Luffy started acting strange."

The navigator sits up as her eyes widen in realization. '_Robin's right. I am getting restless._' She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at the frightened doctor. "Sorry I... I'm just worried about Luffy. It hurts to see him like this."

Chopper slowly nods his head in agreement. Everyone has been acting different ever since Luffy has been. "I know, Robin and Zoro are quiet. I mean they're always quiet but they're really quiet now. Sanji really hasn't been paying too much attention to you or Robin and his food isn't as uh, pretty as it normally looks. It normally takes Usopp a few hours to make a new invention but he's been working on the same one for two days. I haven't been able to make any medicine or read anything without having to worry about Luffy. And you—" The little reindeer quickly shuts his mouth so he doesn't feel the navigator's wrath.

"I know." Nami closes her eyes and sighs. "I've been really irritated these past few days."

Well Usopp and Zoro used a different word but there is no way that Chopper is going to risk his life to say it. He likes having his fur on his skin while he's not in people's stomachs. "Uh, yeah." He starts to make his way to the bed. "But how come you wanted me to sleep by you?"

Nami lays back down on the bed and covers herself up. "There's no way I'm going to sleep by Sanji and even though Usopp doesn't like me like that, I'm not taking a risk of being touched in my sleep." Even though if she is touched by Usopp then that would make the perfect setup for blackmailing him.

Chopper sits on the edge of the bed. "I mean can't you sleep by yourself. Not saying that I have any interest in the human female body because I don't, I'm just curious." The doctor quickly explains, still trying to avoid being skinned alive.

"It's because...if I'm by myself right now, then I'm going to cry over that idiot and I don't want to, at least not now. Maybe after we find out what's wrong with him and I beat some sense in Luffy for putting us through this then I might, but I just can't right now."

'_Nami's right._' Not with abusing their captain but right now isn't the time to cry. They have to be a strong for Luffy when he needs them.

_**Cozy Comfort Room 09**_

After turning over the chair from the desk, bumping into several walls, throwing pillows and sheets off of the bed, and a few fists to the head, both of the brothers have finally calmed down. The older's knuckles are hurting a bit while the younger has a few lumps on the top of his head, but all in all, the room is finally quiet.

"Jeez Ace," the rubber teen rubs the top of his head, "—you didn't have to hit me so many times." Even if his body is made out of rubber doesn't mean that Ace's hits are painless. It shouldn't hurt _**that **_much since he is rubber.

"Well don't mention _**that **_name around me if you don't wanna get hit." Ace walks to the bed and sits on the edge as a sigh escapes his lips. He smiles to himself as he sees that his brother is normal. '_The idiot is finally back._'

The bed sinks in a bit as the younger brother moves to sit right behind Ace. He's a little surprised when rubber arms wrap around him but that quickly dies as he smiles and pats the top of Luffy's hands.

"Ace," Luffy starts. Ever since the first time that he's had that dream he felt that he needed to tell his brother something other than not to chase Blackbeard. What that something is, he doesn't even know.

Even though his brother's voice is a little low it's still the same as it's supposed to be. There's nothing different about it like how Ace had heard a few hours ago. "Yeah?"

"I…" How is he supposed to tell Ace when he doesn't know what he's trying to say? Luffy bits his bottom lip before he smiles. It's not like him to think about what he wants to say, he just says what's on his mind or what he feels. "—I love you."

Ace's eyes widen a bit and he blinks a few times before he turns his head to look back at his brother. A small smile goes on his freckled face. "Who knew that you would be the affectionate type?"

Luffy looks up at the older pirate and pouts at him. He then unwraps his arms from around the older's waist.

The twenty year old lets out a small laugh and ruffles his brother's hair. "Don't give me that look Lu, I'm just messing with you." He smiles at the teen. "I love my little brother too."

Getting from under the teasing hand, Luffy softly grabs his brother's wrist and looks at the questioning obsidian orbs. "I mean that,"

"Luffy?" The unsure commander is completely curious as to what the teen is about to say. '_Something tells me that this is not going to end well._'

"—I…" He drops his brother's hand and brings his own to softly caress the older's cheek, "—I really love you Ace."

The logia's brain just stopped. As he replays his mental tape player, Ace rehears the words that were just spoken and a time bomb finally explodes next to his brain. He grabs the hand on his face and removes it as he looks in the younger, obsidian eyes. "Luffy, you're not in love with me."

Okay, that really isn't the response that Luffy wanted to hear from his brother. "How can you say that? You don't know the way I feel."

"Luffy, trust me, it's not love and please don't go lustful on me again." That's something that Ace can avoid big time.

Why can't Ace understand? Funny, Luffy thought he would have been a little upset from being rejected so fast. Mentally shaking his head, he replies back. "It is love and I don't even know what _**lustful**_ means."

Of course. Luffy doesn't know what lust means so he obviously replaces it with something that he's at least heard of. Well, his brother is still somewhat easy to understand, at least that didn't change. "Luffy, listen to me. You're mistaking lust for love."

Lust? What the hell does that even mean? "I am not. And I don't even know that lust means."

'_Crap, now I have to explain that to him._' Ace rubs at his head as he's trying to stop a pre-maturing headache from coming.

A rubber finger points at the logia. "And how would you know if you've never been in love?" The pout remains on his face as he questions his brother.

Letting out a sigh, Ace begins to explain the difference between lust and love the best way he knows how to except that's a challenge in itself since explaining anything to Luffy is one of the most difficult things to do in life and if he doesn't get it then he then he'll just pass it off as a _**mystery**_.

"Listen lust is," How can he put it?

"_Lust is when you think about someone and that person makes you so horny that you either want to fuck them or have them fuck you until you pass out in complete bliss__._"

'_There is no way in hell that I'm gonna say that to him._'

"See," Luffy says as he sees his older brother having a hard time trying to explain, "—you just made that word up."

No walls, no door, or no mentally slapping. Ace refuses to hit himself just because of how slow his brother is. "Lust is a word Luffy."

"Then tell me what it means." The teen crosses his arms over his chest as he sees his brother turn around completely. '_I don't get it. Is Ace just trying to come up with an excuse just so he doesn't feel awkward about me saying that I love him?_'

The easiest way to explain it to the teen without having to feel like an idiot himself is by taking slow steps. "Luffy, how long have you had your sudden _**love**_ for me?"

A rubber finger rubs Luffy's chin. "Uh... since I had that dream the first time. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer this right quick okay?" Seeing the younger of the two nod his head, Ace continues. "Other than those dreams has your body been feeling any different?"

Luffy lets out a small laugh. "That's a weird question."

"Just answer it."

The teen tilts his head to the side before talking. "Well whenever I thought about you sometimes my body gets hot and whenever I touched my skin it felt good but in a weird way. Oh, but I did have a strange dream when I was sleeping. It was about you and me."

"Us? What could..." Ace trails off as his eyes widen and he looks to the ceiling. '_Please, please if you have any kind of mercy on me then do not let him say what I think he's going to._' He looks back at his younger brother.

"Well I," Okay, so maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring it up so suddenly. Luffy can feel his cheeks heat up a bit. '_But it was only a dream so I shouldn't get embarrassed from it then._' As he thinks like that he lets out a smile. "—I was on top of you and naked and," he scratches the side of his face as he smiles at his older brother. "—well, we had sex, but funny enough we were in this exact room. That's pretty strange, huh?" Luffy looks at his brother only to see the older looking completely stunned. "Ace?" Luffy waves a hand in front of the older's face. "Ace?"

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it! Shit fucker of a bitch of a slut times twelve! Why? Why the hell did Luffy have to remember that? !"_ As Ace continues to mentally curse and not make any sense in his mind, he doesn't realize how close his brother is from his face, which startles him a bit when he finally comes to.

"Ace, why are you getting so worked up?" Luffy tilts his head to the side once more as he's giving his brother hardly any breathing space. "It was just a dream."

Yeah. Maybe it was just a dream. Just an orgasmic dream of having his little brother molest him twice before Ace went to the dark side and fucked his brother. Fucked his little brother into having an orgasm and if that wasn't bad enough then not only did he enjoy it but he had his little brother enjoying, moaning and begging to be fucked by the big brother that he's supposed to be. Where's their grandpa when they need him? Ace just puts a hand to his face and sighs.

"Ace?" Why is his brother acting like he just done something wrong.

"Luffy, that dream that you had..." The logia is debating on whether to say it was a dream rather than it actually happen. '_Yeah, and if I do that then I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life._'

"Yeah, what about it?" It was just a dream, right?

Dropping his hand from his face, Ace takes a deep breath before he looks at the young pirate. "—it wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't?" The younger's eyes widen as he looks agape at Ace. "Then that mean that you... you..."

Ace lightly grabs the teen's shoulders. "Luffy, I am so sorry. I swear that I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Wait, why are you sorry?"

What's with all of these unexpected answers or questions? "What are you talking about?"

Luffy gives his brother a warm smile. "That means that you do."

"Do... what?" What kind of nonsense is he sprouting now?

The teen cups his brother's face as the smile remains on his own face. "That you are in love with me since we made love."

Bomb #2 goes off in his brain. "Lu-Luffy, we did not make love. That was lust."

"We made lust? So the definition to lust is having a one-sided love in love making. That makes perfect sense." Luffy smiles to himself as he finally figures out what lust means.

Poor Ace is just completely in shock due to his brother's idiocy. And this is the exact reason everyone leaves things as a mystery to Luffy rather than try to explain it to him.

"Luffy, remember about the questions that you answered when I asked how your body was acting?" The logia waits until he sees his brother nod his head before he continues. "_**That**_ is what lust is. The only reason why we had sex was because we were both feeling lust."

"Oh and it's a bad thing because we're brothers right?" Now Luffy is starting to see why Ace is so freaked out about it. To him, it still isn't that big a deal but since his brother has more experience in that kind of situation then maybe he should listen. "So then I shouldn't tell you that this was my first time, right?"

Three

...

Two

...

One

...

"WHAT? THIS WAS YOUR FIRST TIME? THAT MEANS THAT—" Ace feels awful. Not only was he seduced by his lust possessed brother, but he also took said brother's virginity? "Luffy, you never had sex before? I would have thought since you have two pretty women on your crew that you would have." Is his brother a saint or something for not going after them? '_What kind of freaking brother am I?_'

"Oh, you mean Nami and Robin? I guess that they're pretty but," he scratches the side of his face again. "—I just never felt that way about them the way you, uh..."

Ace senses a big problem coming his way. What did he do to deserve this?

The blush from before comes back to him. "Ace, can you... touch me again?"

Bomb #3 explodes. A tiny blush appears on the freckled face as his eyes are wide. "What? No! Luffy, the main reason that we had this talk is so no one in this room will touch the other person."

"But it felt so good, especially when you—"

"Damn it Luffy! I'm not gonna touch you." He shivers right after saying that statement. "Look, go take a shower if you want to touch yourself so bad."

Luffy mildly pouts at the older D. "But I want you to touch me, Ace." His blush deepens a little as well as Ace's.

The logia holds back choking on his saliva from hearing that with letting out a cough. "Keep talking like that and I will tie you to that chair and make you take a cold shower."

"How are you going to tie me with no rope?" Silly Ace, sometimes his big brother was a little on the slow side.

"I'll use your arms since you're rubber."

"Oh." Good point. A mischievous smile goes on his face. "But that still means that you're going to touch me, right?"

Ace's blush darkens more. "Damn it Luffy. Just go take your shower."

Luffy starts to make his way to the bathroom

"And don't call out my name."

Luffy stops and looks back at his brother. "Why would I say your name?"

"N-nothing. Never mind… just go take your shower." Once the bathroom door closes, Ace lets out a deep breath as he puts a hand to his chest. "If I don't have a heart attack by the end of the night then I swear to never have sex for the rest of my life."

**L.J.V.: **Stretches her arms. "Wow, that last part was fun." **(****^./^\**

**Rikku: **"I feel bad for Ace."

**Buggy: **"I know, having to deal with that idiot."

**Ivankov: **"Hmm, so Vivè, is this supposed to be the storm then?"

**L.J.V.: **"Why are you rushing that? Let's just leave it nice for right now. Let everyone just be at ease."

**Bon Clay: **"Mugi-chan! I'm so glad to see that he's back to normal."

**L.J.V.: **"I think everyone is."

Well, um... yeah. So Boshi-kun is back to what we call normal for him, minus the lusting side effect but hey at least he's not bummed out anymore, right? Right. When will the next chapter be up? ... ... ... I've no idea but it shouldn't be too long. Well until next time, take care.


	7. Guilt

**In The Mirror Pt. 7**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and the crew doesn't know what to do about it. This is the last time that Luffy will see his brother before his execution. Corruption might happen in the process of helping someone else...

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, & Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, sexual themes, character death & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Well, let's go on to chapter / episode 7 shall we—"

**Buggy: **Holds his hand out. "Wait!"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"What?"

**Buggy: **"I have to use the restroom."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"We have breaks in between watching these. Why didn't you go before now?"

**Rikku: **"Well, I actually have to go too."

**Bon Clay: **"And we need to make a new batch of popcorn and get more snacks."

**Ivankov: **"Don't forget more tissue."

**Everyone: **Gets up to do what they need to.

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Shouts. "You've got five minutes before I start." Rests her chin on her hand as she sinks in the couch. "I should just start it..."

**?: **Grins while sitting down. "My, this looks really fun."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Looks at the new comer before smirking. "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

_**Cozy Comfort Room 09**_

_"Ace!"_

_Said pirate just rolls his eyes and shakes his head before smiling. What on earth could his brother possibly wan?"What is it Luffy?"_

_"Can you come here for a second?" The younger teen yells from the bathroom. _

_Letting out a soft sigh Ace gets up from the bed and makes his way to the bathroom. '_Honestly, all he's doing is washing himself. What does he need me for?'

_As he reaches the bathroom and opens the door his eyes pop out of their sockets and a blush quickly spreads across his face. "L-Luffy…!"_

_Looking back to the open door said pirate smiles as he sees older brother. "Hey, can you help me?"_

_"H-he-h-help you?" Ace sputters not wanting to move from his spot. "What the hell are you even doing?"_

_Luffy looks down at his hand before returning his attention back to the logia. "I'm doing what you told me to."_

_Ace is at a complete loss. "What the hell did I tell you to do?"_

_"You told me to touch myself." The rubber teen naïvely says._

_"_Right, I did didn't I?" _Ace calmly thinks before he tries to verbally correct his brother. "_**That**_ is not touching yourself!"_

_"Eh, it's not?" Looks down at his hand before he pouts at his brother. _

_"I don't even know how to respond to this!" Screw their grandpa, where's a heart attack when he needs it?_

_Currently Luffy is in the shower and he has a hold of his erection that is currently stretched. The stretched piece of flesh is in between his legs as the tip is at the entrance of his ass. Apparently Luffy had mistook being fucked as masturbation or touching oneself. _

_"Luffy, let go of your penis this instant!" _

_Letting out a sigh the rubber teen does as he's told and his stretched flesh retracts back. Turning around to face his brother, Luffy just lets out a breath. "See, this is why I asked _**you**_ to touch me."_

Obsidian eyes open with a start as the logia begins to breathe harder. Looking around he sees that he's in the inn. It's still the same as before except that Luffy is in the bathroom. Apparently narcolepsy decided to come out and play with, thus allowing him to have that very disturbing dream.

Letting out a long breath Ace closes his eyes and rests his head against the pillow. '_What kind of frickin dream was that?_'

It has been a _**really**_ long evening for Portgas D. Ace. The entire day was like a simple walk in the park and everything was just so nice and peaceful. The start of his evening was great too, even bumping into his brother's crew was just fine but then something wanted him to go downhill once he found out that his little brother was acting different and it seemed to get incredibly worse by the minute: from trying to figure out what was wrong with Luffy, to having the troubled teen turn lustful on him and doing the unmentionable, to breaking down in the bathroom, and back in the bedroom his brother pretty much turned delusional. It was a good thing that Ace found a way to get his brother back to normal because if he hadn't then there would be no telling what Luffy would've done and it most likely wouldn't have been a good thing.

Ace lets out a soft breath as he relaxes on the bed. He's really tired but even so he wants to wait for Luffy to get out of the shower before he lets himself fall asleep. '_I'll just relax my eyes for a bit._'

_"...Hha... hha..."_

_The sudden sound brings Ace from rummaging through his bag as he looks up and towards the bathroom door. A few seconds pass and he shakes his head before continuing to look for the hidden item inside of his green bag. It'll be a lot easier if he just dumps everything out on the bed but at the moment he doesn't want to put everything back in the clothed sack._

_"Aah... hha... hha... ahh..."_

_Looking back to the door Ace narrows his eyes a bit. '_Should I go check on him?_' _

_Debating with himself for a few more seconds, the logia places his bag onto the bed as he starts making his way to the door. "Luffy, you okay?" Not getting a response Ace tries again while opening the door. "Luffy?"_

_Eyes widen and his mouth partly opens as the twenty year old's face flushes. This is definitely not a sight that he needs to see right now. In the shower stall soaking wet is his seventeen year old brother. The normally wild, dark hair is now laying down and dripping water off of the ends. The teen's head is tilted back with his usually playful eyes closed and mouth wide open while a heavy blush is across his cheeks. Droplets of water roll down his face to his neck and chest as they continue their way down his body. His left arm is behind him holding the wall to keep himself up as his right hand is slowly stroking the obvious erection that he has and to make it worse Luffy's pants and moans can clearly reach the logia's ear._

_"Hha... hnn... hnn... nhh... nnh... yes... ahh... Ace... hha..."_

_Hearing the teen calling out his name forces the older D to snap out of his trance as he makes his way to Luffy. _

_Seeing how the teen is using the tips of his fingers to lightly drag down the hardened flesh and rubbing the tip before kneading their way back to the base makes the logia's mouth dry. Ace looks at the young face to see Luffy's eyes are shut tight and the younger is biting down on his lip to try and keep his voice down. Feeling heat start to gather in his groin area, Ace takes off his shorts and boxers and moves his way to be right behind his brother without disturbing the teen._

_"Ahh... aghn... hha... hha... ahh... nhh..."_

_Grabbing his sudden erection, Ace lines himself against the younger's entrance before he thrusts himself in, feeling the warmth and tightness from the younger body. He moves his head down to suck on the right side of Luffy's neck while his hands roam over the wet body._

_"AHH... YES... HHA... HHA... ACE... HHA... AHH...YES..."_

_Thrusting himself back in the logia moves his right hand to tweak with his brother's nipple as his other hand reaches for the free rubber hand. Once he has a hold of it, Ace brings the hand to Luffy's other erected nub. Not a moment later he sees the teen playing with his own nipple before he continues to suck on his brother's neck. The logia brings his left hand in between the paramecia's thighs to play with his balls._

_"ACE... NGHH... AH-HHA... AHH-HHA... NN-HNN... YES-AHHH... AH-HHHA... HH-HHAAA... HH-HHHAA... YES... YES-SA... YES-SSAAA... ACCCEEEEE!"_

Gripping the sheets underneath him, the second commander quickly sits up as he's taking deep breaths. He places a hand to his face while trying to keep his breathing under control. '_What... the hell... was that?_' When his breathing finally regulates he brings his hand down from his face and licks his dry lips before turning his attention to the door. "Why the hell am I having _**those**_ dreams about him?"

This is wrong. He shouldn't even be thinking about things like this, not about his little brother anyways. Ace loves Luffy as his brother so why is he having sexual thoughts about the teen? It makes absolutely no sense to the logia what so ever.

Deciding just to make sure that Luffy is okay, Ace starts to make his way to the bathroom. It's quiet so he knows that the teen isn't doing anything. '_In fact, it's too quiet._'

When he finally reaches the door, the logia closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, praying that neither of the two disturbing dreams are actually happening while he turns the knob and pushes the door open.

Cracking an eye open Ace lets out a relieved sigh. Luffy isn't in the shower horribly messing up or doing a damn good job in touching himself. In fact, Luffy isn't in the shower in the first place. Where the hell is his brother? Looking from the shower stall to the bathtub the logia sees the back of his brother's head as he's figures that the rest of the teen's body is submerged underwater in the tub. Seems like the teen decided to take a bath instead of a shower.

Ace quietly walks to the tub and lightly narrows his eyes when he reaches it. Of all things why does he have to be bothered with this right now?

Noticing that he's not alone, the teen turns his head to the right and looks up, blinking a few times as he sees his older brother before a smile appears on his face.

The older D looks to the door before clenching his fists and looking back at his little brother. "It's not gone."

Luffy's smile quickly disappears as he's confused by those words. "What's not g—"

Not only is he unable to finish his question but something is in his mouth, making his dark eyes widen. It takes another second or so before he realizes that Ace's lips are pressed against his own and the logia's tongue is in his mouth. The wet teen closes his eyes and immediately responds as he presses his tongue against the older's while he feels the water that he's in move around a bit.

Leaning his body further down, Ace uses his left hand to go under the teen's chin to tilt it up more as his submerged hand starts to roam over the younger's chest. He presses the flat of his tongue with against his brother's, slowly moving it back in forth as he feels a hard nub underneath his fingertips. His pointer finger starts to roll the nub in circles, making the younger body arch his back, before he adds his thumb to lightly pull and play with it.

A soft moan escapes the back of the younger's throat when those fingers stop playing with that nub and reach the neglected one, causing him to arch his back once more. He moves his hands out from the water to the edge of the tub just to grab anything, feeling the sensation that made him feel good earlier start to creep on him.

Ace catches the teen's tongue in between his teeth and lightly bites down on the organ as his hands start to travel down Luffy's abs and stomach, all the while making his little brother squirm under his touch as another moan comes from the younger's throat. The logia lets go of the trapped tongue and moves his mouth from Luffy's, a strand of saliva connecting them to each other before he breaks it to move his oral attention towards the neck.

As soon as Luffy feels his brother suck on his neck he tilts his head back to give the older D more access to it and he places his left hand in the logia's hair, wanting Ace to do more. At the same time he can feel the hand that was currently touching his body now stroking his sudden arousal. With his eyes fluttering close, Luffy leans his head further back as he swallows some saliva and starts to let low moans escape his lips. "Agn... aghn... Ace... nhh..."

The logia stops sucking on the skin to smirk against it. He always did love how his brother called out his name. Ace kisses the skin before moving his lips to the front of the teen's throat, lightly sucking on it. His hand runs down to the base of the erection before he uses his palm to keep it still while his fingertips start kneading it. Earning a gasp from the younger the logia uses his hand to massage its way back up and right before he reaches the head of the flesh he rubs the skin right under it, getting more moans from his brother.

"H-hhn... nhh... y-yes... Ace-ahh... hha... hhaaa... nnh..." As a tongue licks his Adam's apple Luffy feels the hand grab the top of his erection before a finger circles to very tip of it, making him buck his hips once. That finger then presses against the slit before the nail rubs it back and forth repeatedly which makes the teen's eyes roll to the back of his head despite his eyes being closed. "Yes... Ace... hha... hhhha... please... aghhnnn... nghhnnn... hh-hha... haa-ha..."

The older pirate feels something grab the hem of his shorts to pull him closer as he continues to suck on his brother's throat. Hearing the teen moan like that is making him hotter. Taking his mouth away from the throat he looks in the younger's eyes to see lust dancing in them before he captures his brother's mouth once again. He slowly drags his hand down on Luffy's flesh as the hand on his shorts move to grab a hold of his own. When he feels pressure against his arousal Ace uses his free hand to grab his brother's and his eyes quickly open. Instantly he separates himself from his brother's mouth while letting go of Luffy's member, yanking his arm back like he had just been electrocuted.

Confused by the sudden stop, Luffy looks at his trapped hand as he tries to catch his breath. "Ace... what's... wrong?"

Standing up straight, Ace takes a few steps away from the tub and puts his dry hand to his face to cover his eyes. " I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

The younger protests. "But... it's alright—"

"Luffy, it's not alright." Dropping his hand Ace looks at the young captain. "I can't," he tightens his fists to keep himself from doing something rash. "— do this to you, even if I want to. Luffy, you're my little brother. I shouldn't even have thoughts about touching you." He only came into the bathroom to check on Luffy, needing to make sure that his brother was alright. He didn't mean for anything else to happen, especially this.

"Ace..." The teen looks from his brother to the water that he's in. It's not rejection that he feels, it's knowing that Ace wants to touch him, to make love—erm no it was lust, to make lust with him, but he won't because they're brothers.

Seeing the younger D turn away from him makes Ace feel even worse. '_I shouldn't have even come in here. Why didn't I just leave him alone?_' The logia lets out a breath as he relaxes his hands and he starts to make his way towards his brother. "Luffy..."

Said teen turns to look at his brother without saying anything.

Ace kneels down to be at the paramecia's height. "Do... you still want to be touched?"

Eyes widen momentarily before the teen lets out a small smile and turns back to look at the water. Why is his brother teasing him like this? "Yeah but... you're not going to."

Instead of replying right away Ace grabs his brother's hand and wraps it around Luffy's erection.

Luffy quickly looks at his brother completely surprised. "Ace?"

Keeping his hand on top of the younger's, the logia starts to move their hands down to the tip before going back up to the base. "You're right," He forces Luffy's hand to stroke his flesh a bit faster a few times before he lets go. "I'm not."

"Ace please..." The teen calls out to his brother when he sees the older start to move away from him. "Can you... at least—ahh... hha... hha... kiss me again?"

Ace turns to his brother, seeing the lust in his eyes, before he kisses the top of Luffy's head. "Sorry Lu. I just can't bring myself to, not like that at least." With that he turns and starts to walk out of the bathroom after he grabs a few sheets of toilet paper.

Luffy wants his brother to stop, to go back to him, but his moans interrupt his speech. "Ace com—ahh... aghn... nhh... nghn..."

When he closes the door behind him, he presses his back against it and shuts his eyes tight. '_Damn it. I really screwed up._'

"Ahh... ahh... aghn... nghn... Ace..." The paramecia closes his eyes and leans his head back as he continues to stroke himself.

'_Why is he so bloody loud?_' As the thought crosses his head the logia tightens his grip on the door knob, wanting to rush into the bathroom and fuck his brother again but this time logic seems to stay with him. Why couldn't it have stayed with him two hours ago? He wouldn't of had sex with his brother if it did.

Running a finger nail against the slit as his brother had done earlier, Luffy bites his bottom lip to try and suppress the moan from leaving his mouth but fails in doing so as he calls out his brother's name. "Ace... yes... Ace—ahh..."

It is true, the logia does love when Luffy calls out his name, almost too much. Ace unconsciously brings his free hand to the front of his shorts and he releases his arousal as he starts to pant from listening to his little brother. He then rubs the tip of his erection a few times with his palm before he strokes himself, forcing a moan to not leave his mouth. It's bad enough that he's jerking himself off while listening to his brother do the same thing, he doesn't need to be verbal about it to make it worse.

The teen's breathing starts to quicken as well as his pace. He's letting himself remember when Ace was on top of him, licking his body before sucking him. That was something that Luffy had truly enjoyed. "Ace... nhh... nhh... yes... ahh... ngh... nn-nngh... hh-hhha... hh-hhaaa... aa-aahh... yes-ahh... Ace... Ace-hhaaa..."

Gripping himself firmer, the logia hastens his pace as he opens his mouth to pant. He still trying to refrain himself from moaning but that seems to be getting harder the more Luffy calls out his name. It's just like both times that he was fucking the teen. Ignoring the fact that it is his brother, Ace never had someone so horny wanting to call out his name so much. Opening his legs wider Ace really starts to pump his libido, letting the moans come out quietly. "Lu-Luffy... ngh... ngh... ughn... hha... aah... Luffy..."

Luffy moves a leg out of the water and onto the edge of the tub as his hips start to buck. He can feel it, the sudden urge to let something out growing rapidly in his balls. Continuing to stroke himself fast, Luffy throws his head back and opens his mouth in a silent scream, vaguely remembering that Ace told him to try and not moan too loud, as he releases his essence from his cock into his hand and the tub.

Ace is close to release himself. He didn't want to enjoy this, he didn't even want to do it, it's just a sudden spur that needed to be done. Biting down hard on his lip so he doesn't make any noise he finally ejaculates in his hand. He then lets himself slide down the door and rests against it as he's trying to regulate his breathing. Once calm enough he takes the toilet paper and wipes his flaccid member clean before he look at his messy hand to see the white substance slowly rolling down and off. '_Why? Why do I want my own brother?_'

As he's still sitting against the door the logia uses his free hand to fix himself up before the door opens and the back of his head connects hard with the tile floor.

"Ace?" The teen says as he's in between the tub and shower stark naked and his arm is stretched while holding the door knob. "What are you doing?"

The older D stands up and turns around to face his brother as his clean hand rubs the little bump he has on his head. "What are you doing?"

The rubber teen retracts his arm. "I was gonna take a shower since I got dirty and was gonna get something out there before I took it but I decided not to." Obsidian eyes spot something white. "What's that white thing?"

'_Oh crap._' There is no way that Ace is gonna tell him while he was jerking off in the tub he was doing to the same thing against the door. He'd rather let a penguin kick his ass before saying that. Ace moves his dirty hand behind his back. "What white thing?"

Now he feels like a kid hiding something from that old geezer and that never turned out to well.

The teen points to the floor. "I was talking about that."

He looks at what his brother is pointing to. "That's just broken tile."

When Ace had decided to play whack-the-floor, his skull chipped some of the tile.

Moving his gaze back up, Luffy tilts his head to the side. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Oh crap, again. Luffy had seen him hide his hand. That means that he just set himself up for failure without even realizing it. Walking into the bathroom, Ace makes his way towards the sink. "It's just lotion."

Smooth lie. Unlike his too innocent to be a pirate of a brother, the logia actually knows how to lie.

Keeping his eyes on his brother, Luffy starts to make his way towards the older. An I-want-to-know grin appears on the young face. "Then why were you hiding it behind your back."

Damn, so his lie wasn't as smooth as he thought. "Don't worry about it." He turns the faucet on and right when he's about to put his hand under the sink Luffy tries to grab it which instantly makes him move it back to get away from his brother and sadly away from the water. "Luffy, what the heck?"

"Where did you get the lotion from?" He doesn't know why but there was something more that his brother wasn't telling him. He can feel it.

"From my bag. Can I wash it off now?" What's his brother's deal. It's just lotion. Oh wait, no it's not but Luffy doesn't need to know that.

"Let me see it." He reaches around his brother's back to try and grab it until the older D side steps him and ends up being by the bathtub.

Ace has his dirty hand in the air, away from his brother. Good thing that he's still taller than the squirt. "It's just lotion Luffy."

The younger pirate makes a face before he rushes at his brother, trying to reach for the hand in the air. "Just let me see it."

"Wha— no." As the logia takes a step back, his foot slips against the wet tiled floor —due to Luffy getting out of the tub— and he falls to the floor. Accidentally, he reaches Luffy with his free hand and pulls his brother down with him but somehow the teen ends up underneath him. When Ace opens his eyes the first thing that he sees is his brother's closed eyes. A little heat rises on his face when he looks around to see that one of Luffy's legs are bent while the other is laying on the ground and he's settled in between his brother. Looking back to the teen he sees that Luffy is staring at him, blushing as well.

The teen can feel his blood rushing through his body from remembering what was happening the last time they were in this position. It had felt so good when his brother was going in and out of him. He wants to move his legs further apart, he wants Ace to go in him again, he wants to bring his brother's head down to kiss him but he doesn't want to make Ace upset so he just stays quiet.

Looking down Ace sees his brother's lips, those soft lips that felt so good against his own. He wants to kiss them, not only that, he wants to take his brother's body once more, to have sex with him but he can't. He won't allow himself to. Closing his eyes he gets off from the younger D and holds his clean out for him with a soft smile on his face.

True that the teen is a little saddened by nothing happening he still smiles back at his older brother as he reaches up and takes the helping hand. "Thanks."

"Yeah." He walks over to the sink and places his hand under the running water before reaching for the soap. "What is water doing on the floor anyways?"

"Oh, uh," the teen looks at the wet floor. "—it must of happened when I got out of the bath."

"You're supposed to drain the water first Luffy." The logia replies as he dries his hands off. Before the younger of the two has a chance to reply Ace starts talking once more. "Go take your shower okay? You need to get some rest."

Luffy smiles at his brother as he nods his head. "Sure."

Once Ace is out of the washroom Luffy turns the shower on and waits a few seconds before the water gets hot and he steps in. Today was hard on him. He didn't understand any of the things going on and he blacked out quite a few times. The only thing that he knows is that he's hurting his friends and Ace.

Letting out a sigh the distraught teen walks under the spray of water and closes his eyes, not wanting to think about anything that really happened. He didn't eat anything, he didn't play with anyone, he doesn't know where he is, his friends are really worried about him and he apparently put his big brother through a lot. Just hopefully tomorrow will be better.

As Luffy reaches for some soap his mind drifts off to a different place. It's not the same horrible dream that he's been having since the scenery is different. In fact, there's no scenery at all. He turns his head to makes sure that he didn't miss anything but it's just complete darkness. No matter where he looks everything is black. The only thing that's visible is his own body. "Where am I?"

"Ze ha ha ha ha." A laughter emerges in front of the teen.

That laughter, it's the same one that he's been hearing in that awful dream, the dream that he never should've had. Instantly the teen's lost expression becomes alert as he narrows his eyes and he balls his fists. "Why are you here?"

An unseen hand reaches out to caress the young face before the boy jerks his head away. "Isn't it appropriate for me to be here? After all, I did beat the guy who said the only way to you was to go through him." A wicked grin appears on his face.

Fierce eyes continue to glared at the unseen male. "You bastard!"

Wrapping an arm around the rookie's back, the man presses the teen's front against his chest and uses his other hand to grab the younger's chin.

The hidden face is too close. Luffy can feels the man's breath on his lips before he starts to struggle. "Get off of me!"

"Ze ha ha ha ha. Looks like you're mine now, Straw Hat Luffy."

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"I totally did not plan on doing it like that, well the beginning at least."

**?: **"My, didn't know this would be so interesting. Will there be another?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"But of course. I do have a question though, how does everyone keep coming in here?"

**?: **"Why not?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Smiles at the new man before she turns her attention to everyone else. "What?"

**Buggy: **"You started this without us."

**Rikku: **"Yeah Vivè, you said five minutes."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Five minutes, five seconds. Tomāto, Tomato. It's the same thing."

Now, what will happen next time? Will Luffy continue with that dream? Will Ace get over his sudden lust for his brother? Will I be chased out of my house by an angry clown and thief for starting this without them being here? Or will Ace really get his ass kicked by an adorably, cute penguin for not telling Luffy that the lotion was actually his sperm. And will I quit these really random question? We'll see on episode 8 of "In the Mirror".

Until next time, take care of yourself.

~Le. Jester. Vixen


	8. Weird

**In The Mirror PT. 8**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and the crew doesn't know what to do about it. This is the last time that Luffy will see his brother before his execution. Is it me or are things just getting a little too bizarre...

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, & Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, sexual themes, character death & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Sighs while looking at the clown and thief. "I don't see what the big deal is."

**Buggy: **"How is it that shady people keep coming here?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Like you really should be talking about shady people." **^./^\**

**Buggy: **"S-shut up!" **-o-**

**Ivankov: **"But vwhy is he here?"

**Bon Clay: **Whispers to Rikku: "Is he really that bad?"

**Rikku: **Just shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know, I've never met him."

**?: **"Let's just see what happens to the rookie, shall we?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"I love your way of thinking. And we're off—"

**Buggy: **"Hold on a minute! You're gonna let him watch it?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"I'm letting you, aren't I?"

**Buggy: **Looks to the side. "T-that's not the point."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"I thought so."

* * *

_**Cozy Comfort Room 09**_

Once Ace hears the shower going he stretches his arms over head and yawns before scratching the top of his head. Another yawn escapes his mouth and he looks at the messy room. Why is it so messed up in the first place? Hmm, there had to be a reason for it— oh that's right. Luffy had mentioned his God-forsaken father and he chased his little brother all around the room before he finally caught the idiot and gave him a good reminder to never say that name around him. '_I thought he would've remembered from the last beating he got._'

Letting out a sigh Ace starts to walk over towards the thrown of sheets and fallen chair to put them in the proper place. Not like anyone is going to check on them dead in the night but it's not right to leave something that isn't his a complete disaster. Unlike his brother he does have manners… to a certain point at least but it's still more than Luffy can ever have.

Scooting the chair back under the desk Ace then looks at the sheets before grabbing them and straightening them out over the bed. After he finishes with the sheets he reaches for the cover and turns his head to look at the bathroom door only to see a penguin tapping it webbed feet. Not only is the little bird tapping, there seems to be a certain rhythm that it's now tap dancing to.

Ace quickly rubs his eyes before looking back at the door to see absolutely nothing there. "Yeah… I really need to get some sleep."

Shaking his head Ace puts the covers back on the bed and grabs both of pillow before he lays down. Sleep is good for him —especially since he's seeing dancing birds— but as much as he wants to close his eyes he won't intentionally sleep until his brother gets out of the bathroom. If he does fall asleep then there might be no telling what Luffy will do to him or to his self.

_**Cozy Comfort Room 09 Bathroom**_

_"Ze ha ha ha ha. I'll see you next time Straw Hat." The unseen figure releases the young face and lets the teen go before completely disappearing, leaving the young captain by himself in the darkness._

Placing both rubber hands on the wall in front of him, Luffy starts to breathe hard as he lowers his head. Water is spraying the top of his head and makes its way down his face, forcing him to close his eyes.

Nothing really happened except for the one sided conversation that Blackbeard was having with him all the while the young pirate was trying to escape from the man. That is until the bastard had said something that Luffy never wanted to hear. Afterwards he had stopped trying to escape; instead, Luffy was protesting against everything that the man was saying, meeting Blackbeard's cocky words with his own declarations until the wicked pirate had repeated that one statement with complete confidence in his voice.

"_Ace will die._"

Luffy closes his eyes tighter as the three words echo through his head. Although he had been strong in this dream unlike the other, hearing those words just makes him want to scream at the top of his lungs. Whether it's out of aggravation, fear, or rage, Luffy just wants to scream. He knows how strong his brother is; he was never able to beat him in a fight when they were kids, he can't even beat his brother in his own dreams, so hearing anyone saying a statement like that just makes him...

'_It's not real._' Lifting his head up the teen just stares at the wall in front of him as he calms himself down the best that he can. A rubber hand reaches for the knob to turn the water off as he makes his way out of the stall. Grabbing a towel from the rack Luffy looks at his foggy reflection in the mirror to see himself before he wipes some steam off to get a better look; however, a glimpse of blood reaches his vision and he quickly closes his eyes to drive the image from him. A few seconds pass as he looks back at the mirror to see his regular reflection.

"It's not real." The teen says once more but his voice is starting to waver and he's unconsciously starting to doubt his own statement.

Letting out a breath he starts to pat his self dry before he reaches for his boxers to put them on. After they're on he places the towel on his head but barely dries his scalp as he's trying not to think. Thinking at the moment is bad since every thought that seems to cross his mind is turning against him.

As he walks towards the door the towel falls off of his head. "That's right," Luffy says as a small smile comes to his face. "—Ace is here." Unfortunately that smile leaves him as he unwillingly knows that his brother is going after Blackbeard. Shaking his head before any more unwanted things pop into his mind, he takes a deep breath before opening the door.

'_Finally._' Ace silently celebrates as he's about to let himself fall into slumber. His little brother is finally out of the bathroom which means that the teen is going to go to bed, which also means that he can finally get his much needed sleep after a long evening of having to deal with this insanity.

The teen takes a few steps before he completely stops. Ace was saying something when he first entered the bathroom but what was it? "What did you mean,"

The older D looks over to his brother a little waiting for the sudden question being asked.

"— when you said 'it's not gone'?"

When did Ace say that?

…

That's right, it was when he went to check on Luffy in the bathroom. That is something that he wasn't expecting Luffy to remember.

"It..." he lets out a breath before he continues. "—it meant that my lust wasn't gone."

"Oh." Luffy looks to the carpeted floor before he lowers his head. That meant that Ace really wanted to make lust with him but he couldn't since they're brothers. He doesn't know why but he's not as sad as he thought he would be from knowing that, however, it still hurts to know that the person that you love, or is it lust? Either way Ace isn't going to touch him and it hurts a bit to know that.

The teen starts to make his way towards the bed only to hear Blackbeard's laughter echo through his head once more. Luffy quickly shakes his head to make the laugh go away.

As the logia watches Luffy make his way over to the bed, he notices that his brother is starting to act different. Not wanting to go through this as soon as they wake up, the logia decides to find out why. "What's wrong?"

Luffy blinks his eyes a few times. "I'm... just tired."

Of course he's exhausted, all of his black outs that had happened drained him and he doesn't even know what he had done most of the day, but, at the same time Blackbeard is really starting to get to him. He doesn't want to tell Ace what he had just seen, or was it just what he had been through? Well, whatever it was, he doesn't want to tell his brother about it right now... or probably never.

Although there is some truth to that his brother is still acting different, but Ace is going to leave it for now. It's not healthy for Luffy to sleep on it but it would be worse if his brother had another break down without getting any better right before he slept. Just hopefully Luffy will feel better once he wakes up tomorrow. With that in mind the logia scoots over and pats the bed. "Come on. You really need to get some sleep."

Grateful for letting the subject drop, the young pirate jumps from his spot to the bed and, unfortunately, on top of his brother. What is it about them landing right on top of each other?

A light blush adorns the freckled face as he feels contact from the younger pirate. At least when he was on top of his brother there was absolutely _**no**_ contact what so ever. Sure a rubber leg was bent and his hand was itching to stroke the soft skin right before he plunged himself into that tight body—

'_Where the hell did that come from?_' Sadly enough his blush deepens a bit as that thought crosses his mind. He seriously does not need to think about _**this**_ right now.

Honestly, Luffy did not mean to land on his brother, not like this at least. His left hand is right on the side of the older's head and he can feel strands of hair under his fingers, his right hand is right above his brother's chest and he can vaguely feel the older's heart beating, the top of his head is right under the chin as he's softly breathing on the other's skin, and his left leg is in between Ace's while his right is on the outside of the older's left leg. Yep, this is definitely not how he wanted to land. Isn't the bed supposed be bigger?

'_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! What the hell? Why does this keep happening to me?_' With each breath hitting his skin, it makes Ace conflict with himself. This is a really bad situation for a person who is supposed to be celibate since he hasn't had a heart attack yet.

'_Hormones are a bitch_.' Ace thinks as he lets out a soft breath. "You can..." he feels the teen's hair tickling the skin under his chin before he continues. "—get off of me now."

Luffy wanted to get off of his brother since he first landed on him but Ace is just so comfortable, so soft, so warm. Moving his right hand lower to the chest to press against it so he can push himself up, he just leaves his hand there feeling the heart beat. His brother is still alive.

"Luffy?" The logia questions as he's wondering why his brother isn't moving. He isn't going to move his own hands to take Luffy off of him because knowing his luck something will go wrong and they probably gonna do something that they shouldn't, again.

The young captain shakes his head a little to get from his thoughts as he presses his hand against his brother's chest and lifts his head and upper body up from his brother. When he moves his leg, his knee moves up a little too much and brushes against his brother's groin.

Eyes widen from the sudden contact before they instantly close. '_Shit! Please tell me this is not happening..._'

When he sees his older brother close his eyes Luffy leans his head down a bit, unfortunately as he's leaning down his knee rubs against his brother a bit more. The teen can see the older's lips tighten to form a thin line. "Ace?"

'_Damn it Luffy! Get off, just please get off._' For a second the pressure against his nether regions lightens a bit before even more pressure comes. By now Ace's face is darkened from a blush as he's trying to hold a moan back. This is really not his favorite night with his brother. Actually, it has to be the worst one ever. Feeling more pressure down there Ace can't help but clench the sheets as he lets out a low moan. "N-nnh..." '_DAMN IT!_'

For some reason Luffy's breathing starts to hasten a bit when he hears that sound coming from his brother as his own cheeks start to heat up. "A-Ace?"

'_Shut your mouth Ace. Close it, damn it!_' He is trying his hardest to close his mouth but when he feels the hand on his chest go lower and touch his nipple as well as that knee adding more pressure his mouth stays open. "Nghn... nhh..." '_Son of a bitch! WHY?_'

Luffy sees his older brother open his eyes before he swallows saliva. He now knows that the older is moaning and whatever the reason for it does not matter to him what so ever. The teen leans his head back down as his lips are almost touching his brother's.

'_Luffy, please don't. I beg you... don't kiss me._' Ace is screwed. If his brother kisses him then there is no doubt in his mind that they will end up doing the unmentionable, yet again; especially since his logic is debating with itself to stay with him or to leave, which is really messed up at the moment.

Luffy wants to. He's only a hair's breath away from touching his brother's lips. He wants to feel Ace's lips on his own, feel his brother's tongue dancing with his again, feel their body moving together, so... what's stopping him? He's clenching his left hand and he can feel some of his brother's hair in his fingers before he decides whether he should or not.

Letting out a soft breath the teen speaks. "I... didn't mean for it to happen. Sorry Ace." Luffy moves his head away from his brother's before he moves his body from the older's and lays on his side.

Ace lets out a breath before putting an arm over his eyes. Thank God Luffy moved.

Seeing how his brother is acting makes the teen a bit concerned. "What's wrong Ace?"

Without moving his arm the logia replies. "Oh, nothing... I'm just waiting for my heart attack to come."

"Heart attack? Something's gonna attack your heart?"

Finally moving his arm from his eyes and ignoring his brother's silly question, the older D turns his head to look at the younger before patting the top of Luffy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just get some rest, okay?"

The teen blinks at his brother a few times. "Oh, okay." He snuggles deeper into the bed, feeling the sheets and covers covering his body. A small smile appear on his face as he feels heat coming from his older brother and he closes his eyes.

Ace allows himself to smile when he sees his brother start to drift off. God knows that the teen needs some sleep from everything that he's been going through, just hopefully he'll have a good sleep.

The logia lets out another yawn after he turns his head to look at the ceiling. There had been way too many close calls this night, but really, a heart attack would be very nice right now just to ensure that absolutely nothing will happen.

_**Cozy Comfort Room 09: Ace's Dream**_

_"Hey Ace!"_

_Instead of turning around to greet his little brother Ace interlocks his fingers together and looks up to the sky. "I know that I don't talk to you much but I'm begging you please, please don't let Luffy say anything perverted. Whether it's intentional or not, just please, if you have any kind of mercy on me, do not let him say anything wrong."_

_"Who're you talking to Ace?" Luffy asks as he finally reaches his brother._

_'Please.' The logia pleads once again before he takes a deep breath and turns around to face the younger D. Ace waits a few seconds before he sees what Luffy wants. "What's up?"_

_The teen holds a hand out. "Can I have some of your lotion?"_

_"Lotion?"_

_A grin appears on the young face. "Yeah, you know the lotion that you had in the bathroom at the inn. Can I have some?"_

_Oh, that lotion. A light tint of pink comes to the logia's cheeks. "I... don't have any with me right now."_

_Luffy's grin disappears as a small pout comes to his face. "Aw, but I've never seen lotion like that before. And I really wanted to use some."_

'Actually you have seen it but I'm not gonna say that out loud.' _Putting an arm around his brother's shoulder, Ace starts walking. "You know, that lotion isn't really good for your skin."_

_The teen looks up at his brother. "It isn't? But you use it."_

'No, I don't.'_Ace starts to_explain_why. "I only bought it because it was the only one that I could afford at the time. Besides, it's not good for devil fruit users because there's..." What can he say to make his brother believe him? "—seawater in it..." '_I can't believe I just said that._' Ace continues on with his pathetic lie that he knows that he should just stop before feeling like a complete fool, but what the hell? It's not like anyone's gonna find out, right? "That lotion wasn't made for us." Ace feels pathetic having to lie to his brother but there is no way that he is going to tell Luffy that it was the result of him jerking off instead of actual lotion._

_"That really sucks." Luffy says as they continue to walk. Wait, something's not right and he's gonna find out what. "If it's not good for us then how come you were using it?"_

_Damn, that is a very good question to ask fortunately Ace answers without even thinking. "Cause my skin was really dry." The logia thinks about the question that was just asked before he realizes how he just answered. Sure, it was a good answer, but he really feels is an idiot for even saying that._

_"Well," Luffy starts as he looks back at his brother with a smile on his face. "—why don't you just wet your skin next time so it's not dry."_

_Wanting to correct his brother Ace chooses to just ruffles the teen's hair instead. "Yeah, I'll do that." Yeah, he can tell Luffy that water won't deeply hydrate the skin like lotion does but knowing his brother, Luffy will just say something silly and brush it off with a laugh._

_"Hey Ace,"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I just seen something really cool before I came here." His eyes sparkly with excitement as he grins up at his older brother._

_"Oh yeah?" Ace let's himself grin from seeing his brother's face. It's been a while since he's seen Luffy like this and it makes the logia really happy._

_"It was—" The teen starts to disappear._

_"Luffy? Luffy!" His younger brother is gone._

_"You know, it's not a good thing to lie to your younger brother, mister." A small voice says._

_Ace turns his head side to side trying to find that voice before he turns around to see if he can see anyone, but unfortunately he can't find the source._

_"Down here."_

_Ace turns his head to the left before looking down. Penguin. There is a penguin waving its flipper at him. "Uh... Hey."_

_The little penguin stops waving his fin. "How are you?"_

_"I'm, uh—" Before Ace has a chance to answer he gets interrupted._

_"What are you doing Private?"_

_Ace turns his head to the front of him to see another penguin walking his way._

_"You know better than to fraternize with the enemy."_

_Enemy?_

_"Oh, sorry Skipper."_

_The little penguin to Ace's left is now quiet. Looking at the penguin in front of him Ace notices that the top of his head is a little flat like he was in the military or something. '_Never mind the fact that they can talk but why are there penguins here?'

_"Alright boys," The penguin in front starts as he makes a few flipper gestures, completely confusing the only human around. "—its, time to begin our mission. Kowalski, is he hot enough?"_

_"Correct,"_

_A flipper touches Ace's right calf before getting off of his leg. Ace looks down to his right to see another penguin quickly waddle a few feet from him. '_What the heck is going on?'

_"—His temperature is approximately 600_°_C."_

_Ace sees the penguin in front of him quickly rub his head before turning to the bird on his right._

_"In understandable terms Kowalski."_

_The penguin known as Kowalski sighs before answering the other bird. "It means he's ready."_

_"Good. Rico, I need two extinguishers and two water guns." The penguin in front says._

_Ace is going to say something but he hears gagging behind him. Turning his head to look he sees a fourth penguin._'Oh, you gotta be kidding.' _For a second Ace thinks that the poor bird is just going to hurl before he sees the bird cough up something big and red. It's an extinguisher... a fire extinguisher? Why would he— '_You know, I don't think that I wanna know._' Ace just shakes his head before he takes a step forward, having the intention to leave._

_"Hold it right there mammal." The military penguin says stepping in front of Ace, blocking his way. "You're not going anywhere."_

_"Why are you guys even here?" The logia finally asks as more coughing and gagging could be heard._

_"Rico, are you finished yet?" The penguin in front asks while looking the fire logia dead in the eye._

_Ace doesn't know if he should feel mildly threatened or... what?_

_"He's almost finished Skipper." The first penguin says._

_"They're out." Kowalski says._

_"Alright boys, grab an item and let's start." The leader says as he jumps over Ace to go where the other penguins are._

_Ace just sighs as he's trying to ignore what's going on. First off, there are talking penguins, who are going on about some mission; secondly one of the birds are coughing up really random objects; and now they're about to do something? Ace lets out another sigh as he takes a step forward. When his foot touches the ground he feels something freezing cold touch his back making his eyes widen out in surprise. Reaching his hand around to touch his back, he brings it back in front of him to see a soapy foam in his hand. Turning around to face the birds, Ace confronts them. "What the heck are you guys—"_

_"FIRE!" Skipper commands as he and Rico use the fire extinguishers to spray Ace while Private and Kowalski use their water guns to shoot water at the logia._

_Ace takes a step back as his hands cover his face. Those damn extinguishers are really cold._

_Another minute or so passes as Skipper speaks. "Cease fire boys."_

_The other three penguins lower their weapons as Skipper takes a few waddles forward._

_The logia has to catch his breath for a bit before he drops his arms. "What... did I do... to deserver that?" Ace asks completely confused about the situation and really wet since he was sprayed with water and soapy chemicals._

_Skipper places his extinguisher on the ground and crosses his flippers. "You lied to your brother."_

_"All of this because of a lie?" That 's the only reason why Ace is being assaulted by four penguin? Soapy foam starts to drip from his shorts onto the ground._

_"Then you clearly said that you would rather get beat up by a penguin then tell him the truth about some human creamy, substance called 'lotion.' Kowalski."_

_"Sir."_

_"Exactly what is this lotion?" Skipper asks as he continues to look at the soapy Ace._

_"Apparently it's a cream made for humans to keep them from drying out."_

_"That's nonsense. They can just get wet to keep their hairless coat from drying out."_

_'_Isn't that what Luffy said?_' Shaking that thought from his head Ace brings his hand in front of him to try and make a small fire to separate himself from the crazy birds only to find out that the soapy chemical won't allow him to. Smart penguins. "So you guys are attacking me because of something that I said? I was just joking about that."_

_"Kowalski."_

_Said penguin aims his water gun at the logia before he pulls the trigger and water splashes on the logia's face._

_"You know," Ace wipes the water from under his eye with the back on his hand. "—you can stop now."_

_"Are you going to tell your brother the truth?" Skipper asks._

_Like hell he is. "I'm not gonna tell Luffy that it was sperm."_

_"Kowalski, any idea of what this 'sperm' is?"_

_"In short," The tall penguin answers. "—I have no idea."_

_"Rico."_

_The penguin that was previously gagging pulls the lever to the fire extinguisher and sprays Ace's legs for a few seconds before stopping._

_'_Damn, that's frickin cold.' _The logia rubs at his legs to try and get some warmth back in them. "Okay, okay." He straightens himself back up. "What if I at least think about telling Luffy the truth?"_

_"Well," The first penguin starts. "—it's the thought that count, right Skipper?"_

_"Hmm, you got a point there Private. Alright human."_

_"It's Ace."_

_"Human Ace, we'll give you one day to tell your brother the truth. If you can't by then, well, I shouldn't have to tell you." Skipper turns around and starts to waddle away. "Alright boys, our mission's complete. Let's move out."_

A deep breath comes from the logia's mouth as he just opens his eyes. '_This is really not my night._' He moves the covers off from him before getting up from the bed towards the bathroom. Funny, the bathroom light is still on yet both he and Luffy were able to fall asleep. They must be extremely tired. Shaking the thought from his head walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

Turning the faucet on Ace lowers his head before splashing water on his face. That was really one hell of a dream to have and what is up with those penguins? Seriously, he didn't actually mean for one to kick his ass. And no he did not get his ass kicked, he was just a really bad… disadvantage. '_Yeah, I was handicapped._'

Once he's finished the logia takes a hand towel with one hand and uses the other to turn the faucet off. After he pats his face dry Ace looks in the mirror and sees that he's still so tired. Letting out a sigh the logia sees something move from the mirror's reflection before realizing what it is.

Skipper and his crew are leaning against the back wall. "We'll be back."

Seeing the four penguins disappearing the second commander just lets out another breath. "I really need to get some sleep..." And with that he opens the door and turns the light off before walking out of the bathroom. The main room is completely dark and Ace isn't even sure if there are windows in this room or not. Oh well, all he wants to do is lay back in bed and get some good sleep. Luffy isn't the only one who needs it.

After stubbing his toe against the side of the bed and letting out a few lovely curses as a reaction, the logia finally reaches his side of the bed before he pulls the covers over him and closes his eyes. '_I don't know what's worse: lusting after my own brother... or getting my ass kicked by some smart, talking penguins?_' With that thought decent sleep finally comes to him, allowing him to get his much needed rest.

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen:**"That just proves it."

**Buggy:**"Proves what?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen:**"That you can get owned by Penguins. Not just any, no, the Penguins of Madagascar. And I do not own them by the way."

**Bon Clay:**"Why would you own them?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen:**"Just a second disclaimer. I had actually wanted to write the beginning of the next morning but, yeah, that's not gonna happen."

**Ivankov:**"And vwhy is that?"

**Doflamingo:**"Vivè was having too much fun with this one."

**Le. Jester. Vixen:**"Damn right I was. I shouldn't have even made it." **^./^\**

**Buggy:**"But penguins are _not_that strong."

**Le. Jester. Vixen:**"Do you not know how strong Ace is and yet is still got pwned by them. He was completely helpless."

**Rikku:**"Wow. That's saying something then."

**Le. Jester. Vixen:**"Yes, it really is. Well before I ask our special penguin guests to demonstrate their strength to Buggy, I'm gonna let you guys go for now. The next chapter will hopefully be out by Thursday but I'm not gonna make any promises."

So ignoring the fun dream since we did get to see our lovely Ace get dominated by the Penguins of Madagascar, will he be able to get over his lust for his brother? And will Ace actually tell Luffy the truth about the lotion? Will Luffy tell Ace about what he and Teach talked about in his second dream? Will I finally get to the next morning or continue to drag out this extremely long night? And will Skipper and the gang really come back for Ace in three days if the fire logia doesn't tell Luffy the truth? We'll find out next time in chapter / episode 9 of In the Mirror. Until then, take care.


	9. Serious

**In The Mirror PT. 9**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and the crew doesn't know what to do about it. This is the last time Luffy will see his brother before his execution. Are things really getting better...

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, & Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, sexual themes, character death & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Covers her mouth as she tries not to bust a gut from laughing.

**Rikku: **Blinks her eyes. "That... was just—"

**Buggy: **He is seething."Don't. Say. Anything."

**Ivankov:** "Vwell Buggy-boy, how did it feel to—"

**Buggy: **"Shut. Up."

**Doflamingo: **Has a huge grin on his face.

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Shuts her eyes tight and clenches her jaw just to make sure she doesn't laugh.

**Buggy: **"If you say anything, I swear to—"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"BUGGY GOT OWNED BY THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR!" Falls to the ground holding her sides as she laughs at the clown.

**Buggy: **"SHUT UP! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THEY WERE STRONG?" **≥0≤**

**Bon Clay: **"Vivè-chan did warn you but you just continued to provoke them."

**Buggy: **"J-just shut up and lets watch this stupid thing."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Walks behind the couch to grab a bag before walking to the door. Hands the bag over to the four penguins." For all of your hard work."

**Skipper: **"Alright boys, mission accomplished."

**Penguins of Madagascar: **Leave the house.

**Buggy: **"THEY WERE STILL HERE? AND YOU PAYED THEM?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Hey, I warned you that they were strong but you didn't believe me, so that's your fault." Sits down on the couch.

**Buggy: **Mumbles. "Crazy bit—"

**C.L.I.C.K.**

* * *

_**Cozy Comfort Room 16**_

Light.

A few rays from the sun creeps through an opening of the curtain located behind the bed. The light bounces off of the mirror walls in front of the bed and reaches the two people sleep, instantly forcing one of the occupants to pull the cover up over their head. The other just turns on their side and snuggles deeper in the warmth.

Zoro turns on his side and clenches the covers over him tighter. He's determined to get more sleep since that blasted light hit his face. A minute more passes by as he has his eyes screwed tight to try and force himself back to sleep before he just lets out a defeated sigh. It's always the same; whenever he has a really good nap and something wakes him up —which is unbelievably hard— he can never go back to sleep. Why is that?

The swordsman lets out a slightly irritated sigh before moving the covers off from him. '_Not like I'll be able to go back to sleep anyways…_'

The first mate lets out a yawn as he's still on his right side. Even though he didn't have as much sleep like he hoped for he does have to admit that the bed is really comfortable and a lot warmer than what he's used to. No wonder this place is called Cozy Comfort.

The sleepy man rubs his eyes a few times before his lids slowly flutter open to see a raven haired woman next to him. Zoro ignores the person as he closes his eyes once more really enjoying the comfort from the bed and surprisingly the heat coming from the woman. A few more seconds pass before his eyes fly open and he stares at the older female.

Robin.

Why is she in the same bed as him?

Feeling the bed shifting the older woman lets out a soft breath as she opens her eyes. She's greeted by the green haired male who seems to be in a little shock. A soft smile appears on her face. "Good morning."

She really _**is **_in the same bed with him. Knowing this makes Zoro scoot himself away from her before he falls off the bed and hits his head on the floor while his legs are tangled in the sheets on the bed.

Robin takes the initiative as she looks over to see the half sprawled male on the floor. "Are you alright, Mr. Swordsman?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Zoro looks back at the older female and takes in her appearance, making his cheeks burn a bit: her dark hair is messy due to bed-head, there's some concern in her blue eyes as she's looking at him or is that amusement that he sees? Either way, it's clear to see that she's still a bit tired. Her long arms are showing from the sleeping tank-top that she's wearing and sadly enough so is a lot of cleavage. If he was that perverted cook right now he would most likely act like a real idiot from seeing the top of her bre—

_'What the hell?_' _Zoro_ closes his eyes and shakes his head to quickly get that thought out of his head. She is really not the first thing that he needs to see in the morning, especially like this.

Pushing his feet off of the bed the young man rolls himself backwards to get even more space between them and drags the sheets along with him. He then detangles the long cloths from his legs all the while trying to keep his gaze locked with hers. If he looks down from her face then he'll see her bos— "W-what are you doing here?"

Robin just looks at him before she smiles, remembering their conversation the previous night. "Did you forget?"

His eyes narrow a bit and he looks around the room. There's no bottles anywhere so that means that they weren't drinking, unless she's really clever and hid the bottles somewhere. He brings a hand to the back of his neck to check if there are any holes or bandages, making sure that he wasn't stuck in the neck by a syringe or any other types of needles. Feeling nothing of the sort he lowers his hands and looks back at the woman. "Nothing… happened?"

She lets out a small laugh as she sits on the back of her legs. "No. Nothing happened."

A breath of relief escapes his lips as he closes his eyes.

"Did you want me to do anything last night?"

Eyes open fast before a shock expression is visible on Zoro's face. What the hell did she just ask?

Robin covers her mouth before getting off of the bed as she walks towards the bathroom. "I'll take a quick shower."

The older woman then disappears from his sight yet the first mate seems to be stuck in the same spot just staring at the bathroom door. In the back of his mind he knows that she doesn't mean any of it. Okay, so he's not so sure but still, isn't that Nami's thing, to mess with people for no reason? If there is one thing that Zoro knows for sure about Robin then it's that she is a very confusing person when she wakes up.

_**Cozy Comfort Room 01**_

Stretching her arms over her head, Nami lets a small smile go on her face as she cracks an eye open. Looking to her left she sees Chopper sleeping soundly before rubbing her eyes. The bed is _**really **_comfortable. She'll have to make sure to ask the receptionist where they got it from or just take a bed; one of the two is fine with her.

A yawn escapes her mouth before she eyes the bathroom. Well, time to do the female necessities.

When the bed shifts Chopper wakes up from his slumber. "Nami?" he calls out while rubbing an eye.

A small smile goes on her face when she turns to look at him.

"Can we," he yawns. "—go check on Luffy?" That was what he and Usopp had agreed on the previous night before everyone ended up sleeping besides different bedmates.

The navigator looks at Chopper for a few more seconds, almost forgetting how their captain had been acting. "Yeah. We'll go in a bit, okay?"

"M'kay." The doctor returns the smile.

_**Cozy Comfort Room 05**_

A finger runs down the soft skin, making a smile go on the sleeping blonde's face. "Such soft skin you have." Sanji murmurs in his sleep.

Usopp chuckles against the pillow he's holding as his calf is being caressed.

"Mmm, would you be so kind… to accompany me for dinner…?" Sanji runs his hand up the skin to grab the hand before he slowly opens his eyes.

At the same time Usopp starts to open his eyes only to see feet right next to his face. "AAAAAGGHHHHH!"

From hearing the scream the cook opens his eyes to see a foot in his hand. Wasn't he just holding a pretty woman's hand a second ago? Why is he holding a foot? "What the hell is this?"

Both men simultaneously pull their legs back and hit each other on the way before Sanji hits the wall behind him while Usopp falls off of the bed with a loud thump. It takes a minute or so for the both of them to finally calm down.

A horrified expression is on the cook's face. He was… Usopp's leg…? Usopp, really? Why couldn't it have been Nami or Robin? Why was he touching that dork's… foot?

Sanji shudders at the thought before turning his attention to the long-nosed man. "What the hell were you doing sleeping in the bed?"

"Me?" Usopp questions while pointing at himself.

"I clearly told you to sleep on the floor." The awful image of his hand on the leg will not get out of his head. There is no way in hell that he thought Usopp's leg was soft. It _**has**_ to be a lie.

"This is the room that _**I'm **_supposed to sleep in, that's why I slept in the bed in the first place." He says while trying to rub awkward feeling from off of his leg. What the hell did Sanji think he was doing? Now Usopp feels violated.

Sanji tries to come up with something so he doesn't feel like a complete fool for what he was doing prior waking up. "This bed isn't big enough for two people to sleep in."

Well, technically it is big enough for two and a half people there size to sleep in no problem.

The marksman's eyes widen from that comment before looking at the bed and back to the cook. "Do you _**not**_ see how big the bed is?"

A cough erupts from the back of Sanji's throat. "That isn't the point."

"You should be lucking that I was laying at the end of the bed by your freaking feet. Do you know how much you move your legs at night? I was almost scared that you were going to kick me to death."

"Had I known you were in the same bed then I would have." Sanji says as he finally gets off of the bed and makes his way towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going now?"

"To freshen up. Got a problem with that?" Sanji half turns his head before going in the washroom, closing the door behind him. God knows that he has to wash himself, especially after touching Usopp's feet.

Usopp raises his hand in the air. "This is still my room!" The liar declares, trying to keep some of his manliness after being put in such a situation. After all, Usopp is a man's man.

_**Cozy Comfort Room 09**_

Warmth.

It feels so good.

Needing more Luffy wraps his arms around the source and scoots himself closer.

A smile goes on the freckled face as he feels arms going around him. Not wanting to be rude to his bedmate the logia places his hand on the other person's back, lightly moving the tips of his fingers up and down the back. He lets out a soft breath when the other snuggles closer to him. His smile gets a little bigger as he finally stops caressing the back. '_This is a good way to wake up._'

This inn really does deserve the name Cozy Comfort; the bed is so comfortable. Why can't other places have beds this delightful?

With his eyes still closed Ace brings his head down, intending to kiss the woman sleeping in his arms. Right before his lips reach her forehead he get interrupted.

**"I apologize for waking you up Mr. Fire Fist,"**

Even if it is in the same room as him, the voice is not coming from the person in his arms. It sounds like it's behind him or somewhere by the door. '_Where the hell is that voice coming from?'_

**"—but I just want to inform you that we had ordered some room service for your room, hopefully to get Luffy to eat something."**

'_Luffy?_' Why would his brother be here? Opening his eyes Ace finds his answer. Quickly he moves his arm from his brother's back while he moves his head away from the younger. '_What the hell?_'

**"We'll head over for your room in a while."**

Ace unconsciously knows that whoever was just talking is now gone. Not even remotely thinking about that he just continues to look at his younger brother in complete confusion before he remembers why he's even here, the main reason he's here. A knock at the door brings Ace from his thoughts.

"Room Service."

Looking from the teen to the door and back to Luffy Ace finds himself in a bit of a fix. Not only does his little brother have his arm wrapped over him but the other arm is somehow underneath him as well. The tricky part is trying to detach his brother off of him without waking the younger up.

"I... I'm coming." He says from his spot on the bed. Bringing a hand behind him Ace feels around for at least one of the hands. If he can get one then it shouldn't be too hard to make Luffy let him go. He finally finds a hand but unfortunately both of Luffy's hands are interlocked, completely trapping the logia. What is it about Luffy hugging him so tightly?

"I can come in and bring the food to you, if you like."

"That's alright," Ace stops trying to separate the hands from behind him as he brings his own back to the front since his shoulder is starting to hurt. "—I'm," He brings his hand to grab a piece of Luffy's hair and starts to tickle the teen's cheek with it. "—on my," As soon as Luffy unlocks his finger and brings a hand to his face, the logia rolls himself off of the bed, putting a pillow closer to Luffy —who snuggles into it along the way—, and ends up in front of the door, opening it. "—way." He takes a quick breath before looking at the woman who has a small rolling cart with a smile on his face.

Returning the smile she waits for the young man to step aside before she starts to push the cart into the room. She lets her eyes roam in the room to see another male who's still sleeping before she lets out a sly smirk go on her face and steps out of the room. "I hoped you had fun last night."

"Last night?" Ace is too tired to know what she's talking about at the moment.

She nods her head over towards the bed before smiling back at the handsome man.

Turning around to look, Ace sees that Luffy kicked the covers off and is in nothing but his boxers. A blush starts to make its way to his face as he quickly turns around to face the woman. The logia points to the younger as he's trying ignore the fact that he _**did**_ have sex with him. "He's my little brother."

The woman blinks her eyes before she pats his shoulder and winks at him. "You're a naughty boy." Stifling a laugh she turns and starts to walk away. "Have a good day, Sir, and give your _**brother **_my regards."

Ace closes the door and presses his back against it, his cheeks getting hotter by the second. "Okay, that could have been better."

Since he didn't have his heart attack last night then maybe he should call their grandpa to beat the shit out of him for having sexual relations with his little brother, but then that means Luffy will get in trouble for wanting it to happen and their gramps would find out that Luffy is traumatized at the moment, meaning that Garp would try to beat it out of him. Okay, so getting the crap beat out of him isn't good thing to think about when he first wakes up.

The logia walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. Should he wait until Luffy wakes up or should he wake his brother up since his crew is gonna be on their way soon?

"Ace..."

Said pirate turns to look at his brother to see that he's still sleeping. Well at least the teen is getting some rest. He really needs it especially from all of the crap that he went through the previous night. Yeah, that had to be the worst night for the both of them.

Luffy clutches the pillow. "—I want some..."

The fire logia shakes his head and smirks before getting up and going towards the rolling cart. "He still talks in his sleep."

"—of your cream…"

A hand is shaking right above the tray cover as Ace turns his head to look at his brother wide eyed and slacked jaw. "WHAT?"

The young captain licks his lips as drool starts to come out the side of his mouth. "—…delicious banana cream pie."

Putting the raised hand to his face the freckled male just lets out a deep sigh. Why the hell did he think that Luffy was talking about his— '_Maybe I should call gramps._'

Going back to his original object Ace takes the cover off of the tray and sees a variety of fruit. Whoever ordered room service got the fruit platter with some juice and yogurt. Even if there is no meat it was still very nice of them. He has to remember to thank them for that. '_He has a good crew._'

A soft sound brings Ace from the delectable looking fruits to his brother, watching how Luffy is trying to stay asleep and failing miserably. Deciding to help the teen wake up Ace grabs a bowl of creamy yogurt and starts to walk over towards the bed. Placing the bowl under his brother's nose he starts to circle it around before the younger's head follows and sees the eyes slowly open.

The first thing that Luffy sees is his brother and for some reason he just needs to hug him and so he lunges for the freckled male, wrapping his arms around the waist before something hits the top of his head and they both land on the floor. He feels something thick on his face but pays no mind to it as he smiles at his older brother. "Hi Ace."

The twenty year old is lying on the floor with his brother on top of him, yet again. Why can't he just have a normal morning with the headache? Why does everything have to be so bloody complicated?

"Hi, now get off." Ace is trying to wiggle himself out from under the younger without touching _**anything**_ that shouldn't be bothered with. Last thing he needs is a semi or full sexual session with his brother's friends on their way.

"But you're so warm." He happily replies to the older D.

Ace just rolls his eyes. "So I've noticed. Can you please get off of me now?"

Before the teen has a chance to say anything some of the yogurt that's on his head falls down and splatters on the logia's chest. Luffy eyes the edible substance before looking at his brother.

Ace can feel his cheeks warm up as he hopes that Luffy won't do what he thinks. "Don't you dare."

"But I wasn't going to do anything."

"Then get off of me." Ace is frowning at his brother but because he's blushing it doesn't look as intimidating.

Luffy, on the other hand, just smiles at his older brother in return.

"Luffy?"

Said pirate looks up while the older one bends his head back to see that Luffy's entire crew is now in the room. The majority of the pirates have confused looks on their face except for Robin. She's just merely looking in amusement.

Yep. This is definitely not Ace's morning. And a heart attack would still be nice right now.

The young captain closes his eyes and smiles at his crew. "Hi guys."

"Good, everyone's here. Now get off."

Luffy lightly pouts as he reluctantly pulls his arms from under the trapped brother. A playful smirk comes on his face as he finally gets off of his brother. "What are you, my mom?"

Taking a deep breath, Ace wipes the yogurt from off of his chest before he rolls his eyes again. "Yes, I'm your mom. Now go wash yourself."

A rubber hand goes to his head to scratch it but he feels something gooey in his hair. Bringing his hand down Luffy finally sees what it is. "Why didn't you tell me that it's all over my head?"

"I would have if you didn't attack me."

"I didn't attack you."

From his spot on the floor Ace points to the bathroom. "Just go and take your clothes with you."

"Yes _**mother**_." The rubber pirate says as he picks up his clothes before entering the bathroom and closes the door.

Ace just covers his eyes with a hand. "I swear, if he wasn't my brother then I would be stress free."

Zoro lets a light chuckle escape his lips as he offers a hand to the older D. "Sounds like you had a fun morning."

Taking the hand, Ace pulls himself up. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's been more exciting than yours." He says jokingly only to see Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji either to look up at the ceiling or at the carpeted floor. He turns his attention to the other three only to see Nami shake her head, Chopper shrug his shoulders, and Robin just smile at him, making him wonder what the guys went through. Shaking his head Ace looks over to the fruit platter and smiles. "Thanks for getting some room service."

Nami smiles at the older D. "No problem. Did he eat anything?"

Everyone turns their attention to the freckled pirate. "Other than the overturned yogurt in his hair, nothing else got touched."

Sanji looks to the bathroom door and sighs. "That's a shame."

"How come you guys didn't get any meat? He would have ate that at least." Usopp asks as he sits in the chair by the desk.

Chopper answers the question. "He needs to eat something light. If he eats anything too heavy then he won't be able to keep it down since he hasn't eaten anything yesterday. It'll be too much on his stomach, even if he is made out of rubber."

Nami sighs as she sits on the bed. "And I was sure that it would of worked."

The first mate turns his full attention to the brunette. "What's wrong with him?"

The second commander just sighs as he sits on the bed and puts his head in his hand. "All I can say right now is that he's traumatized."

"Traumatized?" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper repeat in unison.

"About what?" Sanji asks.

Ace just shakes his head as he sighs. "Let's just say… it took me almost four and a half hours to calm him down."

"What happened?" Zoro asks, completely shocked. That much time is way too long to try and calm anyone down. Is Luffy that bad?

The cook notices how Ace's movements are a little sluggish. "You okay, Ace?"

Even though they can't see it the older D lets a small smile go on his face. "Yeah, I'm just tired. Last night was… a little overwhelming."

Closing his eyes Zoro apologizes to the older D. "Sorry Ace."

Not only is the swordsman apologizing for Ace being tired but he's also apologizing for getting the second commander involved in this. Even if Luffy is Ace's brother, the rubber teen is his captain and being a member of his crew meant that the crew had to deal with their captain when he had problems. Ace shouldn't have to deal with this.

He takes his hands from his face as the smile can be visible. "Don't worry about it." Getting up, the fire logia makes his way to the desk, picking up his bag from the side before slinging it over his shoulder. Unfortunately, he hears the bathroom door open.

"You're… leaving, aren't you Ace?" Luffy asks before he even steps foot into the bedroom.

Grabbing his hat from on top of the desk, Ace puts it on his head before he turns to look at his little brother. "Yeah. I gotta take care… of some things."

Everyone other than the D brothers feels a bit of tension in the room rising and it's most likely a continuation from something that happened last night.

Nami wants to say something to try and ease the uneasy feeling between the brothers but a sharp look from the first mate tells her otherwise. Even though he's not saying it out loud, she can hear him tell her to just leave it alone.

Luffy clenches his fists needing to hit something, anything but he just releases them as he sees his brother open the door.

Ace turns his head and gives a curt nod to the Straw Hat Pirates. "Thanks for everything."

Chopper takes a few steps to the older pirates. "We'll see you again, won't we Ace?"

That question makes Luffy grit his teeth and look at the ground. The second dream that he had is coming back to him but he keeps himself from reacting to it the best he can. He can't allow his crew to see him like this no matter how cruel those words were.

Zoro looks from the corner of his eye to see how his captain is reacting to that question but he remains quiet.

The second commander looks at the doctor and lets out a confident smirk. "Of course you will." He nods his head to the crew once more. "Thanks again for taking care of him while I'm gone."

As soon as the statement is finished the bathroom door closes and the captain is nowhere to be seen.

"Luffy…" Usopp says worried for his captain.

Not being able to take it much more Zoro takes a few steps towards Ace, determined to find out what's going on. "What happened last nigh—"

"You guys should be able to talk to him now." And with that, the second commander leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Looking to the bathroom door, Nami wonders out loud. "What happened?"

_**Cozy Comfort 09: Bathroom**_

It was a mistake. Luffy didn't mean to close his own crew out like that, it's just that Ace is going after Blackbeard. And Blackbeard said that Ace was going to— The teen closes his eyes tight and grips the sink. He shouldn't be thinking about what Blackbeard had said. It's not doing anything except hurting him.

"What's wrong with me? Why?" He tightens his grip on the sink. "Why am I like this? I know better. Ace... he can't be beaten by anyone, so why don't I want him to leave?"

_"Because Ace will die."_

Hearing that instantly makes the teen's eyes widen in horror before he closes them and clenches the sides of head as he bites down on his tongue just so he doesn't scream out in frustration. He doesn't need to be going through this, this shouldn't even be happening. It needs to just go away, but why won't it? Why does it keep coming back to him?

Moving a shaky hand to the sink the teen turns it on before lowering his head under the faucet, letting it run over his head. He'll do anything to make himself have these horrid thoughts, to make that voice in his head leave. It's becoming unbearable.

Finally being able to calm himself down, Luffy turns the faucet off and takes his head from under it, not caring what so ever that water is rapidly dripping from the ends of his hair onto his face and shirt. He starts to moves his way to the door before opening it and looking at his crew, who are looking back at him in silence. "I want to set sail."

_**Aboard Merry Go**_

"How long has it been?" Chopper asks the marksman who is currently finishing his new invention.

Said male looks at the door leading to the storage room before turning back to the concerned doctor. "It's been at least two hours."

"Should we—"

"Leave him alone." The blonde says while coming out from the galley. He closes the door behind him and takes a drag from his cigarette. God knows he needs it right now. "He needs time to cool off. Whatever happened between him and Ace couldn't have been easy on either of them."

"But Ace said that he's traumatized about something." Chopper is completely worried about Luffy's health. He still refused to eat anything and it's already passed noon. That means Luffy hadn't eaten anything for a whole day and a half if not longer.

"We'll just have to figure out what happened even if we have to beat it out of him." Nami says as she turns around from the rail to looks at the concerned group.

Before anyone else can say anything more about the situation Zoro calls out to them from the crow's nest. "There's a ship heading our way."

"Which side?"

"Port."

Without warning a few cannons from the approaching ship fires and misses Merry Go but because they were so close to hitting the ship it forces the new waves to violently toss the little caravel back and forth. About nine more cannonballs come their way from the approaching ship.

Zoro is quick to jump down from the crow's nest while drawing out Wado, cutting three of the iron balls in half before he lands on the deck.

Sanji —not one to be outdone by the moss-head— jumps in the air and kicks an iron ball at an angle to collide with another one. The two instantly explode on impact and with another ball so close to them it blows up from the eruption.

Usopp is a tad shaky in the knees but he pulls out his Gina Pachinko. He then puts three of his gunpowder stars into the slingshot and lets them lose, instantly making the last three cannonballs explode on impact.

Sanji turns to look at the marksmen. "Heh, you actually joined the front lines."

Hitting a fist to his chest, Usopp stands tall amongst his fellow crewmates. "Of course. As co-captain of the ship, I must take charge and show the enemy my strength."

"So, why are your legs shaking then?" Zoro asks, bluntly stating the obvious.

War cries from the enemy ship can be heard as Usopp quickly stands behind Nami, even so he still has his badass look on his face. "Alright, I'll leave the rest to you guys."

"You dork." Zoro and Sanji simultaneously say before shaking their head. Well, they do have to give him some credit. He did wait until after attacking to act like this.

By now the enemy ship is close enough to be able to board Merry Go.

"I'll only need two guys to come with me." A big man —presumably the captain— says as he's in front of the ship with his arms crossed and completely bald. With the sun being just below its highest peak the reflection bounces off of the bald head, making anyone who looks directly at it temporarily blind. He along with two other pirates jump down and land of Merry Go's deck.

Sheathing Wado completely but not taking his hand off of the hilt, Zoro takes a small breath before looking at his enemies. The other two pirate on either side of the bald man are obviously twins. Their brown hair is in a high ponytail as they look hardly threatening but the first mate knows better than to judge anyone before a fight. Doing that would get someone severely wounded if not killed. "What do you want?"

"Simply put," the twin on the right starts, "—your captain dead."

"You see," the other twin continues, "—he's becoming a little too much of a threat for us. Being worth ฿100 million and all."

"So," the bald captain finishes. "—would you mind calling him out? I have a few islands that need to be pillaged after I kill him."

Sanji closes his eyes and takes a drag from his cigarette before slowly exhaling the smoke. "Sorry," he looks at the other crew, "—but our captain can't be bothered with such trivial matters so if you don't mind we'll take care of you all instead. He's really busy you know."

The bald captain looks over the Straw Hat Pirates, particularly at the females. "How about this: if you bring him out then I'll spare the women's lives and just kill the rest of you. How does that sound?"

"Che, like you three can really beat these guys." Nami says while crossing her arms. Usopp, Chopper, and herself are enough to beat these guys if they actually tried. Heck Zoro could do beat them in his sleep. They hardly look threatening at all.

"Aw, don't be like that babe." The twin on the left says while deviously smirking at the copper-head. "What can this crew do for you that we can't?"

The curly eyebrow twitches before Sanji glares at the bastard. How dare the asshole say something like that to Nami? He's about to show the guy what he can do but stops when he senses irritation coming from the swordsman. That's the last thing that he want to deal with, having a fight with the crappy moss-head in the middle of trying to protect Luffy.

"The only way that you're getting to our captain is by going through us." Zoro places his free hand on Yubashira's hilt. "Now are you going to keep yapping or can we finally fight? We do have more important things that need to be taken care of."

"Heh, what a smartass mouth you got there, greenie."

'_Something's wrong._' Robin looks around the deck but everything seems to be fine, so why is she having a bad feeling about this. She glances to the starboard side and sees nothing wrong before turning her head to look at the enemy ship only to see that it's further away. Blue eyes narrow to see the ship continuing to get some distance between them before they widen in realization. "It's a trap!"

Zoro quickly turns his head towards the archeologist. "What?"

As soon as the words leave her mouth nine cannons are fired again and purposely miss the little caravel. However the new waves toss the ship back and forth.

Nami, Chopper, and Usopp brace themselves against the mast, Sanji and Zoro keep themselves firm on the deck, and Robin holds onto the railing so she doesn't get thrown into the sea. A strong grip takes hold of her right forearm and she looks back seeing that it the twin who was on the right of the captain.

"Robin!" Nami calls out as she's trying to hold her balance while another set of iron balls hit the water near their ship.

"Such a pretty face you have. Let's see how well you can swim." When the ship tosses some more he pulls the woman's arm towards him before hurling her over the railing, watching as she disappears from the surface fairly quickly.

"ROBIN-CHAN!" Sanji quickly goes to the railing and jumps into the water after Robin. There's no way that he's gonna let her get killed by these bastards like this.

Zoro cuts a few more cannonballs before he turns his attention to the enemies in front of him, holding both Yubashira and Wado.

"That's dirty." Nami says narrowing her eyes at them while pulling out her clima-tact. Even if they didn't know that Robin is a devil-fruit user they still took two of the six people out like that.

"Dirty? Anything goes for a pirate little girl. You can't possibly call yourself a pirate if you complain about the way we fight." The twin on the left says.

Too focused on the three in front of him, Zoro doesn't see the incoming threat about to hit the mast until it's almost too late. Jumping into the air he takes Wado and is about to cut it in half only to be hit in the back by one of his opponents and the sudden attack from the iron ball hits him in his stomach, almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Zoro!" Chopper screams out before he jumps in the air and turns into his Guard Point, but from how hard his first mate got hit just knocks them bother into the sea.

Usopp rushes to the railing and sees them start to sink. "ZORO! CHOPPER!"

"Usopp, look out!" Nami quickly warns.

The marksman turns his head and ducks in time to dodge a sword aimed for his face. Rolling out of the way he pulls his slingshot back and lets a gunpowder star fly towards the offending swordsman. Unfortunately his enemy dodges but he's able to stand up without any problems. "Nami, we can't let them get to Luffy. We gotta hold 'em back until the others come."

The navigator tightens her hold on her weapon. "Right."

She sees the man with the sword running at her fast, making her gulp but she stands her ground and separates the heat rod and cool rod before connecting them to each other. Placing one of the edges to the thunder rod she hurls it at the oncoming enemy, silently praying that her tornado tempo will work. '_Come on, hit him. If we can take one of these guys out then that should help a lot._'

The swordsman's eyes widen before he disappears.

Nami bites her lip, silently cursing that the man is a lot better than she thought. She takes a step back and catches her returning weapon before putting clima-tact back together as she looks around the deck. "Where'd he go?"

"My, that's a strange toy you have there, little girl."

The man is right behind her.

She turns her head around and as he swings his sword at her she closes her eyes but another cannonball almost hits the ship, making her lose her balance and unintentionally allows her to dodge the fatal swing. But now she's on the ground and the man is right in front of her. She knows that she won't be able to dodge the next attack.

"NAMI!" Usopp yells out as he's running towards her but is forced to stop when he hears a metallic click and feels a searing pain going through his shoulder, making him trip over his feet and fall on the deck.

"USOPP!" Nami completely ignores her enemy as she scrambles to make her way to her friend. This is bad. Out of the entire crew she is physically the weakest. There is no way that she can take all three of these men by herself.

The door to the storage room opens.

'_No._' Quickly turning her head Nami gets up and tries to push Luffy back into the room. Ever since they left the inn he's been worse than she's seen him in: completely different, gone from any emotion. He is, without a doubt, in no shape to fight. "Luffy, you need to go back inside."

"So, this is the infamous Straw Hat that everyone's talking about. Much skinnier than I would have hoped for." The captain shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well, I only came here to kill you, nothing more." The bald man takes out a gun with one hand and a sword in the other.

Taking Nami's hand away from him, Luffy walks up to the three threatening his crew. "What do you want?"

The tone in his voice is completely dead, it's so much different than what Nami's used to. He sounds like an entirely different person; it's almost scary.

Nami kneels down by her wounded friend and rips apart some of Usopp's pants to put the cloth on his bloody shoulder.

"Aaarrghhh! Could you not be so rough?" Looking up at the girl he sees the worry and fear rising in her eyes. "Nami?"

"Usopp," the navigator says while keeping her focus on her captain, "—he's… what happened to him?"

The liar sits up some more and turns his gaze on his indifferent friend. "I don't know. Just hopefully," he winces at the pain shooting down his arm before trying to ignore it, "—he can take care of them before anything bad happens."

"You dead is what I want, Straw Hat."

"Then leave them out of this."

"Sorry, we said if they brought you out then we would spare the women's lives but since they didn't we kill all of them. So, do you want to die before them or would you want to watch us kill them one by one? I, myself, prefer the latter."

Luffy says nothing to the other captain. As soon as the older pirate started talking he had tuned the man out unintentionally. His mind is so far wrapped up with Blackbeard that he doesn't notice that he's being attacked or that Nami and Usopp are screaming at him to dodge and fight back. He doesn't even realize that he's been thrown overboard and is now slowly sinking into the sea.

"LUFFY!" both Nami and Usopp cry out.

"Nami, hurry and save him!" Usopp quickly tells her, not caring one bit about his injury right now. So what if he got shot, he isn't about to wait around and die while everyone else is in trouble. If he can distract these bastards long enough to get Nami off the ship to save Luffy then that's just fine, even if he does die in the process. Saving Luffy is his main priority right now.

Nami's eyes widen as she sees the usually scared turned determined liar stand up. "But—"

"Go!" A third voice erupts from somewhere distant before the enemy's ship just suddenly bursts into flames.

Running to the railing on the port side Nami sees a small ship coming their way and instantly recognizes it. "Ace!"

"GO!" Said male yells as he continues to rush to his friend's aid.

Without wasting another second, the navigator dives into the sea, determined to save her captain.

Jumping onto the deck the fire logia sees that none of the pirates belonging to the ship is aboard except for the sniper who seems to be wounded. He turns his attention from Usopp towards the three smug looking people on the deck. "Where is everyone?"

Usopp is almost scared to answer the question seeing how pissed Ace is. He knows that it's not directed at him but the look in the logia's eyes is like a wild fire waiting to swallow everything around in flames and burn it down into nothing but ashes. He swallows a bit of saliva before pressing down on the cloth to stop the bleeding, completely ignoring the scorching pain in his shoulder. "T-they were knocked overboard."

Ace automatically knows what that means. His brother has two other devil fruit uses in his crew so if they were in the sea then no doubt another two would instantly go after them. It seems like these pirates are nothing more than cowards. Whether these bastards had done it intentionally or not, they picked on the wrong ship to mess with.

"You bastard." The bald captain seethes at the new comer, "How dare you destroy my ship like that?"

One of the twins takes a step back as he sees the freckled male.

The bald captain turns to the man on his left. "Why're you acting like chicken shit?"

"T-th—" the twin gulps, "—that's Fire Fist Ace."

The other twin is quick to question as he takes a step back. "Y-y-you mean the same one from that Monster's crew?"

The bald man turns to looks at his last two men. "Why the hell are you two scared? He's just another nuisance that we have to take care of."

Ignoring what their captain had said both of the twins take a few steps back before looking into the water. They may be bold pirates who are completely strong but they're not stupid enough to mess with anyone from _**that **_crew.

The bald man turns back to look at the supposedly threat. Bah, this young shit doesn't look like anything to get scared of. He doesn't know why those twins are acting like a bunch of pussies around this man. "If you're so _**famous **_ then why are you here to save them? They're clearly not people for you to come and rescue, especially that captain."

Ace tightens his fists as he turns his full attention to the bastard who dares to speak about his brother. "What about their captain?" For someone who is pissed his voice is completely low and could pass for being calm if the hint of anger wasn't laced in it.

A smug grin makes its way on the bald man. "I don't know why his bounty is so high. The government obviously must be mistaking him for someone else. I mean taking all of those hits like that and didn't even try to fight back, he must've known that he was out of his league," he puts the back of the sword on his shoulder and starts to twirl the gun around his index finger, "—don't you think? Heck, even that little girl put up more of a fight then he did."

Even though the fire logia is verbally quiet small flames start to lick around his fists as he continues to glare at the captain for a few more seconds.

Seeing the fire almost literally dancing in Ace's eyes makes Usopp back away from the man as the logia slowly makes his way to the stupid bald bastard. The two twins don't even both trying to talk anymore before they just run to the front of the ship and jump overboard.

Sanji finally reaches the surface of the water gasping for air with Robin in his arms. There was way too many sea monsters down there and they kept going after her.

Another few seconds pass and Zoro emerges to the surface with an unconscious Chopper. His stomach hurts like hell. It's only natural since he got hit by an iron ball but he didn't expect it to hurt this much. He sees Sanji from the corner of his eyes before turning to look at the blonde while the cook looks at the moss-head. They don't need to say anything, they just know that they took too long and Usopp and Nami are the only two up there with those damn bastards.

"Hey!"

The two in the water look up to see Usopp almost looking frantic. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you guys see Nami anywhere?"

"What?" Sanji yells as he's swimming back to the ship. "Why would Nami-san be down here?"

"Cause Luffy got thrown overboard."

"He what?" This time Zoro yells as he's making his way towards Merry Go. Wait, if those guys are still on deck then why isn't Usopp freaking out like he normally would be? "Who's up there with you?"

Instead of answering Ace reaches a hand down to grab Robin from Sanji.

"Ace, what are you doing here? I thought you had something to do?" The cook says as he's gets himself on the ship and takes his shoes off to dump the water out of them.

Robin sits up and coughs a bit, breathing a little harder. "Thank you… Mr. Cook… Mr. Fire Fist…"

Sanji kneels down by his brunette's side, checking on her. This would be a perfect opportunity to _**check**_ her out but her health right now is more important than his perverted side. "Robin-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Robin smiles at the concerned blonde.

Zoro is about to climb up the side of Merry when he sees Nami reach the surface with an unconscious Luffy and he lets out a small smile.

She returns his smile while breathing a little hard before something wraps around a leg and drags her, along with Luffy, back down into the water.

"Nami-san!" Sanji yells as he rushes to the rail.

"Usopp, catch." Without even thinking the first mate quickly throws Chopper to the ship before he dives into the water to save Nami and Luffy.

Before the marksman has anything to say he sees that the unconscious reindeer is falling towards him and he catches the him. "Warn people earlier!"

Nami is holding her breath the best that she can and is trying to make sure that Luffy is alright but the thing wrapped around her leg is hurting her. She closes her eyes tight as she keeps descending in the sea and her lungs are starting to shrink.

Ignoring the burning pain in his stomach from the cheap attack, the swordsman quickly swims down, drawing his sword out in the process to cut off the tentacle dragging the navigator and captain down. He wraps his free arm around Nami's shoulder before he pushes his legs against the water and heads for the surface.

Once they reach the surface both Nami and Zoro gasp for air, gulping as much as they can down before they make their way back to the ship.

_**Merry Go: Galley**_

"Agh… Agh! The pain! It hurts!" Usopp turns his head side to side as he keeps moving his shoulder away from the doctor.

"Usopp, stop moving." The doctor tries to keep the injured shoulder steady.

"It hurts." The sniper whines.

"It shouldn't hurt too much. It only scratched your skin." Chopper explains to him as he puts a cream on the scratch.

"You mean," Nami walks over to the two. "—that it didn't pierce through him?"

Chopper looks up at the thief and smiles. "Nope, it's just a scratch. Thank goodness that it was nothing else, right?"

Nami flexes a fist before she hits the liar on top of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Uses his free hand to rub his new bump.

"For making me worry about you so much. I thought that it was serious."

"It is," he points to his reddened shoulder, "—I'm bleeding."

"Oh, suck it up." She sits at the table and puts her chin in hand while looking to the side.

Robin chuckles at the site before turning to their captain to see him resting. After he had coughed up water he just suddenly passed out. She turns her attention to the older D. "May I ask you a question?"

Ace looks over to the older woman as he takes his hat off and nods his head.

"Why have you come back? Wasn't there something else that you had to take care of?"

Blinking a few times Ace just smiles before placing his chin on both hands. "I do but, well you all will probably get mad at me for butting in with helping Luffy." His smile deepens as he turns his gaze to look at his little brother. "The idiot makes me worry about him too much."

"He really is an idiot." Zoro agrees as a soft smile goes on his face. "It'll be good for you here. It seems to be the only thing that's making him calm now."

'_Yeah, if you only knew._' The logia think before shaking his head.

Eyes open with a start and Luffy sits up panting heavily. Something isn't right. There weren't any dreams this time but why is he feeling like this? Like Blackbeard is just waiting around somewhere to taunt him, to say those torturous words that he can't afford to hear.

He puts a hand to his face and closes his eyes, not recalling where he is right now. He just knows that he has to leave. Where ever he is, he needs to get out of here.

With that the stressed teen gets up and stumbles a bit before something grabs his arm to make him balance right.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Zoro asks as he holds his young captain but something flashes in the brown eyes, making his own widen. What was that he just seen in Luffy?

The teen turns his head to see who has a hold of him but his eyes widen from seeing Blackbeard's silhouette. What is he doing here?

He pulls at his arm to get himself free. "Let go of me!"

Everyone in the galley turn to see Luffy trying to get away from Zoro as the latter tightens his grip on the arm. What's going on?

"Let go!" Luffy repeats trying to get his arm. He uses his free hand to try and pry the fingers around his wrist off. Why is Blackbeard here? Why won't the bastard leave him alone? Is it because Ace left earlier and he met with Blackbeard; but that's too soon for them to meet each other. And it's way too soon for Ace to have died. There's no way that his brother could've died this quick, he can't get killed by anyone. He knows this… then why the hell is Blackbeard here?

"Luffy," Chopper asks as he jumps down from the table and takes a step towards his captain. Luffy is acting weird right now, he's too frantic. "—… Luffy, can't you see Zoro right there?"

Ace pushes himself up from the table and makes his way towards his brother. '_Things are about to get bad._'

"I said get off!" Luffy takes his free hand off of the offending one and pulls it back to punch the man away from him only for it to get caught. He looks at the hand holding his before seeing the face. Dark eyes widen out of fear, making him take a step back. What's going on? There's no way that he's here, not while Blackbeard is unless they're fighting but they're not, they're just restraining him. What's going on? Why aren't they fighting? He's glad that Blackbeard isn't able to hurt his brother but why isn't Ace getting his revenge on the bastard? Why are they just holding him back? "Y-y-you…"

The freckled male tightens his grip on his brother and takes a step forward. "Are you really going to attack your own friends?"

"You…" Luffy's breathing is getting harsher before he swallows some saliva. Why is Ace here with Blackbeard?

_"Ace will die."_

The young captain quickly lowers his head and closes his eyes tight. "No…! Shut up… just shut up!"

A cigarette drops as Sanji takes a step, wanting to figure out what's wrong. "What is it Luffy?"

The panicking teen tightens his eyes closed and continues to breath hard for about seven seconds. He then brings his head up and looks to the right to see that Ace is in fact here. "You're not real…" His brown orbs are starting strain themselves until his vision quickly gets blurry and he puts his head back down. "This isn't real…"

Luffy tries to pull at his arms but he can't get them free. "Get away from me! Just stay away!"

_"Zehahahahahaha!"_

Luffy twists his body to his left side and tries to pull at right arm and rotates to the same on the other side but he still isn't able to get himself free. Both Ace and Blackbeard got a tight grip on him; they won't let him go. A sudden flash a red liquid quickly goes in his mind making him stop all of his movements for a few seconds before he starts thrashing again. "No… stop it! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Luffy!" Ace tightens his grip on his brother to make sure that Luffy doesn't go anywhere.

Zoro tightens his hold on his captain, making sure that the teen doesn't get out and at the same time doesn't hurt himself. What the hell got into Luffy? "Was he this bad?"

The logia uses his free hand to grab the back of his brother's shirt to hopefully help restrain his brother's thrashing. "Yeah, and worse."

Worse? What can possibly be worse than this? Luffy is yelling out of control and he doesn't even know who's in this room.

All of the sudden Merry Go is violently tossed, making everyone lose their balance and fall.

"What happened?" Nami asks as she rubs her head

The archeologist closes her eyes to see what happened outside before she looks at the navigator. She then gets up from her spot on the floor. "There's a storm outside."

Without having to tell the rest of the crew, everyone except Zoro, Ace and Luffy rush outside to try and deal with the storm. Hopefully they can get out of it really soon to come back and try to figure out what's wrong with their captain.

Zoro gets up from the ground before eyeing the door. "Try to calm him down at least." That's the only thing that he says before he goes out to help.

Ace lets out a sigh as he sees that Luffy is lightly panting. Grabbing a hold of the teen's face he can see that his brother isn't gone anymore, well not as bad as he was. "Luffy, what's going on?"

The teen keeps his mouth closed as he averts his eyes from his brother. Ace really is here… but why? He left earlier today or maybe it was yesterday but his brother shouldn't be here. He left to look for Blackbeard so why is he here now?

"Tell me Luffy."

Biting his lip Luffy keeps his gaze away from his older brother. He is not going to say anything. He doesn't even want to remember what just happened when he woke up. He just needs to erase it from his memory.

Ace tightens his grip on his brother's face but makes sure that he's not hurting him. "Damn it Luffy, I'm not gonna go through this again. Tell me what the hell Blackbeard did."

"No! I… I can't." He closes his eyes and clenches his fists. "I can't…" His voice is low and it sounds like it's going to break again.

What's going on? Why isn't Luffy getting any better? What does Ace have to do to help his brother get better? "Luffy—"

His bottom lip is quivering. "He... he said that you were going to die… that I was… gonna watch you die in front me."

Ace releases his brother's face as he continues to listen.

"That the only way to me... was to go through you... and by beating you, I..." The teen pushes back the rest of the vulgar words before he finishes. "—I was going to be... his prize… just so he can show Whitebeard h-how strong he really is… He would do anything to kill you just to get to me… to prove how strong he is…" He brings a hand up to wipe his eye before looking at his older brother only to see that Ace is getting up and walking towards the door. "Where are you going…?"

"Where do you think?" Even if that was nothing but a dream, that gives Ace more of a reason to kill Teach. He's been haunting his younger brother and making him miserable. He wanted to prove to Pops how strong he is? Luffy's gonna be his prize? He wanted his little brother? There is no way in hell that Teach was going to get his brother. He would rather be raised by Gol D Roger than let Teach get a hold of Luffy.

By the time Ace reaches the door Luffy runs to his brother. "Ace."

Said pirate turns around to face his brother. "Luffy, you set this up. I'm going to kill him."

"No." The rubber teen uses his hands to grab his brother's arms to pin Ace to the door. "I mean, not right now."

Ace is a little confused but more agitated. "Why not?"

"Because if you go now, you'll die. You're," He looks up at his brother before he continues to talk. "—you're too mad to think straight right now."

"You're wrong." The logia looks down to his brother's face. "I'm passed mad. I'm enraged! Do you really think that I'm gonna let that bastard get a hold of you?"

"Ace, I want it."

The freckled male widens his eyes as he's getting confused. "You want what?"

Moving his head closer to his brother's Luffy tells Ace. "Your anger," he kisses his brother's lips. "—your fury," he bites down on his brother's bottom lip. "—your rage." He pushes his lips against his brother's, feeling the arms from under his hands struggle to get out of their grasp before he slides his tongue against the lips, coaxing him to open.

Why can't Ace get his arms free? He's still a lot stronger than his brother so how is it that Luffy is overpowering him in this? Moving his head to the side Ace breaks the kiss, lightly panting, before looking back at his brother. "Luffy, what the hell?"

"I want them all Ace." Before the older pirate can say anything Luffy puts his mouth against Ace's, sliding his tongue in. He quickly takes his tongue out but leaves his mouth against his brother's. "Take them out on me." Closing his eyes he tilts his head to the side as he kisses his brother once more, surprised that Ace is opening his mouth.

Luffy is right, he needs to calm down but after hearing what had been going on with Luffy and Teach, it's pretty hard to be calmed so easily. So how the hell is this helping him so much.

Ace can feel his tongue being pushed and pulled while his hands are being forced down. His brother is forcing his hands to caress the side before they rest on the buttocks. He then feels Luffy go into his hair to bring his head closer as he fully presses his tongue against the younger's.

Squeezing his brother's ass, Ace fully takes charge of the kiss as he lifts his brother from the ground, forcing the teen to wrap his legs around him and he starts to walk over to the table. Once they reach the table he places the teen on top of it before he separates his mouth from the younger's, seeing the lust back in his eyes.

Luffy feels Ace go for his neck, causing a low moan to escape his mouth. "Agn… Ace…"

The latter licks his way up to Luffy's ear before sucking on the lobe while his hand spread the teen's leg apart. "Luffy…"

The teen just moves his hands up his brother's arm. "Yes…"

Ace licks the ear once more before whispering: "I can't…"

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **

I am so tired. It is almost three in the morning and my wrist hurt. I have pretty much been doing the whole thing nonstop and yeah, I'm tired. Oh yeah, bad cliff hanger too, huh? Oh well.**^.^**

What will Luffy do knowing that Ace is going to do anymore? How is the crew doing dealing with the storm? Will they find out what's going on with Luffy? All of these and more will be in chapter / episode 10 |which probably won't be uploaded for a bit|. See you all next time.


	10. False

**In The Mirror PT. 10**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and the crew doesn't know what to do about it. This is the last time that Luffy will see his brother before his execution. Please don't let this happen...

**Pairing: **Ace-x-Luffy

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor, Family, & Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, sexual themes, character death, & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Honestly, I did not think that I would have reached or have more than 10 chapters / episode for this story / show. I'm pretty impressed that it turned out this way."

**Rikku:** "Well, it really does have a good plot."

**Bon Clay: **"And a really good time frame."

**Ivankov: **"And really believable circumstances."

**Buggy: **"And really good sexual scenes." **0 / o / 0 **"I—uh, I mean..."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Pats the clown's shoulder. "See, this _is_ the reason why you haven't left yet."

**Buggy: **"Oh shut up!" **-/o/-**

**Rikku: **"I knew it!"

**Buggy: **Looks at the blonde thief. "You have no right to talk!"

**Doflamingo: **"Well, at least I'm not the only one who came here for that reason." Lets a huge grin adorn his face.

**Bon Clay: **"That's the only reason why you came?"

**Buggy: **"See, I told you that he was a shady character."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Look who's talking Mr. I-like-watching-Boshi-kun-getting-impaled." Has a smirk on her face from seeing the clown's reaction.

**Buggy: **"You're a real bitch, you know that?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"So I've been told and just for future reference I like the word 'jerk' instead."

**Ivankov: **"Vwhy is that?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Just because I've been raised around guys all of my life pretty much and for the fact that I'm not a female dog." **^./^\**

**Buggy: **"You're still a bitch."

**Doflamingo: **"No, she's a jerk."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Thank you Pinky."

**Rikku: **"Pinky?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Pink feather coat he's wearing."

**Everyone: **"Oh."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"And we're off."

**C.L.I.C.K.**

* * *

_**Merry Go Galley**_

"I want them all Ace." Before the older pirate can say anything Luffy puts his mouth against Ace's, immediately sliding his tongue in. He takes the organ out but leaves his lips pressed against his brother's. "Take them out on me." Closing his eyes Luffy tilts his head to the side as he kisses his brother once more, surprised that Ace is opening his mouth.

Luffy is right. He needs to calm down but after hearing what had been going on with Luffy and Teach, it's pretty hard to be calmed so easily. If that's the case then how the hell is this helping him so much?

Ace can feel his tongue being pushed and pulled while his hands are being forced down. The teen is forcing his hands to caress his brother's sides before they rest on the buttocks. He then feels hands go into his hair to bring his head closer to his brother's as he fully presses his tongue against the younger's.

Squeezing his brother's ass, Ace fully takes charge of the kiss as he lifts his brother from the ground, forcing the younger to wrap his legs around him and he starts to walk over to the table. Once they reach the table the he lays the teen on top of it before he separates his mouth from the younger's, a thick strand of saliva coming from both mouths as he sees lust in his brother's eyes.

Luffy feels Ace go for his neck, a warm tongue pressing against the anterior jugular vein, causing a low moan to escape his mouth. "Agn… Ace…"

The latter licks his way up to the ear before sucking on the lobe while his hands moves the rubber legs from around him and spreads them apart. "Luffy,"

The teen just moves his hands up his brother's arm as he feels his body getting hotter. "Yes…"

Ace licks the ear once more before he sighs and whispers: "—I can't…"

Not a second later does the teen feel his brother start to lift himself up and away from him. He, however, wraps his legs around the retreating male before his arms shoot up and grab the back of Ace's head to pull him down for another kiss. Succeeding in being able to lip lock with his older brother, he isn't expecting Ace to try and get out of it.

The older D is able to pull back enough to talk. "Luffy—" Unfortunately his head is brought down for a third kiss in only two minutes. Using his arms to move the hands from his hair, Ace pins them down on either side of his brother's head while he's starting to pant. "Luffy... stop. You... you need to stop this…"

The young captain tries to get his arms free as he wraps his legs tighter around the logia. He's breathing a little harder as he looks up to see his brother. "Ace... please. I... I need this... Please..."

The logia just shakes his head. "Let go of me Luffy."

"Please Ace..."

Ignoring his own hormones, Ace sternly looks at the teen. "Do you really want to have sex while your crew is outside dealing with a storm right now?" He didn't mean to sound harsh but there's no other way to get his brother to let him go.

Luffy's eyes widen as he slowly unwraps his legs from his brother. He isn't able to answer that, he doesn't even know that he was still on his ship. When he woken up he had no clue of where he was.

Taking a few seconds, Ace finally lets go of his brother's hands as he pulls himself back. He lets out a breath before he starts to walk to the door.

"Ace, wait."

The logia stops but doesn't reply or turn to face his little brother.

"Did," Luffy sits up on the table and lets out a breath before continuing. "—did I do something in front of them?"

Putting a hand on the knob, Ace answers his brother. "You almost lost it and were about to punch Zoro in front of everyone." He doesn't want to be the one to tell Luffy that he almost done something horrible but he isn't going to lie to his brother and say that nothing happened when it did.

The frazzled teen moves his gaze to the ground, feeling awful about what he had just heard. "Did... I do anything else?"

"You freaked out when you saw me." Ace turns his head to look at how melancholy has reached the his brother. "Luffy, just try to calm down, alright? We'll all come back to help you." After he finishes that sentence, he opens the door and walks out from the galley onto the deck to help his little brother's crew.

Luffy just brings his knees to his chest and places the top of his head on them, wrapping his arms tightly around them. What's going on with him?

_**Merry Go Deck**_

The sun is brightly shining over head and there is a small breeze. The storm had consisted of rain, light hail, a few massive waves, and some lightening but it was nothing that the Straw Hat Pirates couldn't handle.

"Thank you so much for coming out to help. We would have had a really hard time if you didn't." The navigator says as she lets out a weary sigh before smiling at the second commander.

Ace in returns just gives her a soft smile. "Anytime, besides,"

This grabs Nami's attention as she blinks at him.

"—I've never seen anyone who was dead on with weather like that. You have excellent navigating skills." Ace is used to Pops cracking the air around them to turn the storm in a different direction or cancel it out unless he was resting and the crew had to maneuver their way out of one of the many tests that the Grand Line threw at them. Seriously, he still can't get used to the abnormal weather in the Grand Line. Well, that is one of the reasons why this place is known as the Pirate's Grave.

The copper-head female lets a bigger smile go on her face from hearing that compliment. No one in the crew compliments her for her skills; well no, that's not true. Robin does from time to time and Luffy always does no matter how threatening the storm is or not. But still, it's nice to hear someone appreciate what she's good at often. "Thanks."

This time Ace blinks at her before smiling. "Yeah."

"Since you guys are done flirting,"

A voice interrupts, causing the navigator and fire logia to turn to the marksman.

"Who's flirting?" Nami fusses as she has a vein throbbing on her head and she balls her fists. Seriously, she has _**no**_ reason to flirt with her captain's older brother. Sure he's good looking, okay so he's _**really**_ attractive, but he isn't her type. And besides, she couldn't take anything from him if she wanted to. Not because of who he is or how sweet a guy he is —it's still hard for her to believe that he is Luffy's older brother— but Ace doesn't have anything for her to steal and if he does then he is hiding it really good.

Usopp jokingly puts his hand to his mouth. "Did I say 'you guys'? I meant since Nami's done flirting with Ace—"

Nami takes a few steps to the liar as she cracks her fists. "Usopp, shut up."

Looking down, the long-nosed teen sees his furry friend look up at him before he sighs. "See, Luffy would appreciate this joke if he was here."

Chopper just nods his head in agreement before he looks to the fuming female, making him take a step to the side away from Usopp.

The marksman looks from his sidekick back up to see an infuriated navigator. "It-it was just a joke Nami." He takes a step back with his shaky knees before looking around to try and find anyone who can help or at least calm her down. He sees Ace but right before he can even open his mouth to say help a fist hits him, sending him to the starboard rails.

Ace just watches as the angry copper-head makes her way to the liar before he puts a hand to his face and shakes his head, laughing a bit. Luffy was right, he did have a funny crew and a very dangerous navigator. '_I should not get on her bad side anytime soon._' He then sees Sanji coming around from the bow before the cook kicks Usopp, obviously due to the fact that Nami is angry. He really should help the poor guy but he doesn't need to get hurt in the process. "Sorry Usopp," he says as another laugh escapes his mouth.

"So,"

The second commander turns his attention to the left to see the first mate of this ship, waiting for him to continue.

"—how's Luffy doing?"

The sound of their captain's name stops everyone from doing whatever it is that they are and they start to make their way towards Zoro and Ace, everyone except for Usopp. He's just laying on the deck with a leg twitching from his beating.

Ace lets out a breath before he looks the swordsman in the eye. "Honestly, I don't even know anymore. He's," The logia lets out another breath before turning his gaze out to sea. "—he's letting his fear get the best of him now."

"Fear?" Sanji says as he walks up to the two males. "What is Luffy afraid of?"

'_It's not my place to tell them. Luffy... he really needs to talk to his crew._' Leaning his head down, Ace just closes his eyes. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to talk to him."

"Please Ace," Nami takes a few steps towards him. "—tell us. He's our captain. We can't help him if we don't know what's wrong. Please."

Turning around to face the crew, Ace finally decides that says something. "It—"

"Ace..."

Everyone turns their heads towards the stairs to see their captain looking really gloomy.

"Luffy." Chopper takes a step forward before Usopp gets up and shakes his head.

"What is it Lu?" The older D asks as he turns his full attention to his little brother.

The young captain finally reaches the deck and looks around a bit before his gaze goes to his first mate. "Zoro, can..." he swallows a sudden lump that seems trapped in his throat. "—can I talk to you?"

Zoro is a little surprised from hearing that after learning that his captain isn't doing too well and is scared for some reason. He slowly inhales before letting the trapped air out and faces the young man. "Whatever you have to say Luffy, you can say it in front of everyone."

All eyes instantly go to the swordsman. This is the first time that Luffy willingly wants to talk to someone and whatever he's going to say is probably going to be hard to say in front of everyone here.

Ace just closes his eyes as he waits to see where this is going.

The teen moves his gaze from the swordsman to the ground. He isn't expecting that answer. Luffy knows that he should talk in front of everyone else but he feels more comfortable with one on one conversations right now. Even so, he needs to get this off of his chest. "What I did back there, I.. I'm sorry Zoro. I shouldn't have—"

"Are you better, Luffy?" The swordsman sternly looks at the young face. He knows that his captain isn't but he needs Luffy to talk to them.

The rubber teen drops his gaze back to the ground before he hesitates to answer. "...No."

Zoro doesn't like it. He doesn't like how Luffy, his captain, just sounded. His voice had just cracked. When he heard Luffy's voice the day before it didn't sound like this, it was no where this bad. Zoro clenches his fists as he continues to look impassive. "Don't apologize if you're not doing any better then."

The young captain instantly brings his head up to look at his first mate with shock in his eyes.

Everyone else, except Ace, just looks at the swordsman, not believing how harsh his voice sounds.

Sanji walks up to the swordsman and grabs the front of his shirt. "Hey Stupid, he's trying to say sorry for earlier. What the hell is your problem?" They are supposed to help Luffy get better, not make it any more difficult than it already is for him. What the hell did that damn moss head think he was doing?

Keeping his gaze on the teen Zoro answers the question. "The Luffy that I know wouldn't apologize for something that he did no matter how bad it was until it's completely fixed."

Luffy just takes a breath before turning around and taking a few steps forward.

"And he wouldn't turn his back to anyone talking to him, either." Zoro finishes as he sees the teen stop.

"You're right,"

Sanji removes his hands from the shirt and turns his attention back to his captain. "Luffy."

A sad smile comes on the teen's face as he continues. "—I shouldn't be doing any of this, but I'm still sorry that you guys see me like this." Right after he finishes he walks to the storage room, opens the door, and walks in before shutting the door behind him.

"Luffy..." Robin silently calls out to her captain despite the fact that he's no longer on deck.

Biting on her lower lip Nami walks over to the swordsman and raises her hand to slap him, but before she can connect Sanji gently grabs her hand. Ignoring the cook for now, the navigator tries to glare at Zoro. "You're so heartless Zoro. Why did you do that?"

"Ms. Navigator..."

Said female turns her head to the archeologist as she's biting her lip again. She has no idea why she feels like she's about to cry at any moment from seeing what had just happened, from seeing how Luffy had just acted, how he just gave up so easily.

Robin puts her hand on the young female's shoulder. "What Mr. Swordsman had said to Captain, he did the right thing."

Sanji brings Nami's and his hands down before he release hers, completely oblivious to the fact that he was just touching one of his maidens. The cook then turns his attention to the sea as he's ready to listen to the conversation that is soon to come.

"Ace."

Said pirate turns his attention to the first mate.

"Did it hurt to talk to him last night?"

The question brings everyone's attention to Zoro.

Ace closes his eyes and tries to ignore what had happened to him the night before. "It hurt more than anything, especially,"

Everyone turns their focus to the fire logia to hear what he's going to say.

"—when he almost broke mentally. I thought that I wouldn't be able to reach him anymore."

"Ace..." Usopp wants to ask more of what happened but he doesn't let himself.

Ace pushes the memory of being in the bathroom at the inn trying to make Luffy come back to reality go from his mind. He doesn't need to think about of anything like that at the moment. A small smile goes tugs at his lips as he looks over Luffy's crew, seeing how they're trying to keep themselves from barging in on their captain and asking him questions. "He has a really great crew." The logia waits for them to look at him. "You guys really are good for him."

Each of the Straw Hat Pirates just give their guest a warm smile except for Zoro. He still feels bad for what he had done to Luffy but it's what needed to be done. "Ace, go talk to him."

The second commander looks at the storage door before turning his gaze back to the first mate. Naturally he would talk to his little brother, but after a few times of being put in an awkward position with Luffy, that just seems like a bad idea. There's no doubt in his mind that his brother is either going to try and fondle him, snap at him, break down on him, or just plain out try to have sex with him. Yeah, Ace can really do without any of that. "Uh, huh... Mm, Robin was it?"

The archeologist nods at him.

Ace scratches his neck. "Why don't you try to talk to him this time?"

Blue eyes blink at the young male. "Are you sure? He is our captain but you're his brother. You should get a better result than us right now."

'_Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of._' Trying to keep himself from getting to the danger zone —i.e. Luffy— he tries again to talk his way out of it without sounding suspicious. Last thing that he needs is to be interrogated as to why he doesn't want to get near his brother at the moment. "Even if that's true, you guys still need to talk to him soon. I can't do all of the work."

"It's because you don't want to hurt yourself trying to talk to him right?" Zoro questions. He didn't plan to feel this bad when he told Luffy how he shouldn't act. If he's feeling like this then no doubt Ace felt worse the night before.

'_Let's just say that._' Letting out a breath he closes his eyes and feels weight on his shoulders. Opening his eyes he looks at his right shoulder to see two of the four penguins. The first he automatically knows is Private and the other is Kowalski. Looking at his other shoulder he sees Skipper and Rico. '_Oh crap. Why are they here?_'

_"Did you ever talk to your brother about the lotion?_" Skipper asks as he crosses his flippers.

'_You're not serious?_'

"_I'm very serious. Kowalski, Private fire._"

Ace feels water squirt in his ear before he brings a finger up to dig it out. He's never had a wet wily but if this is what it feels like then it's a good thing that he's never had one.

Rico and Kowalski stay at their positions as Skipper and Private move to the logia's chest, water gun in hand and aimed at both of his nostrils.

'_You wouldn't...'_

"_Talk to your brother or your ears and nose gets it._"

Normally that wouldn't even be considered a threat but having four crazy birds holding water guns aimed at openings on your head isn't exactly safe. Letting out another sigh and starts heading towards the storage room. "I'll try to talk to him."

"Thanks Ace." Chopper says before he turns his attention to Zoro.

"_Good decision Human Ace. And don't forget to tell him the truth. Let's go boys._" The four shrunken penguins leave Ace for now.

_**Merry Go Storage Room**_

"I can't believe that I was forced to come in here by some damn penguins with some bloody water guns. Next time I see them, I'm cooking them." Looking forward Ace sees his younger brother sitting on a crate and the door to the bathroom is wide open with the light on. What is it with Luffy turning the bathroom lights on?

A few more seconds pass as he reaches his brother's back before he leans forward to see the teen's face. "Luffy?" Not getting a response the older D walks in front of the teen and sees that the younger's eyes are void of any emotion. Ace grabs the teen's face. "Luffy!"

Listless obsidian orbs move to look at the person talking to him before they widen. '_It can't be..._ _If Ace is here, then that means that Blackbeard is going to pop out of nowhere and—_' The teen's features changes from being apathetic to completely terrified as he's about to scream at the top of his lungs. He doesn't want to see his brother get fatally wounded in front of him again, he's seen it too many times.

As his little brother's mouth opens Ace moves his face closer to the younger's, staring into the distressed orbs before the latter can let any sound out. "Luffy! Luffy, look at me! It's not real! Whatever you see is not real!"

Young orbs frantically move side to side as he continues to look at the person in front of him. His breathing is getting a little harder as he sees his brother move his mouth but the teen can't hear anything being said. He's too scared knowing that Blackbeard is going to come at any moment to understand anything that his brother is trying to say.

Tightening his grip on the rubber face, Ace continues to try to make his little brother look at him without seeing anything else. "Luffy, look at me!"

The teen tries to turn his head only for it to be brought back to the front as he's starting to pant. He can't allow himself to see it again, it's too much.

"At me. Luffy, you need to breathe. Breathe." The logia tries to calm himself down as well as his brother. He doesn't want to go through what had happened at the inn again. That was too much for him to handle. He wouldn't be able to do it a second time.

The dark orbs aren't moving around anymore as he keeps his focus on the person in front of him. His quick pants are starting to regulate as he's beginning to calm down. Even the thought of Blackbeard has finally left his mind as he sees Ace in front of him, trying to help him.

Taking a deep breath Ace tries to calm his brother some more. "Luffy, you're okay. Whatever you seen wasn't real."

"He's... not here?" Luffy asks in a quiet voice as his breathing finally gets back to normal.

Lightly shaking his head Ace answers the question. "It's just you and me. No one else is here."

The teen closes his eyes as he brings a hand to lightly grab a hold of his brother's arm. "Ace," he tightens his grip on Ace's arm, not wanting to let go just in case. "—your… real?"

That question came out of nowhere. Taking a second to answer Ace turns his brother's head to the side before bringing it to his chest, letting his little brother hear his heartbeat for himself.

Luffy can hear it. He can hear heartbeat after heartbeat in his ears. He can feel his brother's chest softly rising and falling with each breath being taken. He can feel the warmth coming from the other. His brother is alive.

Bringing a hand down to the top of the teen's head, the logia slowly strokes his brother's hair. "I'm real and alive." He brings the younger's head up so they can look at each other. "I'm not going to die, Luffy. I won't die."

The teen doesn't ask anything else as he just wraps his arms around his brother's torso and places his head on the older's chest. He's relieved to know that his brother isn't gone, that he isn't going after Blackbeard right now. He just wants Ace to stay with him until whatever it is that's wrong with him is gone. Everything just seems to be too much for him and it's hard for him to handle it by himself.

Letting out a soft breath Ace brings his right hand up and places it in the younger's hair. He lets a small smile graze his lips as he starts brushing the strands of hair in different directions. "You know," his voice is soft but there's a little humor in it. "—you're a lot of trouble to deal with."

As a response Luffy just tightens his hold around the older D.

Ace lets out a sigh then shakes his head, remembering what Luffy had told him this morning when the younger hugged him. "Yeah, I know that I'm warm. You don't have to remind me."

Luffy shakes his head a little. "No, that's not it."

The logia purses his lips to the side. Okay, that's not what his brother is implying. '_If that's not it then what— Please don't let him go in _that _direction. I really can't deal with it right now._' Ace thinks as he takes his hand off of the teen's head. Last thing he needs is to deal with is any type of sexual encounters, no matter how small it might be. It took him until after dealing with the storm just to get over Luffy kissing him. Although, he must admit that Luffy is really good with his mouth and a whole lot better with his tongue— '_Damn it Ace! Get your head out of the gutter about your brother!_'

It's _definitely _not a good idea to think about that right now. Besides, who's to say that Luffy will turn lustful on him again?

Ace is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't feel arms unwrap themselves from him before his head is brought down in a fervor kiss. He doesn't realize that his brother is kissing him until he feels his lips getting moistened. Opening his eyes —that he had no idea they were closed— he sees his little brother is right in front of him. Hell, all he can really see is his brother's closed eyes before he feels a wet organ run across his lips once more. Finally coming to the conclusion that his brother is kissing him again —and his wishful thinking going up in smoke— he brings his arms up and pushes his brother's shoulders back, pinning the teen against the wall. He is lightly panting as he unconsciously licks his bottom lip, tasting his brother on him. "Damn it Luffy…, why are you so adamant about this?"

Eyes lightly narrows as he brings his hands up to grip his brother's wrist, having the intention to pull them away from him so he can do more, but at the moment his brother is using a word that he's never even heard of, making him confused. "Ace, I don't know what that means."

Ace lowers his head and lets a sigh out. Why is his brother so dumb? "Why do you keep doing this?" He tightens his grip on the younger's shoulders as he feels his hands trying to be forced off.

Trying to remove the warm hands from him Luffy answers the question with another question. "Doing what?"

Before Ace has a chance to answer he feels weight on his shoulders once again. '_Please tell me that they're not here again?_' The older pirate just closes his eyes as he tries to ignore his cheek being poked by a flipper.

"_Human Ace,_" Skipper starts as he's trying to get the logia's attention.

Ignore them and they'll go away. If only... '_What the hell do you guys want? I'm in the middle of something with my little brother._'

"_Why are you so angry?_" Private asks as he walks closer to the pirate's face.

Seeing how his brother looks at a loss at the moment, Luffy moves the hands from his shoulders and places them against the wall. He then kneels down and starts to undo the buckle to his brother's belt.

Ace lets out a sigh and softly shakes his head. He shouldn't be taking his trying-to-fix-Luffyness out on the little birds. '_Sorry about that. What do you guys need?_'

"_Since you're talking to your brother then don't forget to mention the truth to him._" Kowalski says before Skipper slaps a flipper to the logia's cheek.

"_And you better tell him the truth this time Human Ace._" With that the four penguins leave Ace, once again.

The logia just shakes his head before letting out a breath. '_I swear, if I didn't have to deal with Luffy right now—_' Unfortunately Ace can't finish his thought as he opens his mouth, closes his eyes and lowers his head down from feeling something grab the base of his hidden flesh while a tongue rapidly licks the tip of the flesh. He starts to take quick breaths as his hands scratch the wall in front of him. Wall? Lifting his head up the logia halfway opens his eyes to see that his brother is not in front of him or to be more precise, isn't standing in front of him. He clenches his mouth shut when he feels that tongue leisurely run down his flesh before coming back up.

Right before the tongue reaches the head Luffy flicks it to lick the skin right under, feeling his brother's body tense a bit before he moves the hardening flesh away from him. Licking his lips he puts only the head of his brother's member inside of his mouth, pushing and pulling the head it tongue before he gently bites down.

Ace continues to scratch the wall as he leans his head back and closes his eyes. Feeling an arm wrap around his waist, his bottom half is pulled forwards as the mouth moves down a little more, taking about half of oncoming erection inside the hot cavern. He swallows some saliva before he opens his mouth to let quiet pants and a few moans out. "Hha... hha... aghn... hha... hhn... hnn... hha... hha..."

Slowly taking the hard flesh from his mouth and seeing some of his saliva dripping off from it, Luffy starts to work the base with his hand as he looks up at his older brother. "Does it feel good... Ace?"

The older D looks down at his brother in a slight daze but before he can even answer he feels the teen take almost all of him back in. Eyes close and his bottom lip gets trapped between his teeth just to refrain from moaning out loud. He feels the slick muscle push hard against the mid section of his arousal as his brother sucks hard on him, forcing him to open his mouth. "Nnghn... hha... a—hha... h—hha... yes... L—Luffy..." It seems like saying his brother's name brings the logia out from his daze and back to reality. Having very much difficulty, he brings his hands down to grab his brother's.

Feeling both of his hands being grabbed, Luffy lets the erection slide out from his mouth as he looks up at his older brother. "What's wrong?"

Ace is lightly panting before he sees his brother lick some of the drool off of his chin. Ignoring the fact that his little brother just looked unbelievably erotic doing that —which is an extremely hard task for him—, he lets go of the hands and takes a few steps back, stumbling over his own feet a bit. It seems that he's more in a daze than he thought. Shaking his head, he starts to fix his pants while looking at his little brother, making sure that the younger isn't going to try and jump him. "Lu, you can't just do that."

"Do what?" The teen asks as he get up from his knees.

Is he serious? Luffy has _**no**_ idea of what he had just done? Putting a hand to his forehead, Ace closes his eyes before he looks back at the oblivious teen. "_**That**_. What you just did. It's completely wrong."

"What's the big deal? I'm not hur—"

Ace shakes his head. "Luffy, we're brothers. We're not supposed to think," referring to himself, "—about_**or**_touch each other like that." He turns to his right and starts to walk to the bathroom, hearing his brother following him.

Getting insides the washroom, Luffy looks over to the older D, watching him make his way to the sink before splashing his face with water. "But you were enjoying it."

Turning the faucet off, the logia turns his head to look at the younger pirate. "That isn't the point, Luffy."

"But—"

"No buts. Luffy, you need to understand that we can't do things like that to each other. It's wrong." The logia brings a hand up to his face to wipe some water from dripping into his left eye.

The teen turns his gaze to the side. "It's because we're brothers, right?"

'_Thank you._' Ace silently celebrates as his brother is finallyunderstanding why it's completely wrong. "Yeah, that's why—"

Turning his sight back to the older D, the young captain clenches his fists by his sides. "Ace, you want me just as much as I want you. No, you want me more than I want you."

The older's eyes widen a bit from hearing that. He can't deny that fact. He's been lusting for his brother since the previous night.

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts Ace starts to make his way out from the bathroom but is forced to stop when Luffy grabs a hold of his right wrist.

"Ace," the teen starts as he voice has a needy tone to it. "—why won't you fuck me?"

Surprisingly Ace isn't taken aback from how bold his little brother is. The logia turns and faces the young captain. "Luffy, you're my little brother!" Why the hell couldn't the little idiot get it through his head?

"So what? We're pirates!" He lets go of Ace's wrist as the older D turns his body to face him. "Besides, you're not my **_real_** brother!" Luffy is obviously too frustrated to realize what he had just said.

Ace, however, feels like an ax had just cleaved a chunk of his heart out from hearing that. From everything that the two of them had gone through, how can Luffy say something like that? He controls his emotions the best that he can by closing his eyes and clenching his fists. Even though he wants to beat the idiot to a pulp for saying that, he keeps himself in the same spot, reminding himself that Luffy is mentally sick right now.

Opening his eyes, the logia scowls at his little brother. "Would you want Sabo to fuck you if he were still alive?"

Luffy's eyes widen from that before he turns his head and glares at the floor. It hurts to hear Ace say that or to even bring their dead brother into this. "If you're not going to fuck me," the teen walks until he's in front of the sink before he turns his head to look at the older D to continue. "—THEN I DON'T NEED YOU AROUND! GET THE HELL OFF OF MY SHIP!"

The washroom is silent for a few minutes.

Ace knows that Luffy didn't mean it. The kid just isn't in his right mind.

Luffy, however, feels like he's on the brink of feeling regret. Time seems to have stopped for him and shock is clearly in his wide eyes as he looks at his older brother. "Ace... I—" He turns his attention to the ground, feeling his lips start to tremble. He didn't mean to say that, he didn't mean to say any of it, he's just frustrated and confused about everything. The next moment he doubles over, clutching at his stomach as he starts to feel it churn. Squeezing his eyes shut, the teen opens his mouth and a small amount of saliva along with something clear comes out.

Instantly the older D runs to his little brother. "Luffy!"

The teen puts a hand out to try and stop the logia from coming any closer as he shakes his head a bit.

Ignoring the gesture Ace walks until he's right in front of the younger and puts his hand on his brother's back. "Come here."

Luffy tries to stand up straight as he's still holding his stomach and his lips are still somewhat quivering. "But... I... I said—"

Ace grabs his brother's shoulder and pulls then teen close to him, giving the younger a hug. "Shh, it's okay. I'm not mad at you Lu."

Raising his head to look at the older, Luffy tries to talk while keeping himself from shaking so much. "Ace, why am I... like this? ... What's wrong with me?"

The logia knows that Luffy is talking about the way that he's been acting rather than the reason why he just spit up fluids. Wiping the rest of the residue from his brother's lips, Ace tries to comfort his brother. "I'm not sure, but, everyone's gonna help you, alright?" Closing his eyes he tightly hugs his little brother. "Everyone's gonna help you."

_**Merry Go Deck**_

"Robin~" Chopper whines.

"I'm sorry Mr. Doctor, but I can't."

"But Robin~"

The archeologist just smiles and shakes her head at the little reindeer as a reply.

"Leave her alone you guys." Nami says walking up to the two bothering the only smart person on the ship other than herself.

Usopp turns his attention to the thief. "Aren't you wondering what's going on with Luffy and Ace?"

Nami just pouts a bit and looks to the side. "S-shut up. We were the ones who asked Ace to go and talk to Luffy, so we get to wait to for them to come out."

"But—"

"No."

Both Chopper and Usopp just turn around, sit on the deck, cross their arms and pout. Their navigator is such a bitch at times.

Sanji comes out from the galley before he makes his way to the first mate. It seems that Zoro is still a little bummed out from being harsh towards their captain. Letting a sigh out, he finally reaches the green-haired man. "Hey."

Zoro glances to his right but says nothing before turning his gaze back out to sea.

"Want some liquor?" After waiting for a few seconds the cook tries something else. Taking his pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket, he takes one out and puts it in his mouth before offering one to the bummed-out man. "Want one?"

"I don't smoke."

Putting them back in his pocket, Sanji takes out a lighter before lighting his cancer stick and taking a drag. "Good, cause you'd have to get your own if you did." The cook is hoping to get a smartass reply from that so it's a little disappointing when Zoro doesn't say anything. "Okay, damn it, what the hell is your problem? If you knew that you were going to feel like shit for yelling at Luffy then maybe you shouldn't have done it, dumbass."

Hearing the irritated cook raise his voice brings everyone's attention towards the two males.

"It's not that."

"Then what the hell is your problem?"

Finally turning his gaze to the other, Zoro lets out a sigh before telling him what's on his mind. "If Luffy doesn't get better soon, then we're gonna end up separating."

The blonde widens his eyes before getting a hold of the other's shirt. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You know that I'm right. If Luffy can't get better then he's going to _**force**_ us to leave even if we don't want to." Zoro glares hard at the man holding his shirt only because he didn't want to say it out loud.

Sanji bites down on the cigarette in his mouth before letting damn man go. He knows that the first mate is right, Zoro's been with Luffy the longest so he _**almost**_ knows their captain better than anyone.

Everyone else just either looks to the side or down, not wanting to believe the truth but knowing that it will happen. They _**have**_ to find a way to help their captain before it comes to that.

_**Merry Go Washroom**_

Luffy walks over to the shower/tub and turns the water on before looking at his brother. "Ace, how come you keep helping me even though I put you through a lot?"

The logia is sitting against the wall and just looks at his brother like he has extra limbs attached to him. "Lu, you're a real idiot for asking me something like that."

The teen pouts and crosses his arms. "I'm not stupid."

Ace just keeps looking at his brother. He doesn't even bother to say anything, even though he does want to laugh.

His lip sticks out even further while looking at his brother. "I am _**not**_ stupid Ace."

Letting a few chuckles out, the older D just shakes his head and closes his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm _**not**_ extremely talented."

Luffy bites his lips while trying to think of something to say before he completely turns his attention to the tub and pulls the lever so he can take a shower instead. "You're mean."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." Ace lets out a few more chuckles and a smirk as he sees the teen's reaction.

The teen pops the three buttons to his vest out before he starts to take the red cloth off and drops it on the floor. "Shut up." He then pulls down the zipper to his shorts and unbuttons them before pulling them, along with his boxers, down and he steps out of them.

'_Luffy could not be a stripper, hell he can't even do a proper strip tease. Wait, where the hell did that come from?_' Shaking his head from that disturbing thought, Ace watches how the naked form of his little brother goes inside of the tub and lets the water hit his body. For some reason that Ace knows but continues to deny, he can feel his blood start to rush through his body and go straight to his groin. '_Why the hell is it happening now? You know what, I'm just going to sit right here. I am _**not**_ getting up for any reason at all._'

"Hey Ace?" Luffy starts to scrub his left arm.

The older D just turns his head to try and _**not**_ look at his little brother. "Yeah?"

Luffy moves up to his the shoulder with his hand, letting the warm water run down his back and sides. "What does taking a cold shower do?"

'_He really must be a saint for not having to take one..._' Shaking that thought from his head, the logia takes a glance at the teen to see Luffy slowly rubbing his left side up and down before moving his eyes somewhere else. Okay, so the teen wasn't moving slow but to Ace it seemed that way. "It's supposed to cool your body off when you're really hot. Why?" He turns his head back to the teen only to see that Luffy's head is turned to look at him.

"I think..." he can feel his face start to heat up. "—I need to take one right now."

Ace tries to say something but the teen beats it to him.

"Because I _**really**_ want you to touch me again." He bites his bottom lip before turning his gaze back in front of him. He knows that he shouldn't be feeling like this but he can't help it. The memory of Ace touching his body, going in and out of him, just makes his body so hot that it's almost too much for him.

Ace really hates that the side effect to Luffy's traumatism is lust. That has to be the _**worst **_side effect to anything in the history of existence. And the really bad part is that Luffy doesn't just want to be touched, he wants to be fucked, really bad. Taking a coin out of his pocket the logia looks at it for a few seconds and sighs. '_If I get heads then I want a heart attack immediately. If it's tails then I'm calling gramps as soon as I'm finished so he can beat the shit out of me._'

Luffy lets out a small breath from not hearing Ace say a response to his comment. '_Oh well, maybe he fell asleep again._' He moves his hand to rub his collar bone when he sees two more slowly run down his sides and stop at his hips. He then feels a warm tongue lick the right side of his as he feels something hard against his backside. The teen's face quickly heats up as he feels his brother start to suck on his neck. "A-Ace... I thought... that—ahh..."

Moving his hands back up the sides the older D kisses the neck before moving to the teen's ear. "I know, but we're pirates right?"

The teen's ear is being nibbled on while the hands on him roam over his chest and stomach, feathering over the sensitive skin. "Nnh... but what a—ahh... about you—hha..."

"Don't worry about it Lu." He pulls on the lobe before whispering in the ear: "I'll be fine."

Ace moves a hand down to the inside of the teen's thigh, slowly making his way up before reaching his brother's intimate parts. He doesn't touch them as he slowly rakes his finger back down but all the while getting low gasps and moans from the younger D.

"Hha... ahh... ah—aghn... h—hnn..." Luffy closes his eyes as he lets his body continue to get touched.

Smirking, Ace decides to mess with his brother just a little. "Unless, you want me to leave Luffy." He pulls himself back and moves his hands from the younger pirate, instantly making his brother turn his head to look at the logia.

"No... don't go... Ace." Luffy says as he's trying to catch his breath. His brother barely did anything, so why is he out of breath already?

With the same smirk etched on his face, Ace rubs the skin under the teen's chin with his thumb. "What do you want me to do then, Luffy?"

The paramecia relaxes under the soft touch before answering his older brother. "Touch me..."

Ace lets out a full hearted laugh before ruffling his brother's hair. Why is his brother so silly? "No, the term that you're looking for is fuck me."

Images from being at the inn and all of the times that Luffy was saying fuck me to Ace when they were making lust comes back to the teen, making his cheeks get darker. "J-just shut up." He turns around to face the shower when he feels lips on his neck once again. Luffy can't help but flutter his eyes close as hands start to roan over his body once more. "Nnh... hnn..."

"This," Ace uses his middle finger from his right hand to softly run up Luffy's erection, forcing the teen to bite down on his lip so he's not too loud. "—is me touching you."

"H—hha... Ace... just... ahh... go inside... nhh... hha... of me... ahh... haa... please..." His body can't take the light touches anymore. He needs Ace to go in him, to fuck him against the wall if he has to.

Grabbing a hold of his erection, Ace puts the tip against his brother's entrance. "Luffy, are you—"

"Ace please... go in me... please..." It seems that lust has come back to claim Luffy, but nothing as bad as the night before. The teen still has some of his sense so he's not completely overtaken by it, not that it really matters at the moment.

Wrapping an arm around Luffy to hold his waist, Ace uses his knee to spread the teen's legs apart before he thrusts himself into his brother. He doesn't get a chance to pull himself out as he see his brother about to let out a loud moan. Needing to make sure that the teen is quiet, he covers his brother's mouth with his free hand and he places his own mouth by the teen's ear, vaguely feeling the warm water spray over their bodies. "Shh, Lu... you can't be... too loud okay?... Your crew... is still outside..."

As a response Luffy pulls the hand from his mouth and just sucks on three of the fingers, letting his tongue lick over each of them thoroughly. He feels his brother take himself out before plunging back in, making him bite down on the digits just so he doesn't let out a loud moan before he resumes in sucking the fingers.

Ignoring the sudden sting from the bite Ace takes himself out before going back in. He moves his hand from around the waist as he lets it slide down the paramecia's side to his thigh. Reaching the knee as he goes out from his brother, he places his hand on the behind the knee to pull the leg up so he can go deeper into his brother.

Young obsidian eyes fly open as he feels the next thrust go further in him; he can practically see stars dancing around in his vision, hell, he could actually count them if he wanted to. He lets the fingers leave his mouth as he leans his head back onto his brother's shoulder while moans escape his mouth. "Hha... hha... nghn... hnn... hnn... ah—hha... h—hha... h—hha... n—hha... n—hha... Ace—hha... Ace... ahh..."

Yes, Ace most _**definitely **_loves when Luffy calls his name. Moving the leg in his hand a little higher the logia thrusts himself back into his brother, loving the warmth that he feels surrounding his erection. "Hha... Lu... ngh... you're... you're so... ungh... so tight... ahh... ahh... nnh... nnh..."

"Yes... ahh... Ace... more... more—aah... yes..." The teen can feel his brother quicken his pace a bit, forcing him to bite on his bottom lip to try and suppress his voice as he lets the moans come out from the back of his throat. "Hnn... hnn... nghn... nghn... nghn... nhh... nhh... nhh... hnn..."

Using his free hand, Ace grabs his brother's and places it on the wall. "Lu—ugn... put your other—nnh... hand on the—aah... the wall... ughn... ugn... nghn... nhh..."

It takes a second or two for Luffy to process what his brother had just requested since he's feeling sensation after sensation going through his body. He finally places his other hand on the wall while he notices that his leg is being brought down and his brother had stopped. "Hha... hha... Ace?"

Rather than verbally answering, the older D just lightly runs his hand down the teen's spine before he reaches the small of the back. He pushes down on that spot, instantly making Luffy lower his upper half, and he grips his brother's hips before he starts to thrust himself back in.

Luffy feels the water spray on his back and the top of his head, running down the sides and front of his face and going in his mouth as he lets out more moans. "H—hha... h—hha... yes—ahh... a—ahh... Ace—ahh... yes... yes... ahh... aah... aah... aghn... aghn... aghn... aghn.. agn... nghn... ahh... Ace..."

Ace takes himself out before going back into his brother. He feels the muscles compress on his erection as he's deep inside, somewhere in between massaging his flesh and squeezing, before he pulls out. He pulls the hips back when he goes back in, hitting a bundle of nerves dead on. "Shit... nghn... Luffy... you feel... ughn... so good... ahh... hha... nhh..."

The teen has to bite on his lip hard just to keep himself from screaming in ecstasy every time something in him gets prodded against. Luffy vaguely feels his body being rocked back and forth while his hands are still against the shower wall in front of him or the fact that the shower is still on and he's soaking wet as his brother continues to touch—erm, fuck him. "Ace—ahh... a—haa... a—haa... yes—ahh... h—hha... h—hha... a—hha... nyah—ahh... ah—aghn... hha—ahh... hha—ahh... Ace—ahh..." He can feel a hand move from his hip to slowly roam over his lower stomach and going further down until it reaches the base of his erection, forcing his mouth to open in a silent scream.

Ace starts to stroke his brother's erection in time with his thrusts as he lowers his head to start kissing his brother's back. He lets his tongue run up the wet back, licking the water off as he slowly makes his way up the spine before he softly kisses back down. While he's still thrusting inside of the younger, stroking the flesh in his hand, and kissing the back, Ace lets out low grunts and moans from the back of his mouth. "Ughn... ughn... nghn... ngh... ugn... ughn... nhh... nnh... nghn..."

Eyes are screwed closed, mouth is wide open as pants and moans escape, hands are starting to scratch the wall in front of him, upper half of his body is bent, his lower half is spread open while his older brother is going in and out of him, and his organ is being stroked. Luffy doesn't know why but this is one of the best feelings that he's ever had. "Hha—ahh... hha—ahh... Ace—ahh... yes—ahh... h—ahh.. h—ahh... a—hha... a—hha..."

Finally feeling his scrotum start to spasm a lot, Ace quickens his hand on his brother's flesh as he himself goes faster into the teen. He moves his other hand from the hip and places it on the younger's shoulder, pulling him up, before he turns the teen's head to his to kiss his brother. He pushes his tongue hard against his brother's, feeling the teen try to retaliate but failing, before he moves his jaw to feverously kiss his brother. His grip on the hard flesh tightens as he strokes it and thrust himself in and out faster.

Luffy moves his tongue with his brother's, hungrily trying to get more as he finally cums, letting the white substance come out in short spurts before just fully spewing out from the tip.

Feeling the muscles contract on his hard flesh finally pushes Ace over the edge as he shoots his male essence inside of his brother, all the while biting down on the younger's tongue to keep himself from making noise. Once he's finished, he moves his hand from the teen's face before he pulls back, heavily panting. He sees that his brother is panting as well and that there's a heavy blush spread across his cheeks. Ace just smiles as he continues to catch his breath.

_**Merry Go Deck**_

It's quiet on the deck. Everyone had gone inside to have a late lunch except for Zoro. The first mate is in the crow's nest just watching the sea as he has his chin in his hand and is leaning against the side.

Walking out to the deck, Sanji looks around trying to spot a shade of moss, only coming to the conclusion that he's either gone or gone. '_Okay, that doesn't even make sense._' Inhaling some of the tobacco, he lets out a puff of smoke before turning his gaze to the sky. So that's where the patch of green went...

Zoro turns his gaze to the side, seeing absolutely nothing but more of the blue water before looking back to the front of him. Not expecting to see someone so suddenly, the first mate jumps back a bit before realizing that it's just the idiot.

A playful smirk goes on the cook's face. "Didn't scare you, did I?"

The first mate just turns his attention back to the sea, having the intention to drown the pervert out.

Sanji blinks his visible eye before sighing. "You're not sulking still, are you? Sheesh, get over it. What's done is done."

"Why are you even here, curly brow?" Zoro still keeps his gaze from the other.

Taking another drag from his cigarette, Sanji turns his attention to the sea as well. "Nami-san and Robin-chan were worried about you. I don't like the idea of checking on you but since you're being a big baby and making them worry, I decided to see what's going on."

"Look," the first mate turns his gaze back to the cook. "—I'm not sulking and who the hell are you calling a big baby, pervert?"

"I am not a pervert."

"Yeah, so says the man that lets Nami use him." Zoro mumbles under his breath.

"What was that you, shitty sword freak?" The cook takes his cigarette out of his mouth as he glares at the moss head.

Before the swordsman can say an insult to his perverted rival he feels an unseen hand push his head forward, making his mouth connect with the blonde's before the appendage disappears. Both his and Sanji's eyes are wide open before they quickly back away from each other, spitting, gagging, and wiping their mouths.

"What the," Sanji coughs before wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "—hell did you do that for?"

Zoro spits to the side before he repeatedly wipes his mouth. "Like I would really want to do that to you..." An image of a certain archeologist comes to his mind before he quickly turns his head to the door to the galley. '_Robin._'

_**Merry Go Washroom**_

The shower is still going as the older D is sitting in the tub with his little brother in his arms. He presses his lips to the younger's shoulder, softly giving it kisses while he's still inside of the younger.

Luffy just closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side as he feels lips make their way up to the side of his neck.

Placing one last kiss on the neck, Ace tightens his hold on his brother as he takes a deep breath. "Luffy, you need to get cleaned."

The teen just turns his gaze to the side. "But I'm already cleaned."

"Just get up."

"But—"

Really not having the stamina to argue at the moment, the logia just calls out his brother's name. "Luffy."

A defeated sigh escapes the teen's mouth. He really doesn't want to move from his brother since he's so damn comfortable.

"Fine." Waiting for his brother to unwrap his arms from him, Luffy puts his hands on the edge of the tub, slowly pushing himself up before he feels Ace's member slide out from him as well as thick liquid spilling from inside. A light blush quickly goes to his face from the feeling. No wonder Ace said that he needs to get cleaned.

Finally getting to his feet, Luffy moves his hands in front of him a bit before he turns to looks at his brother, the blush darkening on his face. "How... am I supposed to clean it?"

Well, if that wasn't embarrassing to ask...

Ace blinks at the younger before letting out a small laugh.

Luffy's cheeks darken even more from his brother's reaction before he tries his best to scowl at him but only succeeds in pouting. "Shut up. It's not funny."

Bringing his hand to wipe the water from under his eye, the logia just stands up and smiles. "Sorry, do you want me to do it?"

"Um... yeah..." The teen turn his head as he mumbles. Why is he getting so embarrassed from this? There's nothing going on, he's just gonna get cleaned. Ace is just going to clean that cream that tastes strange out from inside of him. Sadly, the blush darkens some more from that last thought.

Seeing the younger turn around, Ace lets the water drench two of his fingers before he uses his other hand to spread the cheeks as his fingers go inside of the teen. Pushing his fingers deeper, he moves them around a bit to try and make as much of his semen stick to the digits before he takes them out and lets the shower wash them off. Once they're clean he pushes his fingers back inside of his brother to repeat the steps.

Luffy, on the other hand, is squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw tight, trying his hardest not to let any sounds from coming out, but fails in doing so. "Nnh..."

As he removes his fingers to clean them off before letting them go back in again, Ace looks at his brother. "Luffy, you okay?" He spreads the cheeks further apart to allow his fingers to go in deeper before he scissors them around once more.

The blush on his face intensifies as he tightens his closed eyes. He's not trying to enjoy this but it just feels so good. The teen bites his lip before his mouth opens and low moans escape with each movement. "Aah... hha... agn... Ace... aah... agn... Ace..."

Confusion goes on the older's face. "Lu—" He then realizes what he's _actually_ doing. '_Shit, shit, shit, shit! Think of something genius._' Why hadn't he realized what he was doing before now? "I'm stopping."

Sure, he could have came up with something a lot better —or worse— but that's the first thing that came to his mind.

"Am... I clean?... Hha... hha..." Luffy swallows some saliva before he continues to lightly pants.

Quickly withdrawing his fingers from his brother, Ace answers the question before letting out a sigh. "Yeah."

A content breath escapes the younger's mouth as he turns to face his brother, letting the water wash off the rest of the sperm off of his backside. Looking at his brother's body, he notices that his brother is dirty down there. "Ace needs to get cleaned too."

An eyebrow raises from the statement. "What are y—" Before he can finish his question the teen is already on his knees and licking his softening member. His face heats up quickly from feeling the tongue lick up and down his flesh. "Lu-Luffy! ?"

Finally getting the substance from the older, Luffy stands up only to feel some of the thick liquid roll down his chin. Without thinking of any consequence what so ever, he lets himself lick the liquid off of his chin and mouth before swallowing it.

Seeing how his little brother had just licked _**his**_ sperm off of his lips like that makes something snap inside of Ace. He pushes Luffy against the wall and attacks the teen's mouth, pushing his tongue in and letting it taste everything. He doesn't give Luffy a chance to respond to the kiss as just suck on the younger's tongue, wanting to dominate his brother.

The teen is trying his hardest to kiss Ace back but his brother is being too rough. The most that he can do is just keep his mouth open to let Ace do as he pleases but he starting to lose oxygen. Needing to breath Luffy lightly hits his brother's back to try and get his attention.

Eyes widen before Ace separates his mouth from the younger's. He places his hands on either side of Luffy's head as he starts to pant.

"Ace?" The teen is just a little weirded out from Ace just pouncing on him like that.

The older pirate just lowers his head as he's trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry..."

"What... happened?"

Ace just shakes his head as his breathing regulates. "Don't _**ever**_ do that again." He brings his head up to look at his younger brother. "Promise me that you'll _**never**_ do that again."

Luffy places his forehead on his brother's and lets a small smile go on his face. "I promise."

The logia returns the smile.

_**Merry Go Galley**_

Tropical drinks are placed on the table. The room is on the chipper side and everyone is laughing or smiling, except for Zoro and Sanji. The cook is glaring at the swordsman and the latter is glaring at Robin.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Robin just turns her gaze to looks at the fuming young male. "You came down to eat, didn't you?"

"I would have ate anyways. Just why the hell did you make me come down here like that?" The first mate says as he's narrowing his eyes at the archeologist.

"Why the hell are you looking at Robin-chan like that, you damn moss head?"

Before anymore words can be said around the table the door to the galley opens.

"Ace." Chopper's eyes widen as a smile goes on his face. His smiles brightens more as he sees his captain as well. "LUFFY!"

Everyone's attention goes to the younger D and smiles when they see that he has a smile on his face.

"Damn it Lu," Ace blows on his fingers. "—you bite too damn hard."

Confusion makes its across the room but Usopp is the one to voice it. "Luffy, you bit Ace?"

The young captain lets out a small laugh and scratches the back of his head. "Uh... haha. Well, yeah."

"And you're laughing about it? Luffy, that's just mean." Nami tries to make a face at her captain but can't from seeing him being happy.

Letting out another laugh, the younger D eyes the table. "You guys just ate—" His vision suddenly gets blurry as his stomach starts to churn once more. He puts a hand on his knee and his other goes to his stomach as he starts to retch.

"Luffy?" Zoro gets up from the table before everyone else does as he sees the teen gagging and coughing. "Luffy!"

Although he's not gagging anymore his vision is leaving him quickly and the last thing that he hears is everyone calling out his name before he's engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Getting suspenseful, isn't it?"

**Doflamingo: **"Really. I must say that I wasn't expecting the last part. However, I must say that I really did enjoy the shower that the rookie had. Maybe I should pay him a visit soon."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"If you're going there just to have intimate relations with Boshi-kun then I'll have to force you to stay here. I only watch these because there is a plot, not just for the steamy, hot sex."

**Doflamingo: **Just smirks at the tomboy.

**Bon Clay: **"Vivè-chan, what wrong with Mugi-chan? Why is he sick?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Sorry Bon-kun but I can't spoil it."

So we've seen that Luffy is pretty much on a roller coaster due to his traumatism. That really does blow, huh? Well, the main question is What's wrong with Luffy? Is he really getting sick? Can the crew plus Ace help him get better? Or will Luffy force his crew to leave him? But the most important question is will Skipper and Co. come back to force Ace to talk to Luffy if he gets the chance? Well, we'll find out in the next episode / chapter of In the Mirror.

Until next time, take care of yourself.

~Le. Jester. Vixen


	11. Ailment

**In The Mirror PT. 11**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and the crew doesn't know what to do about it. This is the last time that Luffy will see his brother before his execution. Should he be effected like this...

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, sexual themes, character death, & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Rikku: **Leans over to Vivè and whispers: "So, is Buggy **_actually_ **gonna have one too?"

**Ivankov: **Leans closer to the tomboy. "Have one of vwhat?"

**Rikku: **Looks up at him. "Didn't you know, Vivè is thinking about making one with Buggy and Luffy."

**Buggy: **"YOU WHAT! ? ! ?" **0/****o****/0**

**Bon Clay: **"Are you serious Vivè-chan?"

**Doflamingo: **Starts to laugh hysterically. "You're making one... with the rookie and... him?" Points to the blushing clown.

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Takes a second as she's trying to hold back her laughter. "Okay, first off I never said that." Takes another second as she just smiles. "Secondly, there is no possible way for me to—" She puts a finger to her chin.

**Bon Clay: **"Vivè-chan?"

**Rikku: **"Are you really going to?"

**Buggy: **"You just said that you weren't so stop thinking about it!"

**Ivankov: **"Besides, wouldn't that be just a little disturbing to see?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Hey, didn't I make one with Mihawk? I'm sure that I can pull it off somehow."

**Rikku: **"Yeah, but he's actually a really good looker."

**Buggy: **"AND I'M NOT! ? ! ?"

**Everyone: **Looks at the clown before turning their attention back to the tomboy.

**Doflamingo: **"Are you really willing to make one with the clown."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Shrugs her shoulders. "I doubt it, but it could be a possibility. Remember, I did say in one of these that I was gonna make some that might scar my viewers later on and that would be pretty disturbing. Well, I was gonna do one with Black Beard but that's just wrong in so many different ways."

**Rikku: **"And that spells rape."

**Bon Clay: **"Vivè-chan, I don't want to see Mugi-chan being raped."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Yeah, plus I already wrote / seen a rape story. A very sadistic rape one. Jeez, I had issues for that."

**Bon Clay: **"WHAT? ! ? Mugi-chan was raped? By a sadist? How could you Vivè-chan?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"What, I like thinking outside of the box. Besides, he's had a massage and he was drugged and you didn't complain about those."

**Bon Clay: **"That's because I knew about those two."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Alright, changing the subject before I get killed by who knows what, let's just see what happens with Boshi-kun."

**C.L.I.C.K.**

* * *

_**Merry Go Galley**_

Letting out another laugh, the young captain eyes the table seeing empty snack plates and delicious drinks. "You guys just ate—" His vision suddenly gets blurry as his stomach starts to churn once more. He puts a hand on his knee and his other goes to his stomach as he's beginning to breathe hard. Luffy starts dry heaving when he feels something slowly crawling up his throat, but unfortunately nothing wants to come out.

"Luffy?" Zoro gets up from the table before everyone else does as he sees the teen gagging and coughing. "Luffy!" He quickly runs around the table towards his captain, seeing everyone else doing the same from the corner of his eyes but barely pays attention to them.

The bile that had just been in his throat goes back down as he's finally trying to stand back up. He's still breathing hard but he does succeed, and although he's not gagging anymore his vision is leaving him quickly. The last thing that he hears is everyone calling out his name before he's engulfed in darkness. His unconscious body falls backwards only to be caught by someone.

"Luffy!" The logia tightens his grip on his brother's shoulders, making sure that he doesn't fall. '_What happened?_' His brother's shoulders are starting to lose their warmth before his eyes widen in realization and he turns his head to look at Chopper. "He's getting cold!"

"What?!" Chopper is frantically trying to look around the galley for an open space before he sees the inventory table. "Hurry! He needs to lay down!"

As soon as the order is given Ace quickly moves. Once he lays his brother down he backs up to give Chopper some space to check on his little brother.

The doctor quickly put a hoofed hand against his captain's face, feeling how his temperature is declining before moving down to take the pulse from his cartoid artery in his neck. Not being able to feel it as accurately as he needs to he turns into his Human Point to try again. He can finally feel it, the pulse is slower than it should be but it's not life threatening. As the young doctor looks back to his patient's face he sees Luffy starting to breath faster. '_What's going on? He shouldn't have Tachypnea since he's just lying down._'

Everyone is getting really nervous. They know to be quiet while Chopper is working but seeing the expression on the reindeer's face tells them that something's not right and is really serious. And hearing the way that Luffy is almost gasping for air is just making the room tense a lot more.

Hearing how ragged the quick breaths are Chopper quickly opens the mouth and examines it. Taking a closer look he can see that the salivary glands aren't working properly. That's why Luffy sounds so raspy right now. He quickly turns his attention to the cook. "I need some water!"

Without saying anything Sanji quickly grabs the nearest glass and fills it with the asked liquid before hastily making his way towards the doctor. When he reaches the two he sees Luffy's eyes fly open while continuing to breathe hard. "Luffy…"

Having no idea that he's breathing like mad, his dark eyes rapidly move around as he's staring at the ceiling, having absolutely no though process through his head. He's just moving his eyes back and forth, straining them in the process as his breathing starts to get worse. A blurry figure suddenly appears in his vision.

Seeing how the dark eyes are listless Chopper puts his hands on his captain's face to try and get his attention. He takes a deep breath just to make sure that he's calm before he helps his patient. "Luffy, look at me. I need you to take deep breaths, alright?" He still has Luffy's attention so that's a good thing. If he didn't then this calming procedure would be very difficult to do.

Chopper takes a deep breath. "Breathe Luffy. Try to take deep breaths."

Luffy can't clearly hear the person in front of him. He's not getting enough air into his body. No matter how much he tries to gulp for some it's not enough.

A deep breath slowly exhales from the doctor's mouth. "Like this." Chopper slowly takes another intake of air to show his captain. '_Please let this work. I don't want him to suffocate himself._' Another long exhale escapes his mouth as he continues to worry about Luffy.

The ragged breathing sounds worse but the breaths are starting to slow down. A light sheen of sweat is starting to go on his skin.

"That's right Luffy. Breathe." The reindeer continues to take deep breaths as an example to show his captain. Once he sees Luffy calm down a bit, Chopper lifts his patient's head up before he reaches his free hand out for the water. Not a second later does he have the cup in his hand. He brings it to Luffy's lips and slowly tilts the cup forwards, making sure that his patient only gets small amounts at a time.

The air in the room is really nerve racking. Deciding to break the silence —other than Luffy drinking and breathing— Zoro finally speaks. "Chopper, what's going on with him?"

Chopper answers the question as he waits five seconds before letting Luffy drink a little bit more water. "I'm not too sure what the main cause is right now but all I know is that his throat is completely dry." He pulls the cup back once more to give his captain some room to breathe. The ragged breathing is starting to sound a little better.

"If he's thirsty then how come you can't let him drink the whole thing right now?" Usopp asks frantically, completely having no idea what to do in this situation other than not to run around in circles in a panic.

The doctor sets the cup down before he turns to look at his crewmates. "If I give him too much too fast then it'll just come back up." Turning his attention back to the rubber teen, he continues. "He... he shouldn't even be—" His eyes widen when he sees that Luffy is about to regurgitate again. "I need a bucket!"

Being the closest to the cabinets, Nami grabs the first thing that she sees and tosses it over to Chopper. Hands come out of the ground and catch the pot before safely putting it down right besides the doctor. Within the next few seconds does everyone see the sick teen turn over and start to cough and spit into the pot.

Knowing that Luffy's stomach is convulsing, Chopper puts a hand on his captain's back in hopes to soothe him a bit only to feel that the vest is damp. He turns his attention to the older D. "Did Luffy take a shower?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Something terrible is wrong with Luffy, so what does his brother taking a shower have to do with anything?

"His clothes are wet." The reindeer turns his attention back to his captain before moving a hand to touch the end of the teen's pant leg, feeling that they're just as damp. His eyes move side to side as he's trying to figure something out.

"They're... wet?" Nami repeats the statement as a question in confusion. Even Luffy isn't that stupid to let his clothes get wet from being in the shower. Putting a finger to her chin as she voice her memory of what happened earlier. "He did get knocked overboard."

Zoro crosses his arms over his chest as he ponders on it as well. "But he had changed into those afterwards." After Luffy had gotten back onto the ship, Zoro had helped him change back into the clothes he was wearing the day before, not knowing that they were wet because of how drenched Luffy was. The first mate turns to the older D. "They didn't get wet from the shower?"

Ace even looks a little stumped from that. "He dried himself off completely after he got out."

Even so, how did Luffy get his clothes wet— That's right. When Ace touched his shoulder at the inn last night they were still wet, but how? "When I first talked to him yesterday, they were damp."

Now everyone is completely stumped. If he was wet yesterday evening then something must have happened during the day or at least in the late afternoon. But what?

Robin's eyes widen as she finally figures it out. "The storm."

"That's right." Sanji says as he remembers. "When he came in here he was completely drenched. He never did change his clothes like everyone else did."

Usopp turns to look at his crewmates. "So, then he has a fever?"

The doctor shakes his head as he continues to rub his captain's back. "Nu-uh, if he did then his temperature wouldn't be dropping." Chopper stops rubbing Luffy's back and lightly grips the wet cloth. Wet material won't do anything but make Luffy feel worse. "Someone get him some dry clothes."

"Here," The cook hands Chopper his jacket before he makes his way out of the galley to go to the men's quarters.

Taking the jacket, the doctor turns his attention back to his patient. '_Nothing's going to come out._' Knowing that, he moves Luffy to lay back down before he starts to disrobe the teen. The longer Luffy stays in wet clothes, the worse his health will be. "I'm sorry, but I'll need you guys to leave for a while."

"No, it's alright." Nami says as she softly shakes her head. She, as well as everyone else, knew that the request was gonna come, but she's actually surprised that they got to stay as long as they did. '_Chopper, he's a really good doctor._' She opens the door and makes her way out of the galley.

Robin just lets a small smile go on her face as she follows the navigator out the door.

Usopp wants to stay but he knows that it's best not to. "Chopper, do your best, alright?"

The reindeer turned human just nods his head as a response while he works on getting the wet shorts off.

The marksman walks out of the galley a little gloomy knowing that his partner in crime is terribly sick while his sidekick is trying to help him. All he can do with the rest of his crew is just wait and see what happens.

"Chopper," Zoro starts after he takes a deep breath.

Said pirate turns around to look at the first mate. "Y-yeah?"

The swordsman lets a small smile graze his face. It hurts to see his friend in this condition but he knows that his captain is in good hands. Luffy wouldn't have let Chopper join his crew unless he had absolute faith in him...

'_No, the only reason why he wanted Chopper to join was because he's a talking reindeer._' It's kind of sad to know _that_ is the actual reason but it was still good to find out that the little reindeer is an excellent doctor. "Let us know when he's recovering."

A smile goes on Chopper's face. It makes him happy to know that they have faith in him. "I will."

"Ace, let's go." Zoro says as he walks out the galley.

Said male snaps out of his minor trance from watching his little brother as he hears Zoro talking to him. "Alright."

"Ace, wait." The doctor covers Luffy's naked body with Sanji's jacket as he waits for the cook to come back.

The logia turns and sees that Chopper is talking to him. "Yeah?"

Sanji finally makes it back and he runs until he's in front of the reindeer. "Here... you go." Jeez, trying to run up the latter to get on the deck wasn't such a good idea and then bumping into Usopp along the way wasn't any fun either.

Turning his attention back to Luffy, Chopper starts to put the dry clothes on. "Go get some rest. You look so exhausted from this."

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine." Ace says as he's trying to convince the others as well as himself. He doesn't need to rest, he just needs to relax a little, that's all.

Getting a grip on the logia's upper arm, Sanji lightly tugs on it. "Come on."

"Sanji?" Ace turns his attention to the cook.

Said cook leans closer to the logia just so Chopper doesn't hear him, even though the doctor is too focused on their captain. "Believe me, it's better to do what he says. He can have a little of an... aggressive side to him if it's doctor's orders and the patient doesn't listen."

"Oh." Ace lets out a nervous chuckle before eyeing the reindeer before his gaze goes back to the cook. "Wouldn't want that to happen."

The two slowly start to make their way out. "Trust me, it never happen to me but I've seen it enough times with that stupid moss head. Doctor's order is the second greatest command on this ship."

"Sanji,"

Both men stop in their tracks and the cook slowly turns his head to look at the doctor, fearing that Chopper might have heard their conversation. Just because Chopper is cute and cuddly in his regular —to the crew— form doesn't mean that he can't be a handful. "Y-yeah?"

The reindeer finally finishes putting the dry clothes on Luffy while he has the wet ones on the side. "Thanks for getting him some water and clothes."

A relieved sigh escapes the cook's mouth. He just escaped teeth marks and probably a torturous check up. "No problem." He, along with the second commander, make their way out of the galley.

"Second greatest?" Ace asks still trying to figure that out. Well if that was the case then no wonder why Pops always got yelled at by the nurses and doctor.

Sanji turns to look at him as they start to make their way down the stairs. "I know. I thought that Nami-san's would have been the second but Chopper is actually worse than Nami-san."

'_Worse?_' How could Chopper be worse than Nami? He's seen how hard she hit Usopp first hand. She sent the poor guy flying from the middle of the deck to the rails. And Chopper is supposed to be worse than that? It's like Chopper is the entire ship's version of his penguins, so to speak. "Wait, if Chopper's second then who's first?"

Sanji lightly shakes his head as he turns to look at the older pirate. "Strangely enough, you brother and his retarded commands are the greatest. Seriously," the cook lights a cigarette. "—had I have known that I'd be doing half of the things that I did or went through then I probably wouldn't have boarded _**his**_ ship." A small laugh escapes his lips right after the comment is made.

Ace looks up at the sky as he lets out a laugh himself. "Yeah, he can be a real handful. If you think that he's something now then wait at least for another year and you'll _**really**_ be questioning yourself as to why you haven't left yet."

"Seriously? Will he be _**that**_ bad?"

After Sanji had decided to join they had immediately got Nami back, which was an absolute must or he would have just jumped ship and went back to the Baratie. They then went to Logue town, entered the Grand Line, met Laboon, met Princess Vivi, went to an island with giants where his beloved Nami-san got sick —curse that island and those damn bugs. They met and recruited Chopper —and he's still to forget about that old hag of a witch doctor. They helped his lovely Vivi-san get her country back and even though that don't have her anymore they did recruit his beloved Robin-chan. They went to Jaya and through Nami-san's beautiful gift of navigation were able to go to Skypia —a dream within a dream since he got to meet his angel Conis. They fell down back to the sea using a giant octopus ball and they escape the marine base G-8 using that same octopus which Luffy had disturbingly kept in his shorts.

Sure, most of those events weren't _**that**_ bad but it's supposed to get worse? It's alright since he has Nami-san and Robin-chan to protect and none of the would-be guys on this is going to do the protecting of his maidens except for him. He won't allow it.

"Yep, expect worse from him." A sudden thought crosses the logia's head as he quickly looks at the chef. "If you ever come across any pirates and they want to have a Davy Back Fight with you guys, make sure that Luffy is not around and decline it as quick as you can."

"Davy Back Fight?"

"Don't worry about the details right now. Just believe me, do _**whatever**_ it takes to get Luffy away from them. Bribe him with food, knock him out, even throw him in the sea if you must, just do _**not **_let him accept it. It will save you so many headaches in the future. Believe me, as his older brother, I know what the idiot is capable of doing and how bad it is for your health."

Sanji's still not really sure what a Davy Back Fight is but if Ace says to make sure Luffy stays away, then he'll just have to make sure. "Okay."

"Thank you. Trust me, you don't know how much that means to me."

_**Merry Go Galley **_

Chopper had reverted back into his Brain Point and is now just silently watching his captain. He had just finished diagnosing the problem and even if he wants to believe that it's wrong, he knows that it isn't. With everything being evident and even having Ace tell them earlier today that Luffy had that, then there's no mistaking it.

Letting out a sigh, Chopper is about to get up to let the others know when he feels something grab his arm. Looking down, he sees that his captain has his eyes half-way opened and he looks like he wants to say something. "How are you feeling, Luffy?"

The captain is trying to keep his eyes from closing. "Is... Ace... still—"

Not wanting his patient to use his strength, Chopper quickly answers the upcoming question. "He's still here. I told him to go and get some rest, doctor's orders."

The teen just smiles weakly at the doctor in front of him. He, like everyone else, knows what that means. Disobey doctor's order and you pretty much won't be walking for the next few days. Happened to him once but it was always fun watching Zoro get 'checked-up' from the little reindeer and how that always turned out. "Chopper..."

Said pirate looks down to his captain. "Luffy, you should get some rest, okay?"

Not intentionally ignoring that order, the teen continues talking. "—thanks... for taking care... of me." By the time Luffy had finished talking, his eyes are already closed as sleep finally comes to him.

Chopper, to say the least, is really surprised that Luffy would say that, especially in his condition. But, it still brings a smile to his face and although he wants to say that it won't make him happy, he doesn't want to disturb his patient's sleep. So instead, he just quietly makes his way out of the galley.

_**Merry Go Men's Quarters**_

A light chuckle escapes the older's mouth as he's sitting down on the couch, beginning to take his boots off. He gets his foot free from the boot before he moves to the other one. "I still don't see why I have to rest. I'm not that tired."

"Ace," Sanji starts as he looks at the older pirate. He notices that the older's movements are still as sluggish as they were when everyone went to see Luffy this morning, "—you really do need to get some rest."

The second commander looks up before he can pull his foot free, seeing the cook looking serious at him. He wants to wait until his little brother is at least awake before he does anything, rest included. " Really, I'm alright."

The cook moves from his position to sit on the couch next to the older D. "Didn't you say that last night was overwhelming for you?" He puts a cigarette in his mouth before lighting it and takes a drag. "Your brother's crew is just as worried about him as much as you are. You don't have to overdo it."

The older pirate slowly removes the boot before he looks down onto the ground. '_He's not the same cry baby of a brother that he used to be_.' A tired smile goes on his face. Excluding his mentality, his brother has grown substantially. "I guess,"

Sanji feels the couch move a bit as he knows that the brunette is sitting up straight before he takes another drag, waiting for the other to finish.

"—that I'm still used to the idiot clinging to me like when we were kids." His eyes close as another chuckle escapes his mouth. And Ace is supposed to be the grown one out of the brothers.

A sly smirk goes across the cook's face before he turns to look at Ace. "What, you don't want to share him?"

An eyebrow raises momentarily before the older leans a bit closer with an equally playful smirk going on his lips. "Be my guest. I've had him for his childhood, now you guys get to keep him from now on."

Sanji wants to make a witty reply to that, he really does, but how can he? Being an older sibling meant to be there for the younger until they decided to go out on their own and that's pretty much what Luffy did, he got himself a crew. And the fact that Luffy is almost too much to deal with when he's not sick is something else. So in that sense, Ace is right. '_Damn older sibling._' Sighing in defeat the cook just inhales a little more of his cigarette.

White Beard Pirate : 1

Straw Hat Pirate: 0

A thought comes to the chef's head before his smirk turns into a grin, giving the older pirate a questioning look before he leans back. Sanji himself leans forwards while his cigarette is hanging from his mouth. "Don't you need to rest?"

Ace leans a little bit further back onto the couch. "But I—"

"Remember, it's _**doctor's orders**__,_ and you wouldn't want Chopper to be upset with you, right?" He has a smug look on his face while leaning a bit closer to the fire logia.

The logia leans further back until he loses balance and his head hits the arm of the couch. '_Damn doctor's orders._' Now he knows what Pops feels like every time he was _**ordered**_ to his room to rest. It's really evident why Doctor's Orders _**are**_ the second greatest command on any ship.

White Beard Pirate: 1

Straw Hat Pirate: 1

Putting a hand on the back of the couch, Sanji pushes himself off before he stands up straight and pats the older's' shoulder. "Good, now I'll tell Chopper that you're resting." He starts to make his way out of the men's quarters.

"Don't think that we're finished with this." Ace says playfully as he stretches his legs on the couch.

Sanji stops walking and turns his head to look at the other pirate. "Of course we're not. Loser gets Luffy." The curly eyebrow quirks itself up as the cook questions himself. '_Why did that not sound right?_' He had meant to say 'Loser gets to deal with Luffy'.

"Sorry, I already got dibs on him." Ace mumbles under his breath not realizing how bad Sanji's last statement sounded.

The cook shakes his head to clear the confusing thought from him. "Did you say something?"

Oh crap, did he say that loud enough for Sanji to hear? '_Damn it._' That thought shouldn't even _be_ in his head right now. "I said wake me when he gets up." Okay, now that is a smooth lie.

"I will," A smile goes on his face before he shakes his head a bit. "—unless Chopper says otherwise." The cook then leaves the room.

'_Damn doctor's orders._'

_**Merry Go Deck**_

A soft sigh escapes the reindeer's mouth after he closes the door to the galley. Sure diagnosing the problem and starting on the cure is one thing but telling the others who are going to ask a lot of questions is something else. It isn't going to be that bad since they're his crewmates, it's just having to voice out what's going on with Luffy that's going to be a little painful. Letting out another breath, the doctor starts to make his way down the stairs.

At the same time the hatch from the men's quarters to the deck opens as Sanji is pulling himself up. Halfway up, he spots the doctor and a smile goes on his face. "Hey, Chopper."

Usopp stops rolling his new star in his hand and lifts his head up from hearing the cook. He puts his star in his pocket and starts to make his way to his sidekick.

Nami turns her head to look down at the deck from her orange grove. She sees that Chopper is down on the deck and immediately makes her way to join the rest of her crew.

Robin lowers the book in her hand and looks up from the lounge chair that she's reclined in. She instantly puts it down as she turns her direct attention to the little doctor.

Zoro turns his head from the railing as he hears the pervert's voice calling to the reindeer. If Chopper is out then he either had good or bad news. Whatever it is they're gonna find out what's wrong with their captain. "Chopper."

Said pirate makes his way in front of the storage room so he can look at everyone and he takes a deep breath. Why does it seem like this is going to be the hardest thing for him to do? He takes a few seconds to calm himself down before he starts to speak. "Luffy has Hypothermia."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock and disbelief and their mouths are slightly agape, except for Robin.

"He _**WHAT**_?!" Usopp pretty much yells. His partner in crime is _**that **_sick?

Chopper waves his hooves back and forward frantically. "Usopp please, he's trying to rest." The last thing that he needed is Luffy to not get any recuperation. He needs all of the rest that he can get.

The marksman quickly covers his mouth with both of his hands. "Sorry."

"But how?" Nami questions. They weren't near anything remotely that cold.

"Well," he looks from Usopp to the navigator. "—one reason is because of his clothes."

"His clothes?" Sanji makes his way to stand by the marksman. "Even if they're soaked, it shouldn't be enough to make him _**that**_ sick."

His gaze goes to the cook. "I know, but that's just one reason why he has it."

"There's more?" Usopp asks.

The doctor nods his head. "Tachypnea is a symptom proving that he's has it."

A questioning look goes on Usopp's face. "Ta-huh?"

A sigh escapes the doctor's mouth. Of course they wouldn't know medical terminology, none of them are doctor's. "When he was breathing hard."

Without making any sounds the long-nosed pirate just forms an Oh with his mouth and nods his head in understanding.

"Chopper," the first mate waits until the doctor turns his attention to him. "—it's not a good thing that he was breathing hard, was it?"

"Actually it is a good thing that he had Tachypnea."

"It was?" Nami tilts her head a bit trying to figure that out. Normally breathing hard like that would be a problem, so how was that helping Luffy?

"Wait, wait. How is that a good thing?" Sanji asks, trying to figure out the same thing.

Chopper puts a hand to his chin, trying to figure out the best way to describe it without using a lot of medical words. "Well, I'm sure that you guys know that Hypothermia is when the body loses its temperature." He pauses to see that everyone nods their heads in confirmation before continuing. "The body will do anything to preserve its heat."

"Even if he didn't intentionally want to dry his throat, his body was keeping most of its heat from his excessive breathing." Robin voices her thought. Her captain had to sacrifice a part of his body just to keep himself from dying, so to speak.

"I guess you can put it like that." Chopper never thought of it like that. The older woman is good in translating things so others would can understand.

The navigator bites down on her lip before asking a question that she's a little afraid to hear the answer to. "So, is he...?"

Turning his attention back to Nami, the doctor answers the question, already knowing where she's going with it. "Luffy's gonna make it. He's only at the first stage but it shouldn't get any worse since we found it in time."

"The... first stage? There's more?" Sanji asks while taking out a cigarette. For some reason, his gut is telling him to have it out just so he can smoke the whole thing from hearing something that he's probably not going to want to hear.

Chopper nods his head. "There are three stages altogether. Even though we're not going to have to worry about it with Luffy just know that the last stage of Hypothermia is severe."

"How bad is it?"

"The person won't be able to talk or think right. There will be small cases of amnesia and the person won't be able to properly use of their hands and they'll stumble a lot while walking. Their skin will start turning blue and getting swollen. Their muscle coordination will be different from how they want to move and their organs will most likely fail. It will go the point where they'll go to a secluded place to hibernate without ever waking up an losing all of their body heat."

Sanji is right. Half of his cigarette is already gone from hearing how severe the last stage is. He looks down at the nicotine stick in his hand. '_I know that I didn't smoke that much, did I?_' He just shakes his head before taking another drag. Who knows, he might have to smoke another one right after he's finished.

Usopp swallows a lump in his throat before asking his friend. "And Luffy isn't in that stage... right?"

Shaking his head the doctor answers the question. "No, he's only in the first stage. The most that we have to worry about is him getting really cold and being mentally confused."

Clasping his hands together, the marksman looks up to the sky. '_Thank you._'

"But there is one thing that I'm afraid of." Chopper says while looking down on the deck. This is what's going to be hard to say.

Zoro narrows his eyes a bit as he sees the doctor's sudden movement. "What is it?"

He bites down on his lip before looking up to answer. "Since Luffy is rubber that makes it worse."

Confusion goes on Sanji's, Nami's, and Usopp's face as they simultaneously ask. "How?"

"If his insides get too cold or freeze, then his blood cells will be able to cut and rip his organs as they pass through them."

When rubber freezes, it is unable to stretch and hardens.

Everyone looks down, knowing that _**that**_ fact is true. No wonder why Chopper is more on the nervous side, there's a possibility that Luffy can still die if he gets too cold.

Wanting to change the intense subject and dreary atmosphere, Robin decides to ask the doctor another question. "What is the other reason why Captain has Hypothermia, Mr. Doctor?"

Zoro immediately looks up at the older woman before turning his attention back to Chopper. How could he forget that question?

Knowing that everyone is looking at him, Chopper keeps his gaze on the ground below him, lightly clenching his hands. "The main reason why he has Hypothermia," he swallows a lump that seemed to appear out of nowhere before finishing. "—is because it's a side effect to him having trauma."

The deck is quiet. A slight breeze sweeps across the area, gently swaying hair and clothes to the side before it dies down. Everyone is looking to the side, letting the information about their captain sink in. Monkey D. Luffy has trauma and as a side effect… he has Hypothermia.

Usopp lifts his head up and puts a hand to his chin thinking. Something isn't right about the whole thing to him. "How did Luffy get trauma? I mean, don't you have to have a body injury or something to get it?"

Nami looks from the doctor to the marksman. "But since he's made out of rubber, no hits should even effect him like that."

The long-nosed pirate turns his head to the thief. "Right? So I don't see how he can have trauma."

All eyes go back to the doctor, silently waiting for an explanation. Everyone must admit, when Usopp finds a point, he really finds a really good point.

"Well, it's most likely that he has Psychological Trauma so he wouldn't have to have any physical pain to trigger it. It's probably something that he thought about or he had a really bad dream that scared him mentally." Why does it seem like each question is getting harder for the reindeer to answer? Sure, the answers are easy but it's hard to say it in front of his crewmates. It's probably because of how they're reacting to it.

A dream? That just sounds way too impossible, especially for a person like Luffy. Even so, it doesn't change the fact that he is traumatized by something and he's really sick from it.

"**NOOOOOOOO**!"

The sudden cry is coming from the galley, making twelve eyes look up towards the door. Zoro and Sanji jump from their position on the deck towards the galley door as the other four hastily run up the stairs. Grabbing the door knob, Zoro quickly pushes it open as he and Sanji rush in. Not a second sooner does the rest of the crew join them. Chopper makes his way to his captain and places his hands on the teen's face while everyone else staying where they are, having no idea what they're waiting for.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Chopper asks as he's trying to find something else that might be wrong with this captain.

The teen looks down to the floor on his left. "I spilled my water that I wanted to drink."

Robin has a comical sweat drop on the back on her head while everyone else comically falls to the floor anime style.

Luffy looks around the room, seeing his crew acting funny. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"What's wrong with us?" Nami walks up to the teen before she's a few feet away and puts her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with you? Screaming like that over some spilled water. We thought that it was something serious." Doesn't he care that he has Hypothermia? Wait, does he even know he has it?

"But, I'm really thirsty Nami." He says as his voice is raspy.

The navigator just closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. Really, what could she say to him? This is the same idiot that almost made them miss riding the Knock Up Stream to go to Skypia just because he went looking for some damn bugs after he got Cricket's gold back. Maybe he isn't as sick as everyone thinks he is or maybe he's just too stupid to realize it. Who knows... With Luffy, everything is unpredictable.

Zoro puts a hand on his face before he starts to chuckle into it. Luffy's still the same. It's actually refreshing to see the idiot act like this from what he's been through all day. Maybe it's a sign of him getting better. Then again, it could be that he's just being mentally confused right now.

'_Why do I stay with him?_' That's probably going to be one of the few questions that's never answered in his life.

Shaking his head, the first mate makes his way towards the younger teen. When he reaches Luffy, he places one of the teen's arms over his shoulder as he wraps his arm around the teen's waist before he stands his captain up.

Luffy looks at the swordsman questioningly. "Zoro?"

"Hey curly-boy, make him something to eat." A smirk grazes his lips.

Sanji returns the smirk before making his way to the sink. "You don't have to tell me, moss-head."

Chopper puts a hand to his chin, trying to think of something healthy for Luffy but at the same time, something that can warm his insides up a little. "Maybe something like porridge or warm soup will help." He starts to make his way to the table.

Nami and Robin pick up the few dishes and cups from the table and make their way to place them in by the sink in order to give their captain some room. One they're finished they sit down at the table.

"But," Luffy says as he finally reaches the table before his first mate sits him down. "—I'm not hungry. I just wanna drink something."

"Luffy,"

Said pirate turns to look in front of him to see his troublemaking partner talking to him.

"—you haven't eaten anything for almost three months." Usopp feels something hit the back of his head really hard before he puts his hands up to try and soothe the new lump. Turning to his left, he sees that Nami is the reason. "Hey, why'd you do that?"

"Why would you say three months? It's only been two days." They already have one idiot to try and help, why would Usopp try to make it any worse?

"Well I thought that if he heard something too long, then he would want to eat." The liar continues to rub his aching head.

"But, I'm still not hungry." The young captain tries again. The thought of food hasn't even crossed his mind for a few days now. '_I don't see why everyone is getting so worked up just cause I don't wanna eat._'

"Luffy, you really need to eat something." Chopper voices out.

The captain turns his attention to the doctor. "But—"

"No buts. You're going to eat something even if we have to force it down your throat." Zoro says as he turns to look at the cook. "It can't possibly take this long to make one person something to eat."

"Shut up." He continues to stir the soup broth. "You wouldn't possibly know how long it takes to do anything since you sleep your life away, you damn marimo." He reaches to pull a bowl down.

"Che, so says the curly brow who can't even fix the swirl on his face." The first mate mumbles as he puts his chin on a hand.

After the cook pours the broth into the bowl, he makes his way to the table and places it in front of his captain before narrowing his eyes at the person with the worse sense of directions. "I'll deal with you later."

"Yeah, in your dreams."

"Keep talking moss head, that's all you're good at anyways."

"Let's take this outside, pervert?" A hand goes to the hilt of Wado.

The cook rolls up a sleeve. "Now you're asking for it, sword boy."

Nami clears her throat loud enough to tell the other two to stop their fighting unless they want to deal with her.

Sanji fixes his sleeve before sitting on the other side of his captain while Zoro takes his hand off of the hilt. '_After Luffy gets beat, then I'll beat this idiot up._' They simultaneously think.

Chopper sees that the rubber teen is just looking at the food in front of him. "Luffy, aren't you going to eat?"

Placing both of his hands on the table, the young captain starts to stand up. "I'm not hungry." Unfortunately for him, he feels hands pin his feet and thighs down before more hands keeps his arms to the side. He turns his attention the archeologist who is just smiling at him. "Robin~" He whines, hoping that she'll let him go.

"You really do need to eat something Captain. It will restore your strength."

Luffy tries to move his body to the side but since she's pinning him down, he can't get out from her grasp. '_She's really strong._' A sudden thought comes to his head as he grins at her. "How am I supposed to eat if my hands are tied down?"

A hand sprouts out from the surface of the table before taking a hold of the spoon and lifting it up to his lips.

The restrained captain just pouts. '_Why is this woman so smart_?'

Nami clasps her hands together as she turns to the older woman. Robin is just way too smart, like herself. "That's a great idea."

Luffy keeps his lips together as the spoon is only a few centimeters from his mouth. He turns his head to the side before a hand turns him back to face forwards.

"Luffy, open your mouth."

As a response, the teen just shakes his head.

"Luffy."

After another minute of trying to get the mouth open Robin just lowers the spoon back into the bowl as everyone else sighs.

"Why are you guys trying to, what's that one word?" He tilts his head up to think.

Everyone looks at him questioningly. What is he trying to think of?

"Oh yeah. Why are you guys trying to rape me?"

Eyes are wide open and mouths drop. What had he just said?

"L-Luffy..." Ussop starts, completely not believing that Luffy had said something so... ridiculous. "No one is raping you."

The rubber teen just looks at the marksman. "Yeah you are."

"How the hell is this raping you?" Sanji asks. What the hell does the idiot think they're doing to him?

"But you guys are trying to force me to do something that I don't want to do." He states the obvious. Aside from him almost being raped, why is everybody looking at him like he's crazy?

A light blush is on Nami's face from the new conversation. "That is _**not**_ raping you Luffy." There is no way that anyone would want to rape him or even have sex with him, especially in the condition that he's in. Why would he think like that?

"Actually,"

Eyes go to the older woman.

"—that is what rape means. To force someone into doing something against their will. Sexual rape is just the most common form of it." Robin is just amused that her captain chose to use that word instead of something else. '_How amusing he is._'

"See, Robin knows that you guys are trying to rape me." An all knowing smile goes on his face. He still doesn't know why people think that he's stupid since obviously he's not.

Putting a hand to his face, Zoro lets out a breath before shaking his head. Why is his captain so... this? "Robin, let him go and Luffy, stop using that word."

As instructed by the first mate, the devil fruit user makes the extra appendages disappear, freeing her captain.

Zoro reaches for the spoon himself before he uses his free hand to grab Luffy's chin. Turning the younger's face, he sees that Luffy's mouth is opened in surprise before he puts the spoon of broth inside of the mouth. He then puts his hand with the spoon against the teen's mouth. "Swallow it." Seeing that Luffy isn't doing anything, he looks sternly at his captain. "Now."

Having no chance of escape the teen dejectedly swallows the warm liquid before he feels the hand move from his mouth.

"Unless you want me to keep _**raping **_you like this then I suggest that you finish the rest."

The crew has to agree, when it's time for Zoro to be the first mate, he's a damn good one.

Luffy just puts his head down as he turns his body to face his first mate and his eyes are covered by the front of his hair. Not giving the older a chance to question his motives, Luffy brings his right hand to softly caress Zoro's left cheek as he moves his face forwards. "Zoro..."

The victim of the sudden attack can feels his cheeks start to heat up as he's trying to lean his head back. Luffy's not actually gonna try and... kiss him, is he? "L-Luffy!"

The unlit cigarette that was recently put in the cook's mouth falls to the floor as he's just watching the scene in front of him, completely stunned. Usopp's mouth is wide open as he sees his friend's head inching closer to the lazy pirate's. Nami can feel her cheeks getting hotter by the second, not believing —but not complaining— about what's going on. A hand grows from the doctor's hat to cover his eyes as Robin places his chin in her hand, watching in amusement as her captain is making a bold move and she completely ignores the reindeer complaining not to be able to see what's going on.

A thumb moves to slowly stroke the skin underneath as the teen continues to move forwards. "—you're a good..."

The swordsman can feel his support about to be gone as he continues to lean backwards. Why is his cheeks getting so hot and is his bloody heart starting to get faster? '_Stop beating so damn fast_!' Getting his focus back to Luffy, he sees that the teen is getting closer to his face.

Luffy places his free hand on the older's shoulder. "—first mate…"

Zoro's eyes widen when he sees lips almost touch his. Before anything else can happen, he feels the teen's head on his shoulder while the younger's hands drop from him. He's still blushing and a little in shock to notice that the sudden weight on him is making him fall back and unto the floor. The sudden pain from his head brings him out of shock as he sees that his captain is on top of him... snoring? Yep, he's definitely snoring.

Robin moves the extra hand from Chopper as she looks at the two on the floor still amused. "At least he's asleep now."

Usopp blinks a few times to try and get that very, uh, disturbing image out of his head. "What... was that?"

The archeologist turns to look at the marksman. "That was Captain trying to kiss Mr. Swordsman."

The marksman turns to the older woman flabbergasted, not believing that she could say that casually. "I know what happened, just what was... _**that**__?_ I mean, it came out of nowhere."

Nami still has a light blush on her face but that's not what's bothering her. She's slightly disappointed for not seeing it happen. '_I wonder why?_' Shaking the absurd thought from her head for now she turns to the side, trying to keep her gaze somewhere else.

Sanji reaches down to pick up his fallen cigarette from the floor before looking at the fallen moss-head and a grin goes on his face. For the brute to be put in that position, there's no way the he'll live it down. "You know, you look good down there like that."

The blush is still on the first mate's cheeks as he feels his shoulder start to get wet. Great, the little imbecile is starting to drool on him. "Shut up."

"No, no really," the cook feigns being sincere. "—you look good like that. With Luffy on top of you and all." He ends by letting out a fit of laughter.

Zoro can feel the blush intensify as he tries his best to glare at the damn cook.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Sanji looks smug at the moss-head. "I could seriously see you being dominated by Luffy."

A blush goes on everyone else's face from that comment, even Robin's cheeks have a tinge of pink to them. Either Sanji is bold for saying that or he has a serious death wish.

Instead of falling for the damn love-cook's trick, Zoro comes back with a witty reply. He even has a grin on his face just to piss the cook off. "See, I knew that you were a pervert, but I had no idea that you swing _**that **_way." Seeing how the cook's face just turned beet red meant that it worked. Mission accomplished.

He's not blushing out of that being true because he knows damn well he does notswing _**that **_way. He loves the ladies with every atom of his being. There is noway in hell he could swing that way. He's blushing out of embarrassment. How dare that shitty sword-freak embarrass him like that, especially in front of his Nami-san and Robin-chan. A scowl goes on his face as he disparages at Zoro. "Let me tell you this one time and one time only. I am not a pervert and I do _**not **_swing that way."

Zoro looks at the cook with a glare equal to the scowl. "Then don't ever say anything _**that **_stupid ever again."

Not liking the vibes floating around the galley Nami puts on a chipper face before she turns to the liar. "Hey Usopp, can you help me get Luffy to lay back down over there?"

Not wanting to be put in the middle —literally speaking— of the battle between the cook and swordsman, he answers her question. "No."

Nami kicks his leg under the table before she glares at him.

"Okay, fine," he rubs the stinging part of his leg. "—just stop hitting me."

Letting out a sigh, Nami looks at Zoro and then over to Sanji. "Can you guys stop this? We need to help Luffy before anything, remember?" Another sighs escapes her lips before she puts her hand on her face. "_This is going to be a long day..._'

_**Merry Go Men's Quarters**_

_"Ace... ahh... ahh... yes... yes... Ace..."_

_Pushing his hips forwards, the older D pulls the hips that he's holding back, ramming his erection into his brother once more. Pulling out, he moves his hands to his brother's ass and spreads the cheeks before he plunges himself back in. "Shit... you feel... ughn... to good..."_

_Luffy lowers his head down on the bed as he moves his legs further apart. He grabs a hold of the sheets with his teeth as his hands clench the fabric. "Ahh... hha... yes... aghn... Ace... more... fuck me... yes... Ace..."_

_Sweat starts to go down Ace's face and body as he continues to go in and out of the younger. From his position of being on his knees, he places his right foot on the mattress and starts to make his pace go faster, feeling a bundle with each thrust. "Ugn... ughn... nghn... ngh... nhh... ugn..."_

_Eyes fly wide open as he feels hands going back to his hips and something in constantly being rammed into. "AHH... YES... YES... ACE... ACE... ACE... YES... AGHN... AGN... AHH... AHH...FUCK ME... ACE..." He moves to lay his head to lay on the side as his body is rocking back and forth. His hands continue to clench the sheets before he starts to pull at them, wanting the sensation that he's feeling to stay in him._

_Ace slows his pace and rolls his hips, letting his member touch everything inside of the younger and causing the teen to scream out in ecstasy. With a smirk on his face, he starts to pound himself in the body under him. "You like this... don't you... nnh... Luffy?"_

_"AHH... ACE... YES...AHH... H—HHA..." Everything that the older is doing is making him feel so good. No, good isn't the right word. He feels incredible. Ace is making him feel incredibly hot. He moves his right hand to grab the sheets right by his face._

_"You like... when I... ugn... nhh... fuck you... hha... into the... mattress... hha... right... ngh... Luffy... hha... hha..." He pushes himself harder into the lithe body, feeling how the muscles clench down on his member before letting go as he moves himself out._

_Saliva is running down the mewling mouth. "OH GOD... ACE... YES... YES... FUCK ME... HARD... ACE..." He throws his head back before placing his forehead back onto the mattress. _

_He slows himself down once more so he can push his brother's lower half down before he lays on top of the teen. Moving to lay on his right side, he pulls the teen close as he resumes to thrust himself back in. Lifting Luffy's left leg up, Ace moves his hips faster, plunging himself deep into his brother. "Ugn... ngh... nhh... nnh... Luffy... agn... nnh..."_

_Luffy cries out as he closes his eyes. "YES... D-DEEPER... THERE... RIGHT—UGN... RIGHT THERE... ACE... ACE... ACE... AHH... ACE... A—HHA... H—AAH... ACE—HHA... N—HNN... YES—AHH... ACE—AHH... F—FASTER... ACE—AHH..."_

_Each time that Luffy calls out his name brings him closer to his climax. The hand holding the leg goes down more until he has a hold of Luffy's inner thigh, giving himself more access to fuck the teen. The sound of wet skin slapping wet skin can be heard throughout the room before it echoes back to Ace. He makes his pace go faster as he wants to hear more of it. "Fuck... hha... hha... you feel... so—ngh... good... ahh... ugn... nhh... hha... shit... nnh... nhh... a—hha... ahh... nghn..."_

_Hearing his brother moan and grunt like that makes Luffy's mouth water more, making him have to lick his lips and swallow more saliva. "Ace... wait... wait... hha... hha... stop... right quick... ahh..."_

_The older D slows down a bit before he stops completely. Taking deep breaths, he lets go of his brother's leg before he sees the younger getting up and sitting on his knees. "Luffy... what's... up..."_

_The teen looks from his brother's face down to the weeping erection, seeing droplets of pre-cum going down it as well as it being moist from fucking him. Seeing that makes him lick his lips hungrily. "Ace," he keeps his gaze at his next treat as he continues to talk to his older brother. "—lay... on your back."_

_Well, isn't his brother being a dominate uke? That's extremely sexy of him. Mildly chuckling, he does as he's told. Ace is a little curious to see what his little brother is about to do. "What... are you going... to ride me... or something..."_

_Without verbally responding, Luffy licks his lips once more before grabbing the base of Ace's arousal before he leans down and licks the white drops away, letting them roll on his tongue before going down his throat._

_Ace grabs the sheets tight. "Ah fuck... Luffy..." He had no idea that his brother was going to do _that_. Well, the signs were there, but he wasn't paying attention to any of them._

_The teen starts to massage the base slowly before he licks at the tip, causing a few drops to fly out and squirt onto his lips. Looking back at the older D, he continues to knead the hard flesh in his hands as he sensually licks the thick substance off of his lips. "I want it all, Ace. I want to drink it."_

_Eyes roll to the back of his head from hearing his brother talk like that. Ace doesn't have a chance to object when he feels that hot tongue rapidly lick at the slit, causing him to catch his breath, before he feels the edge of a tooth rub it back and forth. "Ah fuck... hha... hha...hha... Luffy... ahh... h—hha... h—hha... shit...a—hha..."_

_Nipping at the tip, Luffy feels more pre-cum spew out to his lips before he licks it off and swallows it. He moves his head up and sees how much of a daze his brother's in. "Ace... I want you... to watch me..."_

_Ace is trying to open his eyes all of the way to focus on what the younger is saying, but from what the teen was just doing is making him have a hard time. '_Luffy being a virgin my ass. No virgin should know how to do this _that_ good.'_ Being able to keep his focus on Luffy for a few seconds, he listens to what his brother is trying to say._

_"I want you to watch me suck your dick, Ace." Lust is clearly in his eyes as he moves to suck on the head for about three seconds before moving to look up at Ace, making sure that he's watching. Seeing that the older is still in a bit of a daze, Luffy repeats his request. "Ace watch me..." He moves his tongue to leisurely lick around the head before taking most of the hard flesh in his mouth, pushing his tongue against one side then pulling himself back up with saliva running down from his chin to fall on the flesh._

_His mouth opens as he grips the sheets harder. He keeps his focus on the younger the best that he can, but it's almost too hard with Luffy giving him oral attention. Why the hell would a virgin be able to move their mouth like that? It makes absolutely no sense at all. That thought is instantly erased from his head as he sees his brother going back down and taking nearly all of his erection back in. The teen even moved his hand away as he's going down further. Ace is trying to take deep breaths but they turn into gasps and moans each time he hits the back of Luffy's throat. "Ugn... ughn... ugh... ugn... nnh... nghn... ah—hha... L—Luffy... ahh. ugn... h—ahh... n—hha..."_

_Luffy moves his tongue up and down the flesh as he continues to deep throat Ace. He moves his head up an inch and turns it to the side a little as he goes back down. His hands move down to spread the older's leg further apart before bobs his head faster, making sure that each suck is strong. He's really craving for his brother's juices._

_Ace bends a knee up to give his brother more access as he's sitting up on his shaky elbows, trying to watch the teen continue. "A—hha... a—hha... shit... h—ahh... ngh... ngh... ugn...h—hha... h—hha... Luffy... ahh... Luffy—ahh... tsss... tsss—ahh..." He throws his head back when Luffy uses his teeth to torturously graze the skin on his way back up. Drool starts to come out of his mouth as he moves his head to look back at the teen. "A—hha... a—hha... h—hha... h—hha... ahh yes... L—Luffy... yes... Luffy... ah—hha..." It's been so long that anyone's been able to make Ace feel this good. To make him be verbal like this takes a lot of skill. He's almost to the point of not knowing what to do anymore._

_Moving his head up, Luffy brings his hand to the base of the erection to knead it once again as he starts to suck on just the head of the flesh. He uses his teeth to slightly rub the flesh under the head, earning a loud cry from the older before he moves his head up and licks his lips, all the while continuing to stroke the older. "How do you feel, Ace?" Luffy licks the drool from his chin as he's watching his brother heavily pant. He has no idea why but Ace looks so delicious right now._

_The hand stroking him is going faster and the strokes itself is already firm. Closing his eyes momentarily, he opens them and looks at the teen as he continues to moan and pant. "I'm... hha... hha... about to... ahh... h—hha... h—hha... nhh... nh—ahh..."_

_Licking his lips once more, Luffy brings his mouth a few centimeters from the tip, waiting for his brother to have his orgasm. "Yes, I want it Ace."_

_Keeping his mouth wide open and eyes on the younger, Ace can feel his body start to spasm out of control before he sees a few drops squirt onto Luffy's jaw. Seeing a tongue lick his sperm off makes even more come out and fly towards his brother's mouth before Luffy just puts the head in his mouth. He can feel the teen sucking it out of him, making him gasp for air and moan uncontrollably. "Ngh... ngh...ah-ha-ha... ngh-ha-ah... nnh-ha... ah-ha-ha..." Once he's finished, his arm give out as his back drops down to the mattress and his legs fall down._

_Luffy moves from his position as he starts to crawl up his brother. Once he can clearly see Ace's face, he licks the remaining cream off slowly, letting Ace follow his tongues movements. The teen then leans his body close and licks the older's right cheek. "Ace, fuck me..."_

Eyes fly open with a sudden start as his breathing is hard. Ace puts a hand to his face to cover his eyes before he tries to calm himself down. '_What the hell... kind of dream... am I... having with him...?_' Having a wet dream is one thing, but this? It's on a whole different level of dreaming. Another minute or so passes as he's just laying on the couch, trying to calm down.

"You gotta be...kidding me..." The logia can feel pain in his groin. Apparently, that dream had made him do more than wake his hormones. Moving his hand from his face, he looks to his crotch to confirm the fact that he has a tent in his shorts. He just leans his head back and closes his eyes. '_I don't care how much it hurts, I am _not _touching myself. Especially to a dream like that._' Why would he even have a dream like that? Was it because of what Luffy did in the shower? That had to be the reason.

Sitting up, Ace ignores the fact that he's in pain down there as he brings his hand back to his face. He needs to think of something to clear his head and make his erection go away. '_If I fuck Luffy, then whatever, but I'm not making a damn hobby out of it. This is freaking ridiculous._'

Alright, any disturbing thought would be nice to make his uninvited _**friend **_go away. Hmm, let's see. What's disturbing? Monkey D. Garp. '_Okay, so what's so sick about him?_' Gramps' training? '_No, that's just painful._' Hmm, how about his love life? '_I'm not even going into that_.' The way that he eats? '_Nah, all D's eat like that, that I know of at least._' Garp swimming... '_What's the big deal about that—_' in Speedos.

A hand covers the logia's mouth as he's trying not to vomit. Unfortunately as the thought passes his mind once again, he can actually see the old man completely nude except for the navy Speedo covering his groin area. Seeing that makes the twenty year old almost puke in his mouth before he tries to get rid of that image. After a few minutes, that image finally leaves his head and as painful as it was to endure, Ace looks down to see that his erection is completely gone. He stands up and stumbles on his feet a bit before steadying him. "I don't ever want to have to think of anything _**that **_bad again just to get rid of a damn erection." With that being said, he makes his way to the deck.

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"So, how fun was that to read / watch? I, myself, enjoyed it.

**Rikku: **"I don't even know where to go with this one."

**Bon Clay: **"Yeah Vivè, you went from something really serious to sad to something completely different. How?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"That, ladies, gentlemen, and okama's, is what you call being creative."

**Doflamingo: **"Creative, huh?"

**Buggy: **"Even so, why do you have to make the, um... _those_ scenes so damn—"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Sexy. I don't know."

**Doflamingo: **"To be able to write / show us something like that must mean that you're experienced in that—"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Oh God no. Notice the word _**creative **_as in _**imagination**_. That's what I have. I'm just using it for the wrong purpose." **^./^\**

**Rikku: **"Yeah, cause Vivè's brothers would kill her really slowly if she did."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Aright, too much information being spoken at the moment. So... yeah."

Hope you guys liked it. I know, we're now on a roller coaster, huh? Well, that's a good thing, right? Right. And if not, then all I can say is hold on to the handle bars with dear life cause it's going to be very topsy turvy from now on. And I think there's, well I'm not gonna spoil it right now for you guys. I'll just let you all find out for yourselves. **^./^\ **I was actually gonna write more but I'll leave it for the next the questions are: Will the Straw Hat Pirates find out that lust is a side effect to Luffy's trauma and will Ace learn that his brother has Hypothermia? Will Ace have any more really sexual dreams about him and his brother? Will Zoro be scarred by three of his crewmates secretly scaring him |Robin, Sanji, & Luffy|? Is that very disturbing image of Garp in Speedos going to leave Ace's and my mind? Oh dear God, I hope so. That is not an image that I need to think about before I go to sleep.

Until next time, take care of yourself,

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	12. Recover

**In The Mirror PT. 12**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and the crew doesn't know what to do about it. This is the last time that Luffy will see his brother before his execution. It was really worth it...

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor, Family & Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, D-cest, yaoi, smexi goodness, & character death (possibly OOCness)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Voquo: **"Is everyone cozy and stuff?"

**Rikku: **"Yep."

**Bon Clay: **"Of course."

**Ivankov: "**Very."

**Doflamingo: **Just grins at the tomboy.

**Buggy: **"Now you want to ask?"

**Voquo: **"Good. Now don't ask for anything cause I'm starting it right now."

**Everyone: **"WHAT? !"

**Voquo: **"Alright, let's wat—"

**Bon Clay: **"Wait right quick."

**Voquo: **"What's up?"

**Buggy: **"Didn't you just say not to ask for anything?"

**Voquo: **"Well, Bon-chan's an exception." Turns to the okama.

**Bon Clay: **"Will Sword-chan find out that Mugi-chan's other side effect is lust?"

**Voquo: **Has a smirk etched across her face. "I'm not saying an-y-thing." **^-/^\**

**Bon Clay: **"But—"

**C L I C K**

* * *

_**Merry Go Deck**_

Blue. The sky up above is a rich shade of azure since there are no clouds to be seen from the deck of the little caravel ship. The water below is crystal clear but because of the sun high above it looks as though it's a darker shade of the sky. Such a refreshing scene to look at.

Green and Pink. A school of green flying fish with pink fins can be seen jumping in the air on the starboard side of the little ship. Jumping and dragging the tips of their tails on the water before diving back down. A truly beautiful sight to be seen.

Red. Cheeks being tinted from blood still rushing to his face. Zoro is sitting against a side of the galley, trying to ignore the previous event that had happened inside just a few minutes ago. The fact that Luffy had tried to kiss him took him by surprise. A person can even say that it caught the swordsman off guard. Why would his captain try to do something like that instead of eating some much needed food, he had absolutely no idea. And how that damn cook was teasing him about it made it worse.

Him, the person who _is _going to be the greatest swordsman in the world, being dominated by anyone is a huge no, but by Luffy of all people? Okay, sure, the idiot is a _little_ stronger than him, but not by much. And having that damn perverted cook say that Luffy could dominate him in _that_ notion. Everything about that is wrong. He doesn't even know if Luffy has any idea about relations like that. But the worse part about the whole thing is that the damn curly brow was able to embarrass him. Him, the kick ass swordsman that doesn't take crap from anyone, had just gotten embarrassed by some teasing words from a pervert. How the hell did that happen?

Zoro puts his hands behind his head as he looks up at the blue sky, trying to push back the blush from his cheeks.

It was a good thing that Nami was there to stop the two from snapping comebacks at each other or who knows how bad the galley would have been damaged within the next few minutes.

Taking a long inhale, Zoro closes his eyes and tries to relax since he is the only one who left the galley once Luffy was lifted from him. Who knows what everyone else is doing right now, but at the moment he doesn't care as long as they let their captain rest. The swordsman lets out a deep breath as he thinks back to what's happening with Luffy. '_So he has Hypo-burmitus? That's not right. Well, whatever, he's sick from having trauma. Even if it's mental, how the hell did he even get traumatized?'_

His thoughts are faintly interrupted from the hatch on the deck opening. Looking to his left, he sees that the older D is emerging from the room under. "Guess I'll just see if Ace knows." With that thought, the first mate gets up and starts to make his way towards the older pirate. When his foot touches the first step to the stairs the galley door opens as his crewmates start to come out. He turns his attention back to the stairway and as he takes another step he hears a voice that he's not too fond of.

"Moss-head." Sanji takes his hand out of his pants pocket to grab his box of cigarettes from his shirt. He not too sure why, but this whole event with Luffy is making him smoke a whole lot more than he normally does. Sure, the nicotine helps soothe his nerves but he should probably pick up another hobby to make sure that his lungs doesn't turn charcoal within the next few days.

Zoro turns his head to the cook and glares at him. "Love-cook."

Wanting to avoid all possible noises that will more than likely wake their captain up right now, Nami hits Sanji on top of his head before walking to Zoro and hitting him on the back of his head, sending them both sprawling on the ground. "Can you guys just go one day without trying to fight each other? It's not going to kill you." She ends by blowing a few loose strands of hair to the side.

"Yeah, but you might." Usopp grumbles under his breath as he steps over the fallen swordsman's body to go down the stairs.

"Did you say something?" Nami asks as she's holding her fist up in the air.

The liar quickly turns his head and has a fake smile on his face. "Of course I didn't."

Without saying anything the navigator starts to walk to her orange groves, planning on getting a few ripe ones for Luffy just in case he wanted some.

'_She's so evil._' Usopp says as he continues down the stairs only to see Ace looking at the scene in front of him.

'_And Chopper is supposed to be worse than her?_' The logia questions, not realizing that the long-nosed pirate is lightly tapping his shoulder until he hears the younger finally calling out to him.

"Hey, are ya feeling any better?" Usopp had been informed recently that Ace was told to rest, doctor's orders. And knowing Sanji, he probably explained to the guest pirate why it was good to follow Chopper's orders.

Ace lets a warm smile go on his face. "Yeah, but," he turns his attention to the two fallen pirates. "—what about them?"

Usopp follows the older's gaze. "Oh them, they'll be up in a few seconds. There's nothing normal about those two."

The logia just lets out a few chuckles as he shakes his head. No one on this ship seemed normal in one way or another.

Putting a hand to the his head, Sanji gets up and looks on the deck to see that the older D is up. "Ace."

Chopper turns to look at the deck before he makes his way down, jumping over Zoro's body on the way. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better, thanks." His smile goes to the reindeer. '_Other than having that dream and being scared of that image of gramps. Oh God, please get out of my head. Please, please, please, please, please. Thank you, it's gone._' Other than those two impertinent thoughts, he's doing a lot better. He has to admit, Chopper was right about him needing to rest.

The little doctor smiles back at the twenty year old. "I'm glad to hear, but do you need to rest anymore?"

"No, I should be fine now. Thanks for asking though."

Pulling his hat down a little, Chopper starts to dance around a bit, feeling appreciated. "Don't think that you thanking me is gonna make me happy, you bastard."

Usopp just shakes his head and leans closer to the older pirate. "He's not normal either."

Ace just lets a few more chuckles out before replying. "I don't think that anyone here is."

The liar nods his head in agreement. "Except for me." Not hearing an immediate response, he turns to face the older pirate to see Ace just looking at him. "Hey!"

The second commander just lets out a full hearted laugh as he pats the marksmen's shoulder. Luffy has a really fun crew.

Rubbing the back of his head, the swordsman gets up from the staircase |while cursing Nami under his breath| and makes his way down to the deck. '_Seriously, what the hell is her problem?_' Pushing that thought out of his head, he starts to walk to the older D, set on getting some information. "Ace."

Turning his attention to the person calling him, the logia sees that it's Zoro. Ace is just going to wait until the younger says what's on his mind.

"Do you have any idea of what's going on with Luffy?"

"Other than him being traumatized," '_and somewhat lusting over me,_' he quickly thinks, "—not really." He has a questioning look on his face. "Did you guys find something?"

Before the swordsman has a chance to answer Sanji places his forearms on the railing and looks down at the deck with a grin on his face, waiting to see the moss-head's reaction. "Luffy tried to kiss the muscle bound brute over there."

Instantly Zoro's face starts to turn a light shade of pink before he turns around and heavily glares at the cook.

'_What did he just say?_' Ace is almost in shock from hearing that. Luffy had tried to kiss... Zoro? Completely ignoring the fact that he and his little brother are somewhat |because he's still in a bit of denial about it| lusting over each other, Luffy's trying to bring Zoro into it now? '_What the hell is that idiot thinking?_'

Ace is not jealous that Luffy is going after other people. His brother is a big boy, so he can do what he wants, but how the hell is he supposed to tell his brother's crew that it's because lust is a side effect to his trauma? There's no way that they would believe him unless he just told them that he had sex with their captain twice. Okay, the first time was more of an uncalled for situation while the second time he actually went after Lu, but how the hell could he tell them? '_Wait, wait, wait. Why do I even care if they know or not right now? He's going after his own crew. And the idiot doesn't even know what he's doing._'

Seeing how the guest of the ship is completely stunned by the sudden outburst, Usopp just waves his hand in front of the older's face before he sees Ace blinking his eyes. "You okay?"

Shaking his head, the logia puts a hand to his face. "Yeah, that was just really... unexpected to hear."

"I don't know if you're taking this better than me if I were you."

Honestly, Ace doesn't even know how to take it. Clearing his thoughts once more, he turns to the poor victim. "Zoro, what happened?"

This subject really needs to be dropped, but maybe the older D could help. '_Why the hell would he know anything about it?_' Turning to face the older once more, he starts to explain. "We were trying to make him eat since he was up but he just suddenly changed."

"Changed?" Ace asks before he realizes something. '_He really was being lustful. If he didn't stop, then he would have tried to have sex with Zoro in front of everyone._' That thought quickly leaves his head as he continues to listen to the victim.

His face finally turns its original pigment before he continues. "I don't know what happened. He just went from trying not to eat to—"

"Playing kissy face with Zoro." Sanji's grin gets wider with each passing second. God, it felt good messing with his rival. Why are they even rivals? Who knows, it's just fun to mess with him every chance he gets.

The damn blush comes back to Zoro's face as he instantly turns back to glare at that damn cook. "Would you shut up about it, already?"

Ignoring the idle bickering between the cook and swordsman, the logia turns his attention to the marksman. "But, he didn't actually... kiss him, did he?"

Usopp frantically shakes his head. "Nu-uh, he actually fell asleep before he got a chance to. I'm glad that he did or I would of had a heart attack if he didn't."

'_I think I might have one right now._'

This is bad. Luffy trying to get one of his crewmate's attention is one thing, but having a traumatized Luffy going after one in front of the entire crew is not good. From how damn persistent he was with trying to get Ace at the inn was bad enough. If his brother had actually succeeded in kissing Zoro then there's no doubt that he would have tried to have sex with the man without caring about anyone else being in the room. And of course his crew would try to stop him, but if that happened then that would just be a complete disaster and someone would have been severely hurt. When Luffy is like that, he clearly has _no idea_ of what he's doing. That is something that Ace can vouch for.

Ace shakes his head to get rid of that thought, deciding to save that topic for another time. He turns his attention back to the blushing swordsman in hopes to calm him down. "What was that thing you guys found out?"

Both Sanji and Zoro quickly stop their quibbling to turn their attention back to the older D. That's right, they were about to say what was originally wrong with Luffy before the cook decided to have some fun.

The green-haired male takes a second to see if Chopper or Usopp is going to answer that question. Seeing how the both of them are hesitating and not wanting that damn cook to say anymore |and who knows where that black-haired woman is right now|, he has no choice but to answer since the older male needs to know. "Luffy,"

Ace focuses completely on the first mate since they apparently found out what was wrong with him.

Zoro takes a second before he continues. "Luffy has Hypo-burmitus." Wait, is that the right word? He's sure that it's not, but oh well, someone else will explain it. Shrugging that aside, he waits for the older's response.

The logia just blinks his eyes at the swordsman. He knows for a fact that he's never heard of that illness, but why did it sound... wrong? Maybe it's something new or rare or '_I don't know, just—why is everyone looking at him like he's an idiot?_' He brings his right hand up a bit, trying to get their attention and ask a question but doesn't get a chance when someone else starts talking.

"What the hell? You're such an idiot." Sanji says as he's making his way down the stairs.

The swordsman just crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes, not wanting to see the blonde right now. "Shut it, Cook."

"No, seriously. You're an idiot. I thought it was bad enough that you don't know your directions for crap," the cook is finally on the deck as he continues to make his way to the group. "—but how the hell can you mess up on a word that Luffy has right now?"

Zoro uncrosses his arms and points a finger to the blonde. "Look, I'm not the doctor here. That's Chopper's forte."

"Just because it is doesn't mean that you shouldn't know how to pronounce that word, stupid."

Flipping a page, Robin looks at it for a few seconds before she puts the book down. She's been sitting on a lounge chair in the corner of the deck since everyone left the galley. Funny how no one knew where she was this whole time. The black-haired woman starts to make her way to the group, side stepping the sudden fight that had broke out between first mate and cook on the way. It's amazing to see how much energy those two have to fight daily the way that they do. She finally reaches the older D.

Noticing that someone is by his right side, Ace turns and sees that it is the older woman. "Oh, hey."

Usopp turns as he hears the older D talking, seeing that it's the only other smart person on the ship other than himself and Ace, but there are times when she can be a bit creepy.

The archeologist smiles at him. "Luffy has Hypothermia."

It seems that the last word spoken had put a stop to everything that was happening on the deck. The two fighting had instantly stopped, Chopper had stopped looking at the sky to turn and look at Robin, Usopp just continues to look at the older woman, and Ace? He isn't really doing anything except trying to digest what she had just said.

The long-nosed teen blinks at Robin twice before putting a hand to his face. "How can you just say that so casually?"

"Well, doesn't Mr. Fire Fist deserve to know what's going on with Captain?"

"Yeah but, you can't just say it like that. I mean, you're talking about his brother. Can't you be a little bit more considerate?"

"Hey, hey, watch how you talk to Robin-chan, long nose." Sanji says as he walks to stand by Robin.

Usopp tries to say something in his defense. "All I'm saying is think about how Ace might feel. I mean it hurt when we found out that Luffy had it because he's our friend and captain, but he's Ace's little brother. He's known Luffy longer than we have."

"What are you, a girl now? That has to be the mushiest thing I've heard you say all month." Sanji says as he pulls out a cigarette.

The marksman scowls at the before pointing at him. "Zoro, sick 'em."

The green-haired male just looks at the younger like he has a second head before snapping at him. "What am I, a dog?"

"Apparently you are. Moss-head, the Dominated Dog. Has a nice ring to it." The cook nods his head in approval a few times.

The latter just puts his hand on a hilt, ready to unsheathe it any moment. "Watch yourself, you perverted cook."

Ignoring the three-way dispute, Chopper turns and looks up at the older D, trying to figure out how he's taking the news. "Ace?"

"He... has Hypothermia?" Ace asks in questioning disbelief. Is Luffy really _that _sick?

"Ace," the doctor waits until he has the older's attention. "—it's a side effect of him having trauma."

Eyes widen a bit from hearing that. Luffy has Hypothermia as a side effect? Isn't it bad enough that the teen doesn't know half of the things going on with himself? And to make it worse, his little brother already has lust as a side effect, a _really _bad side effect at that. He doesn't need another side effect to make it worse, especially something as bad as Hypothermia.

"Mr. Fire Fist?" Robin puts a hand on his shoulder with concern in her eyes. He must be taking it a little hard to find out that his little brother is ill like this.

The freckled pirate blinks his eyes a bit to bring himself back before he shakes his head. "How's Luffy now?"

"He's resting." A voice comes from the staircase.

Three sets of eyes turn to see that it's Nami walking down the stairs.

Finally reaching the group, while completely tuning out a cry coming from Usopp who's probably getting his by Sanji, Nami lightly squeezes the orange in her hand. "I didn't go inside or anything, I just peeked through the window hoping to see him eat."

"He should be fine if he's resting for now." Chopper says to try and reassure them.

"But isn't it a bad thing that he's sleeping? I mean, you said that he has Psychological Trauma, so that means that he's probably dreaming of whatever traumatized him in the first place, right?"

That last comment seems to have stopped the two males from fighting and the long nosed one from getting abused as they listen to the navigator.

Ace moves his gaze to the ground as he knows that she's most likely right. If that was the case then Luffy could possibly have another break down when he wakes up. '_This is bad._'

"I know but," Chopper looks down as he's starting to feel bad about what he's about to say. "—if he doesn't rest then the Hypothermia will get worse. It's not a good thing, but his body can't afford to be weakened if we try to help him mentally at the moment. If his body stresses too much then there's a chance that he won't survive." Why is it so painful to say that out loud?

The grip on the orange tightens a bit as Nami continues. This whole thing regarding Luffy is making her really sad. "But what about his mentality?"

"What mentality?" Ace asks as he ends with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. It's good to see how much they care about his brother but they don't need to worry this much. It's clear to see that Nami wants to cry from how much she's making herself worry, the same goes for Chopper and Usopp both.

"Ace?" Nami relaxes her hand as she's looking at the older D, not believing what he has just said.

"What?" He turns to the younger female and smiles at her. "He can't possibly mess up his mentality any worse than it already is. You guys know how much of an idiot he really is."

"Yeah, I don't think that there's anyone stupider than he is." Usopp just shakes his head and laughs.

Sanji lets a smile go on his face before he finally lights his cigarette."It makes a person wonder why they're even in his crew."

"That is because he forces them to join." Zoro says as the memory of the day he first met Luffy comes to his mind. Not only did the idiot hold his swords hostage but if he didn't join Luffy then the marines were going to kill him. '_He really is the son of a devil._' A small chuckle escapes his lips.

All of the Straw Hat Pirates can vouch for that. They found out that whatever Luffy wants, he _will_ find a way to get it, even if they have to go on tremendously, abnormal adventure. Luffy always gets what he wants in the end. And why is it that he only hears what he wants to hear?

A smile finally reaches the navigator's face as she feels better before she wipes the invisible tear from her eye. "Thanks Ace."

He just replies from smiling at her before he turns to the little reindeer. "Mind if I go check on him?"

"No, no. Go ahead Ace." Chopper smiles as he enjoys the air on the deck. It just feels so much better than it did a few minutes ago.

"While you're at it, see if the idiot will eat something." Sanji says as the older pirate starts to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah," Usopp adds in. "—try to shove it down his throat."

"Just be careful that he might try and kiss you Mr. Fire Fist." Robin adds with a sweet smile on her face as she turns to look at the swordsman.

Zoro's face heats up before he turns and looks in a different direction. '_I can't believe that she just said that. What the hell is wrong with everyone in this crew?_'

Sanji just gives the older woman a thumbs up before he starts to laugh, making the moss-head's face get darker.

As Ace continues to go up the stairs he just smiles and laughs. "Yep, no one on this ship is normal."

_**Merry Go Galley**_

_A swift kick to the stomach sends the younger of the two brothers flying before the wall catches him. There's a light cloud of dust emerging from the hard impact before it starts to disperse. _

_"And that makes fifty. I win." Ace says as a smug smirk goes on his face while he brings his leg down._

_The teen pulls himself to sit up before glaring at his brother, completely ignoring the fact that there is a massive dent in the wall behind him. He almost had him this time, all he had to do was dodge the kick and land a few more blows to the other. Why didn't it work like he wanted it to? "Damn it." He starts to stand himself up. "Why can't I beat you?"_

_Ace walks to his brother and offers a hand. He waits until the teen grabs a hold of it before he talks. "Lu, just face the fact: You can't beat me."_

_Luffy pauses his movements as he glares back at the older D. "Shut up." Letting go of the hand, to prove to his brother that he doesn't need help, he loses his balance and falls to the ground once more._

_Putting a hand to his face, Ace just starts to laugh at the younger. "Look at you, you can't even get up right."_

_The teen just puffs his cheeks out to the older before joining him in laughing. He doesn't know why but he could never stay mad at his big brother for too long. He takes the offered hand again and lets Ace pull him up while they continue to laugh. A few minutes pass by before he decides to break the comfortable silence. "You have to be cheating."_

_Ace looks over to the younger with an eyebrow raised. "Why would I cheat?"_

_"Because I still can't beat you and we've been fighting each other for years." There was no other explanation. Ace has to be cheating some kind of way. However he's been doing it, Luffy is gonna find out._

_"And you think that I'm cheating cause of that?" Is his brother serious?_

_Luffy just looks at him like the answer is completely obvious._

_A sigh escapes the older's mouth before he shakes his head. "Lu, I beat you because I'm stronger than you."_

_"No you're not." The teen says in defense as he crosses his arms._

_"Yes I am."_

_"Are not."_

_"Luffy, I am not going to ar—"_

_"You're not stronger than me and I can prove it." Obsidian eyes sternly look at the older's with complete confidence in them. He won't lose this time. He is going to beat his brother no matter what without cheating._

_An exasperated sigh comes from the older's mouth before he smirks. "Fine, one more match, but we're doing this by my rules, got it?"_

_Excitement is dancing in the teen's eyes as he's ready to prove to his brother that he can beat him. "I got it, I got it. But this time I _am _going to beat you."_

_"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that."_

_His excitement quickly turns into confusion as he sees his older brother start to unbuckle his belt. "Uh, Ace, what are you doing?"_

_Finishing with the buckle to his shorts, he works on the button. "Undo your shorts but don't take them off."_

_Why is his brother telling him to do that? Are they supposed to fight in their underwear or something? Luffy is completely confused about the situation now._

_Undoing the button and zipper the older D notices that the younger isn't doing anything. "What, don't you want to prove to me that your stronger?"_

_Luffy can feel his cheeks start to get warm as he sees his brother sit down on the ground with his legs slightly opened and motioning him to get closer. "Y-yeah, but how is this gonna prove anything?"_

_When the teen gets close enough Ace starts to work on undoing his shorts, feeling the younger shift around a bit. When he's finished he places his hands on the hips and turns his brother around before he lays himself down on the ground. "Trust me, this is going to prove a lot."_

_The seventeen year old doesn't know what to do as he's holding the hem of his shorts to make sure that they don't fall down past his hips. Looking back, he sees that his brother is lying on the ground. "H-how are we supposed to fight like this?" It's pretty much impossible for them to fight like this._

_Grabbing a hold of his brother's ankles, Ace gently pulls them to him, forcing the teen to walk backwards a little. "Lay down on me from where you are."_

_Not really understanding what's supposed to happen, Luffy listens to his older brother and he slowly makes his way down. Not wanting to have his private part touch his brother's face he gets on his knees. Then he leans himself forward but since Ace's, uh, _thing_ is almost by his face, he sits up on his elbows with his blush intensifying. "Um, Ace..." he turns his head to look back at the older. "—what are we doing?"_

_Taking a hold of the teen's hips, the logia pulls them to him a bit, getting a surprised gasp on the way, before he answers the question. "Whoever calls out the other's name first loses." He then moves his left hand to widen the opening in the shorts before he grabs his brother's flesh. _

_From the sudden contact, his cheeks turn bright red out of embarrassment and surprise. "W-wait!"_

_Moving his brother's leg to the side, he looks at the teen. "What? You were the one who said that you wanted another match and you agreed to use my rules." A challenging smirk goes on his face. "Just know if you back out of it then it means that I win." He lets go of the leg and turns his attention back to the flesh in his hand._

_Luffy looks back to the front, completely red. If he had known that they were gonna compete like this than he probably wouldn't have agreed. But he can't back out of it because he doesn't want to lose to his brother anymore. He's going to win, even if it's like this. "You said," he swallows some saliva as he's trying not to fidget from the very light touches coming from the older. "—that whoever says the other's name first loses, right?" Why is his body starting to get warm?_

_Glad that the younger is willing to participate, Ace answers. "That's right. Now grab me so we can start."_

_A shaky hand moves to the opening in the black shorts, hesitating for a bit before finally reaching inside to pull the flesh out. Once it's out, he just looks at it as his face is a deep crimson shade._

_"You're not embarrassed, are you?" Ace toys around, knowing that Luffy actually is._

_"S-shut up." He takes a deep breath before he's able to calm himself down._

_"On my mark," he brings the flesh in his closer to his mouth, letting the tip hover over his lips. "—Get set,"_

_Luffy closes his eyes and swallows more saliva before letting out another breath. Alright, he's ready for this. Whatever Ace can dish out, he can do it a hell of a lot better. Opening his eyes, he sets his mind on one thing and one thing only: to make Ace call out his name._

_"Go."_

_Luffy takes a second as he's just looking at the flesh in his hands, trying to think of what to do before he shakes his head and closes his eyes, letting his instincts take over. He grips the base of the flesh before moving the tip to his mouth, letting the tip of his tongue slowly lick around the head in small circle about six times. When he's finished he puts the head in his moist cavern and starts to suck on it while he's slowly starting to knead the flesh that he's gripping. A few more seconds pass as he moves his head a little further down and his free hand moves to grip the shorts while he feels himself being sucked on. _

_Ace has his head leaned back as he is sucking on a third of his brother's erection. He moves his free hand to the teen's tail bone and pushes the back down to get more of the teen in his mouth as he runs his tongue up and down the length. He slowly strokes the base of the hardening erection as he lightly bites down on the middle of it, earning a soft sound coming from the younger. A smirk goes on his features from the response before he continues to pay oral attention to the younger, all the while feeling himself getting harder by the second from what Luffy is doing to him._

_Feeling the strong organ pushing his member back and forth as he's being sucked makes a few more sounds come from the younger D. Wanting to keep his focus on winning, he lowers his head more and takes most of the flesh into his mouth, sucking on it hard, wanting to hear his brother make a sound. A few more seconds pass as he feels the tip hit the back of his throat and he continues to suck before pulling his head back up a bit. Going back down, Luffy opens his eyes halfway as he's starting to go in a daze while slowly moving his hips back and forth. He pulls his head up and a few drops of saliva falls off of his chin as he's starting to lightly moan. "Agn... ahh..."_

_Taking the hardened member out of his mouth, Ace continues to stroke it as he focuses on the younger. "I hope you know... that you're starting to lose." He licks his lips before he licks at the tip a few times, hearing the younger's breath hitch. Hopefully Luffy wouldn't give in now, it wouldn't be any fun if he did._

_Hearing those teasing words brings the teen back, making him bite down on his bottom lip to keep his voice at bay before he lowers his head back down. He makes his grip firm on the flesh in his hand before he starts to lick his brother's arousal, his tongue starting at the base to the tip before going back down._

_Ace stops momentarily and takes the hard cock away from his lips so he can pull down the younger's shorts just enough to show the well cupped ass. He lifts his head up a bit and starts to lick his way down the flesh in his hands before his tongue reaches the skin right in between the cock and balls. He lets his tongue lick the skin rapidly, feeling the younger's body starting to tense up a bit as he feels the tongue licking against his own member get a little rougher and the strokes are becoming firmer._

_Luffy is starting to breathe hard through his nostrils as he's trying his best to refrain from moaning out loud. He lets his teeth scrape up the sides of the flesh in his mouth, hoping to make the older tense up like he is but he has no such luck. Going back down on his brother, he sucks hard on the flesh, only to bring his head up with more saliva coming from his mouth and falling on the flesh in his hands. That hot tongue had just traveled from the sensitive skin to licking at his scrotum before finally feeling his brother sucking on his sacks. A heavy blush is on his face as he turns his head a bit to try and look at the older as he's panting. "Hha... hha... hha... ahh... ahh..."_

_Pushing the sack in his mouth back and forth, Ace notices that Luffy's hot mouth isn't on him anymore and he lets one of the jewels fall out of his mouth. Looking forwards, he sees that the younger is looking at him. "This isn't... too much for you... is it?"_

_Trying to get his breathing under control, Luffy glares the best that he can at the older. "You're cheating."_

_An eyebrow raises once again. "How am I cheating?"_

_"Because you're doing more than... that." For some reason it was just embarrassing to say sucking and dick to his brother._

_"No, I never said that we had to do one thing." He starts to rub one of the younger's butt cheeks before he continues. "The rule is to make the other call out their name." Knowing that Luffy is going to continue the challenge, he moves back to suck on the younger's balls as he feels the younger resuming to stroke his member._

_Luffy lowers his head back down to suck on the hard cock before he moves the hand stroking the base to cup and fondle the older's testis. He lets his thumb nail lightly scrape down the skin as his tongue flicks at the tip of the member. _

_Ace lets the sacks out of his mouth once more as he starts to suck on two of his fingers. '_The little sneak..._' He's actually glad that Luffy is trying to make more of an effort with this. Like the younger's, his hips are finally starting to move to get more of that hot mouth on him. Once he's sure that his fingers are thoroughly wet, he brings his head up to the ass and flicks his tongue to rapidly lick at the opening._

_Eyes fly open as he slows his mouth down. Luffy mentally shakes his head as he tries to keep going, wanting to win this competition, but when he feels something going inside of him, he moves his mouth from the cock for the third time, unintentionally spitting on it in the process. He really does want to win, but as he continues to feel the fingers go in and out of him, hitting something deep inside, he can't help but moan to it. "Nnh... nnh... hnn—ahh... ahh..." He closes his eyes to see if that will help but unfortunately it doesn't and the teen has to swallow more saliva. "H—ahh... h—ahh... h—nhh... ahh... A-Ace... ahh... a—hha... yes..."_

_The smug smirk comes back to the logia's face as he takes his fingers out from his brother. He sees that the teen is starting to make his way off of him before turning around to face him. "Looks like I win again, Luffy."_

_The teen is still panting while a blush is spread across his cheeks. He shakes his head before he starts to crawl on top on the older. "I... don't care... right now..."_

_A small blush is on the older's face as he's watching the younger move on him. "Luffy?"_

_Taking a hold of the arousal, Luffy raises his hips so he can line himself up. Looking at the older, Luffy sits himself down, letting the hard flesh slowly go inside of him. He can feel everything being touched and opened as he finally sits on his brother's groin. "Nnh... Ace..."_

_The older D leans his head back and closes his eyes. "Damn, Luffy..." _

_Placing his hands on the older's chest, he pushes himself up most of the way before letting himself sink back down. He feels hands go to his hips as he goes back up only to be brought back down instantly, forcing him to throw his head back while moaning loudly. "Aah... Ace... Yes..."_

The door to the galley opens as the logia takes a few steps inside. He takes a quick glance towards his little brother to see that he's still resting, just like Nami said, before he makes his way to the sink to get something to drink. He takes a clean glass and fills it up with water from the faucet before bringing it up to look at it. Water, the element of life. Truly a wonderful substance to consume. '_Okay, so I'm just thirsty._' Shaking his head, he drinks the water then washes the cup right afterwards, not wanting to dirty any of the dishes.

He surprised that he's not hungry. The only time that he ate anything was after he parted ways with his brother's crew earlier this morning. It was a pure coincidence that both he and Luffy had decided to sail in the same direction actually. While he was in a restaurant, he had heard some pirates |most likely lackeys| talk really big about finding the Straw Hat Crew and how much of a threat their captain was, or something like that. Of course being the protective older brother that he is, Ace wasn't going to let anything bad happen to Luffy or his crew, especially from what Luffy was going through. So, he decided to be inconspicuous |if running after them out from the restaurant and getting yelled at by the owner for not paying is his way of being discreet| and follow them at a distance. And good thing that he did to because by the time he was actually able to see what was going on, he seen his brother being thrown overboard.

Ace shakes his head to get rid of that thought and he looks back at the resting teen. '_Why does he bring nothing but trouble his way?_' Knowing that he's not going to get an answer to that, he just makes his way to the younger D. He sees that there is a bandage on his brother's cheek and another on his forehead, covering whatever Luffy had done to himself before he notices that the teen's cheeks have a little pink hue to them. '_Isn't he supposed to have Hypothermia?_' Wanting to check, the older D walks up to his brother and sees that the teen does in fact have pink cheeks that are turning into a darker shade by the second. Ace puts his hand to his brother's face to feel that his skin is a lot warmer than it was an hour or so ago.

Ace sees that the teen is fidgeting around a little. The older D doesn't know if his brother is having that damn dream again or not. Hell, he doesn't know if he should try and wake Luffy up or not since the younger's movements are different from how they were at the inn. He hesitates for a second before he gently puts his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Luffy?"

The young captain lightly clenches Sanji's coat that's covering his body before he turns his head to the right, biting down on his lip.

'_Why is he acting like this?_' There's no reason why his little brother should be squirming around in his sleep like this, unless... Eyes widen in realization that _that_ might actually be going on in his sleep. It'll probably be a bad thing but he _has_ to wake Luffy up right now. Wait a second. How does he even know that Luffy is having _that_ kind of dream? '_Yeah, look at what happened the last time I thought like that._' His little brother had kissed him last time.

"Nhh... Ace..." The younger of the two lowly moans as he's clenching his eyes shut.

'_Why am I in hell right now?_' He dejectedly thinks as he sees the blush on his brother get darker while his own cheeks start to heat up. As much as he doesn't want to be, he is right. Luffy is having a dream about the two of them. Well, he can't really say anything about it since he himself had a very sensual dream with his little brother. Good thing that he scared his erection away though. Having sex with your brother is not good, having sex with your brother who is traumatized is even worse, but having sex with your brother who is traumatized and has Hypothermia as a side effect is just... what's the right word for that other than being a sick, perverted fuck? Ace just shrugs his shoulders as he's trying to find a way to wake the younger up.

"Aah... Ace... Yes..."

Ace covers his brother's mouth to silence the moans. He really didn't need Luffy's crew to know what's going on right now. Hell, they almost found out that lust is another side effect to his trauma. Well, whatever was going on in that dream must be really good. '_What the fucking hell? I should not be thinking like this right now._'

More muffled moans are coming from the younger as Ace is trying his hardest to ignore them It's really getting hard to from feeling how warm the younger is getting and how his hand is starting to get wet from his brother drooling. '_Damn, this is not good._' Knowing that his hand is getting wet from his brother, his own body is starting to get hot. '_Damn it! You gotta be freaking kidding me._'

He takes his hand away from the younger to wipe the drool off on his shorts but instantly wishes that he didn't.

"H—hha... h—hha... a—hha... Ace—ahh... yes-mmf."

Ace quickly covers his brother's mouth to quiet the teen. He's completely ignoring the fact that his face is getting hot from those moans, as well as his _friend_ trying to come back to life, while he's focused on making sure that no one outside heard anything. He _really _can't explain why his brother is moaning out his name in his sleep. Ace plus the sea does not make a good combination, not at all.

"Damn it, Luffy," He sits down on the floor next to his brother, still trying to ignore his pulsating limb's presence. "—why do you make everything so damn tremen-fucking-dously hard? You're the biggest headache that I have to deal with." Getting a hard on from covering his sleeping brother's moaning mouth was not what he had planned on doing when he got in the galley. He just wanted to get something to drink and check on the idiot before he went back on the deck and did who knows what.

Looking back at the younger, he sees the teen slightly arch his back before gripping Sanji's coat once more. '_Oh hell no._' Ace starts to inwardly panic knowing that his brother is about to reach his peak. Dark eyes move from the young captain to quickly scan over the galley, trying to find something disposable. Feeling the young body arching once more, Ace quickly takes a hold of the teen's right hand and puts it over his mouth, wishing that he didn't just see Luffy bite down on his hand, before he gets up and rushes for the sink. "Napkins, napkins, where are the damn napkins?"

Half a minute passes as the logia finally finds a roll of paper towels under the sink. He makes his way back to the little troublemaker before ripping paper towel after paper towel off of the roll until he has about eight in his hands. The older D decides against moving the cook's jacket and undoing the shorts so he doesn't see the younger's erection as he just shoves the disposable papers into the teen's shorts to cover his groin. As soon as he pulls his hand out from under the clothes, Luffy opens his mouth to let out a loud moan. Ace, however intercepts it by covering it with both of his hands, one on top of the other to suppress the noise. He's willing to do almost anything to make sure that the crew doesn't find out what's going on with Luffy right now.

He closes his eyes just so he doesn't look at his brother's face at the moment. Watching the younger about to, um, _finish_ is really not the best idea right now if he wants to stay celibate for the next hour or so. It'll probably be best if he covered his ears while he's at it but unfortunately, he doesn't have the ability to and he's not going to ask Robin to do it for him, for obvious reasons. Instead Ace is going to try and think of something a little disturbing, anything but his grandfather. '_Ah, damn it. That's not what I wanted to think about. Get out of my head, you sick old man!_'

Finally getting rid of that thought, he tries to focus on something else, something that shows more clothes, less skin and not of an old person. Something like Dadan in a bikini. '_Oh God, I'm gonna be sick._' He lowers his head and tries to keep bile down and out of his throat.

"_Hey, who's that fat lady wearing the itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny, yellow polka dot bikini?_" A small voice asks as he lands on the logia's shoulder.

Ace just shakes his head to try and get rid of the image. The image of Dadan doesn't leave but at least he has something to talk with to distract him from seeing _that _and Luffy finish. '_It's no one important._' Sadly, the image of the older woman keeps popping in and out of his mind.

"_Have you told your brother the truth yet? Skipper says if you haven't then you are gonna be in big trouble the next time we come._" Private says as he's sitting down on the shoulder while looking around the galley.

The logia just lets out a breath while wanting to internally cry since the image won't leave his mind. '_What did I do to make everyone hate me?_' He asks himself more than the little bird.

"_We don't hate you, you just lied to your brother._"

'_Yeah, that makes me feel so much better._'

"_It does?_"

'_I was being sarcastic._' He says as he turns to look at the black and white bird.

"_Oh, well you shouldn't be sarcastic, it's not nice._" Private doesn't get a response so he decides to keep talking to the disturbed human. "_I think that she wants to talk to you._" He says as he sees the fat lady slowly running towards them.

'_God, please kill me now._' He was doing perfectly fine drowning the image out until the little bird said that. Now he sees the fat, not attractive woman running to him in slow motion and still in that blasted bikini. Even vomiting isn't going to help get rid of that image now. It has just imprinted itself into his mind and now Portgas D Ace is completely scarred by it.

"Ace?"

Thank you, somebody loves him. Turning his head to the door, the logia sees that it's Usopp talking to him. "Oh, hey."

The younger pirate is pointing at the two D brothers. "Are... you trying to kill him or something?"

Confused by the sudden question Ace turns his head and looks at how his brother is turning blue from the lack of oxygen. The older D quickly removes his hands from the younger's face. It seems that when he was having his conversation with the penguin, he accidently moved his hand up a bit to cover the younger's nose as well."Sorry Lu." If it's anyone's fault, then he blames the whole thing on Dadan. '_Damn it, that's even worse than gramps._'

Seeing how the older pirate looks a little troubled, Usopp calls out to him again. "Ace, you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about something I shouldn't be." '_And scaring the hell out of myself._' He looks at his brother to see Luffy resting calmly, meaning that he had finished his _fun _dream. Ace puts a hand to his face and takes a deep breath, noticing that his own _friend_ had left since it had gotten no attention, either that or seeing his adopted mother-like figure |not| in a two-piece had scared it to die and go away. Just like his gramps. '_Those are two things that I'm going to _repress_ so deep inside by drinking that I will never know it happened._'

The logia is thinking so much that he doesn't know that the marksman is tapping his shoulder to try and get his attention until a few more seconds pass. "Sorry about that."

Concern hits the younger's eyes as he see the older space out a bit. "What are you thinking about?"

"Please don't ask." Those images are the worst thing that can go through his mind. Anything would be better than thinking about either one of them. He would rather attempt to swim knowing that he's gonna drown if he doesn't get saved than think about those. Hell, he'll ask those penguins to kick his ass again before willing to think about them.

"It's that bad?" What could Ace possibly be thinking about to make him freak out. Okay, so he's not freaking out but he's still acting weird and that's usually his brother's territory. Luffy is the weird one while Ace is the smart one, not the other way around. Scratch that, Luffy hasn't been smart since he's known the rubber man. Sure, he's had a few intelligent ideas here and there and surprisingly the rape statement, but there is absolutely nothing smart about his captain. And the question returns: why does he stay with Luffy?

Ace shakes his head, trying to force the thoughts from coming back into his head. "There's nothing that can possibly be worse." That's all that the logia is going to say. Usopp doesn't need to know what horrid thoughts had went through his head today. Ace isn't going to let anyone else suffer like he is from what he had just seen. It would bring nothing but scars, pain, and lots of buckets to vomit in.

Usopp raises an eyebrow while a curious look goes on his face. What could possibly be _that _bad? He shakes his head to get the idea of finding out away from him. If Ace says that it's really bad, then it must be something harsh. "Anyways," the long-nosed pirate sees the older look up at him as he continues. "—I came here to tell you that everyone's gonna go to an island to buy more things since we completely forgot to at the last one." Everyone had been so focused on their captain that they had forgotten to get provisions for Merry Go when they arrived at Inn Island. "Did you want to come?"

Letting out a smile, the logia rejects the offer. "I think that I'll stay with him to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. Thanks for asking though."

The younger stretches his arm over his head before laughing. "Yeah, we thought so too but just wanted to make sure." He turns around and starts to make his way out. "Sanji wanted me to tell you if Luffy wakes up then try to make him eat something."

"Got it." Ace says as he gets up and stretches himself since sitting down for too long made him a bit stiff. He sees the younger male close the door before he turns his attention back to his little brother. '_All of the things that I go through just for him. If Sabo were here then he would have an equal share of dealing with Luffy, if not more since he was nicer to the little pest more than I was._' He smiles at that thought, thinking of the headaches his blonde brother would have had dealing with Luffy while they were growing up. No, Ace probably would of had more. Knowing those two, they would have plotted something against him on a daily basis, giving him a reason to chase them around while screaming bloody murder.

Luffy turns a bit to his side before he slowly opens his eyes, letting his blurry vision look around where ever he's at before they finally adjust. He brings his hand to rubs his eyes before he sees a tall figure standing above his. Black shorts, no shirt, a cool orange hat. He quickly sits up and smiles at the older. "Ace, what are you doing here?"

The older D just blinks at the younger. "Uh, Luffy, are you okay?"

The smile turns into a grin as he closes his eyes. "Yeah." Moving his legs a little, he feels something wet and damp in his shorts. "Oh wait," reaching his hand down under his shorts, he pulls the paper towels out before looking at them to see that there's something on them. "—I wonder why this was in there."

Ace just looks at the younger completely confused and somewhat stumped about how Luffy is acting. It's as though his brother is perfectly fine, like there was nothing ever wrong with him. Moving his eyes to the damp napkins a small blush quickly goes on his face. The logia walks to the sink to get another paper towel before making his way back to his little brother. "Give it here."

Luffy looks from his brother to the item in his hand and back to the older, shrugging his shoulders. "Okay." His brother takes the napkins with the one in his hand before throwing them away. "Do you know why they were in my clothes?"

The logia hesitates before making his way back to the teen. "Nope, no idea." He's already in trouble with the birds so what more can they do to him if he tells another lie? '_I'm gonna get my ass kicked by those penguins anyways. You know, that's a damn shame._'

"Hm, oh well." The teen fixes his shorts before he stands up and stretches.

Ace walks up to his brother before putting a hand to his forehead. He's not cold anymore and he's not really hot. "How are you feeling?"

The younger just blinks his eyes while tilting his head to the side. "I'm fine. Why? Was I sick or something?"

Ace doesn't really know how to answer that properly. What happened to his brother? Is Luffy finally better? "You... had trauma and Hypothermia."

"Really? How did I get sick?" He asks before a hand to his chin.

"You don't remember anything?" Luffy has to remember something from everything that had happened to him.

"Hm," Luffy tilts his head back, taps his chin, and closes his eyes as he's trying to concentrate. All he can remember is being surrounded by nothing. He can't really remember anything. Oh wait, there is something that's coming back to him. He opens his eyes and looks at his big brother. "Oh yeah, I do remember having a dream that you and Black Beard fought."

'_Please don't let him break down again._' Ace asks silently as he continues to listen to the younger.

"It was weird because he actually beat you." His smile goes back on his face. "But I know that it wasn't real because no one can beat you,"

Ace closes his eyes and smiles in return.

"—except for me." Luffy grins at his brother in confidence.

Eyes quickly open from hearing that bold statement before he wraps his arms around the younger's neck and starts to give the younger a noogie on the top of his head, ignoring the small cries to release him. "You little twerp." It seems like Luffy is finally back for good.

Luffy just smiles again before trying to get out of the older's grip.

* * *

**Voquo: **"Ah, such a good thing. But man, it sucks having older brother's."

**Rikku: **"You would know, wouldn't you Vivè?"

**Voquo: **"Yep. From being locked in the cabinet, cupboard, and closet, to getting my butt kicked for telling on them for doing that to me, to getting pranked on a daily basis, to having them hide my favorite blanky and waiting for me to cry hours later since I couldn't' find it, to having to give them most of my dessert when mom and dad weren't around, to having them break some of my toys whenever we got into a fight, to having to spar with them unless I wanted to get beat up |which I always got beat up anyways, especially when we used weapons|, to—"

**Buggy: **"Okay, we got it."

**Bon Clay: **"No wonder you don't like your brothers."

**Voquo: **"What are you talking about? I love my brothers and I do like them."

**Ivankov: **"But vwhat about everything that they put you through?"

**Voquo: **Shrugs her shoulders. "Think of it being the reason why I'm a tomboy now." **^./^\**

**Doflamingo: **"So what was your point in bringing up the older brother concept?"

**Voquo: **"Just to let people know that having an older brother can be a pain but also be fun like how we see Ace and Luffy acting."

Yay! We Luffy is finally back to normal, and most likely for good this time. But, as much as the everyone else is, I wonder what made him return back to normal? Well no, I take that back since I actually know, but that's not the point. Point is that Boshi-kun is finally back and yeah... yeah, he's back.

Question time: Will Ace find out how Luffy got over his trauma, Hypothermia and possibly lust? Will Luffy find out what happened to him for the past four days? Will the penguins come back to give Ace his well-deserved ass kicking, cause face it, he lied to Luffy again. He deserves to get his ass kicked for lying to his brother. No, I take that back too. Having those awful images of Dadan and Garp |especially Dadan. Oh God, that's just sick| is bad enough. Okay, I need to clear my head from that. Will the crew find out that Luffy is better when they come back? And what will happen now that Luffy and Ace have the whole ship to themselves? And yes, I did go there. Well find out next chapter / episode of In The Mirror.

Until then, I hope you guys take care of yourselves. **^./^\**


	13. Bonding

**In The Mirror PT. 13**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and the crew doesn't know what to do about it. This is the last time that Luffy will see his brother before his execution. What a way to part...

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor, Family, & Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, D-cest, yaoi, smexi goodness, & character death (possibly OOCness) **Long~ Chapter.** **I advise you to have something cold to drink while reading a part of this chapter, and probably a little snack if you start to get hungry. There is a possibility that you may have a nose bleed if not drool excessively. Also, do not drink any alcohol or wine while reading this chapter. Please be warned. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

**((( Sorry it took so~ long to update. I've been having trouble around my apartment and ever since I took my mom to the hospital, a lot of things been kinda going downhill. But no worries, I'm sure that this chapter WILL make up for the excessive lateness. ^./^\ And mom's doing good by the way. :D )))**

**Voquo: **Gets up from the couch to walk towards the wall. "Hey Big Mouth, bring out the lemonade from the fridge, please."

**Rikku: **Makes her way to the kitchen. "Okay, but what are you doing?"

**Voquo: **Turns the air conditioner on. "Just making the room really cool."

**Everyone: **Looks at each other before turning back to the tomboy.

**Bon Clay: **"Is there any reason for that, Vivè-chan?"

**Voquo: **Walks to the window to close the blinds and curtains before walking back to her part of the couch and sitting down. "Watching this chapter / episode is gonna make a few people hot and I want to avoid anyone's sweat going on me, so I'm cooling off the room to make sure none of that happens."

**Rikku: **Comes back in the main room with a pitcher of lemonade and empty cups. "Is it—"

**Voquo: **"Yes."

**Rikku: **"But how?"

**Voquo: **Lets a grin go on her face. "You'll see. Oh, I would bring out some popsicles but there'll be enough of _that _in here." She snickers a bit.

**Doflamingo: **Laughs at the girl's comment.

**Everyone Else: **Looks agape at the tomboy.

**Buggy: **"I can't believe she just said that so flashily."

**Voquo: **"Shh, and get comfy to enjoy, except for you Buggy. You enjoy these way too much."

**Buggy: **"Why you little—"

**C L I C K**

—

**P A U S E **

**Buggy: **"Nu-uh, you're not turning it on until I finish what I'm about to say."

**Voquo: **"Alright then, what do you have to say, Your Red Nose-ness?"

**Buggy: **Narrows his eyes at the taunting girl. "You're a bitch."

**Voquo: **"Do you feel better?"

**Buggy: **"Actually, I do."

**Voquo: **"So, we can watch this now?"

**Buggy: **Nods his head.

**Voquo: **"Good." She's about to press the button after hitting the clown on the top of his head. "I'm a jerk, not a bitch."

**P L A Y**

* * *

"Ace," the teen is trying to pull the arm off from around his neck, "—let me go."

The older D moves his hand to the side of the younger's head to give that area attention with his knuckles as he's smirking. "Who can you beat?"

Luffy closes his eyes as he feels the fist move by his ear. "You, now let go."

"Luffy, you can't beat me." Ace says as he tightens his hold on his brother and puts a little more force into the noogie.

Trying to get out of the older's grip, the young captain only succeeds in moving his head a little to make the fist go to the back instead of the side. He reaches up with one hand to try and stop the offending fist. "Yes I can."

Keeping his ground steady, Ace leans his top half forward which in turn makes Luffy go further down. "Then try to get out of this." His smirk widens, enjoying every second of messing with his brother. How he missed doing this to Luffy.

Taking the challenge, Luffy tries to bend his head down a few times before he finally succeeds and bites his brother's arm, instantly making the limb loosen its grip on him.

"Ahh, you little—" Ace lets go of his brother and stands up straight so he can look at the bite mark that's temporarily imprinted on his skin.

Not giving his older brother a chance to do anything else, the teen then turns around and tackles the older to the ground, pinning the shoulders onto the floor. "Ha, I finally got you." A victorious smirk goes on his face. After all of the years of losing, he finally beat his older brother. Now if only Sabo were here to rub it in the older's face then Ace would never be able to tease him anymore.

Ace brings his hands to the younger's sides before he shifts his weight to the right, forcing Luffy off of him and unto the ground. He rolls over and quickly moves his hands to the upper arms to pin them down while he moves his knees to go on top of the younger's thighs. This is how you successfully pin someone down. Ace has a superior smirk on his face as he looms over his brother. "The only way that you can possibly beat me is in your dreams, Lu."

Luffy just pouts at that comment. He can't even beat his brother in his dreams and the last one that he had was really unusual since he and Ace had a different challenge that involved their _special _parts. '_Who really competes like that anyways?_' It didn't really matter since he still lost to his big brother.

The smirk leaves his face as he sees how his brother is quiet. "You okay?" Maybe Luffy isn't better like he thought he was. It is possible since there were short periods where the teen actually acted normal before something happened.

The seventeen year old blinks his eyes as he stops thinking about that dream. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

Alright, that just proves it: his brother is _not _okay. "Luffy, you _don't _think. Something has to be wrong with you." Seeing how the younger's features change from attempting to concentrate to scowling brings his smirk back. God, he misses teasing his brother.

"Shut up. There's nothing wrong with me and I _do_ think." Why would his brother say that he doesn't think? He thinks all of the time.

The logia quirks an eyebrow up. "About what?"

Luffy opens his mouth reply, but his brother cuts him off before he can.

"Other than food."

The rubber mouth just closes as he pouts at the older once more. He doesn't _just _think about food. He thinks of all kinds of stuff all the time, like... playing with Usopp and Chopper and whoever else he tries to invite to play with him. Or raiding the fridge. '_Wait, that's about food. No fridge raiding._' Alright, well he thinks about what new adventures he'll have on new islands and what kind of food they'll have. Or when he's fishing, he wonders about how Sanji is gonna cook it and what it'll taste like. Or awesome robots that he might see or new medal things, or how he can steal Nami's oranges without her knowing about it. Maybe he should see if Robin will help. '_She's fun to play with_.' And the next time that Zoro's sleeping then he should draw on his face to give him a cool disguise. '_Yeah, that sounds like fun_.'

See, he doesn't _just_ think about food. '_Hmm, I wonder what we're having for dinner tonight?_'

Ace sees how his brother is racking his brain to _try_ and think about something other than food. '_It must be hard for him_.' Internally laughing, he starts to move himself off of the younger.

"Ace." Luffy says as he feels a knee get off of his left leg before the limb is free.

Said male stops moving as he looks back at the younger. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I had a weird dream with you before I woke up." He doesn't know why but he should probably tell Ace about it since he was involved. Besides, his brother shouldn't get freaked out about it since it was just a dream, he'll just probably try to change the subject anyways.

Ace already knows what the dream was about so he doesn't need to be told, but since Luffy doesn't know that he knows then maybe he should hear it out. _'Why do I go through this with him?_' The twenty year old just feigns innocent. "What about?"

"We had sex."

Yep, his brother really is back to normal. Doesn't he realize how freaking blunt that was or how he just said that like it was nothing? At least at the inn Luffy was a little embarrassed when he confessed his _love._ Sure, the teen was lusting because of his trauma but at least he didn't say it like this. Now his brother really made it seem like it's not a big deal.

Even though Ace already knew that, he can feel his cheeks start to warm up just from hearing it. "Do I want to know why?" His eyes widen from realizing that he just said that out loud. '_Shit, now he's gonna say something that I don't want to hear._'

The teen raises an eyebrow questioningly. "You do?" He thought that Ace would have wanted to change the subject at the very least.

Blood is rushing to his cheeks faster. "No I don't. Why do you think I would?"

"Because we were having sex."

How can his brother be so straight forward? Never mind, Luffy will never not be blunt when talking. The day that the teen changes the way he talks is the day that people who eats devil fruits will be able to swim and everyone knows how likely that's gonna happen.

"But,"

This brings Ace out of his thoughts and back to the younger.

"—I guess that I wanted to tell you since I never had sex before." Yep, other than that dream, he's never, _ever, _had sex before. Not any time in the seventeen years that he's been alive. Heck, the thought of sex never even crossed his mind. It's only been about playing, food, being around his friends, going on adventures, and fulfilling his dream. Nothing about sex.

Ace cannot believe what he just heard. Not only did he have sex with his brother, but it happened twice. Hell, he even took Luffy's virginity at that. '_I really don't need to remember._' That thought is a little bit of a mood killer. Anyways, how can Luffy _not _remember how they... bonded? '_Yeah, we'll just call it bonding for now._' It all started because the brat molested him twice at the inn, then sex came after that and ever since they've pretty much been lusting for each other. Out of all things, how in the world could Luffy forget about _that_? It was so damn good. '_What the hell am I thinking that for, even if it's true!_'

'_Oh, that's right._' Before Luffy woke up this last time, he had trauma and because it's gone now, he doesn't remember anything that happened when he had it. '_How did it leave so quickly though?_' Ace just shrugs the thought away. First thing that he has to do is get off of his little brother before his lust comes back and they find themselves in an awkward situation, especially since Luffy's at a complete loss at the moment, but this is where it's going to be a little problematic. He's gonna have to tell his brother the truth about it.

Luffy sees that his older brother is in thought, but about what? Is Ace really that shocked to find out that he's never had sex? '_I don't see what the big deal is. I never really cared about it._' The twenty year old still seems to be in shock about it. "Ace?"

Said pirate just closes his eyes as he's trying to figure out the best way to tell Luffy. '_I should just be straight forward about it. The most that can happen is having my little brother hate me for the rest of my life. Nothing bad about that._' ... Who's he kidding? If it came to that then Ace would literally beg for forgiveness, even if he has grovel at his brother's feet to do it. The idiot is one of the main reasons why he wanted to live in the first place. '_Grovel?_' Okay, so groveling might be a little _too _much.

Ace gets himself off of his brother before helping the younger up. A deep breath is taken before he turns his full attention to the rubber teen. "Luffy, we need to talk about something important."

Luffy just blinks his eyes as he sits down on the surface of the table. What could his brother want to talk about that is so important? Does it have anything to do with his crew? Does Zoro finally know his directions? Is Nami going to finally share her oranges without getting mad at him? Are all of Usopp's lies actually true? Does Chopper have another form that he doesn't know about? Is Sanji finally gonna be nice to the guys and give them special attention like he does with Nami and Robin? Is Robin finally gonna stop reading all of her books and play with him more? Did their grandpa finally turn senile and retire from the marines? Or did he finally go back to the planet that he actually came from? Luffy swears up and down that their grandpa is not human. No person should be able to hit _that_ hard at his age. It's just not possible and it seems the older he gets, the stronger he becomes. That's just not natural.

Shaking those questions out of his head, the seventeen year old puts his feet on the bench and lean back a little. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

'_Damn, this is going to be tough_. _Alright, be straightforward, bold and blunt_.' Ace releases a deep breath before he starts to talk. "You did have sex before."

Stage one: clear.

Luffy just blinks his eyes at the older. He's... had sex? But when? He's positive that he's never had sex. "No I didn't."

Harder part comes now. "Yes, you did."

"I did not." The teen sits up straight with a serious look on his face. How could Ace say that he's had sex? Monkey D. Luffy has never had sex.

Hardest part of stage two. "You don't know because you don't remember." Ace walks back towards the door and leans against it.

"I... don't remember?" Luffy looks at the ground as he's trying to figure out what he doesn't remember.

"Luffy, you didn't even know that you were sick after you woke up. Well, during that time you had sex." Ace turns his gaze to the side. He feels like a creep for not only having sex with his brother and taking his virginity, but for having sex with Luffy _while_ he was traumatized, even if lust was a side effect. Well, at least stage two is now cleared. All he has to do now is admit that he was the one who did it and see where it goes from there.

Luffy doesn't remember a lot that's happened for a while; he doesn't even know what day it is today. He just knows that the last thing he thought about before the competing dream was the dream that he had when Ace got hurt by Black Beard. So maybe it is true. Maybe he really did have sex with someone during his not remembering time.

Luffy raises his head up to look at his older brother. "Do you know who I had sex with, Ace?"

Ah, stage three. The last stage. The hardest level. Ace closes his eyes and lets out a breath before turning his gaze back to his little brother. "You..." he lets out a quick sigh before just he just tells his brother. "I had sex with you, Luffy."

The galley is quiet. Even if the door was wide open and a typhoon was only a few meters away, it wouldn't be enough to distract the two from what was just said right now.

A few minutes pass before Luffy is finally able to look away from his brother. It's not that he doesn't want to look at Ace, it's just hearing the fact that his brother had sex with him. They're brothers, isn't it wrong for them to do that with each other, unless... Eyes quickly go back to the logia. "Ace, did,"

The older D focuses on the younger, waiting for the question to be asked.

"—you rape me?"

Shock is not what Ace is feeling at the moment, neither is surprise. He's more of eyes being the size of volleyballs, his jaw is touching the ground, while he's completely petrified with astonishment. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST ASK? !"

A rubber finger scratches the side of his face. "I mean, I don't remember anything that happened and brothers aren't supposed to do that with each other, so I'm just wondering if you raped me." It's just a question. It's not like he's gonna hate Ace if he admits it, he'll just know to keep a fire extinguisher around from now on and probably call their grandpa to let him know. No, calling their grandpa is a really bad thing. He'll just have the fire extinguisher.

Ace is not excepting any answer similar to the one he just got. What on earth is wrong with his brother's brain? Did gramps drop him on the ground on a daily basis? Hell, did gramps play volleyball with Luffy when he was just born or something? What the hell is wrong with his brother, seriously? And why the hell would he ask a question like that so calmly? Like it really would be okay if he raped him. Regaining his composure the best that he can, he just shakes his head with an exasperated sigh coming out from his mouth and looks at the teen. "I did _not_ rape you."

Luffy just nods his head three times before moving his arms to rest on his knees. "Okay."

"Okay? You really thought that I just raped you and since you found out that I didn't, you're just gonna say 'okay'?" Why is his idiot brother so simple?

The teen just looks at his older brother. "What? I was wondering since I just found out that I had sex. I mean, even if you did rape me then there's nothing that I could do about it since it already happened."

As simple as his brother is he does make sense from time to time. "You're..." he lowers his head, puts a hand to his forehead and just laughs. "—you're really unbelievable, you know that?"

A grin goes on his face as he sees the twenty year old look back up at him. A sudden question goes to his head. "So, did it feel good?"

Did what feel— Oh God, what is his brother asking now? Maybe he should look around the galley to find any kind of headache medicines. Damn, he should of at least asked Chopper for a few before they left the ship. He really should think about these kinds of things whenever he has to deal with Luffy. "Did what feel good?"

"You know," he moves his right hand a little to see if Ace will get the hint, but seeing how dense his brother can be at times, he lets out a sigh before telling the twenty year old. "—when I was going in and out of you."

Obsidian eyes are wide open, mouth is dropped, and his heart stops for five seconds . . . . . ten seconds . . . . . a total of fifteen seconds.

"Ace, are you okay?" Seeing how his brother is completely frozen, Luffy gets off of the table and starts to walk towards the older. "Ace? Ace~?"

'_Breathe, breathe. God damn it, Portgas D Ace! Breathe or you're going to die!_' The logia takes a deep inhale of air before letting it out slowly. He puts his hand to his chest, making sure that his heart is still beating. "Did... I just have a heart attack?" '_No, I'm pretty sure that was heart failure._'

Luffy looks around the galley, trying to find anything suspicious that would attack his brother. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he shakes his head. "No, nothing attacked your heart from here."

His brother really is a dunce, but that's a good thing. Hopefully nothing will make Luffy get rid of his childish and naïve nature. Ignoring that the best way he can for now, he corrects his little brother. "Luffy, you did not have sex with me. _I_ had sex with you."

The teen just blinks his eyes at the older. "What's the difference?"

Why must he explain everything to his brother? Where the hell is their gramps at? '_Wait, no, it's probably better if he isn't here. Who knows how he'll try and corrupt Luffy._' Ace waits a few more seconds before he answers that question. "It means that I was the one who was," and a blush decides to creep its way to his face, "—doing you." If he was explaining having sex with any other person then this would not bother him at all, but since he's talking about having sex with his little brother in front of said brat, that makes it really awkward.

"So," Luffy twiddles with his fingers a bit as he's trying to clarify the whole thing. "—you fucked me?"

'_I hate my life right now._' Another quiet second passes. "Yes, I fucked you twice Luffy."

"Wait, what?" Luffy is confused. Twice? They had sex twice? Why would his brother have sex with him twice? Was it really that good? "We... did it twice? And you didn't let me fuck you once? Ace, that's mean."

Rosy pink cheeks are clearly visible to seen. Ace can see how his brother is freaked since he just found out that they had sex twice, but the twerp is complaining about not being able to fuck him either time? "Of course it's not gonna happen, I'm older than you." Why would he let his younger brother fuck him? The idiot can't even beat him in a fight.

"So what if you're older than me? I should still be able to do you." Why is Ace freaking out about it so much? His body doesn't feel any different from finding out that he had his brother inside of him. Why wasn't he able to go inside of his brother? It's not fair.

"The hell you are! We're talking about a new topic, now!" This is getting too out of hand and why the hell is he still blushing from this? That question shouldn't have even came out of the idiot's mouth.

"Well," Luffy looks down as he plays with the hem of the white shirt that he's wearing and lightly biting down on his lip. "—did... I enjoy it both times?" Scenes from his last dream are coming back to him: how he was moaning and calling out Ace's name, how he was moving up and down his older brother, and how Ace was touching him before he finished. Seeing those images make a blush quickly come to his cheeks.

Asking a different question about sex is _not_ changing the topic! Ace sees his little brother blushing by the second, making him rub the back of his neck. His brother was doing a _lot_ more than enjoying it. The freckled man moves his hand from behind his neck to hover above the younger's head. A few seconds pass before he places his hand in the teen's hair, making the younger look up at him. God, that's not an image that he needed to see right now. His brother is blushing while biting down on his lip and, is that embarrassment that he sees in his eyes? Forget his brother looking embarrassed, he looks way too innocent and adorable right now. '_Where the hell did that come from?_' Getting rid of that thought he finally answers the teen's question. "Yeah, you enjoyed it."

Luffy averts his brother's gaze, opting to look at the side as he debates with himself to see if he's gonna ask a question or not. Coming to a conclusion, he looks back at his brother while he feels his cheeks get a little hotter. "Can," he swallows a lump that had appeared out of nowhere before he finishes, "—can we, um... uh, well, can... we have sex one more time?" His gaze quickly goes back to the side, avoiding all possible contact with his brother at the moment. Why is this so hard to ask?

Ace is surprised to hear that question, but he doesn't get a chance to reply as his little brother continues to talk.

"I know that we shouldn't since we're brothers but, uh, I... I sorta wanna know what it feels like since I can't remember and—" His face is getting hotter by the second before he just takes a step back and turns his body around, his embarrassment getting the best of him. "—uh, never mind. We can just talk and catch up on stuff and... yeah." He's still playing with the edge of his shirt and biting on his lip but for some reason his face won't cool down.

Is his brother serious? He... he's actually willing to have sex again? And it's not because of his trauma this time? Ace isn't too sure what to think of about this. Any other offer he would have jumped right into it, as long as they were females that didn't try to molest the hell out of him and probably that one guy, but with his little brother? Saying no is the last thing that he wants to do, it's just...

'_He must really think that I'm crazy for asking something like that._' The teen lets go of his lip and shirt and his face is finally starting to cool off. "Hey Ace," he starts to turn his body around so he can look at the older D, "—I'm sor—"

The twenty year old doesn't give his brother the chance to finish as he reaches out and grabs the younger's left arm, pulling him close, before using his free hand to take a hold of the younger's face. Once he has Luffy in his grasp, he tilts the younger's head up while he leans down and softly places his lips on top of his brother's, not wanting to freak the teen out any more than he probably is.

Dark eyes widen, not believing that his brother actually has his lips on top of his own. He feels his head being tilted backwards a little more as the hand grabbing his arm moves to the center of his back, bringing him closer to his brother. He's still in shock that he doesn't know what to do.

Finally getting his brother close enough, he starts to talk while his lips are still on top of the younger's; his whisper is low but husky. "Open your mouth, Lu."

The younger's shock begins to die down as he's trying to process what his brother had just requested. Another second passes before he open his mouth and he feels the older open his own. Something wet gently licks his lips before it goes inside of his mouth, slowly pushing his tongue back and forth. That makes his cheeks heat up immensely as his fingers are starting to fidget around. He's not used to this.

Ace moves his hand from the teen's face to slowly run down his arm as he continues to move his tongue, hoping to edge his brother to do the same. It's different since Luffy isn't going after him anymore. It's almost like the previous times that they were having sex was just a dream, especially from seeing how his brother is having a hard time participating, but to Ace it makes this better. He's gonna let Luffy enjoy it like the first time, no, it's gonna be better than their first since this will most likely be their last time doing it.

The logia moves his hand from the younger's back to grab Luffy's hand, interlocking their fingers together. He feels his brother tense a bit, probably from not knowing what to do, before he tries to calm Luffy down. His thumbs rub the top of the younger's hands while he continues to move his tongue slowly against Luffy's.

Luffy starts to relax a bit from the comforting gesture that his older brother is giving him. He suddenly feels his chest touch the front of his brother's while Ace is bringing his hands up, wrapping them around the older's neck. A hand then go on his lower back as the other grabs the hem of his shirt.

Ace moves his tongue away from the younger's as he uses the tip of his organ to lick the roof of the mouth. His right hand slowly makes its way under the white shirt and he softly grazes the abdominal muscles with the tips of his finger. He knows that Luffy isn't excepting it from feeling the younger tighten his stomach on contact. Fingers start to lightly make their way up, roaming over the muscles under his brother's chest and he can feel that the body is starting to get warmer by the second.

This is new to him. Ever since his brother started to touch his stomach, he's been getting hotter. And with Ace tickling the roof of his mouth, he's starting to feel something creep on him. Luffy is trying to keep his eyes open but it seems that his eyelids doesn't want to listen to him as they flutter close and he opens his mouth a little bit wider, unconsciously wanting Ace to do more. A few more seconds pass before he decides to press his tongue against his brother's, wanting to know what it feels like. Slowly, the timid tongue moves to lick the underside of the older's, feeling the wet organ.

Glad that his little brother is finally starting to participate, Ace quickly moves his tongue from the top of the other's mouth to lick Luffy's hot organ a few times, feeling the younger shudder. Surprisingly, the younger tilts his head to the side, allowing him to get better access to the teen. Inwardly smirking, Ace wraps his tongue around the younger's and pulls the organ into his mouth so he can start sucking on it. Using his tongue to tie all of those cherry stems really was worth it. He lightly moves his finger nails down the teen's sides as he continues to suck on the younger's tongue, enjoying this moment with his brother.

Luffy wraps his arms tighter around his brother's neck as he's feeling a new sensation going through his body. He's really starting to get hot, but the funny thing is that it's just from being kissed. Okay, so the kiss is involving tongue and little touches, but he's still just being kissed. He moves a hand to the back of the scalp, grabbing the root of Ace's hair, as a soft sound comes from the back of his throat. Having his tongue being sucked on while feeling light touches on his stomach and sides make him feel so... he can't explain it. Needing more, he tightens his grip around his brother as he's trying to pull his tongue free. He really wants to move it with his brother's now.

Ace smirks against the younger's mouth since he feels Luffy trying to get his tongue free. Wanting to know how far the teen will go, he lightly nibbles on the foreign organ in his mouth with his teeth, earning another soft moan, before he gently pushes it out of his mouth.

Somehow, the young male is able to get his mouth closer to his brother's as he finally pushes the center of his tongue against Ace's, enjoying the way that it feels: it's so wet, so firm, so hot that he wants more. He feels Ace's nails softly rake up his sides, making him shudder and let out another soft noise as he continues to push his tongue against the older's while Ace's is moving against his. Luffy really wants to do more but he's starting to get light headed from holding his breath for so long and the fact that Ace took him by surprise had actually took some of the air out from his lungs. He starts to let go of the many strands of hair while loosening his arm from around the older's neck.

Feeling Luffy slow down, Ace takes his tongue out from the other's mouth and pulls back. As he opens his eyes |not knowing when he even closed them| he sees that the teen's are starting slowly open as well before his gaze goes to the younger's lips. He sees |hell, he can actually feel| a thin strand of saliva going from his mouth to the younger's before it breaks and the trail runs from Luffy's lips down to his chin. How he wants to lick it off of his brother right now but he won't let himself since he needs to catch his breath. When was the last time that he kissed anyone like that?

Luffy lowers his head and moves his hands from around Ace's neck to grip his shoulders. His cheeks continue to get hotter by the second as he's lightly panting. '_So that's... what it's like... to kiss... someone..._' After a few more seconds pass, the young male lifts his head up and sees that there's a really faint pink tint on his brother's face before he lets his eyes wander up some more. The light panting finally stops and he unconsciously licks his bottom lip, tasting his brother on him, while he moves his hands from the older's shoulders. "I... can taste you."

Ace takes his hand from under the white shirt and moves it behind his head, scratching his neck a little. It's a little habit that he has when he's about to be in an awkward situation. Funny that he hasn't been doing his neck-scratching when he was left alone with Luffy while his brother had trauma. He probably feels a little uncomfortable now since the teen finally has all of his senses back. '_Well, what was originally there to begin with._' He inwardly smiles at that thought before he responds to the younger's comment. "That's normally what happens when two people kiss like that."

"Oh." That's all Luffy can really say right now. This whole making-sex-process-thingy is new to him and it's really weird. How could he have sex before if this is something that they did? It's a really unusual feeling but even though it's really weird, it's somehow nice, but that's probably because he's doing it with his older brother and Ace would never do anything to hurt him.

The seventeen year old turns his head to the right, with his gaze following, and he scratches his right cheek. Like Ace, he has a habit of doing something when he's a bit unsure of what to do. "So, um, did," he lightly bites on his lip knowing that the logia is looking at him, waiting for the question that he's trying to ask. "—did we kiss like that when we were, uh, doing _it_?"

Ace wishes they did but the previous times that they kissed was more of a 'let's eat each other's face off' type rather than being affectionate. Sure he kinda rushed putting his tongue in his brother's mouth this time but it was still different from all of the others. The twenty year old just brings his hand down to his side and leans back onto the door. "No, the other times were a lot more lustful than this."

Luffy turns to look back at his older brother before tilting his head to the side with a little confusion written on his face. "Lustful?"

Raising his left hand, the twenty year old just face palms himself before he shakes his head. '_Please don't tell me that I have to explain it to him again..._'

Ignoring his brother's funny actions, the younger D questions his brother, wanting to know the definition to lust. "What's that mean?"

'_How the hell can he forget what it meant from that damn talk that we had last night?_' A sudden spark goes through his brain as he remember that his brother forgot nearly everything that happen to him when he was traumatized. '_I really hate my life right now._'

Finally seeing how his older brother is acting, Luffy decides to check on him wanting to make sure that he's okay. Maybe that thing that Ace was worried about attacking his heart is trying to come back or something. "You okay, Ace?"

The logia lets out a breath before using his index finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose. He really must have pissed someone off for going through all of this with Luffy. Shaking his head Ace brings his hand down and looks at the younger D. '_Alright, just be straightforward. Too bad that's easier said than done trying to explain anything to the idiot._' Another second passes as he sees the questioning look on the teen's face. "Lust is when you crave for sex—"

Luffy smiles and puts the bottom of his right fist into his left palm as he nods his head. "Oh, so when I'm craving for food then that means that I'm lusting for it."

Ace just looks at awe at his brother for a total of four seconds before he face palms himself again and hits the back of his head against the door a little harder than he should of. '_Why the hell is he so stupid?_' Ace is making sure that the next time he talks with his gramps to question the old man about continuously dropping the idiot head first on the ground when he was an infant. There is no reason why Luffy should be _this_ stupid. None at all. Regaining his composure he starts to chide the younger. "Damn it Luffy, let me finish before you say something."

The teen just blinks at his brother while having an obvious look on his face. "But you did finish."

"Then what did I say?" There's a bit of impatience in his voice.

"You said that lust is when you crave for sweets." Luffy continues to look at his brother only to see the older's right eyebrow start to twitch a little.

"I did not say sweets." His eyebrow is starting to twitch a little faster.

Luffy puts his hands behind his head, relaxing a bit. "But the last word that you said started with a s."

From his eye twitch, there's now a vein beginning to throb on the side of his head. He tries to hold back from yelling at the idiot as he talks slowly. "If you would of listened to what I said rather than cut me off, then you would have known that I said sex."

The teen lowers his arms and raises an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Sex? What's that have to do with lust?"

And Ace just lost his patience. "That's what lust means! You're such a moron!"

Not appreciating being yelled at, Luffy voices himself with an equal loudness. "I am not stupid!"

"Luffy, you're an idiot! You don't even know what lust means!"

"I do too! It means when someone craves for sex!" The teen then crosses his arms, knowing that what he had said is true.

Ace stares at the teen for a few seconds before his blinks, completely surprised that his brother actually found out. '_Didn't the idiot just say that lust was for sweets? How did he find it out so quickly_?'

Dropping his arms, Luffy lightly glares and slightly pouts at his brother. "I don't like when people think that I'm stupid, Ace."

The logia's surprise finally dies down as he puts his right hand on the teen's head, ruffling his hair as a smile goes on his face. "Sorry Lu, I just didn't think that you would put two and two together so fast," '—_or at all._'

The light scowl turns into a grin as the young captain closes his eyes. "That's okay, besides, if I put two and two together then that makes twenty-two."

'_WHY?_' Ace just wants to break down and cry. Apologize to the world and cry for letting his brother leave their island and go to all of the places that he visited as a simple idiot. This is all their gramps fault for dropping Luffy on the ground or playing volleyball with his brother when he was just born. Hell, his gramps just did both and he's sticking to that story. That's the only reason why his brother is such an idiot, it's all because of that old man.

It's actually amazing how Ace had sex with his brother twice, almost forgetting that the teen is such an idiot. How the hell could the twerp actually turn him on for the past two days? Ace, himself, might actually be getting sick for lusting after the moron the way that he is, or was, or whatever... He's confused right now about his lusting situation due to the simpleton's actions.

"So, um, what... uh, what do we do next?" Luffy still doesn't understand why it's so hard to ask his brother these kinds of questions.

What is this, a step by step process? Okay, it actually is but why does the little twerp have to voice it out instead of letting it go by the natural flow? The older D just lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes. "This is normally when we either have foreplay or go straight to having sex."

It seems like the only words the teen heard were 'We play.' Luffy lets a big smile go on his face. "So, we're gonna play a game of tag or something. That sounds like fun."

Ace has a blank look on his face trying to figure out where the hell that came from and after a few more seconds pass he finds out. '_Foreplay. The idiot only heard play._' Once that thought crosses his mind, the twenty year old turns around and places his head against the door with a loud thump echoing through the galley right after. '_He is such an idiot. Why the heck do I even want to have sex with him?_'

Luffy blinks at his brother's actions for six seconds before his smile returns. "Ace, are we playing hide and seek? Well if we are," he turns his head to look around the galley before looking back at his brother, "—then shouldn't we play this outside?"

Why does the idea of pounding his head against the door sound so good right now? Ignoring that very tempting thought, Ace turns around and starts to rub at his temples, knowing that a headache is about to come in the next minute or two. "Damn it, Luffy, we're not playing tag."

"But you said that we were gonna play—"

Before the teen can say any more outrages things, the logia decides to step in and correct him. "I said foreplay, Luffy. FORE-PLAY."

Luffy makes an 'oh' shape with his mouth as he nods his head understanding. "Alright, so we need four people here in order to play then, got it." He nods his head and puts his fist into his palm, understanding what needs to be done.

Ace just closes his eyes and tilts his head back, trying his hardest not to cry from his brother's stupidity at the moment but that seems to be getting _really_ hard. '_What did I do to deserve this?_' The logia decides to speak before his brother can come up with something else completely stupid that will most likely make sure that they don't have sex and probably make him leave seeing how the imbecile is all better. "Sex, Luffy. Just like lust, foreplay deals with sex."

"Oh~, okay." The seventeen year old nods his head again. See, why couldn't Ace be this calm when they were talking about what lust was? Getting that thought from his head, he sees that his brother is lowering his head and looking at him in the eye. "So, I get to fuck you, right?" and he ends the question with his warm smile.

Three

...

Two

...

One

...

"Damn it Luffy, you're _not_ fucking me!" Why does his little brother seriously think that _he's_ the one who is gonna on the bottom? There is _no_ way on these seas that it's gonna happen.

A pout goes on the younger's face. "Aw, but why not?"

"There are so many things wrong with that." Why can't the twerp understand? Ace gives pleasure, he doesn't want to receive it, well not like that at least. The one time with that one guy was enough and although it felt good |after the awkward feeling of being penetrated went away| there is no way that he was gonna let it happen, especially by Luffy.

"But isn't it wrong that brothers are having sex in the first place?" The idea of him and Ace even kissing still seems strange as it's floating around in his head. For some reason, he still couldn't really get used to it. Everything related to having sex is just weird.

Ah, that's a good point.

"So I don't see how me doing you would make it any worse." What's the big deal about it? Ace got to do him twice, so why isn't he able to have a turn? Ace is just being stingy.

Not wanting to go into the many details of why the younger isn't allowed to do him, Ace retaliates to the seemingly good concept that his brother had actually came up with. "Look, you're not going in me and that's final."

Turning his head to the side, Luffy mumbles under his breath. "I bet you're just scared."

An eyebrow twitches from hearing that small comment. Even though he heard the idiot talk, he's not gonna anything just to make sure that the conversation comes to an end.

"_You lied to your brother twice now, Human Ace._"

'_Oh God, kill me now._' The logia feels a presence on both of his shoulders before he closes his eyes, wishing them to go away. The last thing that he wants to deal with right now are these birds.

Private waddles on the left shoulder and taps a flipper against the cheek. "_Why would you lie to your brother again, Human Ace?_"

"_Don't you know,_" Kowalski looks from the human to the smaller bird before he continues, "—_he was trying to hide something from his brother._"

Private looks back at Ace. "_But why would you hide something from him?_"

"_That's a good question._" Skipper turns from his fellow penguins to their victim. "_Why _would _you hide something from him, hmm?_"

Ace puts a hand to his forehead and closes his eyes. He already knew that he was gonna get in trouble by these crazy birds but he didn't think that it would be so soon. Letting out a sigh, he answers the question. '_Cause I didn't want him to find out that I knew something._"

Skipper attempts to crack a flipper before eyeing the human. "_Well, since you not only kept the truth from him but also lied to him again, then you're gonna get your punishment, Human Ace._" He turns to the tall, silent bird. "_Rico, I need _The Crate." _|dun nun dunn~|_

The Crate? |dun nun dunn~| Whatever that is, it doesn't sound too promising. Although his facade is calm he's inwardly starting to worry. '_Before you guys bring out any weapons, let me tell him the truth while you're here._"

"_Hmm,_" Skipper rubs a flipper to his chin in thought. Either the human had finally come to his senses or he just wanted an audience when he told his brother. But that still leaves a problem of making Rico swallow _The Crate |dun nun dunn~| _if they weren't gonna use it and they didn't go through all of the trouble of putting _that_ inside for nothing. Besides, the human already had his chance to tell his brother the truth.

Finally coming to his conclusion, Skipper tells Ace what is going to happen. "_Alright, we'll let you tell him the truth about both times that you lied to him,_"

Ace lets a sigh out before agreeing. '_Alright._' The second lie isn't gonna be hard to explain but the first is, especially since Luffy doesn't even remember anything that happened prior the last fourteen minutes that passed.

"_—but when you finish, we're gonna open _The Crate." |dun nun dunn~|

Kowalski, Private and Rico all have wide eyes as they look to Skipper. "_So soon Skipper?_"

Skipper just nods his head.

'_Uh, should I know what's in there?_'

"_In due time, Human Ace. Alright boys, let's go on that table and watch from there. Rico, once we reach the table, bring out _The Crate." |dun nun dunn~|

Feeling the evil penguins of doom jump off his shoulders, Ace lets out another sigh as he tries to prepare himself for a talk that shouldn't even be happening. "Luffy, we need to talk."

The younger turns his attention to his older brother. "Huh? Again?" What does Ace need to talk about again? "I thought that we were, uh, gonna have... that?"

"We are but," he tries to clear his mind from how the evil penguins are most likely plotting his demise. "—I need to get this off of my chest first."

He's not too sure about what Ace has to say, but whatever's bothering his brother must be important. "Uh, okay. Shoot."

'_Me. Yes, shoot me now._' Okay, it's now or never and if he never says it then those penguins are going to put him through hell. "Lu, I lied to you."

"Eh? You did?" Luffy questioningly looks at the older as he tries to figure out what it could have been about. A sudden thought comes to his head. "We never had sex? !"

'_Oh boy._' Of all things that the idiot could have said, why that? "No, Luffy, we had sex."

"Oh, then what did you say that was a lie?"

"The second thing that was a lie—"

"How come you're not starting with the first?" Isn't that how it goes, you start with the first and then the second comes? '_Maybe I should start with the fifth and then go to the third._' He smiles to himself as he comes up with different things to start out with.

"The _second_ thing that was a lie," Ace repeats not needing to be interrupted at the moment. He has to let his little brother know before those penguins probably beat the crap out of him and he won't be able to have sex. Why is having sex with his brother so important to him at the moment? He just shrugs his shoulders before he continues. "—was when you pulled out those napkins from your shorts and asked me if I knew about it."

"So," the teen scratches the top of his head, "—you really knew why they in were in my clothes?"

Ace brings his hand to the back of his neck and he slowly starts to rub the skin. "Uh, yeah."

"Well, how come you didn't tell me when I asked?" It wasn't really that big of a deal, or at least Luffy doesn't think that it was.

And the neck scratching begins. "Because I didn't want you to know that I knew you had a dream about us having sex."

A light blush comes to the teen's face from hearing that as his eyes widen a bit. His brother actually knew about it? "But, how?"

"I came in here to check on you since you weren't feeling good but you were squirming around and moaning out loud." He turns his gaze from his brother's to the wall passed the teen. So, it wasn't as easy to tell him the truth as he thought that it would have been.

The light blush intensifies on his face. Ace knew? He actually knew about them... doing it? And he heard it? Luffy bites on his bottom lip as he looks at the ground by his brother's feet. "So... so why, um, why was the napkins in my clothes?"

Ace stops scratching his necks but leaves his hand there. "If they weren't then your shorts would have gotten wet when you finished."

Well, if this isn't an embarrassing situation for Luffy right now. Not only did Ace know that he had a dream about them having sex |even if it was by accident| but if his older brother didn't put anything in his shorts then they would have gotten wet from his, uh, white drops. "Um," he swallow some saliva in his mouth, "—what was the first thing?"

This one might actually be easier to say since Luffy doesn't remember it. '_Like hell it is. This is gonna be worse because he doesn't remember._' Letting out a deep breath, Ace starts to talk about the previous night. "You're not going to remember this since you don't remember anything from last night but you were jerking off in a tub at an inn," and who says being straightforward isn't fun?

Luffy looks at the older while his cheeks turn bright red from hearing that as he continues to listen.

"—and I," he lets out a quick breath before turning to look at his brother. "—I was doing the same thing against the door while listening to you."

The seventeen year old has no idea what to think at the moment other than the fact that his brother is a pervert. That happened last night? "But why would you?" It made absolutely no sense at all. Why was his brother being a pervert if they had sex twice?

"Because I wanted to make sure that I didn't have sex with you since you're my brother. I really wanted to last night and even now I want to but, well, that's not what I lied to you about."

Confusion is written on the teens' face. He's still trying to process what he had just heard. Ace really wanted to have sex with him last night but didn't let himself? What happened? "What was the lie then?"

"It... well after I finished I had the remains on my hand. You asked what I was hiding behind my back since I didn't want you to know and I said that it was lotion."

"Lotion?" Luffy is looking at the older D like he's slow. "You said that it was lotion? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

Why the hell is the twerp looking at him like that? "Because I didn't want you to know."

Young, obsidian eyes open with a start. "Wait, does that mean that you rubbed your nastiness on me?"

For the love of God, why is his brother so stupid? "No, you idiot. I washed it off."

"You don't have to call me names, Ace."

"Well stop acting like an idiot then."

Luffy just pouts at the older and crosses his arms. "Well, I still don't see why you didn't just tell me the truth."

Ace grits his teeth together as he's talking. "I didn't want you to find out what I was doing since you were doing the same thing in the tub because then you would have tried to make me have sex with you again."

"Again?" The teen just shakes his head as the thought doesn't even matter anymore since it's in the past. "Do you feel better at least, Ace?"

Actually, he does. He feels a lot better. Who knew that telling the truth from little white lies would make him feel better. "Yeah."

A big grin goes on Luffy's face. "Good. So, then I get to fuck you now, right?"

Ace just looks from the younger brother to the table with the four penguins and The Crate. |dun nun dunn~| '_Oh, how I hate my life right now._'

"_Rico, open it just a little._"

Hesitating for a few seconds, the silent penguin opens the corner and instantly a loud, obnoxious voice could be heard.

"_Where is King Julian at? King Julian demands to know why it's so dark in here_—"

Rico closes the opening, not wanting the loud lemur to be able to escape.

'_What in the world was that?_' Ace thinks as his left eye twitches. Why did that seem so awful to him? It was only opened for a total of six seconds.

"_That, Human Ace, is your punishment if you don't do what your brother wants you to do._"

Is he serious? Ace either has to let Luffy fuck him or else he had to be around whatever the hell is in that crate? Yep, someone is definitely out to get him right now. After a few more seconds pass he lets out a breath and turns to his little brother. '_I seriously hate my life right now._' Five more seconds pass before he decides to talk. "One minute."

Luffy blinks his eyes before looking up at his older brother. "Huh?"

"I'm giving you one minute to," he can feel his cheeks start to heat up and it isn't because he's made out of fire either, "—fuck me."

Excitement is dancing in the young orbs. "You're really gonna let me Ace?"

It's either that or let whatever creature in The Crate |dun nun dunn~| torture him some kind of way. Another deep breath is taken. "Yeah."

His excitement falters a bit. "But why for only a minute?"

"Because you don't have any experience."

The teen gets a bit defensive out of instinct. "Yes I do—"

Ace raises a questioning eyebrow. "Really, Lu?"

Luffy just puffs his cheeks out and looks at the ground. It might not be fair but it's still better than nothing. Suddenly he feels his right wrist being pulled before his back hits something solid. Opening his eyes |that he had no idea were closed| he sees that he's where Ace was just at and all that is in his vision is dark hair before he feels something hot and wet touch his throat. Heat instantly rises to his cheeks as he feels something sneak under his shirt and touch his stomach once more while his shirt is being lifted up. "A-Ace!"

Moving his head up, the logia hotly whispers in the younger's ear. "Don't worry Lu, I just want to make sure that you're hard when you fuck me." Ace cannot believe that he just said that but he wants to get this over and done with. Even if he doesn't want to be penetrated by his little brother, he's making sure that Luffy is gonna give it his all for that measly one minute. Damn, why does sixty seconds seem like a really long time?

Cheeks turn a dark shade of red from hearing his brother talk like that. Not only is Ace gonna let him go inside, but his brother is also preparing him? This is all going too fast that Luffy isn't sure of what to do. "B-but... but..."

"Don't you want to fuck me, Lu?" He licks the shell of the younger's ear slowly while he uses his finger tips to softly graze his brother's torso, hearing the teen's breath hitch. "Just relax, okay? I'll make you nice and hard." As he finishes talking, his teeth latch onto the earlobe while his middle finger pushes the younger's nipple and rolls it in small circles.

Luffy closes his eyes tight and grits his teeth together while leaning his head back. "Nghn... nhh..." His brother isn't even touching his special part and he's already making those sounds.

Smirking into the skin, Ace kisses the flesh as he drags his lips down the side of his brother's throat. When he reaches the anterior vein, he sucks on it, feeling the younger tilt his head back more and is earned another moan from the teen. Finally reaching the base of the neck, he starts to lick it several times before nipping and sucking on the skin. His fingers moves from the first hard nub to the neglected one, wanting to make it hard as well. As his digits moves, he can really feel how soft his brother's skin actually is. He finally reaches the neglected nipple but before he plays with it like the other, he scratches it with his nail from his index finger, feeling his younger brother arch his back and let out another soft moan and then he starts to slowly play with it.

It doesn't make sense. Luffy doesn't understand why his body is starting to get hot when Ace isn't even touching his private area. The questioning thought leaves his mind as he scratches the door behind him feeling the fingers start to slowly move their way down his torso, light touches feathering over the sensitive skin which makes him bite down on his lip. He feels his brother pull away from him for a bit to bring the white shirt to his shoulders before it goes up over his head. Once the material finally goes off of his forehead and through his hair, it's instantly tossed to the floor somewhere. Not a moment sooner does he feel a hot mouth on his left nipple, making him arch his back and let out a few more low moans. "Nhh... agn... ahh..."

Ace flicks his tongue against the tip of the bud eleven times before he lightly grips it with his teeth. As the nub is caught, he flicks his tongue against the tip once more, hearing the scratches on the door getting louder. As he's orally occupying the budded skin with his tongue, he slowly brings his left hand to softly rake down his brother's side before finally resting on the younger's hip while his other hand slowly roams down the chest to the abs, starting on the right side of the abdominal muscles to the left before lowering down to the next set and going back to the right. He continues the pattern until he reaches the very last abdominal muscle. He then lightly drags his fingers down the center of the belly button and continues his way down until it reaches the hem of the teen's shorts. As he reaches it, he traces his index finger against the edge of it, moving his finger against the fabric then decides to let it roam down the top of the younger's thigh, slowly making its way towards the inside.

Luffy is starting to breathe a little faster as he feels the light touches on his body, and even the tongue swirling around his nipple is making him take faster breaths. For some reason, he's trying to keep his voice at bay but it seems to be getting really hard when he feels his brother's finger slowly going up his clothed leg, every inch is getting closer to his private area. He swallows some more saliva before he clenches his fists shut. "Ngh... nnh... hha... hhn—nnh..." He suddenly feels fingers dangerously touch the bottom of his crotch before that hand grabs it, making him toss his head back to the door. "Ah—aah... hha!"

Releasing his hold on the nipple, Ace starts to make his way back up the teen's chest with his tongue as he starts to knead his brother's clothed member while he uses his thumb from his other hand to go in the shorts to rub the flesh of the hip. When he reaches the collar bone, he gently bites on it and immediately sucks on the hollow skin right above it, getting a loud moan as soon as he draws the skin into his mouth.

Honestly, Ace doesn't even know if he is going to let Luffy fuck him now with how many sexy noises his brother is making. All of the sounds coming out from the younger's mouth is going straight to his groin. Trying to ignore that the best he can for now, he licks his way up the throat, slowly up the chin while leaving wet trails behind, to the left side of the jaw, up the jaw line to the cheek right under the bandage, tracing the tip of his tongue over the scar on his brother's face, and to the bottom of the earlobe, slowly making his way up before sucking on the lobe for a few seconds. He puts a little more pressure on the groin as he lowly whispers in his brother's ears. "I bet this feel good, right Lu?"

All Luffy can do is moan in response. No type of words can even form in his mouth as he feels himself getting hotter by the second. "H—ahh... ah—hnn... ahh... aghn..."

Hearing the loud pitch moans coming from his brother is making this _really _hard. He takes a long, deep breath before slowly letting it out to calm himself down. Ace moves his hand from the younger's hip and brings it to the front of the shorts as he moves his other hand up as well. Once they meet, he pops the button out and starts to pull down the zipper. "I can make you feel better."

Luffy tilts his head back and opens his eyes halfway, seeing nothing since he's in a daze. The teen doesn't really know what's going on anymore, he just knows that he feels good. Out of nowhere he feels a tongue dip into his belly button, causing his stomach to tighten out of reflex before the warm organ continues to go down his torso. The tongue is leaving hot trails on his skin and as weird as that sounds, it just feels so good to him. No, good doesn't do how he feels justice, he just feels... it's hard to describe it but whatever _it_ is he needs more.

Ace gets on his knees as he continues to kiss and nip the skin under his brother's waist line, getting another loud moan from his brother's mouth. As he moves his lips lower, he uses his index and middle fingers from both hands to hook the hem of his brother's shorts and he begins to pull them down, revealing the skin hidden underneath. Once the hem is down passed the hips, he instantly moves his tongue to lick the skin covering the protruding bone before lightly nipping on the flesh to get a loud cry from the younger.

'_Damn, this is hard._' It's not trying to get the teen to have an erection that's difficult since he's pretty sure that his brother has one by now, it's the fact that he _can't _fuck the younger right now that's really hard. Hearing all of the sounds coming out of Luffy's mouth is torture to him right now but because he did tell Luffy that he was gonna make the younger hard to fuck him, Ace now has to do it. Those penguins are bloody cruel for making him go through this. Well, it's either this or to deal with _The Crate_. |dun nun dunn~| '_Where the hell is that music coming from?_'

Getting out of his thoughts, Ace can finally see the shaft of the younger's hardening flesh. He moves his fingers to move around the inside of the shorts, feeling around for another cloth that should be there but is not. '_Why didn't they put any boxers or anything on him?_' What is this, going commando week or something? Throwing that thought out, Ace just closes his eyes and shakes his head, focusing on getting the younger thoroughly wet so when he gets penetrated he won't feel _as_ awkward. Getting fucked by his little brother is still a problem to him; there's just no way that he can get used to the idea.

The feeling from his shorts going further down his legs doesn't even cross his mind as teeth start to nip the base of his erection, causing another loud cry to come from Luffy's throat. "Nghn—ahh!" The seventeen year old is trying to take steady breaths while his legs are being separated apart only to clench his mouth tight when something hot and wet start at the head of his erected limb and licks the top of his arousal before the head is sucked on. "Ahh... agn... aghn..." His breaths are coming out uneven as he's trying his hardest to not moan but that's really getting hard as he feels teeth lightly biting down on the foreskin before a tongue licks the underside of his hardened flesh. "Ah—hha... aghn... nyah—aah..." A hand goes to his hip while the other grabs the base and before he can open his closed eyes he feels a hot mouth engulf him, making him scream out in pleasure. "Aaghnn—ahh!"

Ace slides his tongue back and forth against the underside of the hard flesh, feeling the vein pop out from his actions. Four more seconds pass before he decides to suck hard on half of the erection, hearing his little brother scream out in ecstasy again. Soon after, he moves his head to meet the hand grabbing the length as he starts to deep throat the younger. His hand that's on the hip moves behind the teen to grab his ass in order to get his brother closer; in doing so Ace releases his hand from the shaft as he takes more of his brother into his mouth, sucking on it.

"A-Ace... ahh... hha... Ace—ahh..." Luffy moves his fidgeting hands back to the door to scratch at it as is head tilts backwards and he's staring at nothing in particular. Not that he cares at the moment but he's pretty sure that there's deep scratch mark in the wooden door; all he cares about is just the sensation that's going through his body from what his older brother is doing to him. As his length is being engorged, he feels that hot tongue lick up and down his flesh, coating everything with his brother's saliva. "Nghn... nhh... nh—hnn... aghn... ahh..." His eyes remain half open when suddenly they fly open as the tip of his member hits the back of the older's throat. "Aghn!... Nghn!... Agn—nhh... ahh!"

The twenty year old moves both hands to grip the younger's hips, to try and steady him, but from what he's orally doing to the teen is making it a little hard. '_I guess that I should stop now._' He stop his tongue from moving all around the erection as he slowly makes his way up, grazing all sides of the hard flesh with the tips of his teeth to draw out more sexy sounds from the teen. When he reaches the head of the flesh, he sucks on it while his tongue swirls around the tip. Eight seconds later his mouth leaves the limb and as he separates himself from it, there's a few visible strands of saliva still connecting him to the limb.

Luffy leans his back against the door as he's heavily panting. What his brother just did, that was just... absolutely incredible. '_Why... is it... so cold?_'

Ace takes his hands off of the younger's hips as he starts to get himself up. Once he gets to his feet, he sees that the teen is looking straight forward in a daze with a heavy blush in stained on his face. What he wants to do to Luffy right now. As much as he wants to, a sigh just escapes his mouth while he starts to unbutton his shorts. Damn the situation that he's in right now. Another sigh leaves his mouth as he pulls his shorts and boxers |didn't want another incident like the one he had at the inn to happen again| down and he steps out of them. He reaches up to grab is hat and he plucks it off of his head, tossing it with the rest of his clothing articles. Ace looks down at his feet and an eyebrow raises before he remembers that his boots are back down in the men's quarters.

The seventeen year old finally gets out of his blissful daze. "Ace?" Obsidian eyes look from the sink to the inventory table and back to the sink before he hears a voice.

"Down here." The logia has his hands behind his head as he's lying down on the floor, completely nude. Looking up at the younger, he can actually see that the teen's face is turning bright red, most likely from his appearance. He closes his eyes and sighs before looking at the teen. "Remember, you have _one _minute, Luffy."

One minute? He's supposed to do something for one minute? His face turns a deep red when he finally remembers.

Seeing how the younger D is nervous Ace brings a hand from behind his head and users his finger to tell his brother to come here. "Get over here, Lu."

Luffy hesitates for a second before listening to the older. Why is he so nervous? There were a lot of things that he never did before but they never made him nervous like this when he tried. Like using the octopus balloon to float down 10,000 meters from the sky. That was actually fun though, but that's not the point. Point is he shouldn't be _this_ nervous about going in his brother. It's perfectly natural. ... '_Okay, it's not that natural at all._' Finally reaching the twenty year old, Luffy sits down on his knees and sees his brother spread his legs wide, making his blush intensify. He looks up and sees that Ace has his head to the side and a line of red is visible on his cheeks.

Portgas D. Ace really hates his life right now. It's just one minute, sixty seconds of penetration and that's it. No more. And once Luffy's done then he'll be able to do his brother, the way that it's _supposed _to be. Feeling timid hands touch his knees brings him out of his thoughts as he looks at the younger, seeing how Luffy is biting his lip. "Lu, you know what to do, right?" Ace _needs_ to make sure that Luffy knows what to do. If the idiot doesn't know and tries to do it anyways, then they're both gonna end up getting hurt.

Slowly rubbing a thumb against his brother's knee, the seventeen year old looks from the taut stomach to his brother's face before looking somewhere to the side. "Yeah, I just, uh... need to put my... uh, in your, um... that, right?"

Well, at least the idiot got the concept right. Why can't he say the words? No, it's probably better this way. '_Okay, sixty bloody seconds._' A deep breath escapes his mouth. "Luffy, for me and for yourself but especially for me, be _easy _when you go in, alright?" Ace knows that his brother is strong, well stronger than normal humans at least, so he knows that his brother is capable of hurting the both of them especially since he's never had been the one to give pleasure.

Luffy nods his head and takes a short breath. "Okay, I got it, I got it." The teen lets out a concentrated breath before he positions himself. Slowly, he moves the tip of his arousal to the older's entrance and when he touches the opening, he lets go of his flesh. As he thrusts forward, the tip grazes the opening before it goes up and digs into his brother's scrotum. Luffy winces at the mild pain before looking at his older brother.

"Luffy, what the hell?" Ace is right: the idiot hurt him. So the pain isn't that bad, but Luffy was still able to hurt him. He doesn't even care if the teen is hurt or not at the moment.

Scratching his face, the teen looks at the missed hole to his precious flesh then to the mildly upset logia. "I... missed?"

Sitting up on his elbows, the twenty year old lightly glares at the younger. "No shit you missed. How the hell did you even miss?"

"I let it go." He scratches the back of his head this time. Isn't that what people do, they show off when they start to have sex or something?

Ace just lets his arms relax and he falls back to the floor. "Lu, you're supposed to guide it when you're about to go in someone, especially if you never done this before." He should have known better. He should have known that Luffy was capable of messing up. His brother messes up doing almost everything.

Well that makes sense. This is his first time so maybe he shouldn't have tried to show off but then Ace probably would have said something about how bad a job he was doing. His brother always picked on him when they were little. Luffy didn't understand why but Ace is always teasing him for some reason; it really didn't make sense. Shaking his head, Luffy focuses on what he has to do again. "Okay, let me try this again."

"Like hell you are." The twenty year old quickly says as he sits back up on his elbows, needing to make eye contact with the teen.

Luffy puffs out his cheeks a bit. "But I thought you said that I could fuck you."

Damn, that sounds so wrong coming from the younger's mouth. Ace closes his eyes and releases a sigh before looking at his brother. "You are but _I'm_ guiding you this time since you're too dangerous to do it on your own."

Crossing his arms, the teen continues to pout at the older. "I'm not dangerous."

Ace just blankly looks at the younger. "Luffy, it's _hard_ to hurt me."

A victorious grin goes on Luffy's face. "Shi shi shi, so I was able to hurt you for once."

A light blush dances on the logia's face as he sits up a little bit more and uses his right hand to grab the younger's erection. "Shut up, besides," a small smirk of his own adorns his features, "—you only hurt me. You still can't beat me in anything, Lu."

The grin quickly leaves his face only to be replaced by the light scowl. See, his brother really is mean to him and Ace enjoys it too. Why couldn't Ace be nice to him like Sabo was? He's such a jerk. A sudden thought goes in his head, making his grin come back. "At least I'm not a pervert that likes to listen to other people touch themselves, Ace." Seeing how the older's face is turning a slight shade of red means that he was successful in his payback. '_Good job._' Luffy gives himself a mental pat on the back.

'_That little brat_.' Ace cannot believe that the twerp had actually said that. Ooh, after they finish their sex session, Luffy is getting in _so_ much trouble. He should probably tell Sanji not to give the twerp any meat for two weeks.

Getting back to the damn minute of humiliation. Ace isn't too sure if he's said this or not but he _really_ hates the situation that he's in right now. Ignoring the little pest's pestering for now, he lightly tugs at the younger's hard flesh to silently tell Luffy to get closer to him. After feeling that the teen is near, Ace lets out a soft breath as he presses the tip of the younger's erection against the small pucker of his opening. Leaning back a bit, he closes his eyes. "Slowly go in, Lu."

The teen's face is a light shade of red but he nods his head and complies to his brother's request. A soft breath is taken as Luffy grabs his brother's hips and slowly pushes himself forwards, only getting a little passed the tip in before he stops. "Ace," he seems like he's having a bit of a hard time. "—it's too tight."

Even though his brother isn't anywhere near all the way in, it's still an unusual feeling. He honestly doesn't remember what it felt like to be permeated. Ace takes his hand away from the younger and he lays on the ground below. "Don't worry, just keep going."

Biting his lip, Luffy just nods his head before taking a hold of the top of the older's knees and spreads them further apart, hoping that it will help. Another second passes as he resumes to slowly go in the older, wanting to make sure that he doesn't hurt his brother again. Once he's finally in, he takes a few light breaths. "This... is really weird." Having his _thing_ being clenched by heat like this is something that he's not used to. Well, that's most likely because he's never had sex, that he remembers at least.

Ace has his eyes closed a little tighter than it should be. This is really an uncomfortable feeling right now. How the hell could Luffy stand it both times when they had sex? Oh wait, it's because his brother was overcome by lust that he couldn't feel anything but pleasure. '_Lucky brat._' He tries to relax the best that he can before coaching the younger. "You'll get used to it... just pull out but not all the way, alright?"

"Kay." Taking the older's advice Luffy starts to move his hips back slowly |still being a little timid about the whole thing| until only a little bit more of the head is in. Thinking that his brother can see, he asks a question. "Is this far enough?"

'_Is he serious?_' Not wanting to know the answer to that, Ace just answers it. "Yeah. Just keep doing that for the next minute."

"Wait, aren't you gonna give me any more tips?" Is Ace really gonna stop helping him? What if he hurt his brother again? He didn't want to make his brother mad for getting hurt.

The logia takes a small breath before opening his eyes to look at the mildly panicking teen. "Lu, you're seventeen. You should already know how to do this."

"But—"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just be careful. I don't want to have to hop on one leg after this." Searching for Teach while hopping around really didn't seem like a fun idea.

Luffy just has a smile on his face. "Yeah, but that would really be funny to see."

A small scowl appears on Ace's face. "Just hurry up. You got fifty-six seconds left."

"Oh crap." Luffy had completely forgot that he only a minute to _do_ his brother. A minute really didn't seem like a long time though. Shrugging that thought away, he slowly thrusts himself into Ace, pushing passed the tight muscles until he can't go any further. He then starts to pull himself out as he's moving his hands from his brother's knees to rub down the sides of the thighs and as he finally reaches the older's hips, he grabs a hold of them while he pushes himself back in.

Ace cannot, for the love of his life, believe that he's actually letting his little brother fuck him. As the hardened flesh goes back in, he lightly bites his bottom lip, trying to relax his muscles so it's not as uncomfortable. Feeling the flesh being pulled out of him is something that he's not used to since he's always at the other end. He can feel Luffy lift his hips a little before the teen goes back in. Not only does the uncomfortable feeling go away, but his brother is almost close to hitting the spot that'll make almost everyone cry out in pleasure. He vaguely wonders if Luffy knows.

His brother isn't making any sounds, that makes Luffy a bit disappointed to know that. Even if this is his first time, he should be able to get some kind of verbal response from the older, right? As he goes back in the older, he moves his angle more to the right before looking up at the older only to see his brother bite his lip while his eyes are closed. He pulls himself out and quickly thrusts back in to hit the same spot, seeing his brother's reaction get a little more intense. "Ace... I'm not—ugn... ahh..." He didn't mean to get cut off like that, it's just that when he thrust himself in and hit that spot again it felt good, really good.

For some reason, the twenty year old doesn't want to let his brother know that it's starting to feel good. Maybe that's his teasing instincts trying to kick in but it's getting hard when the teen is hitting that spot repeatedly. A few more strokes of that makes him open his mouth as he tries his best not to be verbal but that damn spot being touched makes soft sounds come from his throat. "Agn... aghn... hha... hnn—ahh..."

Light perspiration starts to appear on the younger's face as he continues to go in his brother. No one told him that this would be hard work. Maybe it would have been better just to let Ace go in him. Shaking his head, the seventeen year old continues his actions before looking at his brother, seeing how his mouth is opening while mellow sounds are coming out. He, himself, starts to lightly pant as he feels the muscles lightly contract on his member while going in. Swallowing saliva, he lets out a few soft grunts from the back of his throat. "Ugn... ughn... ughn—haa..."

Opening his eyes, Ace brings his right hand to grab a hold of his brother's left wrist to get the younger's attention. After another second passes, he sees the lightly blushing and panting teen turn his gaze towards him. "Lu..." he takes a quick break to try and even his breathing before he continues, "— bend my leg... so you... can go deeper..." He doesn't really care what situation he's in right now but if his brother is gonna do him, then he wants to feel more pleasure. Damn his hormones.

Luffy nods his head as he waits for his hand to be free. Once it's free, he places it under the older's right knee and pushes it forward to make it touch his brother's chest. The teen holds it there while taking quick breaths before he starts to go back into the older body. As he thrusts himself in, he feels warmth coating more of his member as he goes deeper into his brother. "Ugh... hha... Ace..."

Said male bites his lip to try and suppress a moan from escaping as he leans his head back. Maybe he should have told his brother to do this from the start. He feels the hard limb leave his body before instantly plunging back in, causing him to clench his fists closed. "Aah... aghn... hha... there... go there—ahh... again..."

Looking back at the older, the teen listens to him and hits that same spot again before he leans his body forwards to lay on top of his brother while his hand is still holding the bent leg. He starts to rock his hips faster, hearing more sounds coming from the older while he continues to moan with each thrust. "Ahh... aghn... nghn... nhh... ugn... ughn... Ace..."

Funny that his little brother is fucking him and is _still_ calling out his name like that. Ace brings his left hand up and sucks on his middle and ring fingers, moving his tongue all around them to thoroughly get them wet. When Luffy goes in him, he feels that spot almost being rammed into, making him bite down on his fingers in order not to cry out in pleasure. This is the second time today that these same fingers got bitten. A few more seconds of wetting his fingers and as he feels the erection temporarily leave him, he takes his digits out of his mouth.

Luffy moves the leg in his hand a little higher as he continues to go in his brother. He's not too sure why Ace was sucking on his fingers but at the moment he doesn't really care. This... this just feels so good that he wants more. It's no wonder why Ace had sex with him twice. Luffy's never felt anything like this before and even though Sanji's cooking is absolutely the best, this seems to be better but in an entirely different way. He suddenly feels something lightly run down the right side of his back before it squeezes his buttock, making him push deeper into his brother. "Ughn—ahh... ugn... nhh... nyah—ahh..."

Ace leans his head back and opens his mouth to let out a silent moan. Damn, that spot is _really _sensitive. All of the sudden, he feels his brother stop as warm breaths continuously hit the side of his neck before the teen falls on top of him. It takes a few seconds for him to try and catch his breath before turning his attention to the younger. "What's wrong... Lu?"

The seventeen year old continues to breathe hard against his brother as his eyes close. " I'm... not used... to this... It's... too much... work..." How the heck could people actually do this all night long? Did they put no effort in it or something?

A small smile goes on the older's face. He thought that his brother wouldn't last long but he actually did a lot better than Ace thought. It's really a shame that Luffy couldn't do anymore. Oh well, the teen's minute is up anyways, actually his minute has been up a while ago.

Ace finally regulates his breathing almost back to normal as he comforts the tired teen. "You'll get used to this... eventually... It just takes a... little time..."

Luffy lets out a small smile as his breathing finally starts to calm down. Even though Ace picks on him a lot, he's always been there to comfort and encourage him. A rush of heat suddenly goes across his cheeks as he feels the fingers that were on his butt move and press against his opening. He doesn't have a chance to question his brother as the fingers quickly plunge inside of him, making him lean his head back a little and open his mouth. "Agn—ahh..." Trying to calm down from the unexpected intrusion, he looks up at his brother. "Ace—ahh..." he feels the fingers go out before thrusting back in,"—what're you—nhh... agn... doin—ahh!"

Ace uses his other hand to roam down the teen's ass and spreads the cheeks the best that he can, getting better access. "You're minute is up, besides," after his digits go back in, he scissors them around a bit, making Luffy arch his back while letting out a few more moans before his whispers: "—doesn't this feel good?"

Rubber hands tightly grip both of the logia's shoulder as he continues to moan. "Ah—hha... aghn... ahh... ahh!" No, it doesn't feel good, it feels absolutely incredible.

A small smirk goes on the semi-sweating older's face. "Of course it does." Although it felt good letting his brother go in him, it's gonna feel even better to be inside of the teen. A hand grabs his wrist, pulling his fingers out of the teen and Ace questioningly looks at the younger. "Lu?"

Luffy just takes the other hand away from him as his eyes are closed before he shakes his head and is breathing harder. Once the hands are away from him, he puts his knees on the sides of his brother's legs, letting his erection slide out from inside of Ace, before he moves his hands down the shoulders to his brother's forearms, feeling the lightly sweaty skin on the way. When he finally reaches that certain part of the arms, he leans his head down and lets his tongue lick the sweat of the older's chest.

'_He really is full of surprises._' Ace thinks as his small smile returns while closing his eyes. He was sure that his younger brother was gonna complain about not having more time but then his brother was always unpredictable about a lot of things and this, fortunately, is one of them. He feels the hot tongue run down his chest before rapidly licking against his left nipple, making a soft |almost inaudible| moan come from the back of his throat. Ace had almost forgotten that the teen can draw out sounds from him. "Nnh... nhh..."

The younger D moves his body down a little while his mouth starts to kiss and suck his brother's torso. He runs his hands up his brother's arms to slowly rake down the older's sides, trying to make sure that his touches are soft against the ribs down to his hips. As his tongue reaches the area right above the groin, he sucks on the skin, feeling Ace slightly tense a bit. He's not too sure why but that area seems to be really sensitive. Shrugging that thought aside |not like he's gonna remember anyways| he continues to move himself lower until he's about to lick his brother's shaft. Instead of even touching it, Luffy gets on his knees and starts to suck on his index and middle finger while bringing his head up to look at his older brother. "Ace,"

The twenty year old looks as the sexy teen goes on all fours, well three since he has a hand raised to his mouth, and did he already mention how unbelievably sexy his brother looks right now: with his body glistening from a light sheen of sweat; his eyes and mouth are halfway open; a nice shade of red is staining his cheeks; the front of his hair is starting to stick to his face; and with the position that he's in, Ace can think of a lot of ways to bring his brother pleasure. Attempting to ignore that the best he can, Ace tries his hardest to concentrate on what the younger is about to say.

Cheeks heat up a bit more as the teen swallows some saliva. "—I want you... to watch... me for... a bit, kay?" Honestly, Luffy doesn't know what's gotten into him. He doesn't know why he wants his brother to watch him or why he's about to do what he's gonna do. Maybe he thinks that it will make them having sex a whole lot better. Who can say...

Ace licks his bottom lip after hearing his little brother like that. It's almost like what happened in his last dream. Now if Luffy did what happened in his dream, then wow, that would be great. '_No, anything that he does now is gonna be great._' He sits himself back up on his elbows. "Alright, show me Lu."

A wet tongue licks in between the middle and index fingers before slowly swirling around the longer digit. After he gives his index finger the same treatment, he slowly licks the tip of his fingers all the while looking at his brother dead in the eyes. Luffy then brings his hand around his body and presses both digits against his entrance, slowly penetrating himself before plunging the coated limbs inside of himself. He quickly screws his eyes shut and grits his teeth, not wanting to scream out in pleasure before reopening his dark orbs to see that his brother is watching his every move. A second passes and he starts to move the digits out of him, letting them rake over the muscles inside, before he quickly plunges them back in. This time they go deeper inside of him and he feels heat go up to the knuckles of his fingers, making a moan escape his lips. "Ahh... aghn..."

Even though he technically can't see the fingers going inside, watching the teen fuck himself is pretty damn hot. Okay, screw his last dream, this is so much better than getting a blow job from his brother right now. Ace didn't think that his brother had it in him to be this damn sexy, especially for someone who's never had sex |minus the whole trauma-lusting thing, okay that just doesn't count anymore|. He feels the teen place his free hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his erection before he concentrates on his brother once more.

"Aghn... Ace—ahh!" Dark orbs close once more as he tilts his head backwards, feeling the sensation racing through his body. He lowers his head a little as the fingers plunge back in him, almost hitting a spot that should make him feel blissful. He spreads his legs further apart as he begins to pant, thinking about if this is what it's gonna feel like when his brother finally goes inside of him or something similar since Ace is much bigger than two fingers. Plunging the fingers back in, Luffy moves his head further down, getting closer to his brother's erection without even knowing, as he lets out a few more moans. "Aghn... aah... ahh... hnn—ahh..."

More saliva goes down the twenty year old's throat from seeing what his brother is doing to himself. His hands are starting to itch to touch the younger but like Luffy wanted, he's just gonna watch for right now. But damn, why is everything getting so hard for Ace? From when he had his brother against the wall moaning to watching the teen finger himself, it's really hard to just not jump him right now but at least he's getting one hell of a hard on from watching this. Out of nowhere, he sees the teen lower his head until the younger is hovering just above his erection, feeling hot breaths repeatedly hit the tip of it. "Ah damn... Luffy..."

His tongue is lolling out of his mouth has he keeps thrusting his fingers inside of him. He's not a hundred percent but he's pretty much sure this is the reason why him and his brother had sex, because of this sensation. As Luffy pushes his fingers back in, he moves his tongue to lick at something, anything, and surprisingly he feels it rub against a solid but hot object. Not caring about what it is at the moment, he moves his hand to grab the base as he continuously licks at the warm item before he sucks on the tip. The hand grabbing it starts to slowly move up and down on it before the seventeen year old finally realizes that he has a hold of his brother's arousal. From knowing that fact, he continues to knead and massage the base as he uses his tongue to lick all around the tip before lowering his head a bit to get more of the hard flesh in his mouth as he continues to finger himself.

Ace bites his bottom lip as his own head tilts backwards from what his brother is doing to him. He doesn't really care if Luffy had done this intentionally or not; all he knows is that this is making him harder than he already is. "Nnh... yes... Luffy..." Now he's really fighting with his hand to not go into the teen's hair to push the younger's head down on him. Having two different parts of his erection being massaged at once, the shaft by the younger's hand while his brother's mouth is working on the top half, oh man, he's feeling ecstasy. Ace lets out a few more quick breaths before he tries to regain his composure to look back at his brother but feeling how that hot tongue is licking all around the underside is making it difficult. "Nghn... nhh... aghn... nhh..."

Hearing his older brother moan like lets Luffy know that he's doing a good job. The next time that he pushes his fingers in him, he spreads his legs further to allow his head to go further down at the same and when his digits go as far as they can, he screams out in pleasure as his head goes all the way down, meeting the side of his hand while feeling the tip of his brother's erection hit the back of his throat.

Older, dark eyes roll to the back of his head as he not only feels himself hit the younger's throat, but feels his hardened flesh vibrate from the sudden scream his brother had just let out. It's now evident that he needs to be inside of his brother before any more blissful moments can happen to make him finish, and having an orgasm in his brother's mouth is not what he wants to do. No matter how erotically sexy it may sound, look, and feel, he _cannot_ do that to his little brother.

A shaky arm pushes the older's body up from the ground as he's heavily panting while he's using the other to hold his support. His breaths are beyond normal but he's gonna try to make himself stop his brother. '_If he doesn't... damn... that feels so good... no,... if he doesn't—ngh... Now I'm moaning in my head? Ahh... agn... Damn it... control yourself... Alright... I just need... to stop him..."_ He moves his shaky hand to try and touch the younger's shoulder but when he feels that hot tongue run back down the underside of his member, he instantly stops to let a few moans out. "Nhh—ahh... nghn... aghn..." A few seconds later, he shakes his head and calms down the best that he can |which is not by much| and he finally places his hand on the teen's sweaty shoulder, grabbing Luffy's attention.

The seventeen year old lifts his gaze up to the older while slowly bringing his head up and from around the erection. Once it's out of his mouth, he slowly takes his fingers out from himself and begins to sits on the back of his knees. The blush is still adorning his face as he's lightly panting from what he was doing to himself seconds ago. He sees his brother sit up on his knees before he questions the older. "Ace... what's wron—" A hot mouth against his abruptly cuts him off before he feels hands reach out to grab his shoulders tightly, pulling him closer to the older. Whether it's from surprise or something else, Luffy opens his mouth, instantly feeling a foreign organ invade it. It takes a second to process the fact that Ace is kissing him again before he wraps his arms around the older's neck.

As soon as the younger's hands are around him, Ace moves his hands down the sweaty shoulders; roaming across the taut chest; dragging down the nicely sculpted rack of abs to the belly button before starting to go over the skin of the teen's sides; and he finally stops at the younger's hip before grabbing them tightly. His tongue moves sensually with his brothers, licking against the younger's in a slow rhythm as he feels a hand tightly grab the root of his hair in the back of his skull while the other arm wraps around his neck, desperately trying to make him get closer to the younger. As he continues to orally dance with his brother, he carefully lifts the younger off from the floor before placing the teen in his lap. From there his thumbs rub against his hip bones lasciviously slow, getting a soft moan from the younger's throat.

Luffy can vaguely feel the older's hard on against his own but at the moment he doesn't really care. All he wants is whatever his brother is going to give him. He presses his tongue against his brother's the best that he can, trying to keep up with the erotic organ dance that their doing while his hips are starting to move on their own, slightly rubbing their erections against each other. Another moan escapes from the back of his throat from the sensation. The hands holding his hips tighten, making him stop moving against his brother's as he opens his eyes. The tongue in his mouth is now leaving and when it's finally out, Luffy can see the visible strands of saliva still connecting them. Seconds later the strands break, half going on his chin while the other half run down his brother's. Funny how drool can look so delicious right now. Luffy just licks the wet substance off of his chin while keeping his full attention on the older.

'_Man... why does that blush look so damn sexy on him?_' Ace just has to admit: Luffy is sexy, there's nothing more to it. Alright, completely throwing that thought out of his head he takes a deep breath. His thumbs stop circling his brother's hips and he grabs them. "Are you ready?"

Swallowing some saliva, the teen nods his head. "Yeah." He then wraps his arms around his brother's neck while placing his forehead on the older's left shoulder.

Taking another breath, Ace raises the hips, silently telling the younger to keep them up before he uses his right hand to grab the base of his arousal to keep it straight up. Wrapping his free hand around the younger's waist he slowly guides his brother down, trying his hardest to make sure the he doesn't hurt Luffy in any way.

The feeling of having something thick touch the pucker of his entrance is weird enough but when he actually feels himself being penetrated a little he bites on his bottom lip a little out of surprise. It doesn't really hurt since his body is made out of rubber, it's just slightly uncomfortable. Feeling the hard flesh going deeper into him makes him clench his eyes shut and bite harder on his lip. Nope, it does hurt a little. He tightens his hold a little out of reflex of feeling the light sting.

From feeling how the teen is tensing his body, Ace stops pulling him down before looking at the mass of dark hair. "Does it hurt?"

Luffy loosens his arms a bit right after his brother had asked the question. At least he's nice enough to ask. "A... little..."

No matter what it might be, pain is the last thing that Ace wanted his brother to feel. "Sorry. Just try to relax, okay?"

The seventeen year old takes a few seconds before he responds. "Kay." He instantly tries to take slow breaths to relax himself and after a few exhales he resumes his way to go down. As he finally sheathes himself on his brother, Luffy can actually tell the difference between two fingers and an actually _thing_.

"Ready?" Feeling his brother nodding his head, Ace grabs the hips and raises them slowly until they're almost completely off of him before he brings them down. How he missed the warmth of being inside of his little brother. He pulls them back up and this time when he brings them down, Ace moves his hips up to meet his brother's.

Luffy opens his mouth and lets out a breath against the shoulder before he bites on the skin as he's feels himself being lifted up for the third time. When he goes back down, he tightens his hold on the shoulder as a low moan comes out from his mouth. "Nghn... n—nhh..." He moves his hands away from each other as he's moved up and this time when he's brought down, he lifts his head up and his hands grab the older's shoulder as more soft moans leave him while his mouth is right by the older's ear with each movement. "Nhh... ngh... aah... ahh... agn... ahh..."

Ace starts to make their pace go slightly faster, but still slow enough to make sure that they're enjoying this and no orgasm can quickly come. If this really is their last sex session then he wants them both to thoroughly enjoy it.

As the logia moves to meet his brother, he can hear soft moans against his ear, turning him on even more. Everything about his brother is sexy; from the way that he sounds, to the way that he looks right now, heck the way that he feels is beyond sexy but unfortunately he can't come up with the word for that right now so it must not matter at the moment. Going back to sexing the teen, Ace moves his left hand from the hip and lets it roam over his brother's back. As he brings Luffy down, he changes his angle a little to the right and instantly hears his brother scream right in his ear. If it isn't for the fact that they're having sex then he would be worried about his eardrum right now.

Whatever his brother just touched, whatever _that _was, it just felt— "Ahh... ahh... yes... ngh... Ace... yes... ahh... ah—hha... n—nnh..." He moves his head away as he continues to pant and moan to look at his brother. Even though he's dazed, the only thing that he can clearly see in the galley is Ace.

The twenty year old goes back into the younger, making Luffy bend his head back. When the younger looks back at his Ace catches the younger's lips once more, sliding his tongue against his bottom lip. Not a second later does the younger open his mouth to invite the logia in. Ace moves his hand that was recently roaming around the back to the back of his brother's skull, pushing Luffy more towards him as he's trying to taste everything inside of the hot mouth.

Luffy opens his legs wider as he goes back down on his brother. Feeling that hot tongue lick against his somehow makes him feel hotter than he already is. His left hand grips the older's shoulder when he feels teeth grab a hold of his bottom lip and gently bite down. Soon the mouth leaves his as he throws his head back again. "Ngh... ahh... Ace... yes... yes... ahh... aah..." His brother's hot tongue is licking the front of his neck before slowly moving its way to the side of his neck, sucking on it. He moves his right hand to his brother's back and he slowly starts to scratch it towards the side a little. "Ahh... ahh... Ace—ahh... h—hha... ha—haa..." He bites his bottom lip and tilts his head back a little more, giving the twenty year old better access to his neck. "Ngh... ngh... agn... aghn... ahh... yes... Ace..."

Ace sucks a little harder on his brother's neck as he continues to go inside of the teen. He can barely feel the sting of being scratched but it really doesn't bother him since he feels tremendous and he knows for a fact that Luffy is pretty much in bliss right now. He licks up the neck before placing butterfly kisses down the neck to the teen's shoulder and gently sucks on the skin. Light grunts are finally emerging out from the back of his throat as he continues to thrust upwards into the lithe body. "Ugn... ughn... ugn... ngh... nghn..."

Rubber hands tighten on their spots as the teen throws his head back yet again. Eyes are clenched shut as his mouth is wide open with some drool coming out of his mouth and down his chin. "Aghn... ahh... Ace—ahh... yes... aghn... aghn... ah—hha... ah—hha..." Feeling the hard flesh going in and out of him, moving against the muscles in his backside, feels so good to Luffy that he doesn't even know what to do with himself other than mewl and moan in pleasure. He moves his head forwards to lean on his brother's shoulder as his right hand starts to scratch the older's back once more. "Ngh... aghn... Oh God... Ace..."

Hearing his brother moan like that is so arousing to the logia. He brings his hand back down to the younger's hip and raises them before slamming them back down, hearing another round of moans from his brother. It's amazing to hear the teen sound like that since he's never heard Luffy's voice that high any other time. Bringing the hips back down, he hears another beautiful moan coming from his brother. "Shit... ngh... Luffy... ugn... nghn..." Instead of lifting his brother up, he keeps a firm grip on them to make sure that he stays in the younger.

Heavy panting is coming from the sweaty teen's mouth as he brings his head up to look at the logia. "Hha... hha... why'd... hha... we... hha... hha... stop?... Hha... hha... hha..."

Instead of replying quickly, the sweating logia places his head on the younger's shoulder. "Lu... hha... move your... hha... hha... hha... hips... in... hha... circles..."

Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Luffy feels the hands loosen their grip before he slowly moves his bottom counter-clockwise. Eyes open wide as he leans his head back and a loud moan comes out of his mouth. "Aaghnn—ahh!" With Ace still being inside, whatever _that_ is is repeatedly being pressed against. He can't help but moan, almost scream out in pleasure from feeling it being pushed. "Aghn... ahh... ahh!... Ace!"

Said male moves his hands from the hips to wrap around the younger's back. "Haa... ahh... Luffy..." He clenches his eyes shut and bites down on his brother's shoulder.

One female that he had relations with taught him while he's inside a person and that person circles their hips, then he would be able to feel everything while their muscles continued to clench on his erection. He definitely has to go back to that island and thank her for that.

Luffy continues to circle his hips and he starts to make the movements go faster, causing his toes to curl a little from the sensation. "Ahh... aghn... aghn!" His eyes close tight as he's breathing is starting to become really uneven.

Feeling the teen sitting on him move faster makes Ace bite on his shoulder before moving his mouth away from the flesh. "Ugn... hha... Lu... uh—ughn... ugn... yes... faster... Lu..." He moves a hand to scratch down his brother's back, feeling every single muscle that his brother's body will allow him to. He pulls his head up and leans back a little.

Luffy does a combination of circling his hips while slightly lifting himself off of the lap before slamming back down. And just by doing that the first time, he's completely in bliss. Feeling that much pressure against that mysterious spot should be a crime, even for pirates. He wraps his arms around his brother's head and places his chin on top of Ace's head, moaning all the while. "Ace! ... Ahh... Ace... "

The logia leans his mouth forward to lick and suck on the younger's throat, and as soon as he makes contact with it, he feels his little brother bring his head closer, trying to get more from him. He thrust himself up while feeling Luffy continue to move in circles. This is really an amazing combination that they're doing right now.

Toes curl more often as Luffy starts to feel his scrotum burn in release. He grips his brother's hair tighter, not wanting to end this blissful sensation that keeps running through him. "Ahh... Ahh... Ace... Yes... Ace... Aghn... Nghn... Ace!" Feeling that spot constantly being pressed against and rammed into is almost too much for him right now. "AH-HHA... AH-HHA... NGHN... NH-HHA... NH-HHA... AHH... AAH... ACE!"

Hearing his brother practically screaming now is bringing him closer to the edge. Trying to do more before his release he brings a hand up to unwrap the younger's from his head as he pulls his brother down to his level and places his lips on the younger's. He doesn't even bother to get his tongue inside the other's mouth as he slows his pace down and it seems that Luffy isn't circling his hips anymore, the teen is just wrapping his arms around the older's neck and returns the chaste kiss. Simultaneously, they both open their mouths and tongues slowly continue their forgotten dance.

The strokes continue inside of Luffy and after a few more times of feeling the mystery spot being hit, he loudly screams inside of his brother's mouth as he finally reaches his peak and shoots his essence on his and his brother's stomach. Refusing to let the younger go as he's about to finish, lets out a moan in the younger's mouth as he cums inside of his brother. Neither Ace nor Luffy care about having hot, thick liquid being on them as they continue to kiss each other. Not having enough strength to sit up anymore, Ace lays his body down on the floor with Luffy in his arms.

Tongues finally separate from each other after another minute and Luffy finally puts his head down on his older brother's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. He can feel Ace lightly stroking his hair to and fro before his eyes start to get heavy. He really doesn't want to fall asleep but his body doesn't want to listen to him right now and the last thing that he feels is his brother's heartbeat against his ear and arms tightening their hold around him.

_**Merry Go Galley: Three Hours Later**_

The galley is completely clean, from top to bottom. There are no dirty dishes and all of the clean ones got put away. The table is completely cleared off minus a face that's laying on its side. The floors have been swept up and mopped. The lamp, wine rack and steering have all been dusted completely. The outside of the refrigerator has been washed clean and the inside would have been completely cleaned if either of the two brothers knew how the heck to open it. That means that Sanji must have finally gotten a lock for it. Anyways, the windows were washed clean and even the vent above the stove was spotless.

Luffy still couldn't understand why Ace wanted to clean the entire galley, especially since he was |and still is| tired from them having sex. "Ace~" he whines, not wanting to get up from his position. Even if his head is on the table, it's still really comfortable. "—why'd we have to clean?"

Another sigh comes out of his mouth. What is it, the eighth time that he had to explain it to his brother? "I already told you Lu, I don't want anyone finding out that we had sex."

"But why'd we have to clean the whole thing?"

Ace just puts a hand to his face and shakes his head. Seriously, how the hell was he even able to have sex with Luffy if the teen couldn't even understand why they had to clean up their mess? Sure they didn't have to clean the whole galley but Ace refuses to let anyone find evidence that they had sex. Of course nothing would fly from the floor that they were at to the sink or wall, it's only to make sure that _nothing_ that shouldn't have happened happen. "Just let it go. It's done and over with so just relax."

Moving his face to the other side, Luffy just pouts. "I'm bored."

Walking towards the table, Ace sits on the opposite side that Luffy is. There's something that he needs to tell his brother. "Lu, I need you to listen to me."

Getting his head up, the teen just looks at the older, waiting for him to keep talking.

"You _cannot_ tell anyone, and I mean _an-y-one, _that we had sex, alright?"

An eyebrow raises before the young captain questions his brother. "But why not?"

Ace just shakes his head. It's probably best not to tell his brother the reason. "Just promise me that you won't."

"But—"

"I'm serious, promise me." A stern look is on his face. He's not the older brother for nothing.

Letting out a defeated sigh, he dejectedly talks. "Oh, alright, I promise—"

"No, I mean it. Promise me that you won't tell them."

"But I just did."

"Did you forget that you have a really big mouth?" The idiot was the one who brought up his good-for-nothing father's name, not only once but twice. He has a _big_ mouth. Ace needs to makes sure that Luffy won't talk since he really doesn't want to drown right now. There are still things that he has to do in life before getting killed by his brother's crew.

"No I don't." The pout returns on the younger's face as he crosses his arms. He didn't tell other people's secrets. Oh wait, there was that one time when they were kids and he told their grandpa that Sabo was gonna be a pirate like him and Ace. Oh, and the other time when they were still kids when Sabo told him who Ace's dad was. '_Scary thought._' That was a really bad night. Oh and when he first met Nami after sending Buggy flying, he told the village that they were pirates. Hmm, so maybe he did have a bit of a big mouth.

"I swear, if you don't promise me—"

Luffy just gives his brother a warm smile. "Alright, I promise not to tell."

Ace lets out a soft breath before returning the smile. "Thanks." As soon as his mouth closed, the door to the galley opens and the Straw Hat Pirates all start to walk in staring with Usopp who is talking to Chopper and Sanji while Nami and Robin are laughing while Zoro looks a little irritated, possibly due to someone messing with him.

A big smile is on Luffy's crew as he waves at them. "Hi guys."

Everyone instantly quiets down while looking at their captain and guest sitting at the table. He's up already? And he looks better? What happened to Luffy?

"Luffy?" Nami questions as she walks to the teen, placing her hand on his head to make sure that he doesn't have a fever or isn't cold. He actually feels normal.

The young captain just smiles at her before turning his attention to his cook with a small pout on his face. "Sanji,"

Said blonde blinks his eye at the younger male. "Y-yeah?"

"—I'm hungry."

Everyone's eyes |except for Robin and Ace| widen from hearing that. Luffy is hungry? What happened while they were gone?

Usopp walks over to the table and sits down by the fire logia, looking completely confused. "You're... hungry?"

Obsidian eyes turn to his long-nosed friend with the same pout on his face. "Ace told me that I didn't eat anything for two day. How could you guys let me go on like that?"

All eyes turn to the freckled male, making him look from person to person like he did something wrong. "Uh..."

Zoro looks from his captain to their guest and back to the pouting teen. "What happened?"

Ace just shakes his head. "I don't know. When he woke up, he was already normal, like nothing had happened at all."

The galley is a quiet for half a minute before nearly everyone walks up to their rubber captain and hits him on the head.

Luffy is half sprawled on the floor with his hands rubbing the top of his head. He gets up to his feet and looks at everyone. "Why'd you guys do that?"

"FOR MAKING US WORRY ABOUT YOU!" Everyone minus Robin and Ace screams at the young captain.

Ace just shakes his head and openly laughs while Robin puts a hand to her mouth and tries to suppress her laughter. It seems that Luffy really is back to normal.

Ace picks up his bag and secures his hat before walking to the door.

"Leaving already, Ace?" Zoro calls to the older male.

Said male just nods his head and smiles. "Yeah, seeing how the idiot is back to normal means that I can get back to doing what I need to."

Sanji rolls his sleeves up and makes his way to the fridge before working on the lock. "Stay for dinner at least to celebrate the idiot for coming back."

Luffy turns his head and whispers to Usopp: "Idiot? Is he talking about you?"

The latter turns his head and tries to glare at his friend. "He means you."

A few seconds pass before Luffy reacts to that. "Hey!"

'_Yep, Luffy is definitely back._' Everyone thinks. Funny how they actually miss his stupidity.

'_No one on this ship is normal, especially my brother._' Ace mentally laughs as he declines the offer. "I appreciate the offer but I really should get going."

"Aw, but we're gonna miss you Ace." Nami says as she smiles at the logia. "You're the person who can balance out," she points to Luffy with her thumb, "—his stupidity."

"Usopp, she's point at you." The young captain says as he's waiting for his much needed food.

The liar has a tick mark on the back of his head while Nami looks back to make sure that she wasn't pointing at the wrong person. Seeing that she wasn't she starts to make her way towards the rubber idiot. "I was pointing at you, stupid."

Luffy just grins at her in return.

Before his brother could get his well deserved beating, Ace decides to step in and say something. "Don't worry guys, you'll see me again." He walks to the door and as he reaches the handle he hears Luffy call out to him.

"Ace,"

The freckled man is a little worry that his brother might have another episode or something but when he looks back, he sees that Luffy has his traditional, carefree grin on his face. "Yeah?"

Luffy raises his hand in the air. "—kick his ass or I'll come find you and beat you up."

Ace smirks at his little brother. "Lu, you'll never be able to beat me." Seeing how his brother is still grinning, Ace just pulls his hat down before making his way out of the galley with a warm smile on his face. Luffy really is one of a kind. '_Yeah, one kind of headache that I won't ever be able to get rid of._' With that thought, he closes the door to the galley, leaving his brother to talk with his crew.

Chopper looks around the galley before smiling up at his friend. "Wow, it's so clean in here."

Nami looks around and she agrees with the young doctor. "You're right. Luffy, you guys cleaned in here?"

"Yeah, but," Luffy tilts his head up as he's trying to think, "—Ace never told me why he wanted to clean."

"That's because your brother has more manners than you do." Sanji says as he flips a few pieces of red meat in the frying pan.

"Yeah, you're probably right." The teen laughs a little from that.

Robin sits next to her captain and she notices that there's something a little different about him. A minute or so passes before she voices out a thought. "You're glowing, Captain."

Glowing? Like neon lights or something? Luffy looks at his arms to see if they're really glowing but sadly enough they're not.

Nami raises an eyebrow as she leans close to Luffy, seeing in fact that he does seem a little bit brighter. "Wow, you really are. What did you and Ace do?"

Luffy just smiles at her. "We had sex."

Ten sets of eyes almost pop out of their sockets while two more just blinks.

Luffy puts a finger to his chin before lightly tapping on it. "Oh yeah, I wasn't supposed to tell you guys that me and Ace has sex with each other. Oh well." He just shrugs that thought to the side. Well, what's said is said. What's the worst that could happen?

_**The Open Sea**_

Ace isn't too far from Merry Go as he can still see it in the distance. It was nice to see everyone happy like that. No one is worried about his little idiot. Suddenly a quick wind blows before it dies down.

"Okay, something's wrong." He turns to look at the little caravel ship before a sudden thought crosses his mind. '_Please. Please don't let the idiot tell them that._'

"ACE!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

He puts a hand to his face. Why? Why would Luffy tell them after he promised not to? Ace knew that his brother wouldn't be able to keep his damn mouth shut. Deciding to ignore them and not risk drowning right now, the logia continues his search to find Teach.

Lifting his left arm up to look at the log pose, obsidian eyes widen in horror as he sees _The Crate_ |dun nun dunn~| on his arm. '_Seriously, where is that music coming from?_' He tries to shake it off but all that happens is the opening to _The Crate |_dun nun dunn~| falls off, meaning whatever creature was in there is now able to get free. He feels a weight on his shoulder.

"_You're punishment,_"

Ace instantly knows that this is the penguin with the flat top, who is also the leader of the crazy birds.

"_—will be dealing with him for the rest of the night._"

Before the logia can say anything, Skipper disappears, leaving a very nervous logia alone with—

"_Freedom! King Julian is finally free!_" A skinny lemur with a crown walks out of the crate and onto an outstretched arm._ "Oh look, I have a human fan. What's that,_" he puts a hand to his ear, "—_you say you want to know who I am? Well, it all started when—_"

Ace just wants to cry right now because he knows that whatever he does, he will _not _be able to get rid of the lemur. '_I promise to never lie to Lu again so long as I live, just please, make him go away_.'

* * *

**Voquo: **"Ha ha. King Julian baby, and no I do not hate him. In fact, he's one of my fave characters in Penguins Of Madagascar." Looks around to see Buggy is on the floor bleeding profusely. "Well, at least he's still a trooper for watching the sex scenes."

**Ivankov: **"Mm, Vivè-girl, shouldn't vyou get the surgeon vwho save Mugiwara-boy?"

**Voquo: **"The Sexy Surgeon of Death? Um, we'll see."

**Rikku: **"He's gonna end up dead if you keep waiting."

**Voquo: **"Oh, he'll be fine."

So, like I said earlier, hopefully this chapter / episode will make up for the long wait |which I'm so sorry about.| And at least the crew is back to see Boshi-kun normal once more. **^./^\** Ah, that makes me happy. And Ace is off to search for Black Beard. Don't worry, the next chapter isn't sad, in fact it's actually gonna be quite funny. It really is fun to interrogate people, right? Right. **^_/^\**

Question Time: Who among the readers enjoyed the bonding moments with the D-Brothers? ||Okay, so that technically isn't a question regarding the next chapter but hey, it's still a fun question to ask. **;P**|| Will everyone finally find out what was going on with Luffy for the past four days? Will they find out how Luffy got better or just give up and be happy that he really is back to normal? Will Luffy ever be able to keep his mouth shut about certain things? How long will Ace be strong before he cracks under King Julian's autobiography? I say a couple of hours give or take. And how much will Luffy eat since he hasn't ate anything for two plus days?

Well the next chapter / episode won't be uploaded for a bit. I thought I should just let you guys know that. Until next time, take care of yourself.

~Voquo


	14. Explanation

**In The Mirror PT. 14 **

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and the crew doesn't know what to do about it. This is the last time that Luffy will see his brother before his execution. Well, isn't this gonna be fun but I'm still hungry...

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor, Family & Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, D-cest, yaoi, smexi goodness, & character death (possibly OOCness) I'm not doing any character bashing on anyone, I'm just trying to make them in character the best that I can.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

**Law: **"You know Ms. Vivè," starts to put his medical tools back in his bag, "—I'm going to have to start charging you."

**Voquo: **Looks at the bandaged red nose and blood pack connected to the unconscious clown before stretching her arms over head. "Don't I feel lucky..."

**Law: **Smirks at the tomboy's choice of words. "Or maybe you can pay me by letting me examine your body."

**Voquo: **She places her chin on the back of her hand and smirks at the doctor. "Let me guess, naked? I'll pass, but nice try though."

**Rikku: **"But Vivè, you haven't had a checkup for the last eight years. Who knows what could be wrong with you."

**Voquo:** "And for those of you who don't know why I call her Big Mouth, you have just found out the reason now."

**Rikku: **Pouts and crosses her arms. "I do not have a big mouth."

**Voquo: **"Of course you don't. You just let everything slip out of your ear."

**Rikku: **"You're such a jerky bitch." **-o-**

**Voquo: **"I love you too." **^./^\**

**Ivankov: **"To know that Vivè-girl hasn't been to the doctors for so long, vit makes vme worry about her health."

**Bon Clay: **"Eh? Vivè-chan, how could you treat your own friend that way?"

**Voquo: **"What, I enjoy pissing people off from time to time. What's so bad about that?"

**Law: **"You do realize that you have a twisted sense of humor, right?"

**Voquo: **Just looks at the surgeon. "And?"

**Law & Doflamingo: **"I like it."

**Voquo: ^./^\ **"Well since we got that out the way, let's go on with the next chapter / episode. Oh but I think that I do owe someone a new green shirt. ||Sorry about that nt'kit **^./^\"**||

**C L I C K**

* * *

The galley of Merry Go is completely quiet as five of the seven pirates are completely in shock. What had their captain just said? Him and his brother did _what_?

Luffy just blinks his eyes a few times as he looks from Sanji to Chopper, Zoro to Nami, and finally from Usopp to Robin trying to figure out what he had said wrong. "What'd I say?"

"I'm... not too sure. Would you mind repeating what you and Mr. Fire Fist were doing while we were away, Captain?" Even if the archeologist isn't in shock like the rest of the crew, she still wants to make sure that she isn't hearing things.

"What? All I said was that me and Ace had sex." Luffy doesn't know what the big deal is about what he just said.

And the silence stays in the galley for another half of a minute.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU TWO HAVE SEX?" The remaining five scream at their captain. They're brothers; why the hell would brothers have sex with each other, especially when this idiot finally got better from his trauma? That's just... wrong in so many different ways.

A finger goes to Luffy's cheek as he starts to scratch it. "But I was the one who asked Ace for it."

All of the guys drop their jaw while Nami makes her way back to the idiot. She places both of her hands on his shoulders and begins to furiously shake him. "Why would you want to have sex with Ace, Luffy? He's _your_ older brother!"

Once the navigator stops shaking him, he just looks up and answers her. "Because I didn't remember what it felt like the first two times when we did _it_."

"Wait," Usopp starts, "—you guys did _it_... before?" Seriously, they had sex before? That's not really normal to hear...

"Yep," Luffy looks at his long nosed friend and smiles, "Ace told me when I was sick we had sex twice."

The sizzling of meat can be heard, bringing the cook back from his shock and to the stove. "But I thought that you don't get sick Luffy?"

"I don't." The young captain turns his head towards Sanji. "Well, other than me having tromi? Nah, that's not it. Hmm, what'd he say it was called?" He closes his eyes as he tries to remember but just gives up a few seconds later and shrugs his shoulders as his smile comes back. "Well whatever I just had, I've never been sick."

Zoro slams his hands down on the table, making the furniture underneath shake a bit. "He had sex with you when you were traumatized?"

"That's what it's called." His smiles widens as he laughs. "Ah ha ha ha." His smiles drops as he tilts his head up and thinks about something for a few seconds. "Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to tell you guys that either."

As soon as those words leave his mouth Zoro, Usopp and Nami run out of the galley and leave the door wide open, trying to find where that despicable older brother had gone.

"ACE!" Zoro yells as he places his hand on the hilt of his sword. How dare anyone take advantage of their idiot captain like that, especially when he was seriously sick?

"GET BACK HERE!" Usopp yells not believing that Ace, of all people, would actually do _that_ with his own brother.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" Nami screeches, unconsciously making both males quickly cover their ears just to keep their hearing.

Sanji would have rushed out there as well and yelled something but he's cooking for the idiot who had just done something completely unbelievable with his own brother. Man, if he knew that this was gonna happen then he would have popped open a few bottles. '_That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea right now. Wait, why the hell do I sound like that damn moss head?_' He ignores that thought as he seasons the cooking meat. Just because he's in shock to hear what his captain had done doesn't mean that he shouldn't make food for said idiot. The damn moron hasn't eaten anything for two bloody days; besides, Luffy _is_ his captain, just a really stupid one.

Luffy just looks at the opened door before turning his gaze to his left, looking at Robin. "What's the big deal? All that I said was that we had sex. Why's everyone getting freaked out by it?"

"Mainly because you said that you had sex with your older brother." Robin says as she lightly shakes her head. Her captain really is straightforward.

Rubber arms fold on top of each other before the tired teen lays his head down on them, waiting for his food. "I know that it was wrong to do that with him since he's my brother, but I still wanted to know what it felt like. Besides, even if it was wrong, we still bonded, right?" Obsidian eyes hold their gaze at the opened door straight ahead. He's glad that he got to spend time with Ace but for some reason it just seemed too short this time.

"But Luffy," the young doctor waits until he has his captain's attention before he continues talking. "—did you guys really have sex while you were traumatized?"

"Well Ace said that we did, so I guess that we did." His brother has never lied to him, well never _kept_ a lie from him. At least the two times that he did lie he came clean about it, right? So there's no way that Ace would lie to him.

Nami enters the galley with her hands on her hips while Zoro and Usopp are walking behind her, rubbing their poor ears. Women are not good people when they yell or scream or even blackmail, but in this case scream. Screeching like that makes ears ring and start to hurt, a lot. As the three finally reach the table they sit down in the open spots while looking at their young captain.

The cook turns over the cooking meat once more before adding a few onions and parsley to a mixing bowl. _'Man, this is gonna be a long evening._' Sanji thinks as he adds half a cup of olive oil to the bowl before turning his attention to a few slices of lemons.

It was bad enough for them to know that the idiot has been traumatized for a few days, then found out earlier today that he had hypothermia as a side effect but just hearing that he had sex? Okay that alone is a big shocker since he was more than positive that the rubber idiot didn't know that the word sex even existed, but hearing that Luffy had sex with his brother? It's been about five minutes since they heard that but it still sounds like it just came out of his mouth not even a second ago. Sanji is more than glad that he bought a few cases of cigarettes while they were in town. God knows that he's gonna need them during whatever conversation is about to pop up. So much for _not_ having charcoal colored lungs...

Chopper looks around the galley before his eyes go back to his rubber friend wondering why everyone else is acting the way that they are. So it's obvious that Luffy did something that's not normal but isn't that how he usually is anyways since he's a lot more... carefree than the rest of them? Putting that to the side for now he just looks over the rubber body, trying to see if he can find anything visibly wrong. He's not bothered about hearing Luffy doing things with his brother but because his captain's body is still most likely weak from being traumatized and having hypothermia, he's worried about that. '_Hopefully Luffy didn't strain his body too much when he was doing his activities since he still needs to rest and properly recover._' Once Luffy eats, he'll give his friend a checkup.

Putting elbows on the table, Nami just places her face in her hands for seven seconds before she moves her fingers to rub her head. Why does she have to go through this? Yeah, Ace is an attractive male, a _really_ attractive male but with his own brother that he knows was sick? Why couldn't Luffy be ignorant to anything sexually related like he's oblivious to everything else, especially since he was _just_ traumatized? Why does he constantly give her headaches? She internally groans as she uses her index and middle fingers from both hands to continue rubbing her temples. '_This is a _really_ long day._' After they finish scolding and beating the idiot for doing something so stupid, she's gonna drag him to every shop with her just as a starting punishment. She'll think of other ways to chastise him later or at least when she gets her head cleared.

Usopp just uses his right hand and covers his eyes while tilting his head back. Why would his partner in crime ask for something like that? And while he was sick at that? '_Wait, he just got better._' Okay, so why would his partner in crime ask for something like that as _soon_ as he got better? There were times when the sniper had wanted a younger sibling to teach his awesome ways so that when he died |God forbid that to ever happen| the younger would be able to continue his... well, whatever he would have had. It's a good thing that he doesn't have a sibling. '_Maybe this is the reason why Ace was acting funny earlier today and whatever he was thinking about that he shouldn't have been involved them—_ _Eww. That's gross. The horror! THE HORROR!_' After a few seconds he tries his best to ignore that thought as he looks back to his partner in crime.

Robin, to say the least, is perfectly fine about it. So her captain recently had trauma for a few days along with hypothermia today but he finally got better. And he was curious about sex so he asked his older brother to teach him about it, well, in this case, to do it with him. Captain is a young adult |a really _unusual_ but fun young adult| so he should be able to do as he pleases. The only thing that was irregular with the whole ordeal is the fact that he and his older brother did _it_, but her captain has a good point. Even though they did do it, they still had a chance to spend quality time together. And if Luffy didn't mind it, then there is no reason why she should either.

Sharp eyes just continue to look at the rubber idiot before an exasperated sigh escapes the first mate's mouth. Zoro momentarily closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before looking back at his captain while taking his hand from his face. "Luffy, why would you _even _want to have sex?"

Said captain raises his head up and looks at the older male. "Well, I uh..." He softly bites on his lip and turns his head to the side a bit as he remembers a little scene from the last dream that he had. Shaking his head to get rid of the naked images |and having no idea that his crew is questioningly looking at his sudden actions| he turns back to look at his first mate and crosses his arms. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

Ace did tell him that he isn't supposed to tell his crew anything that had happened when they were alone on the ship and as far as he knows when he had that dream the only person that was on the ship was his brother.

"WHAT!" Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Nami scream at the younger teen as he just continues to look at them, wondering why they had yelled at him.

"What do you mean 'I'm not allowed to tell you'? You just told us _TWO_ things that you weren't supposed to, stupid!" Nami yells at him before hitting the poor brunette on the top of his head.

The victim's head connects to the table with a thud, making the wooden furniture shake a little from the impact. Luffy tries to sit himself up but for some reason his face won't budge from the table. Both of his hands move to the surface of the table as he's trying to steady himself before attempting to pry himself free from the wood.

"Hey," the sniper starts while turning his attention to the angry thief, "—don't break the table. We _do_ need it to eat." A venomous glare connects with his eyes, instantly making him close his mouth.

Chopper moves from his seat and climbs in the empty spot between Luffy and Robin. He then proceeds to help the stuck male try to pull his face free only to have the older's face stretch. Seeing how this is not working, he lets Luffy go and goes on the floor, turning into his heavy point, before taking a hold of the rubber shoulders and he starts to pull back, hoping that it will help his captain.

The cook just shakes his head as he puts sliced red potatoes into the mixing bowl, thoroughly marinating the vegetable slices before adding it to the same pan with the browning meat. The light sauce will add a touch of flavor to the cooking meat but not enough to overpower it's natural flavor. '_I shouldn't even make a big dish for him._' But if Sanji doesn't, then he wouldn't be a cook, a first class cook of the sea at that. And needing to be a cook, especially to his captain, he needs to make a big plate. But really, his captain is a complete idiot.

"Jush ra rrital morw." A face planted Luffy says to his helping friend. Another pull finally frees his face as he and the one helping him are thrown backwards from how hard they were pulling unto the floor. A few seconds pass before Luffy looks behind him to see who it was that helped free him from the wooden monster known as the table. '_Tables are evil.'_ Looking back, he sees a pink hat with a white X before realizing that it's his doctor. "Hey, thanks a lot Chopper."

Said reindeer stops rubbing the back of his head and looks at Luffy, smiling at him. "Are you okay, Luffy? You didn't get hurt or anything?"

Luffy shakes his head. "Nah, I'm fine." The teen pulls himself up before giving a helping hand to his younger friend. Once they're both up Chopper reverts back to his brain point and they both sit back down. Luffy looks back in front of him but sees that Nami is just staring at him, her face completely blank before she turns to look at the chef. She's probably just waiting for some food. Hopefully Sanji will hurry with his food, he's really hungry.

"Sanji-kun," Nami says in a sweet voice, instantly getting the blonde to turn and look at her as his eye turns into a heart.

"Yes Nami-Swan!" Whatever she is gonna say, she has his full attention. He'll do anything for her. '_I love the sweet side of Nami._' His heart eye keeps popping in and out of his eye socket.

"Don't give Luffy any food."

Sanji's heart eye instantly pops from hearing that.

"Eh?" Luffy leans forwards as he's completely in shock. "But why not? I'm starving." Why is she being so cruel to him? He hasn't eaten anything for two days! He'll die if he doesn't eat anything soon, even a piece of bread sounds delicious right now. "Mmm, bread."

Everyone else raises a questioning eyebrow at their captain before looking back at the thief.

"He's still gonna cook, " turning back to the idiot, Nami puts a finger a few inches from his face, "—but _you're _not gonna eat anything until you talk."

Obsidian eyes widen while the rubber jaw just drops until it hits the table. What on earth did Nami just say? He's not allowed to do _what_? Him and not eating is the biggest taboo in the history of... well, life. Monkey D Luffy needs |I repeat| _**needs **_to eat. Eating is his passion.

Nami is just cruel, end of story.

Luffy looks from his mean navigator to his chef, his eyes are pleading for his cook _not_ to listen to Nami. "Sanji~"

Letting out a sigh, the blonde just turns his head back to the stove. This is a problem. His captain has not ate anything for the last two days and two days before that he barely ate anything, so of course the idiot is starving. But his beautiful, sweet, loving Nami had told him _not_ to give anything to the glutton and he would never do anything to upset his lovely mellorine. But Luffy is his captain and he has to help his captain whenever he can. But Nami-san is radiantly beautiful and right about everything. How could he possibly go against anything she wishes from him? But the idiot needs food and starving is the last thing that Sanji wants anyone to feel since he knows firsthand what it's like. It truly is one of the worse things that can ever happen to anyone. This calls for another cigarette or maybe he should just start smoking cigars... '_Nah, cigarettes are just fine._'

Completely getting ignored by his chef, worried eyes turn to look at the nicest person on the ship. "Robin~ I need to eat something. Please let me eat something~"

Their navigator really is something when she's not in a good mood. Robin wants to just give him a warm smile and say it'll be alright but at the same time she wants to give him an apologetic one knowing that he is going to have to talk. Deciding to give him some kind of response she just puts her hand on top of his head. "I'm sorry Captain."

Luffy bites on his bottom lip hating the rejection but he knows that it's not the older woman's fault. The hand leaves his head before he turns his attention to his partner in crime, wanting to get some kind of help.

The moment saddened, dark eyes meets his, Usopp quickly turns his head. He wants to help his friend, really he does, but Nami is a total bitch when she's mean like this and he doesn't want to risk getting another injury that'll probably be aimed for his sore shoulder if he tries to ask Sanji for some food. As hard as it is to ignore him, he tries his best to as he looks at the wall by the door.

That's three people who had involuntarily ignored him. He knows that Nami is behind this... this madness. This is insane. '_Why is everyone scared of her in the first place?_' He looks down and sees the crack in the wooden monster. '_Right, that's why._' Well, he's not gonna ask Nami if she can get him some food since she's the one who was mean enough to banish it from him until he told them what Ace had specifically told him not to say and he can't ask Chopper for help since he knows that little reindeer will probably do the same thing that Usopp did. His last hope is his first mate. "Zo—"

"Don't even ask." The first mate quickly says. He doesn't want any part of this. All he wants to do is drink the whole thing away. Since Luffy is fine now, they don't need to know what happened. Yeah, sure, it was wrong for _that _to _even_ happen in the first place but what's done is done. There's no changing what happened. But seriously, the whole idea of it even happening is wrong and he _needs_ to repress it by drinking. It's just _way_ to Luffy-like for him, especially since the idiot is a complete innocent moron.

Luffy is completely heartbroken. One of his top favorite three things is in this very room with him but he's not allowed to even touch it, and the worst part about it is that he can smell it. He can actually smell the deliciousness that is within his reach and the succulent aroma is making his mouth water but he's not allowed to even have a small lick of it. This is absolutely _the_ worst torture ever. Once he does finally get his food he will never, ever make Nami this mad again. It's just not worth it.

A sudden thought crosses the starving captain's head as he looks back at his navigator. "Nami, you're on that time of the month again, right? That's the only reason why you're being mean right now, isn't it?"

The copper head's cheeks turn a light shade of pink as she's trying to glare hard at the simpleton.

Usopp quickly looks back at his partner in crime to Nami, and back to Luffy before lowering his head and covering his mouth to try and not laugh out loud. If he laughs loudly then he knows that he's gonna have to deal with Nami but Luffy is about to feel her wrath from his comment. '_But this is too funny._'

Sanji almost drops his cooking utensil from hearing that. What the hell did the idiot just ask his beautiful Nami? He cannot believe that those words had just came out of the idiot's mouth. If Luffy didn't need to recover from his sudden illness then he would have kicked the crap out of the moron. '_Asking such a personal question to a lady... He's so stupid._'

The archeologist just shakes her head from that. She feels a _little_ bad for her young captain since she knows that the navigator is most likely going to turn into something not so nice. At least everything is back to normal now.

Zoro actually has a smirk on his face. It's about time someone made the witch quiet; she's been bossy for way too long. The only bad part about the whole thing is that, no matter how funny it is, Luffy is about to get seriously hurt. Oh well, it's worth it since Nami is just a cruel female.

"Luffy," Chopper looks up at his friend, "—she won't start for another two weeks."

The young captain looks down at the doctor. "Really?"

"CHOPPER!" The pink on her cheeks are turning redder by the second. How on earth can they just talk about _her _personal business like that in front of everyone?

The frightened reindeer quickly covers his head with his arms. "I'm sorry," he tries to plead with her, wanting not to get hit from her. How could he just let personal information slip out like that? He doesn't normally tell his patient's business like this.

Luffy looks back at the red face female with a questioningly look on his face. "So, if it's not that time then how come you're being so mean?" He still doesn't understand why females turn into monsters for a few days every month. Well, Robin gets really quiet and she doesn't really want to be bothered and she gets a lot of headaches but Nami just turns into a monster with invisible limbs coming out of nowhere. He knows for a fact that he seen her with a tail and extra arms before... or maybe that was just a dream. '_Nah, it had to be real._'

Nami puts her right fist in her left hand, cracking her knuckles before raising her hand high in the air. "Stop asking questions, you idiot!"

Seeing how Nami is aiming to hit Luffy again, Chopper quickly jumps on the table and outstretches his arms to defend his captain. He knows how hard she can hit, especially when she's really mad. That's why he's defending his captain, well that and because Luffy stills needs to recuperate properly and who knows what would happen if he takes another harsh blow from Nami. But it's gonna hurt so much from taking this hit. And so, he does what he and Usopp normally do in this type of situation: he closes his eyes to _try_ and block out the pain.

The navigator's eyes widen as she sees Chopper move in front of Luffy. There's no way that she can stop her hand from how fast it's going and Chopper didn't do anything bad. This is not gonna turn out well.

Zoro quickly grabs Nami's hand before she can hit either of the two since he knows that she wouldn't be able to stop midway. She doesn't have good reflexes nearly as well as he does.

Cracking an eye open, the young reindeer sees that Zoro has Nami's hand before he lets out a relieved sigh. He just looks up and smiles at the older male before jumping back to his seat.

Nami turns her head to the side and lets out an apologetic smile before the first mate lets her hand go. "Thanks."

"You need to work on controlling yourself." Zoro says as he closes his eyes, turns his head and crosses his arms. '_She really needs a lot more training_.' A sudden hit to the back of his head makes his forehead connect with the table before it bounces off from how hard the impact was.

"I need to do what?" She says as she has her fists up in the air.

Zoro just rubs the back of his sore head, trying to dull the stinging sensation. Damn, for a non-fighter, he does have admit that she can hit hard.

"I thought so." She places an elbow on the table before letting her chin rest on her hand.

'_Nami is scary._' Chopper thinks as he's hiding behind Luffy while the latter is silently laughing. He has a strange crew.

Seriously, you have to be smart when dealing with her. And this is the reason why Captain Usopp-Sama has never, ever been hurt by the fierce monster whose name is Nami.

...

...

...

Wait, he did get hit by her after he got shot. '_Okay, scratch that last comment_.'

Usopp just shakes his head before he turns and looks back over to the door. He's not too sure why but there's just something different about it, so he decides to just make sure that there's nothing wrong with the door. '_Let's see, the wooden arch is in place, so there's nothing wrong with that. The top of the door is alright, that's good. Lookin' good, lookin' good, wait someone needs to polish the doorknob. Hm, I'll see if Nami—_' A sudden picture of him groveling on the ground with said female above him holding her fist up in the air comes to his mind. '_Okay, so I'll just clean it later. Back to the door, nothing wrong with the middle. A few deep marks are lower, nothing wrong about that. And the bottom seems to be intact. Alright, there's nothing wrong with the—_ Eyes pop out of his sockets as he does a double take on the wooden door. "What the hell happened to the door?"

Everyone turns their attention to the panicking liar before their attention is turned to the door.

Sanji fillets a loaf of sourdough before dipping just the insides into the marinate. "What's wrong with it?"

Usopp gets up and walks over to the door before he points at the lower part of it. "Why are there gashes in it?" To harm Merry purposely, who would do such a horrible thing to her?

Luffy just blinks at the door before he narrows his eyes, trying to see the marks before it finally hits him. "Oh, don't worry about it."

Everyone just turns to their captain and looks at him while Usopp gawks at the younger teen. "Why shouldn't we? Someone _hurt_ Merry."

The rubber teen just smiles at his friend and waves his hand. "No one hurt her on purpose. It just happened when Ace was sucking my—"

"LUFFY!" Everyone |minus Robin and Chopper| screams at their captain with a tint of pink going on their face. There is no way that he was gonna say _that_, is there? Wait, they didn't—

"Luffy, you guys had sex in here?" Sanji looks complete horrified thinking that his kitchen had been defiled and dirty in the worst ways while Zoro and Nami quickly get up from the table, hoping that those two didn't do _it _on the table.

The seventeen year older smiles and shakes his head to his friends. "No, I mean we did do it in here but only on the floor in front of the door." It takes a few seconds for him to finally figure something out. "Oh, that's why Ace wanted me to scrub the floor for a long time. Okay, that makes sense now." Seeing how almost everyone is just looking at him like he has another head makes him scratch his cheek. "What?"

Nami just shakes her head. "Luffy,"

Said pirate turns his attention to Nami. "Yeah?"

"—why? How the heck did that even happen?"

"Well, it started when—"

"I thought you weren't gonna tell us?" Zoro quickly says. He _really_ doesn't want to know as the thought of him drinking it away comes back to his mind.

"Oh, you're right." Luffy quickly shuts his mouth. The sound of his stomach growling echoes through the galley as he drops his head to the table, not having enough energy to keep himself up anymore. "I'm so hungry~"

Before anyone can say anything more, they hear his stomach growl once more. It is kind of cruel to not let him eat anything since food hasn't been in his body for a few days now and having a single sip of broth isn't anything more than breathing for him.

A hand blooms on the counter next to the chef to tap him on his forearm to grab his attention. Once Robin has his attention, she points at a piece of the bread before holding the hand out.

Seeing the outgrown hand, Sanji places a napkin on it |not wanting to damage any part of his beautiful Robin| before cutting half of the loaf and giving it to his beauty's hand. He then goes back to working of his captain's food.

Robin throws the food over to her and she catches it before breaking a piece off then offering the small morsel to her captain. "Here."

Luffy instantly sits up and grabs Robin's hand with both of his as he brightly smiles up at the older woman. He lets go of her hand before throwing the piece into his mouth. It instantly melts as the delicious, hot piece of bread goes back and forth in his mouth, roaming over his taste buds before he finally decides to swallow it. He quickly leans to his left and gives Robin a big hug |accidently squishing Chopper in the process|. "Thank you so much Robin. You're so nice to me."

Not expecting the sudden hug, Robin just pats his back with one of her hands and lets out a small but surprised chuckle.

"L-Luffy..." Chopper chokes out from in between the other two devil fruit users. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sit by them.

The young captain lets Robin go and looks down at his small friend. "Oh, sorry about that Chopper. Ha ha, I forgot that you were there." He scoots over the other way a little to let the reindeer have some space before he looks back at Robin.

Feeling the stare, Robin looks from the young doctor to her captain. "Yes?"

Luffy holds his hand out and smiles brightly at her. Unfortunately for him, he sees the hand holding the bread pull back from him, making confusion go on his face. "Robin?"

"I'm sorry captain, but I'm not allowed to give you anymore right now." She nods her head towards the younger female, quickly seeing the younger male turn to look at Nami.

Nami just smiles at the older woman before looking back at her simple captain. "You'll only get more if you talk, Luffy."

This is so not fair. Here he is, starving, still somewhat tired from bonding with his brother and cleaning, and starving. Even on his own ship, there's no justice.

Zoro gets up and walks over to the wine rack picking out two types of bottles before making his way back to the table.

"Wait, you're seriously gonna drink?" Usopp asks the first mate as he makes his way back to the table.

Without looking at his younger, long nosed friend, he pops open one of bottles and takes a swig of it. "I'm serious, I don't want to know about what happened. So until he finishes talking, I'm drinking." And to prove his point, he takes a five more gulps. Even if he drinks all of the liquor on the ship and they have to buy more, he's not gonna stop. He sees a hand outstretched before he sees that it belongs to Usopp.

"I think I might need some too."

Zoro just hands him the bottle and waits a few seconds before he sees that Usopp is making a distasteful face. The stronger the liquor he picks out, the funnier the faces his friends make. A few more seconds pass before the younger hands him the bottle back.

"Here." Usopp's throat is scratchy and burning. It just felt like someone tried to make him drink hot, liquid needles or something. How Zoro is able to drink something _that_ strong and not make any faces is beyond him.

'_Sorry Ace, but there's no other way that I can eat right now._' Finally giving in, since his stomach is really starting to hurt and his friends are really serious for even doing this, Luffy lets out a defeated sigh. "What am I suppose to say?"

"How did it even start?" Sanji asks as he's whipping a few ingredients in a different mixing bowl.

"When I had sex with Ace today or the first time when I was sick?" Luffy looks over to his cook before he sees the blonde hang his head low.

That's right. The idiot did have sex with his brother when he was traumatized. Luffy had better explain how the hell that happened in the first place or the next time they see Ace, one of the two are _going _to drown, or at least half drown. None of them actually have the heart to kill their captain or his brother, but still one of them are going to get hurt if Luffy doesn't tell them what the hell happened.

And another few gulps from the harsh liquor goes down the first mate's throat. There is no way that he's gonna listen to this but he can't leave the idiot by himself just in case Luffy says anything outrageous and someone |namely Nami or Sanji| tries to attack him for it. And Zoro takes another swig from the bottle to not think about anything right now.

Nami lets out a sigh. "Actually, just start from when Ace got to your room at the inn last night."

That is a good place to start. Not only will Luffy explain how he and his brother had _that _but it'll also let them know what exactly happen and why Luffy was traumatized in the first place.

Luffy moves his gaze from his friends and looks down to the table while scratching the back of his head. That's gonna be a little strange to talk about because he can only tell them what he learned from Ace since he doesn't exactly remember what happened himself.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Chopper asks seeing how his friend is acting strange-ish.

"I can only tell you guys what Ace told me."

"Why?" Usopp asks as he's trying to quietly move his hand to grab one of the bottles but Zoro quickly moves it away from him only to drink more himself. Letting out a small pout, he just fully turns his attention back to his partner in crime.

Luffy lifts his gaze up from the table and looks at Usopp. "Cause I don't remember anything that happened when I was sick."

Damn, well that just sucks. How are they supposed to know what happened while Luffy was sick if he can't even remember? Did Ace actually tell Luffy the whole truth about what happened when just the two of them were alone?

"Mr. Doctor," Robin waits until she has the younger's attention, "—is that normal?"

"Well, it's really uncommon for people who are traumatized to forget what happened, but it does happen from time to time."

The air in the galley is a little more on the uncomfortable side. It's not necessarily a bad thing that Luffy forgot what happened when he was traumatized but at the same time it's not good either since whatever caused him to get sick like that is unknown and if it ever happens again no one would really know how to handle it and there will be a very slim chance to run into Ace again.

Not liking how his crewmates had quickly became sullen from what he had just said, Luffy lets out a big smile. "Well, since I don't remember then that means that I don't have to talk and I can eat now, right?" If he doesn't have to talk then that means that he can eat, and if he eats then he'll satisfy his starving tummy, and his tummy will finally love him and not hurt him anymore. "_Everyone wins_." His smile turns into a big grin at that thought.

Sanji just shakes his head and lets out a few small chuckles. '_Of course the idiot doesn't care about something as important as this. He's too hungry to care._'

Usopp and Chopper both just look up at Luffy and blink at him. He really does change the subject at the right moment but at the same time he just says the wrong thing.

Robin brings her hand to her mouth and lets out a small laugh while Nami just stares at him, completely wondering how he can just focus on eating when he doesn't even remember anything while he was sick.

By now, bottle A is halfway gone and inside of the first mate's body. "Just give him some food since he doesn't remember."

Luffy's grin gets even bigger from hearing his green haired friend say that. Finally someone agrees with him and he can finally eat something. However his grin starts to get smaller before it completely disappears when he sees that Nami is about to say something. Whenever she talks, she can always destroy his happy, hunger-free mood. Well, it's only been going on since today, but still she's a good, non-hungry mood killer.

"Luffy's gonna talk. He said it himself that Ace had told him what happened, so that means that he won't get any more food until he talks." The thief says as she crosses her legs and folds her arms over her chest. She just wants to get this done and over with right now so she can take a nice bath and try to forget the whole thing now.

Damn, he really does have a big mouth, just like Ace said. Luffy tries to make a saddened face at his copper headed friend but seeing how she just turns her head to the side makes him let out a sigh before his head hits the table again. '_This is such a sucky night._' Another loud, rumbling sounds comes from his stomach and echoes through the galley once again before he places a hand on it to at least try and ease the pain a little. "I'm so hungry~"

Usopp turns to the navigator and puts both hands on the table. "Nami, this is wrong. He needs to eat something. Just look at him." He turns his head to see the top of his friend's head on the table as Luffy's face is hiding under the top of his hair. His shoulders are slumped down and probably the rest of his body would be too if he wasn't sitting right now.

'_Usopp's right._' Seeing how her overactive captain is acting like this is not a good sight. She places a hand on his head to get his attention before she sees him look up at her. There is fatigue in his eyes, most likely from him being sick, and she can see the bandage on his forehead from whatever he did to himself three days ago. Taking her hand off of his head, she places it on the table and lightly smiles at him. "We'll give you more food while you tell us what happened, okay?"

Hearing that instantly makes him sit up but since he moved too fast, he made himself a bit dizzy.

"Luffy, you okay?" Usopp asks seeing his friend's staggering movements before the younger shakes his head.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. Ha ha."

Chopper looks up at his friend a little worried. "Do you need to lay down?"

The rubber teen just shakes his head and smiles down to the concerned doctor. "Nah, I'm fine." Turning his head back to the front, he sees Zoro drink some more before he looks at Nami. "Food?"

"Talk first Luffy." Nami shakes her head and laughs a little. '_He really does have a one track mind._'

Well he tried, so that's all that matters. "Okay~" he dejectedly says before he smiles. There's no way he can win against his crew, is there? Rubbing a finger to his chin, Luffy tries to think of what his brother told him, or at least the first thing that he said. '_Maybe_ _I really should start paying attention to Ace when he's talking instead of imagining what I can make if I play connect the dots with the freckles on his face..._'

Luffy lets out a concentrated |his version of it being very small and quick| breath out before he opens his mouth. "Ace told me after he ran into you guys—"

"Bumped into me." Zoro corrects as he puts the bottle back down onto the table.

Sanji turns his head from the stove to look at the moss head. "You don't let anything go, do you moss head?"

"Shut up. You bumped into me too, love cook."

"That's because you stopped walking, stupid."

"Ahem." Nami clears her throat loudly, instantly silencing both males. She really doesn't feel like dealing with them since it's enough having to deal with their captain and his constant trouble making ways.

Zoro just picks up his bottle and chugs more of the liquid down as Sanji turns back to the stove flips the contents in the pan.

The navigator just shakes her head then looks back to the rubber teen. "What else?"

"Well, uh," Luffy scratches the back of his head, a little sad to see the about-to-be-cool-fight end the way that it did, but since he needs food he keeps talking. "—Ace said that when he came in the room he tried to talk to me but I didn't really want to talk. He finally got me to and tell him why I was so, what'd he say?" He stops scratching his head and brings the same hand to rub his chin in thought once again.

"Quiet?" Chopper asks, trying to help his captain.

"Depressed?" Sanji throws out as he puts the meat on a plate before turning his attention back to the loaf of bread.

"Listless?" Nami says.

"Huh?" Luffy stops rubbing his chin and looks at Nami, not knowing what that word means.

Nami just lets out a breath before she answers the unasked question. "It mean emotionless."

"Oh," now he knows what it means. "—no, it wasn't that." A few seconds pass before he just shrugs his shoulders. "Oh wait, he said that I was out of it."

"And you couldn't remember that?" Usopp asks.

"It's kind of hard to remember everything that Ace said. Besides I asked him a lot of questions and he just ignored them."

If Ace ignored questions being asked by Luffy then that means he had a very good reason. Some of their captain's questions are a bit... weird.

"And," Usopp starts trying again to take the bottle from Zoro only to see the older male drink it once again. He has no idea why he wants to drink more of that nasty stuff since it's too harsh on his throat. "—why were you out of it, Luffy?"

"Because I was traumatized. I thought that you guys already knew that?" He gives his friends a _duh_ look before shaking his head. There are times when even his crew are a bit slow.

Both Nami and Usopp both want to jump over the table and hit Luffy for being so damn slow but they restrain themselves from doing anything. Well, that and having Zoro hold Nami's forearm while Robin has two extra arms hold Usopp back.

Sanji opens the oven and takes out the two halves of the bread, seeing how there's a lightly golden crust on the top and edges. "Keep talking Luffy. Why were you traumatized?"

Luffy turns his attention to the table. "Well I, uh, had a dream about four days ago or however long it's been since I've been sick."

"Wait, you had a dream?" Zoro asks. He still doesn't want to be a part of this but Chopper had said something about him getting sick from having a really bad dream that scared him and even Ace said that Luffy was letting his fear get the best of him, so whatever Luffy dreamed about must have been really bad.

The seventeen year old looks up at the swordsman before he answers his question. "Yeah, that's the only thing that I can really remember. Everything else is just a blank until I woke up when you guys were already gone today."

Geez, that's three and a half days of amnesia for Luffy.

"Luffy, are," The young doctor speaks as he sees his friend turn to look at him, "—are you comfortable telling us about your dream?"

The rubber captain smiles brightly at his friends. "It won't bother me."

"But you have to remember that you got sick from it." Sanji says as he turns around and lets the rest of the cooked food cool down.

"Yeah, that's funny for some reason since it didn't bother me when I talked to Ace about it today. Hmm, I wonder why?" Shaking that thought from his head he tells his friends about it. "In the dream me and Ace were fighting in a field but he beat me again. You know, it really sucks that I can't beat him. Even in my own dream I can't win. He has to be cheating."

Man, not ever being able to win a fight against Ace is one thing, but in your own dream? Everyone feels a little bad for their captain since they know how strong he is. Either Luffy is going about it the wrong way or Ace is just insanely strong for no reason.

"Well anyways, after he helped me up we talked for a bit." Luffy is purposely skipping their conversation, since Ace had been constantly teasing and messing with him in the dream. "But suddenly everything around us started dying and the sky got darker. Then there was a big guy but I couldn't see who it was since his whole body was black. The only way I found out who it was is when Ace called out his name."

"So, who was it?" Sanji asks as he takes a seat on a barrel at the end of the table while taking out a cigarette. And his smoking begins once more.

"Black Beard."

"BLACK BEARD!" Everyone except Robin yells out.

"Isn't that the same pirate that Ace is looking for?" Usopp asks no one in particular.

Nami turns to look at her long nosed friend. "He's the same pirate that attacked Drum Island before we got there."

This is starting to get really serious. Zoro and Sanji both prove that as one takes a few big chugs of the bottle, emptying it while the other takes long deep drags of his tobacco stick.

Not noticing what his friends are doing, Luffy continues to tell them about his dream. "Black Beard was saying something about me but I was too focused on Ace to hear him. Ace looked like he was really worried for some reason and he kept telling me to leave. I don't know how but they started fighting and then something happened. That's the only thing that I can't really remember since it's too fuzzy but the next thing that I saw was Ace right in front of me before he fell on the ground and blood was all over his back. There was blood on my body, covering my hands, my chest and my face. The last thing that I remember was that Ace was trying to call out to me but I think that I woke up there cause I don't know what happened next."

The entire galley is quiet as they are shocked to hear that. No wonder Luffy had gotten traumatized, even if it was a dream, he just witnessed his brother getting fatally wounded if not killed in front of him by the same person Ace is chasing. It's apparent to see how much Luffy loves Ace.

"Captain... are you alright?" Robin asks as she puts a hand on his shoulder. Hearing something like _that _is just awful.

Luffy just looks up at the older woman and smiles. "I'm fine." His stomach growls again before he hands his head low. "But I'm so hungry~"

Nami shakes her head to get rid of the horrible image of her captain covered in blood. To think that he would have such an awful dream like that. It's a really good thing that he's back to normal or they probably wouldn't have found out that he went through something like that. Shaking her head once more, she turns her attention to the older woman and smiles, signaling for Robin to give him the rest of the bread.

"I can have it?" He looks from Robin to Nami and seeing how they're both smiling at him lets him have his answer. "Yosh." He devours the whole thing before turning his attention to his chef. "Can I get more?"

"Keep talking Luffy?"

"Aw, well whatever." The young teen just smiles and laughs it off before he continues to tell them what Ace had said. "Um, let's see. After I told Ace what happened in my dream I think he said that I cried on him but then I just changed."

"Changed?" Chopper asks.

"How?" Usopp asks, hoping that he's completely wrong if it was the same thing like earlier when Luffy had tried to kiss Zoro. It was so strange because Luffy was trying not to eat anything |which is an absolute miracle or something extremely terrible| to just trying to— '_That is so gross~_'

"Well," Luffy tilts his head to the side, "—Ace said that I tried to kiss him."

When Usopp's right, he's sometimes right. It was the same as earlier.

Nami is a little confused. "He... didn't want you to kiss him?"

"Nuh-uh. He got me off and was really surprised that I did that. Then he said that I cornered him and started to, what's that word that he used? Hmm." Obsidian eyes close as he's trying his hardest to remember but for some reason it's not coming to him so after a few more seconds he just shrugs his shoulders and continues telling his friends what happened. "Well, I guess that I started to touch him a way that a brother isn't supposed to."

"You were molesting him?" Usopp, Nami and Sanji scream at their captain. Seriously, Luffy was molesting Ace? The commander of the second division of the White Beard Pirate was molested by... Luffy? Last night? In room number 09 of Cozy Comfort while everyone else was worrying about him and then finally trying to get some sleep? Luffy molested Ace? No wonder Ace was hesitating to talk to his brother earlier today after the storm.

Zoro pops opens the other bottle and takes a few gulps before passing it to the love cook, knowing that he's gonna want to drink from hearing that. Once he hands the bottle over, he gets up and walks over to the wine rack once more to grab two more bottles before he walks back to the table to see that his previous bottle is in Robin's hand. She's not drinking it, she's just passing it back to Usopp. When he sits back down, he waits for Nami to take her gulps |her eight big gulps| before he gets it back to see that more than half is already gone. Damn people hogging all of his drink.

"Yeah, that's the word he used." A few more seconds pass before his eyes widen in realization of what he had done to his older brother. "I RAPED ACE!"

"Lu-Luffy, why would you say that?" The startled reindeer asks, wondering why his friend would suddenly scream like that.

Blinking his eyes a few times, Luffy looks down at the young doctor. "Because Ace said that I was possessed by lust since I kept touching him and tried to make him have sex with me until he finally lost it." He puts his forehead on the table. "I'm a bad brother."

Chopper hesitates but finally puts his hand on the older's arm. "You're not a bad brother, you just couldn't control yourself."

Smoke is blown in the air before Sanji puts a hand on the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should start smoking cigars but cigarettes are so much more convenient. Another drag is taken before he talks with his captain. "He said that you were possessed by lust?"

Not answering verbally right away, Luffy just nods his head on the table before he sits himself up once again. "Yeah, he told me the reason why I kept going after him last night and even today was because lust was a side effect to me being sick. That's the same reason why I tried to kiss Zoro." He turns his attention to his green haired friend. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Zoro says before his lips meet with the opening to the bottle once again. He's drinking every bit of this day out and away from his memory.

"Lust was a side effect to you being traumatized?" Is that even possible? That would be a horrible side effect to anything. Lusting after either random people or someone that you already know. That's just...

"Wait, why didn't Ace tell us that when he found out?" Sanji asks. How could he keep such a vital information like that from everyone?

"Even if he did, it really wouldn't have made that much of a difference." Usopp says.

"Yeah, but at least he," Nami points at Zoro, "—would have known the reason why Luffy tried to kiss him."

The captain interrupts everyone by commenting. "The only reason why Ace didn't tell you guys was because he thought the only way you'd believe him was if he told you that he had sex with me. And even though he didn't want to the first time he still thought that you guys would try and throw him off of Merry."

Needing to change the topic before he finishes his second bottle Zoro turns his attention to the young idiot. "I don't care about any of that. Just keep telling us what happened last night."

"Oh well, um," Before he can anything else, his stomach growls loudly, making him put his right hand on it and ease the pain a little. "I'm really, really hungry and it hurts a lot."

"What hurts?" Chopper asks, needing to make sure that everyone here, especially Luffy, is physically alright.

"My tummy hurts cause it's empty. I need something yummy in my tummy." He says in a childish whine.

How do they have a captain who is completely childish? It makes absolutely _no_ sense to have a captain that's wanted for one hundred million berri act so much like a seven year old child. Why the hell are they even in his crew? Seriously... why?

Letting a sigh out, Nami just shakes her head. "Luffy keep talking."

"But I'm hungry." He tries to plead with her.

"You'll get more food, just tell us what happened with you and Ace." Sanji says. A vacation sounds so nice right now.

"But—"

"Luffy." Nami says with a warning tone in her voice.

"Oh fine." The teen just sits back and crosses his arms. They are so mean when it comes to food; no one likes to share with him for some reason. Ignoring that for now he just lets out another sigh before continuing his forgotten adventure with his brother. "So after me and Ace had sex," Luffy doesn't see everyone shiver from him saying sex as he continues, "—he said that I had that dream again and kinda lost it after I woke up. I guess the same thing happened when I was gonna take a shower cause when I was in the bathroom he said that I broke and it took him a long time for me to come back, whatever that means."

"That must have been what hurt Ace." Usopp says, not seeing the questioning look coming from his partner in crime.

"You're right. It must have scared him to know that he couldn't get through to Luffy." Nami says while lightly biting down on her thumb nail.

What are they talking about? Ace got through to him, didn't he? Sure it might have took some time but his big brother did eventually get through to him and brought him back from wherever he was, right? '_All of this thinking is making me even hungrier and I might get sick again. No more thinking._' Besides, Luffy isn't the type of person who thinks. '_Wait, now I'm starting to sound like Ace and he even said that I don't think. I do _too_ think, I just don't like too since it gives me headaches._' Coming to that conclusion Luffy continues to talk. "Haa, where was I?"

Robin answers his question. "You left off telling us that it took some time for Mr. Fire Fist to bring you back in the bathroom, Captain."

"Oh, that's right." See, thinking makes him forget a lot of things. "Ace told me that after I took my shower I was really quiet, even when he tried to talk to me I didn't want to talk. I guess me breaking down in the bathroom really got to me or something."

"It must have." Sanji says before he takes another drag of his cigarette and eyes the bottle that the stupid moss head is holding.

"Um, what else happened? Right. He said by the time I finally talked I was really scared and I started turning de-ss, da-lae, da-loo, what is that word?" Luffy puts his chin in his hand trying hard to remember what that word is. Why did his brother have to use such big words that Ace knows he won't remember? Sabo never used too. Or maybe he did, hmm who knows? But what is that bloody word?

What is it with Luffy not knowing these words? Letting out a sigh, Usopp just shakes his head. "Delusional?"

The rubber teen springs his head up and clasps his hands together. "Yeah, that's it. He said that I started to turn delusional since I was confused about something. I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying since it started to get really boring."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT IT WOULD BE BORING SINCE IT'S ABOUT YOU, STUPID!" Everyone except for Robin and Chopper yell at him. Even Zoro put his bottle down to yell. Sure he doesn't want to know what happened with the idiot having sex or anything but the moron could at least pay attention to what happened to himself.

"Well," Luffy tries to explain himself so he doesn't get yelled at again. He doesn't know why everyone had been yelling at him all day since he hasn't really done anything wrong, except for having sex with his brother, but other than that he didn't do anything wrong. "—I didn't really care since it already happened and I'm better now."

The idiot has a point: he is better. How he instantly got better? Who knows but they'll probably find that out later or just give up after the moron finishes telling them what happened.

Nami brings her fingers back to rub at her head and closes her eyes. "Just... keep talking."

"Can I get some more food?"

"NO!"

"Jeez, you guys don't have to yell."

"TALK LUFFY!"

Rubbing at his poor ears, the young captain continues to talk. "Well, Ace said that he got me back to normal from pulling my cheek. He said something about inflicting pain on me temporarily calms me down or something like that."

Eyes are wide open as jaw drops. You mean all this time they could have hit the idiot to make him normal? Why hadn't they thought about that before? They could have beat the crap out of him and he wouldn't have had sex with his older brother. Everyone's thoughts are broken as they hear their captain continue to talk.

"And then we talked for a bit. He didn't tell me what we talked about for some reason but he said that it wasn't important anyways." Luffy just shrugs his shoulders before he puts his cheek in his hand, wanting to finish this quickly so he can finally eat. Seeing how no one is trying to talk, he just continues. "I don't know why but for some reason I took a bath and during it I—" he trails off remembering the second |well technically first| lie that Ace had confessed to him, which makes his cheeks a little warmer.

Needing to know what is on the idiot's mind, Nami lets out a breath. "Just say it."

He really doesn't want to tell them about _that_. "But—"

"Now."

Biting on his lip, Luffy lower his gaze to the table before he talks. "Well I... I was..." His voice leaves him, making six people wonder what he's trying to say.

"Louder Luffy, we can't hear you." Sanji says as he puts the small tobacco stick out. It's either get a new one or pretty much suck on the filter.

He doesn't know why but every time he thinks or talks about anything sexually related he gets really nervous or even embarrassed. The teen closes his eyes and lifts his head up so everyone can hear him. "I was jerking off in the tub while Ace was doing the same thing and listening to me against the door." Obsidian eyes fly open as he looks at his crewmates in a little shock. He didn't mean to let them know what Ace was doing or to tell on him at that, it just... it kind of slipped out. That is a really bad thing to say.

Five sets of eyes are the size of volleyballs as the jaws belonging to the same people are touching the surface of the table. What the hell did Luffy just say?

Robin just blinks her eyes a little more than normal while her mouth is slightly agape. Even if her captain had no intention of saying that, it is still enough to make her a little stuck. Hearing news like that is really uncommon.

Zoro is the first one to come to his senses. Seeing how his younger friend is coming to, he hands the opened bottle over to Usopp before he just pops open one of the new ones and just starts chugging. There is no such thing as stopping right now. He needs to drink the last minute away from out of his existence. There is no way in hell that his captain had just said that. It is just his imagination, nothing more. '_It never happened. He and his brother had done absolutely _N.O.T.H.I.N.G_ remotely sexually related. This is all a bad dream._'

Usopp does not care how much his throat burns right now, he just needs to do something and since he was offered a drink, drinking it was the first thing that came to his mind. Those words did not |he repeats| _**did not**_ come out of his partner in crime's mouth. This is all a bad prank. '_I bet they just want to see how long I can last before I squirm. Yeah, that's it, they just want to mess with me, nothing more._' He continues to tell himself that despite the fact that he sees that everyone else is just as shocked and a little disturbed as much as he is right now.

It's been a minute since the cook had gotten a new cigarette out but it's literally half way gone right now. He's only taking a few second breaks at a time before he puts it back into his mouth. '_This is freaking crazy. Not only did they have sex but they were doing other things too? I hope Chopper's good at psychiatric therapy cause I don't think that I'll be able to sleep for a while._' As soon as the cigarette leaves his mouth he takes a hold of the bottle that Zoro has and drinks it himself, vaguely surprised that the brute isn't fussing about getting it back. In fact, he just sees said male open the fourth bottle and drink more. '_He probably doesn't really care what happens right now._'

Chopper doesn't know why he's surprised or shocked or unable to move right now from what his friend had just said. He just comes to the conclusion that humans are strange creatures. '_Really strange._'

Nami just closes her eyes tight and covers her lightly blushing face. Why the hell did he tell them that? Not only were they having sex but they were listening to each other touch themselves. '_Oh my gosh, that is just so—_' She doesn't think anymore as she just shakes her head back and forth, trying to get the last statement the idiot had said out of her mind. Once she thinks that she's alright, she looks back at her naively, innocent friend. "Luffy, why the hell would you tell us that?"

"But you guys told me to say it." They did tell him too and not wanting to get in anymore trouble and needing to eat he said what they wanted to hear.

He's right, they did want him to say it.

Not being able to take the harsh liquid any longer, Usopp takes a deep breath before mildly freaks out. "Ace is a pervert!"

"Actually," the seventeen year old grabs his crews attention before he continues, "—he explained why we did that."

"It had better be a good reason." Sanji says as he works on his second cigarette once more. They really do need to take a vacation away from Luffy but knowing that the idiot is alright at the same time. '_Ugh, he is such a troublemaker._'

"He told me the reason why we did it was because he didn't want to have sex with me again. He felt really bad that we did it the first time and I guess that I wanted him to do it with me again but instead we just touched ourselves or something like that. Ace really doesn't like his hormones right now, or penguins, water guns or fire extinguishers."

It's kind of easy to see why the older D didn't like his hormones but what does penguins, water guns and fire extinguishers have to do with Ace being a pervert right now?

Chopper looks up at his captain questioningly. "Penguins?"

"Yeah, for some reason Ace was saying how evil penguins are with water guns and extinguishers but he never told me why. Maybe he ran into an angry penguin or he got shot with a water gun that had a picture of a penguin on it." Whatever it is, he's gonna have to make sure to ask his older brother about it the next time they see each other.

"Luffy just," Zoro shakes his head before taking a quick swig. He's actually gonna need another bottle soon. "—tell us what happened last night and _nothing_ sexual related. I don't want to hear any of that." This is almost too much for him. Maybe he shouldn't have went out to sea with Luffy but if he didn't go then he would have been dead right now. '_He's a damn devil, torturing me like this. Where's my damn drink?_' And his drinking continues. Right now, he feels like he can out drink anyone in the world and still remain sober from hearing all of this. Heck, that might even be better to do rather than hearing this.

"Okay, well, what else did he say happen?" Luffy thinks out loud as he scratches the side of his neck. "Um, I guess after we finished I took a shower to clean myself from finishing tou—"

"Don't even say it." Zoro warns before taking another big gulp from his new best friend.

Seeing how his best friend is serious, the teen decides to skip that part. "After I finished taking a shower Ace said that I started to act weird again but since I didn't tell him why we just decided to go to sleep and that was it for last night."

"So, you didn't have sex the second time at the inn, Captain?" Robin asks.

Looking up at the older woman, the seventeen year old smiles at her. "Nope, we had sex in the shower before I got really sick in here."

It takes a few seconds for everyone to figure out what he's talking about their eyeballs decide to come out of their sockets. "YOU GUYS HAD SEX IN THE SHOWER ON MERRY GO TODAY?"

Luffy and Robin both are pretty sure that whatever islands that are close by had heard their crewmates scream.

The aghast first mate quickly stands up from the table. "No, we are _not_ talking about that! I don't care what happened, Luffy you are _not_ saying anything about _that_, got it?"

"I, uh—"

"You," Nami points at Zoro before she keeps talking, "—shut up, sit down and keep drinking!" Ignoring the vicious glare that she's receiving, she turns her attention to the innocent idiot. "Luffy, you're going to tell us how on earth that even happened!"

"But—"

"NOW!"

Ooh, Nami is angry again. It's never a good idea to argue with an angry Nami and if he refuses then he'll probably not be able to eat anymore tonight. Not a good thing at all. "Well, after you guys sent Ace to talk to me he said that I broke down again but when I got better I changed into lust or something like that. Ace said that he tried to talk me and we even got into an argument but something happened and I wouldn't let him leave. He really hated that his hormones came back and he said that the worst part was the fact that lust was a side effect to my trauma. He didn't tell me but I think that I kept asking him for sex until he finally gave in or something like that at least."

Everyone feels bad. The reason why they had sex the second time was because they wanted Ace to talk with Luffy after he went into the storage room. All eyes |except for Robin and Luffy| go to the green haired swordsman and heavily glare at him.

"What'd I do?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ACE TO TALK WITH LUFFY!"

"SO THIS IS MY FAULT NOW? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT _THAT_ WAS GONNA HAPPEN!"

"IT'S STILL YOU'RE FAULT, STUPID!"

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" There is no way in hell that his idiot captain and his brother having sex was his fault. Oh look, he's needs another bottle right now.

"You guys don't need me to finish do you?" The young captain waits until everyone looks at him. "I mean you guys were here when I got really, really sick with that Hypo-burmitus or whatever it's called?"

"Ha, I'm not the only one who said it." Zoro smirks before taking another few gulps. He's not the only idiot on the ship. '_Wait, I'm not an idiot anyways._'

Sighs comes out of mouths. Luffy is an idiot. Can't he even say the illness that was threatening his life right? Why do they put up with him, other than the fact that they owe him their lives?

"It's Hypothermia, Luffy." Chopper corrects his captain.

"Oh, well yeah... that. So that means that you don't need to hear the rest though, right?" Since everyone knows what happened, then that means that he gets to eat and everyone wins. He smiles brightly at that thought.

"But you still need to tell us how you and Mr. Fire Fist had sex the third time, Captain." Robin says as she quickly sees the younger man's smile instantly fade away.

Zoro uses the hand holding the bottle and points at the older woman. "No. He's not saying anything else." He turns his attention to the young captain. "Luffy, you are _not _saying another word about it, got it?"

Nami slams her hand on the table surface and scowls at the swordsman. "No, he's telling us how that happened."

"Why the hell are you women so fascinated with him having sex with his brother?"

Ah, that's a good point. Nami and Robin are the only two who were really asking about _that_.

The brunette female smiles at the young pirate, making him quirk an eyebrow up. "I'm just curious about how Captain got over his trauma as well as his Hypothermia and lust. Maybe the fact that he had sex with his brother helped him in some way, don't you think Mr. Doctor?"

"I, uh, I'm not too sure." Chopper says, not really getting any hints how his captain actually got better from what he was hearing.

"See," Nami says before she crosses her arms. "—there is a reason why we need to hear this."

"You're both just a bunch of perverts." Zoro mumbles under his breath before he takes and swig.

"Did you say something?" Nami glares at him from the corner of her eye.

Taking the bottle from his mouth, the pirate quickly replies to her. "Drinking," and he continues to do just that. Less talking, a _lot_ more drinking.

"So, what happened?" Usopp asks. He doesn't really want to know either but right now hearing how Nami is not in a good mood means that if he says the wrong this then he'll be in lots of pain.

"After I woke up Ace was in here and I had wet napkins in my pants. Ace later told me that he put that in there because," the rubber teen hesitates for a second before he continues, "—I was having a fun dream with me and him."

"Fun dream?" Sanji takes his cigarette out of his mouth. "Fun how?"

"We had sex."

Blunt. Bold. Straightforward. Doesn't Luffy know how to be discreet about anything?

Sanji is trying his hardest not to let his head fall and hit the table while Usopp just looks at his friend in shock. Luffy is just too much for him, end of story.

"Um, skipping that. What happened Luffy?" Nami asks as she rubs her head. She's really gonna have to ask Chopper for something that helps headaches after this.

"Uh, well after I took it out he looked like he was worried about me and asked if I was okay. I told him that I was fine and that I had a dream but it wasn't real so there was nothing to worry about."

"Wait, then that means that you were already cured when you woke up?" Chopper asks, not believing how something so serious can just leave like that.

Luffy just gives his friends his signature grin. "I was mysteriously sick."

That's one way to put it. Even if that makes absolutely no sense, no one can really figure out how the heck he can get over four days of trauma, lust and Hypothermia just like... that. So maybe it really was mysterious.

'_Oh boy, now I'm sounding like him._' Everyone thinks simultaneously.

"So," Luffy looks over everyone, seeing how they seem a little more relaxed but still a bit tired from this conversation. "—do you guys still want to know how me and Ace had sex the last time?"

Robin puts a hand on his shoulder and lightly shakes her head. "No, I think we're fine now. We're just glad that you're better now Captain."

Hearing that makes Luffy really happy. He looks over to his navigator. "Nami, can I eat now? I'm _really_ hungry."

Letting out a small smile, she nods her head. "Yeah." She looks over to the blonde. "Sanji-kun, you can give him his food now."

"Hai, Nami-swan." The chef quickly gets up and grabs the four plates but when he turns around he sees that his young captain is fast asleep with his head on the table.

"He must still be exhausted from this whole thing."

"Well, his body didn't get any proper rest today and from hearing what happened last night, I don't think that he had a lot of sleep either." Chopper says as he gets up and turns into his heavy point, having every intention to carry his captain to his hammock.

"What are you gonna do with the food?"

The cook looks at the plates in his hand and smiles. "I'll whip up something unbelievable for him tomorrow when he wakes up."

A sudden sound from the sleeping pirates makes everyone turn to look at him.

"Ace... kick his ass..."

Everyone just smiles and shakes their head. Luffy, he's really one hell of a guy.

"—and I still want some... of your cream..."

"HIS WHAT!" Five of the pirates scream, praying that Luffy isn't talking about... _that._

"—delicious banana cream pie."

* * *

**Okay, first off I am apologizing. I know that it should not have been a month for me to update. I have an excuse for the first two week which is my baby |who is my fifteen year old, precious kitty| had gotten sick to the point where she didn't eat anything for a week and a half. Anyone who knows me knows that I love her like any mother would their child, especially since I've had her since she was six weeks old. Even though she's still sick, she's getting a lot better. The second two weeks, I have no excuse. None at all and I am so~ sorry~.**

* * *

**Voquo: **"Well yes, the crew finally got to see what Boshi-kun does when his brother is not around. Man, I freaking love him. He is way too blunt with his words."

**Rikku:** "Yeah, just like you."

**Buggy: **"You're a sick pedophile."

**Voquo: **"Sticks and stones, clowny."

**Buggy: **Mumbles: "Bitch."

**Voquo: ^-^ **Looks over to Bon Clay and smiles. "Why are you so happy, Bon-kun?"

**Bon Clay: **"Because Mugi-chan is happy and better."

**Voquo: **"Yeah, about that..."

**Ivankov:** "Vis something going to happen to Mugiwara-Boy, Vivè?"

**Voquo: **"We're gonna have to wait til the next chapter / episode to find out."

So, everyone's happy |minus Zoro having a drinking problem and Sanji having a nicotine issue| and they were mildly scar with Boshi-kun talking about what he and his brother did. I was gonna have Boshi-kun say more about what happened before the third time him and Ace had sex but I think that Zoro had enough to deal with since he's been a victim throughout the whole story. And we just found out that Ace had been raped by Luffy the first time they had sex. **^.^ **

What's gonna happen next time? Well, shit |sorry for my language| Just know that they are only going to be nineteen chapters to In The Mirror and the sequel will be Luffy's dream sequel in Unwanted Dreams. Also, because I think that a lot of people might, well I'm not gonna say nothing right now but know that I am going to make another Ace-X-Luffy fanfic in an AU setting where no one dies. What about, give me some suggestions and I'll pick my favorite one.

**In The Mirror Spoiler:**  
**In The Mirror Chapter 15: News**  
Luffy just looks at the newspaper in his slightly trembling hands, not believing what he's seeing. "There's... no way..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, until next time |hopefully in a few days since I'm trying to finish this story before I start school in two weeks| take care of yourself.

~Voquo


	15. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note:**

**Discontinuing Stories (?)**

I know, it's the dreaded author's notes and I'm sorry for it. Really I apologize from the bottom of my heart but it has to be done.

I, the author (A.A. [Sorry, I still refuse to give our my real name so you get my initials instead but I love you all the same]) will be discontinuing my stories. Now before I get lynched by my viewers who I'm sure are turning into an angry mob let me explain my reasoning.

Originally I was unable to update because my desktop computer has had no internet since the beginning of the year (I'm actually doing this on my sister's laptop), and even though that was the case I was still working on the next chapters to Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room (which was going to be hilarious), In The Mirror (which was going to be dreadful but not the last chapter), Dark Mind, (which was going to be between comedy and really dramatic), Similar and a few others which I'll explain in a bit.

Another reason I couldn't update was simply I didn't have any time to. Normally I'd be able to pull off at least 1-2k words whenever I work on it if I'm not distracted with the previous chapters but I couldn't get more than a few hundred words the last few times I tried. But that's only when I had time. Like I said, I've been a busy little beaver pretty much all year since I'm back in church. Yay.

The main reason why I won't be able to have any updates now is because my folder holding all of my stories have been completely erased from my computer. Normally I would have had a backup on my flash-drive but because I'm out of school for now I had no reason to have it on there. So, that's a bit of a mistake on my part but what can you do? Sure I can cry about it but that's still not gonna bring it back into existence.

Yes, I do at least remember the big plot points of what I was going to write but if anyone has ever experienced writing something really good the first time and losing it, then trying to write it again it never comes out the same which also makes you not want to write, but that actually be just me though. That and the fact that I didn't really have the drive to write no matter how many times I tried to force myself to.

So, unfortunately, that is where I am right now. Now if you're curious about why the ? mark is there then I'll tell you. If by chance I actually get time and remember at least a few of the lines that I was going to have in the story(ies) then I'll work on it and later on update a chapter. So I'm not 100% giving up on my stories, it's just about 99.3% for now.

And to all of my viewers who have sent me requests for other stories, I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. I'll do this though. If I find the time I'll do a one-shot of the story but in T format if you still want me to. I absolutely refuse to do M's anymore, and that includes in making new M stories for myself. If I'm able to then I'll finish WWDGIGR & ITM ( too lazy to write the title again) but there will be _**NO MORE**_ graphic, yaoi smut. I am officially, 100% percent finished with writing graphic, yaoi smut or any smut or yaoi for the rest of my life. And I'm not going to relapse this time, I refuse to. I'm off the stuff (wow, I made it seem like it was a drug… who knew).

Anyways I wanted to let you all know why I haven't been able to update for so long and I do truly apologize from the bottom of my heart that it has come to this but like I sad there's nothing I can do about it. So thank you for taking the time to read this and I give you more thanks for reading my stories and following me. This isn't goodbye, it's just a very long intermission, hopefully.

Like always, I wish you all the best and take very good care of yourselves.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	16. News

**In The Mirror PT 15**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Something is wrong with Luffy and his friends don't know what to do about it. This is the last time that Luffy will see his brother before his execution. This… can't be possible…

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family, & Tragedy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, arguing, emotions, sexual themes, character death, & possible OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

**Bon Clay: **Spinning around in circles. "Un, deux, ora!"

**Rikku: **"What is he doing?"

**L.J.V.: **"Let him enjoy himself, he's having fun."

**Rikku: **Turns to the tomboy. "How is that—never mind, I'm just gonna ignore it."

**Ivankov: **"Vivè-girl, these past few episodes have been very nice. Vis this really going to be a tragic story?"

**Buggy: **Gets up and shakes his head. "Ugh." He sees all of the medical equipment attached to him. "Huh? What happened?"

**L.J.V.: **"Oh, look who decided to wake up again. Did you have a nice nap, Mr.-pedophiling-perverted-clown?"

**Buggy: **"Why are you such a bitch? And who are you calling a pedophiling perverted clown that has a red nose!?"

**Law: **Ignores the last question. "Ah, don't you mean to call Ms. Vivè a jerk? You do know she prefers that rather than being called a bitch."

**L.J.V.: **"See, even the Sexy Surgeon knows that. Clowny, other than Big Mouth, you should know me best here since you were the first one to come over."

**Doflamingo: **"Such a shame."

**L.J.V.: **"Isn't it Pinky?"

**Ivankov:** "Vivè-girl, you still never answered vme… AND VI DON'T LIKE BEING IGNORED, DAMN IT!"

**L.J.V.: **"Ah, sorry Queen Me, I didn't mean to. I'm not saying that it's anyone's fault but if you feel like blaming someone then you should blame Clowny for distracting me with that nose of his."

**Buggy: **"SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT!? AND STOP TALKING ABOUT MY NOSE, DAMN IT!"

**L.J.V.: **Whispers to Ivankov: "Don't you think he should have a little _**change**_as a punishment?"

**Rikku: **?

**Ivankov: **"I think you're right Vivè-girl." Turns to Buggy. "Emporio Onna Hormone!"

**Buggy (female): **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

**L.J.V.: **Hysterically laughing and ends up falling off of the couch again.

**Rikku: **"What… just happened? How is he a… female?" Starts to freak out. "What are you people?!"

**Law: **"I think that we should just start this one."

**Bon Clay: **Still spinning. "Yes, I want to see Mugi-chan happy once more."

**Law: **"I don't think he's gonna be happy for too much longer."

**Bon Clay: **Instantly stops spinning. "Ehhhhh?"

**Doflamingo: **Just grins.

**C.L.I.C.K**

* * *

_**Banaro Island**_

Banaro Island. An island that had kept to itself, inhabitants and otherwise. No one person had sought to harm another on this island. No one person had wished to cause trouble or any other form of dilemma to any island or the World Government for that matter. No one had intended for any type of trouble to happen on their own island. So why did this happen? Why is their island covered by an ominous, black cloud? Why is that cloud making painful drops of rain hit what used to be beautiful? What happened to the Banana Rocks that were nigh indestructible? Why are they suddenly broken into pieces? But most importantly what happened to the town that was hidden by the giant Banana Rocks, a safe haven from any pirates?

The town that was so full of life is completely destroyed. The people who belonged to the town are nothing more than broken, lifeless bodies scattered from what used to be their homes to the edge of the forest. Shattered glass are hiding under what used to be inns, restaurants, and homes. The pieces of broken lumber are now useless, the only purpose for them is to have flames dance on top and eat away at them while drops of rain start to extinguish said flames. As for the already extinguished lumber, their only purpose is to be an eyesore, to let whoever come across the town know that it is for naught. That the life this town once had is now extinct.

"Zehahahaha."

The wind blows to the south, blowing a burning piece of wood off of the heap of lumber and unto a puddle of water. Very soon will all of the burning wood be snuffed out.

Black buckled boots step in a puddle as the owner makes his way towards his destination while the amused smile dies down. The male ignores the cold raindrops falling on him; his attention solely on the person lying on the ground. The bloody body is lying on the back and it looks like a piece of wood is poking against him. Both hands are bruised and bloody with the palms faced upwards and there are bruises and scratches covering the torso and the person's bloody face. Upon reaching said person the man kneels down beside him, a heavy sigh escaping his mouth. "Na, Ace,"

Blood escapes his mouth as a cough erupts from Ace's throat. His body isn't reacting the way it should. Even if he is a logia type it means nothing now. Whether it's because of the rain for whatever reason that would matter or because this bastard had actually beaten him, whichever it is, he can't move at the moment.

Ace was too cocky with this fight. He knew better than to underestimate his opponent, no matter who it was. He knew he should have attacked with his all instead of letting this bastard show him what his devil fruit was capable of. He had made the mistake of being too arrogant in this fight and because of that he lost. And here he is now beaten and a bloody mess with the bastard, who he came here to kill for different reasons, only a foot away from him.

Ace opens his left eye and glares at the man as he's trying to steady his breathing. He might not be able to move but he's not going to let himself relax in front of the bastard. He needs to fight back, even if he has to use his teeth, he needs to do something. It's better than nothing.

Teach uses his right hand to reach out, wanting to touch his former commander but isn't able to when the young logia jerks his head to the side. "It really is a shame that I had to do this to you. You would have been a valuable asset to me."

"A… valuable asset…?" Ace tries to move his arms but is only able to sit himself up a little. If anything, that piece of wood isn't stabbing his back anymore. "Until you didn't need… me anymore, right…?"

"Don't say things like that. I would have made you second in command. With you on my side no one would be able to touch us. Not Kaido, Big Mom, Shanks, or even that old Whitebeard."

Just hearing his father's name coming out from the traitor's mouth makes Ace's blood boil. He tries to launch himself at the bastard but isn't able to move more than a few inches before falling back down. He clenches his eyes shut just to keep himself from voicing out his pain.

Teach blinks once before a grim smirk goes across his features. "Easy Ace. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself anymore." He reaches his hand out again and this time he's able to touch the bloody body. The palm of his hand is on the center of the chest, faintly able to feel the beating heart. "And whether you want to hear it or not," He can feel the heart beating a little faster, "—Whitebeard's time will come to an end very soon."

How dare anyone say that? Both eyes fly open as Ace glares viciously at Teach. He tries to move his hand to try and grab the vile appendage touching him but doesn't get it higher than a few centimeters.

The heartbeat is still ascending and Teach is amused by how easily he can anger the young man. "Calm down commander. You're going to make yourself sick if this keeps up."

"Screw you, you bastard! You—" The hand presses down hard on his chest, making him taste more blood. Another thin line of red escapes from his cracked lips. That damn hand is not only nullifying him, but it's also strong. If Teach wanted to he could easily break Ace's sternum just from applying pressure.

"You shouldn't say such hurtful words to your subordinate, commander." Teach mockingly jests as he sees the rain wash some of the blood off from his hand. Ace had done a good job on making him exert so much energy. It would, indeed, be a terrible thing to let such talent go to waste.

"Ace,"

Said male closes his panting mouth, not wanting anymore drops of water to mix with the blood. He doesn't know when it started raining. Heck, he can't ever recall when the island was covered by the dark clouds since he'd been too focused on defeating Teach.

"—I'll give you one more chance."

Pained eyes narrow at the talking man, already knowing where this is going.

"Join my crew, Ace. Help me conquer the seas. Help me reach my goal in becoming the Pirate King." Teach's eyes glaze over with excitement, the kind of excitement that has power and greed written all over.

"…Not only,"

Teach breaks out of his daze and turns his attention back to his former commander. "Hmm?"

"—do you want me… to betray pops… and everyone else… but you want me to… make you … Pirate King…?" The cracked lips form into a smirk as Ace laughs to himself. "That's… the stupidest thing… I've ever heard…"

The hand on his chest applies more pressure to make Ace wince but it doesn't break his concentration from the man. There's no way that Ace is going to join this bastard's crew. Did Teach forget why Ace is trying to kill him in the first place? It's because of Thatch. The bastard killed their friend just because of a damn devil fruit. Who cares what ability the fruit has? And who cares if it's able to nullify every other ability known to man; it wasn't worth taking their friend's life.

But that's not the only reason Ace wants Teach dead. It's because of Luffy too. His little brother was haunted by a dream and even went crazy for a little while because of it. The bastard almost made his little brother attack his own crew because of what was happening to him mentally. It even got to a point where his brother could have died from a serious illness that was just a side effect from being traumatized. And Teach has the nerve to think that Ace is actually going to team up with him?

The smile grows even bigger as Teach laughs. "Zehahahaha. Even though you're unable to move you still have a lot of fight left in you. That's good, just what I need from someone in my crew."

Ace tries to say something but the older man cuts him off.

"Alright," Teach closes his eyes momentarily. "—how about this: what if I let Straw Hat live?"

Eyes open wide at the mention of his brother. Ace doesn't want to hear anything involving his brother from this traitor. Nothing good is going to come out of it.

Devious eyes open and Teach grins widely, showing all of his teeth and gaps. "You did say that he was your little brother, didn't you?" He knows this young man all too well. Ace tried to kill him just because he took one of their crewmate's lives. There's no way that Ace would let his own brother get harmed.

A few more pieces of burning wood had been put out by the wind and rain. There's only one left and the little fire on the edge is quickly dying.

Teach moves his hand from the wounded chest upwards to the throat all the while feeling the young skin. Had he not been so interested in having Ace joining his crew then he might have had other plans for the young commander. Once his hand reaches the jaw fingers firmly grab it to make the young man look him in the eye. He can quickly see the shock disappear only to be rekindled with anger but he chooses to ignore it. "So, how will you tell that old fool that you're leaving him to join me?"

A smirk grazes Ace's face before he swishes the blood and water in his mouth around and spits it in the traitor's right eye. As soon as the oral concoction hits the eyeball does Ace feel the hand let go of his face, making the back of his head hit the thick wood underneath him. Ace brings his smirk back as the raindrops continue to fall on his body. "Heh, you really… think I'll go as low… as joining you…?"

Teach wipes the blood from his eyes and glares at the smirking male under him.

"I wouldn't join you… even if it was to save me from death…"

Teach gets up from the ground raises his hands palms up. "You must not care anything for your brother. That's fine. Before anything happens to you I'll show you his lifeless body."

Ace struggles but he's able to sit himself up on his elbows as he continues to struggle to get up. "You're… not going to do anything… to him!"

It looks like his former commander intends to fight again seeing how he's forcing himself to get up but Teach won't allow it to happen. He leans himself forwards and takes a hold of Ace's face, squeezing the strong, bloody cheek bones before lifting the head up more.

Ace tries to move a muscle, any of his muscles but his body isn't listening to him. It seems that he really is unable to fight back now. Accepting his fate (since he knows struggling won't get him anywhere) Ace concedes as he closes his eyes, waiting for this man to hurry and do whatever he's going to do. Ace had already failed in trying to kill him. Ace had failed to avenge Thatch's death. The only thing that he didn't fail is giving up on Luffy. Even if anything happens to him he knows that his little brother will be able to take care of himself because of his crew. He has good friends who will always be with him, to give him strength when he needs it. Just hopefully Luffy will be smart and use his head if he ever fights against this man. '_Luffy…_'

Teach tightens his grip even more before he quickly thrusts his arm forward and slams the back of Ace's head against the pile of wood underneath, breaking all the lumber in the process before the skull slams against the ground. "It's a shame." Straightening himself up again does Teach see that his former commander is now out cold as a hand limply falls on its side.

"You could have been second in command when I became Pirate King but instead you chose to follow the fool's path." Teach turns around as his crew come into view from behind the desolated town. "The last thing that you're going to watch is the death of your brother, Ace. Zehahahahaha, zehahahahahahaha! ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The last piece of burning wood is turned over by the wind and the fire finally goes out as the wicked laughter echoes through the island.

_**Outskirts of Amazon Lily**_

_The wind softly blows through each individual blade of grass in the green field as the sun brightly shines overhead. Several boulders are scattered though out the land, giving the grassy plane an earthy tone. Down the way is a single rolling hill and behind it is a stream. The clear water is flowing at a steady pace. The banks on either side are lightly damp while a crawfish digs through the mud, trying to find its next meal. A little further from the stream are two brothers sparring, one has the other's fists in both of his hands, immobilizing him, yet they're both grinning. _

_The quiet stalemate between both brothers continue for another twelve seconds before the taller one decides to break it. "I see you've gotten stronger since last time, eh Luffy?"_

_The grin on the younger's face stretches even more. "You bet I did and I'm gonna beat you today, Ace."_

_Ace can see the determination in his brother's eyes flare up, making his grin widen a bit more. After a second of debating he loosens his grip on his brother's hands, knowing that the younger is going to pull back. _

_As predicted, Luffy pulls his arms free and within the next second they both jump back to get a little distance from each other. Both brothers instantly get into a fighting position, waiting to see if the other will attack or not. Not wanting the older to get the upper hand, again, Luffy charges at Ace with his right arm pulled back. After the next step Luffy launches his fist at Ace, hoping that it will connect. Ace sees the oncoming threat and right when it's about to reach his face he sidesteps it, letting it pass him and he can hear Luffy curse under his breath. Ace grabs the outstretched arm with both of his hands to pull his brother towards him. However Ace is not expecting for Luffy to launch himself at him with his other fist pulled back. It seems as though Luffy had anticipated Ace to grab him. _

_Right when Luffy is about to connect his fist Ace lets go of the trapped arm with one hand and blocks the attack. He then quickly sends a punch to the younger's face and hits the scarred cheek before he waits for his brother to lose his balance. To his surprise Luffy doesn't stumble at all. In fact, Luffy pushes the fist away with his face before he pulls his head back and quickly connects his forehead with Ace's, head-butting the older. Ace then releases the younger's arm and brings his right hand up to his head, feeling slightly dizzy. Luffy closes his eyes and takes two steps back before grabbing his own head. For some reason that hurt a lot more than it should have. _

_"Ace," Luffy opens his eyes to see blurs, "—you have a hard head."_

_"Me? You're the one," Ace shakes his head and hates that he even did that. He's pretty sure that his brain is loose and is rattling inside. "—that has the impenetrable skull. And I thought that we agreed not to use our abilities." _

_"Yeah, but if I didn't then you would've got the upper hand." Luffy finally lets go of his head since he can properly see again. _

_A playful smirk reaches the older's face. "So that gives you the right to break our agreement? I'm not surprised."_

_Luffy scowls at Ace. "Shut up." A thought passes through his head before an equally playful grin reaches his face. "But at least my head doesn't hurt anymore like yours does."_

_The playful smirk quickly drops from the older's face as Ace uncharacteristically pouts at the younger. When the heck did Luffy get so witty with his retorts? The thought quickly leaves as an amused smile goes on his face. "Yeah," Ace stretches his arms and starts to walk towards the stream, tapping Luffy's shoulder on the way to silently tell the younger to follow. "—but we both know that I would've won anyways."_

_"What are you talking about?" Luffy asks as he follows his brother. "I just won a fight with you." After the words leave his mouth he concentrates on them for a split second before excitement dances in his eyes and he runs to his brother's side. "Ace, I finally won a fight against you!"_

_Ace just laughs and shakes his head. "Luffy, you didn't win. We just stopped is all." _

_Luffy's excitement quickly dies. "But I got the last hit so that means that I win."_

_"Fine, you win." Ace glances to his left and sees his brother raise his right arm in the air in victory and laughs. Ace then looks up at the sky and taps his index finger to his lip as he picks on Luffy. "Oh wait, no you didn't."_

_"Wh-what?" The younger looks to his right. "You just said that I did!"_

_Ace brings his hand down and places it on his chest as he turns to his little brother again. "Did I really? That's not nice of me to confuse you like that. Shame on me." A light chuckle then leaves his mouth._

_Luffy chooses to ignore the earlier statement. "Ace, I won. I beat you for the first time in ten years."_

_Finally deciding not to tease the younger at the moment Ace finally decides to explain the reasoning why Luffy didn't win. "You probably would have won if,"_

_"If?"_

_"—if you didn't break our agreement."_

_"Our agreement? Seriously, that's why I lost just because I stretched?"_

_When they finally reach the stream they both sit on the grass. Luffy decides to actually lay down instead. Why does Ace always have to ruin his fun? _

_Ace sees the younger pout while lying on the ground. "I told you before we even started that this was going to be a difficult fight for you since we wouldn't be able to use our ability but you said that you'd be able to do it anyways and because you stretched then that means you instantly lost."_

_Luffy turns his head to look at his older brother as his pout deepens. "You know you could have said that right when it happened so I wouldn't have gotten so excited Ace."_

_"Yeah, I could have," Ace then chooses to lie down and close his eyes, enjoying the light breeze and sunshine on his face. "—but you looked determined and it was cute."_

_Young, obsidian eyes widen a little before Luffy lightly shoves the older's shoulder and he turns his head to the other side with a very light shade of pink tinting his cheeks. "S-shut up Ace. It's not cute."_

_Noticing that the younger just stuttered makes Ace turns to look at Luffy's face only to see that he can't. He pushes himself up and lies on his side to loom over to see what sort of expression is on the younger's face. A light chuckle escapes his lips when he sees that Luffy's eyes are closed. "You're not embarrassed, are you?" He sees the cheeks get a little darker. "Oh my, the future pirate king just got embarrassed by being called cute?"_

_Luffy opens his eyes and looks to his right, seeing how Ace is propped up by his elbow as an amused smile is on his face. "I'm not and you did not call me cute."_

_Ace looks at the green horizon in thought. "You're right, I called your determination cute." He then looks back down at his brother. "Did you want me to call you cute?"_

_The cheeks continue to get darker. "Wah, no! I don't wanna be called cute! That's for girls!"_

_The older continues to tease his little brother by using his free hand to lightly pull at a red cheek. "But look at you: you're blushing and that's cute."_

_"I am not blushing! And stop calling me cute!" Why is Ace picking on him like this? It's so weird. _

_"But look at you." Ace coos. "You're just the cutest thing. I'm sure that people in Fuusha used to pull your pretty cheeks all the time, yes they did."_

_Unfortunately for Luffy his cheeks are still getting darker by the second and there's no way that he can deny blushing any longer. "Stop it, you're starting to sound like grandpa." Luffy whines._

_"Gyah." Ace actually thinks about what he's doing. He started by just harmlessly teasing his brother but now he's starting to coo and talk nonsense about Luffy being cute? Oh jeez, he really is starting to sound like that crazy old coot. Damn, that old man really is rubbing off on him. When the heck did that start happening?_

_Ace quickly lies back down and puts both hands behind his head. "Sorry about that."_

_Luffy looks back at the sky and smiles; his blush finally leaving him. "S'okay."_

_A smile goes on the older's face and he laughs. "You're still cute though."_

_Luffy quickly turns to look at his brother. "Ace!"_

_"Well you are, besides," he turns to look at Luffy, "—there's nothing wrong with being called cute."_

_A frown reaches the younger's face. "Ace, I'm not cute. I'm a man."_

_Ace just stares at Luffy. He's trying his hardest not to burst out laughing, claiming that his brother is nowhere near being a man but opts to smile instead. He doesn't need to voice out his thoughts since he's pretty sure that Luffy can see it in his eyes. That must be the reason his little brother is glowering at him. Oh look, the blush came back. _

_"I'm not cute." Luffy persists. He's not cute. Men are not cute, they're manly. And there's nothing manly about being cute._

_"Okay Luffy, listen," Ace starts to school his brother, "—you're right; men are not cute, they're handsome. __**I**__ am handsome," He pauses to see that his brother is listening intently before continuing. "—so therefore I am a man."_

_"And so am I—"_

_"__**You**__, however, are not handsome."_

_Luffy just continues to stare at his brother. He doesn't care that Ace just called him ugly because men don't care about those types of things, okay most men don't._

_"—__**you**__ are cute."_

_"I'm not!" Luffy protests._

_Ace ignores him as he continues. "So therefore, you are not a man, yet."_

_"ACE!" How can his big brother keep saying that he's cute? There's nothing cute about him. He even has a manly scar on his face. "I'M NOT CUTE!"_

_Not wanting to get his eardrums ruined Ace just agrees with his brother. "No, you're right. You're not cute."_

_Luffy finally nods his head and turns back to the sky with a victorious smile on his face. It's about time Ace saw him for the man that he really is._

_Ace lets a big smile adorn his face. "You're just so adorable." He then lets out a full hearted laugh, having to clutch his stomach after the first five seconds. _

_"ACE!" How can Ace go from cute to adorable? That's what you call a baby or a baby animal. Ace pretty much just said that he went from not being a man to a baby? That's mean!_

_Calming himself down the older turns to face his brother, seeing a frown on the young face before he brings a finger up to wipe a single tear from his eye. 'This will never get old.' Ace takes a deep breath, needing to make sure that he doesn't explode in laughter again and pats the younger's shoulder. "Okay, okay, I won't call you cute for now."_

_If it's just 'for now' then it's just temporarily which means that it'll happen again, right? No, Ace shouldn't just do it for a brief amount of time. He shouldn't do it at all. "For now? Don't you mean ever again?"_

_"But I'd be lying if I said that you weren't and you don't want your big bro to a liar, do you?" _

_Luffy looks at the older for another second before turning to look at the sky. "I'd rather you be a liar than call me cute."_

_A smile adorns the freckled face. "And tarnish my good name?"_

_Young eyes close as a grin goes on the younger's face. "You're a pirate though."_

_"Yeah," a soft chuckle leaves the older's mouth and turns his focus to the sky once more, enjoying the heat from the sun on his skin, "—my name was tarnished as soon as I gave it out."_

_Luffy slowly sways his feet back and forth to a silent tune as he puts his hands behind his head. It feels good to be outside with his brother like this because it reminds him of his childhood especially when they would relax after they sparred and he unfortunately lost. Ignoring the last part, it still brings back good memories. _

_Now to complete the memory they would have to hunt for something. 'I wonder what it would be like now to hunt for food.' Would they work together to get their food? Would they have a competition to see who could get the most food under a time limit? Would they see who could eat the fastest? What would it be like to hunt with his brother again?_

_"Hey," Ace says as he continues to sun bathe._

_Luffy opens his eyes and turns to look at the older. "Yeah?"_

_"I gotta admit that you've gotten stronger over the years."_

_"I did, huh?" The grin turns into a smile as Luffy turns to look at the sky, watching as a few birds fly overhead. "But I still can't beat you."_

_Ace stretches his arms before nestling himself on the ground to get more comfortable. "Yeah, but you're catching up pretty quickly and that I won't lie about."_

_A chuckle leaves the younger's mouth. "Ne, Ace,"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"When do you think I'll be able to beat you fair and square?"_

_"Mmm, well you're almost strong enough and you're pretty fast," he can feel his brother shift around a little before continuing, "—so about in the next few fights we have, I guess."_

_Hearing how close he is makes him really happy. He opens his eyes and turns to his right, propping himself up with his elbow. "Do you really think so?"_

_"Yeah," he turns to face his little brother. "—you're really close to beating me." He sees the teen grin at that before he decides to tease him one last time. "So long as you don't break anymore rules that we might have."_

_The grin quickly drops as Luffy just stares at his brother. See, Ace really does like to pick on him._

_Ace laughs a little before he sits himself up. "Oh, come here, you big baby."_

_"I'm not a baby." Luffy pouts but before he can do anything else he sees a hand grab the side of his face and then he's pulled forward. When he opens his eyes he notices that his head is on the older's chest and that Ace is lying down again. Since he's not able to get up (due to the hand still wrapped around his head) he brings his arms to rest on the bare chest so he can get comfortable and he closes his eyes._

_"If you're not a baby," Ace removes his hand from the back of the younger's head and places them behind his own again, "—then you shouldn't act like one."_

_Luffy rests his head on his forearms. "I don't act like one."_

_"Then don't argue back like one."_

_"I'm not."_

_"See, there you go again, retorting back like a baby."_

_"Shut up."_

_Finally deciding to leave him alone Ace just smiles. "I'll let you be but you can't get the last word or else I'll start it up again, alright?"_

_Oh, Ace sucks but as long as he doesn't call Luffy a baby or say he's cute or anything mushy like that then it's fine. "Okay."_

_The breeze passes through the field as a few more birds fly overhead. The stream starts to run faster but just enough to hear the water run over the rocks and brush up against the banks. Smaller birds land on wet rocks and they begin to bath and sing in the stream._

_Fourteen minutes pass by and nothing has changed except instead of the birds still bathing they're singing a whole concert for anything that's alive in the meadow. Other than that the stream is still quietly running and the brothers are still resting in the green grass. All of a sudden does the grass on the other side of the stream start to turn a yellowish-brown, indicating that its dying before it starts to travel towards the stream. The water suddenly starts to quickly evaporate into the air, causing the birds to quit singing. The crawfish that had finally found its meal had withered away into nothing but an empty shell. Within the next second the birds take off flying, wanting to get away from whatever is causing the sudden death in the area but one by one do they collapse in the air and crash unto the dying ground fast. _

_Ace turns his head and opens his eyes to see why the sudden songs that he'd got accustomed to (which was making him fall asleep) quickly stopped only to see another bird hit the ground. Lightly shaking his brother awake he moves Luffy to the side and gets up only to see another bird fall from the air._

_"Ace?" Luffy sits up and groggily rubs his eyes. He was really comfortable. Why'd Ace move like that? "What's wrong?"_

_The older turns towards his brother only to see that the grass under their feet is no longer green. He looks back at the stream to see that it's completely dried. What's going on?_

_Luffy sees the puzzled look on his brother's face and quickly moves to stand up but as soon as he puts his hand on the ground he hears crackling and feels something rough against his skin. Looking down he sees the reason. The grass is dead. His brings his hand up and see little crumbs that the dried blades had left before shaking his head and he quickly stands up. He looks around and sees that everything around them is quickly dying. _

_Abruptly does the warm sunlight fade away, making both of the brothers look to the sky to see the reason. The bright sun is being covered by dark clouds. The deep blue that used to be the sky is painted an eerie dark red and it looks creepy with the dark clouds, almost like it's from a horror movie when it reaches its peak. _

_"Zehahahahaha." _

_Ace turns his way from the sky and looks towards his left to see where the laughter is coming from. It seems so familiar but he can't place it for some reason. He turns his body towards it and scrunches his eyes to get a better look towards the growing laughter before it dawns on him. What the hell is he doing here?_

_"Ace?" Luffy sees the puzzled look leave his brother's eyes to quickly be replaced with what looks like anger, or even something worse than that. He needs to get his brother's attention so he can know what's going on or at the very least know why Ace is so mad. "Ace, what's wrong?"_

_"Zehahahahahahaha. Yes, Ace," the man says as he's getting closer to the two men, "—what's the matter? I would have thought you'd be happy to see me. Zehahahaha."_

_Luffy looks from his brother to the mystery guy but he can't see anything except for a dark silhouette so he focuses on his brother again only to notice that Ace's fists are tightly clenched at his sides. Who is this guy that's making his brother so angry? "Ace—"_

_"Luffy," Ace reaches out to grab his little brother and pulls the younger behind him, needing Luffy to get away from the bastard. "—get out of here."_

_"What?" Looking from the outstretched arm to the older's face he can see that Ace is completely serious. There are absolutely no signs of amusement what so ever. "Why? No, I'm not leaving you here with him. Who the hell is he anyways? And why're you so mad about him being here?"_

_The man lets out a toothy grin and shows the teeth that are missing. "Yes, Ace, why are you mad that I'm here?"_

_Keeping his gaze on the man in front of him Ace uses his outstretched arm to push his brother further behind him. "Luffy, don't start. Just do as I say and leave."_

_"I'm not leaving you." What the hell is Ace's problem? If this man is bad then he can help his brother kick his ass. There's nothing to it._

_"Damn it, Luffy," Ace turns his head to look at the stubborn teen, "—get out of here!"_

_"Nnh..." Luffy doesn't respond to that as he's just looking at his brother in a bit of shock. Ace really is serious to yell at him like that. Before he can turn to leave the unwanted guest starts to laugh, making both Ace and him focus their attention back towards him. _

_"Zehahahaha. Now Ace," The man slowly continues to make his way towards the two. "—who is he for you to be so worried about?"_

_Ace narrows his eyes at the approaching man as he tries to hide his brother behind him. "Luffy, I need you to leave now."_

_Luffy really doesn't want to leave, he wants to help his brother against whoever this man is but he's not going to and he knows that if he tries then Ace is going to get really upset. Besides, he'll probably just slow Ace down in this fight. Not wanting to get Ace any angrier Luffy nods his head. "Alright." _

_Ace is really glad to hear that. He can't afford to let Luffy get hurt, especially by this backstabbing, traitorous bastard. As soon as he fully focuses on the man in front of him he hears a startled cry from his brother. "Luffy!"_

_The younger is surrounded by a bunch of black blobs that's starting to creep on his legs. He swipes at the darkened entity only for his hands to go through it as if it were translucent. He tries to grab it but when he brings his hand up and opens it the black substance melts from his hand and goes back down towards the mass, slowly continuing to crawl up his legs. "Get off!"_

_"Luffy!" Ace turns to try to help his brother but he doesn't get to even pivot on his heels when he hears the man laughing darkly. _

_"Zehahaha. Ace, you can't send him away yet." The man is now a few feet away from the older of the two and he continues to grin. "We weren't properly introduced."_

_"He's not your concern!" Ace yells at the man in front of him. He wants nothing more than to lunge himself at the bastard but the only reason he isn't is because something is attaching itself on his brother and from seeing how it can't physically be grabbed is putting him in a tight spot. He can't afford to burn whatever it is because he's not sure it'll work and he might hurt his brother in the process. Even if Luffy is willing to take that chance, he isn't._

_"I want to make him my concern, though." The man says. "Since he seems so important to you, commander."_

_Ace glares at the man in front of him and balls his fists even more. His knuckles are already white and if he continues to tighten his fists then it's only a matter of time that his nails will cause his palms to bleed._

_"Gyah!" The black substance reaches his stomach and stretches out to entangle his hands, wanting to restrict his movements. Why is it when he attacks this thing he passes right through it but this thing is able to get a strong hold on him? It doesn't make any sense. "Let go!"_

_"Luffy!" Ace turns to look behind him to see his brother almost completely immobile as the black thing continues to climb upwards. Ace then turns to direct his attention on the bastard in front of him again. "What the hell is happening to him?!" Unfortunately the man is not in front of him anymore. Ace turns to look to his left but he doesn't see anyone. He then turns to his right but again, there's nothing. Where the hell did he go?_

_Luffy's arms suddenly are forced backwards as something tightly grabs his chin from behind. "Get off of me!" _

_Ace turns to look back from hearing his brother yell only to see the damn man right behind Luffy, grabbing his chin as the damn black stuff continues to crawl on him. "Let him go!"_

_"Na Ace," he tightens his grip on the chin as he forces the boy to look upwards so he can get a better look at the face. The left eye is closed tightly as the right one is cracked open but it doesn't seem focused on anything in particular. The mouth is opened but the boy's teeth are tightly clenched together and strangely there's an interesting scar under the left eye. The boy seems to be really young as well. "—who is he to you?" _

_"I said it's none of your business! Now let him go!" Ace demands as he takes a step closer to them but is forced to stop when the black thing reaches Luffy's throat. Ace isn't sure if it'll start choking Luffy if he gets any closer or what it'll do but he can't afford to take that chance. _

_Ignoring the order the man tightens his grip on the chin, allowing the dark entity to loosely wrap itself around the younger's neck as he pulls the arms back, forcing the boy to arch his back a bit. It seems like the boy is trying to fight him off as he feels the fingers wiggle in his hands in a poor attempt to get free. "He's not your squeeze, is he?"_

_The only reason why Ace isn't rushing to rip the man's throat to pieces is because he has a hold on Luffy. How dare this bastard assume that his little brother is anything of that sort?_

_Luffy is able to move his head to the side just a bit. He then feels the man's thumb move from his cheek over to his lip and right when it reaches his mouth he bites down on it, making sure to hurt the man. He needs this guy to let go of him. Ace said that he needs to get away and there's no way that he's gonna be the reason Ace will lose to this guy. _

_The man lets out a grunt from the back of his throat, feeling the teeth tighten on his thumb. He's pretty sure that the kid is strong enough to break the skin very easily but none the less is he going to let the kid go before finding out what he is to his former commander. "I see that he's a feisty one." He turns his attention towards Ace. "I'm sure that you enjoy it like that, huh?"_

_Ace doesn't know what he should do at the moment. He wants to lunge at the man and tear him limb from limb but he's not able to because of whatever that black thing is. He's just glad to know that Luffy isn't just going to sit there and take it._

_Luffy bites down harder on the appendage since he can't do anything else but is forced to stop when the hand holding his chin tightens even more. Not only that but the man is pulling his arms even harder. "Ngh..."_

_"Answer me Ace," he pulls harder on the boy's arms as he lets the darkness tighten around the throat a bit, forcing another soft cry to escape the boys throat. "—if he isn't your __**fun**__," he sees the fire dance in Ace's eyes, "—then just who is he to you?"_

_"Why is it so important to know?!" Really, why is it important? There's no reason this bastard needs to know who Luffy is to him. Luffy has nothing to do with this._

_The man ignores the fact that his thumb is still in between teeth, even if the pressure is getting lighter due to the black substance around the kid's throat. "I told you that we weren't properly introduced so," he yanks his thumb out from the boys mouth and brings his hand up to inspect the digit. "—I want to meet him like this."_

_"Get your hands off from him!" Ace shouts at the man as his anger is running through his veins. _

_The dark grin widens on the man's face. "Why do you want to hide him from me so badly, Ace?"_

_Ace takes another step as fire licks around his fists before he makes the flames disappear. He wants to set that bastard on fire but he can't do anything with Luffy being held hostage. Damn it. This is a really bad place to be in. _

_Luffy opens his eyes and looks at Ace, seeing the dilemma that he made his brother get it. Damn it, this was most likely the reason Ace wanted him to leave in the first place. Luffy doesn't want to make the situation any worse than it already is. He needs to get of this man's grip and whatever the hell this black thing is so he doesn't cause his brother to be stuck like this any longer. _

_Looking back towards his brother Luffy sees a small flame erupt from Ace's hands before disappearing. Ace wants to attack the man but he won't because he's there. Luffy bites on his lip as he closes his eyes. 'What do I do? What can I do? Ace won't attack with me here like this. He needs to. I don't care if I get hurt as long as this damn bastard lets me go.' _

_The man brings his free hand to the top of the boy's head. "I don't want to keep repeating the question Ace,"_

_"Then don't ask me!" Ace shouts at the man while watching the wretched fingers run through his brother's hair._

_He ignores the statement, wanting to get an answer from the older of the two. "—who is he?" _

_"Ace!" Luffy shouts out as he's trying to move his head away from the unwanted hand but isn't able to get to far as the black thing still has a hold around his neck. "Just do it!"_

_The older's eyes widen at the unexpected request. He knows that Luffy mean to attack rather than talk. If he does attack then Luffy would be taking the brunt of it. He can't do it. Luffy knows that he won't be able to do it, so why is he telling him to? _

_"Yes, Ace," the man says as he grips the dark tresses, "—just tell me."_

_It's a good thing that he doesn't know what the brothers are talking about. Ace glares at the man for a second before looking back to his brother. "I'm not—"_

_"Ace, I know." Luffy ignores the harsh tug to his scalp as he continues to look at his brother. "I know you don't want to but-ngh..."_

_The man has a suspicion that they're not talking about what he once thought they were seeing how Ace is refusing whatever the boy wants him to do. He lets go of the boy and takes a step away from him but the black entity still has a hold of him, making sure that the boy can't run towards his brother. "Are you both plotting something that I should be aware of, Commander?"_

_Luffy's eyes widen. Why did this mysterious guy call Ace that? How do they know each other? Just who is this guy?_

_Ace narrows his eyes at the man, hating to be called that from this traitor. The bastard has no right to call him that._

_"Ace," _

_Said male turns to look at his brother, relaxing his fist just a bit. The black thing isn't wrapped around his throat anymore._

_"—why'd he call you that?"_

_The man looks over to the boy and sees confusion written all over his face, making his grin widen even more. He turns back to the man who used to be in charge of him and chuckles, gaining the older's attention. "So, you haven't told him anything about me at all. I'm a little sad that he doesn't know who I am."_

_Fire licks around clenched fists once more as Ace responds to the man. "The only thing that I told him is that I need to take care of you, Teach!"_

_'Teach?' Luffy casts his gaze to his right. The only thing that he can see on the dark figure next to him is the grin. Ace never told him about a guy named Teach. The only thing that his brother mentioned when they first met up with each other back in Alabasta was that he was looking for a traitor called Blackbeard— is that who this guy is? This is the man who murdered one of Ace's crewmate? _

_Turning his gaze back to the younger, Teach sees the shocked expression on his face. "Oh, so it seems that you did tell him about me." He sees the shock quickly turn into a glare before looking back at the older. "I'm touched, Ace."_

_Ace takes a quick glance towards his brother to see that the black substance has descended to his hips before giving the bastard his undivided attention. He doesn't know why that thing decided to release his brother and even though he probably should, he doesn't care. He just needs to know that his brother is safe. _

_The grin on Teach's face turns sinister as he looks at the young boy, who is now trying to fight off the black entity that is only covering his right leg. The poor boy has no idea what he's fighting. Teach turns his attention back on Ace. "How about we do this, commander. Since it's obvious that you want to avenge Thatch's death then we'll have a little round. The winner gets to keep the," he points to his left, "—boy."_

_Hearing that makes Luffy stop his struggle and look at the dark silhouette. _

_Ace is just glaring at the man. How dare this bastard imply that his brother is an object? He can feel his anger skyrocket into rage. "Screw you! There's no way that you're having him! What the hell do you want him for?!"_

_"Ace," Teach takes a few steps away from the young man, just to make sure that he doesn't get damaged when Ace finally decides to attack him. "—I won't keep him for my pleasure." _

_Ace is just grinding his teeth as he's forcing himself to stay put until he finishes hearing this man talk. Everything coming out of this bastard's mouth is just pissing him off more than he already is. _

_"I'm going to keep him for a trophy. Zehahaha."_

_"A trophy?" What the hell does that man think Luffy is? He's not anyone's prize._

_"That's right, a small memento of how I was able to defeat one of Whitebeard's toughest commanders." He sees the fire in Ace's eyes get even more vicious as the man continues to glare at him. "I can't say for sure that I'll be able to keep my hands off of him though," he turns his attention to the boy who completely stopped worrying about getting free as he's scowling at him. "—seeing as he's quite the feisty one," he turns back towards Ace, "—don't you agree?"_

_And just like that Ace explodes. He doesn't care about anything except for pummeling this son of a bitch to the ground and ripping his entrails out just to see each and every one of them turn into ash._

_Ace runs towards Teach, leaving a trail of fire behind him. His fists turn into fire as he punches the left one at the man, who surprisingly sidesteps it. Not being deterred from missing Ace spins and uses his right hand to attack, aiming for the man's chest. He's able to connect this one and follows up with a flaming kick to the man's torso but Teach sees this and blocks it with his arm that's covered with the same black thing that has a hold on Luffy. As Ace brings his leg down Teach kicks him in the chest, slightly making the fire logia skid backwards._

_Teach looks down and sees that his chest in slightly on fire before patting the flames out all the while his grin is still on his face. "I hope for your sake that you're just warming up Ace." _

_Luffy looks at the jerk with anger in his eyes and tries to take a step forward but he doesn't get far due to the black object around his ankle. Looking back at the ground he sees the black mass dancing around his right foot. It doesn't look like it's going to release him completely. Luffy clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth before focusing back on the fight. _

_Ace lets the fire completely engulf his right arm before thrusting it towards the bastard. "Fire Fist!"_

_Teach sees the oncoming threat solely coming his way before allowing the black substance to swallow him completely, missing the attack by mere seconds. The giant fire fist continues on its path, causing all the dead grass to burn up in flames. The fire starts to eat the grass nearby, quickly spreading the flames in the field._

_Ace curses under his breath that he missed the bastard and looks around for the man, needing to get the upper hand. _

_Luffy looks around as well, completely ignoring the rise in temperature and the thickening smoke due to the wildfire. He looks back towards Ace only to see the dark figure emerging from the ground right behind his brother. "Behind you!"_

_Ace's eyes widen slightly before quickly narrowing and he turns around only to feel a fist to his cheek, sending him to the ground._

_"Ace!" Luffy shouts as he tries to run to his brother again but can't due to his restraint. He looks down at it and curses while tightly clenching his fists. "Damn it!" Turning his attention back to his brother, he sees Ace get up and both his brother and the man are starting to exchange blows. Every time Ace lands a hit that damn man retaliates with one of his own. Luffy has never seen anyone able to keep up with his brother like this. No one except for Sabo that he knows of and yet here this bastard is, able to send blows to his brother. Ace even has to guard more than he can attack. Ace isn't the type of guy to guard. He's always been on the offensive. Just who the hell is this guy making his brother have to guard like this?_

_Ace blocks another hit and sets his hand on fire, quickly sending it to Teach's chin. He's able to hit him dead on and it seems like the fire from his fist is going to spread but it quickly vanishes when that black object swallows it? What the hell is that thing? _

_Ace takes a step back and gets in his fighting stance. That thing is going to be a problem if it's able to extinguish his flames so easily._

_"Zehahahaha. ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The grin appears on the dark silhouette again as Teach extends both arms to the sides, letting the darkness wrap itself around them. "Look at you Ace. You can't do anything about this." He turns his attention to his right arm, the darkness in particular. "This is wonderful. Being able to easily get around your flames," he looks back at Ace, "—don't you agree?"_

_Luffy doesn't know what to do. He can't help his brother because he's stuck by this damn thing and attacking from where he's at doesn't even cross his mind, especially from seeing how that man was able to brush off Ace's attack like it was nothing. No one should be able to do that, at least not so easily but this guy... this guy is just different. Luffy doesn't want to admit it, but he knows that Ace is going to have a hard time in this fight. This man might actually be able to beat his— "No," he shakes his head in protest before looking back at the two, seeing that they're going at it once more, "—Ace won't lose. He can't."_

_Luffy's eyes widen when he sees that man able to punch Ace in his stomach, making his brother double over before quickly coming towards him. He narrows his eyes at the approaching man._

_Ace has his left eye closed while his left hand is clenching his stomach as he's trying to catch his breath. When the hell did Teach get this strong? Lifting his head he sees Teach heading towards his little brother and he instantly gets on his feet, running towards them. "Luffy!"_

_Said male hears his brother but doesn't gaze at him. Instead he just continues to glare at the bastard in front of him. What the hell does he want? And why the hell did he just walk away from his fight? Real men don't walk away from the person they were just fighting, not until it's finished. But according to Ace this man isn't a real man. This bastard is just a backstabbing, son of a bitch who killed someone in cold blood for no reason. No, he can't be called a man, he's just a coward. A damn coward that's for some reason getting the upper hand against his brother. How? This asshole isn't even a real man so how the hell can he get the upper hand? "What do you want?"_

_Teach's grin widens at the boy. He's a fierce one just like Ace. "Zehaha. I wonder," _

_Luffy brings his arms up, readying himself to attack if he needs to. _

_Seeing how the boy is ready to fight makes Teach chuckle. "—why are you so important to my commander."_

_"Don't call him that!" Luffy shouts, wanting to take a step towards the man but he can't. Damn this black thing._

_"Your temper reminds me of Ace, almost like you're," he sees the furrowed eyebrows deepen in the younger's features as the glare intensifies. "Zehahaha." Teach closes his eyes and howls in laughter. "ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He looks back at the boy. "So, that's how it is, eh?" He turns around and just misses a flaming fist to his face. _

_Ace skids to his brother's side and gets into a fighting stance once more. It seems like this bastard's size has nothing to do with his speed._

_Teach turns around towards both of the glaring men, his eyes solely on his former commander. "You must care deeply for your brother, eh Ace? That's why you got so upset when I assumed that he was your lover. Sorry for that."_

_Ace ignores the bastard's false apology and takes a step closer to him. "I want to know,"_

_"Hmm?" Teach waits for the older to continue. _

_Luffy turns his attention to his brother, also wondering what he's going to say._

_"—what the hell is that?" Ace doesn't have to say what that is. He's sure that Teach is smart enough to know what he's talking about. The man may look like an idiot but he knows better. This bastard had outsmarted everyone on their ship and that's just the problem: this man is too smart._

_"This," Teach brings his right hand up to look at it as the darkness continues to surround itself around his arm. "—is power, ultimate power Ace." He turns back to look at the male. "And you should be lucky to see it firsthand." _

_Luffy sees the devious grin on the dark figure and he doesn't like it. Something about it is off. It's unpleasant to look at. Just... wicked. Suddenly all of that wickedness, everything about it, is directed towards him. Luffy doesn't know if that's what startling him or what but for some reason he can't move any part of his body. He can hardly breathe. It's like an invisible force had gotten a hold on him. He knows that it's not that black thing because it feels a lot more corrupt than whatever was wrapped around him earlier._

_The next thing that Luffy hears is his brother calling out to him, screaming his name but in that second everything in his line of vision goes black. Luffy brings a hand up to his face and wipes his eyes, hoping to clear his vision but still he can't see anything. After he brings his hand down he clenches his eyes shut for three seconds, hoping that when he opens them then he'll be able to see again. Before he gets a chance to open them he feels something wet splatter on the left side of his face. Something about that scares him. There was no water in the stream when the area started to die, so what could it be?_

_When Luffy opens his eyes he's able to see again but everything is wrong. The field is up in flames, the sky is dark from the clouds and smoke. It's hard to breathe with all the smoke in the air. Luffy turns his head to his right but he can only see a sea of flames, everything is burning. When he looks in front of him his breath gets caught in his throat and his eyes widen in shock. _

_Ace... _

_Ace is... covered in blood. _

_Not even a second passes before Ace collapses on the ground face first and Luffy can see the condition his brother's back is in. He can't see any skin. From the neck all the way to the hem of the black shorts, it's all red, crimson red. _

_Luffy tries to touch his own face since it got wet but when he brings his hand up he immediately stops. His hand has red on it, the same red that's covering his brother's body. He can feel the liquid on his face start to run down his chin and a drop falls on his foot, splattering red on his skin. His eyes widen more and his bottom lip starts to tremble. He opens his mouth, wanting to say something but he can't; he can't think of anything to say as he's just staring at his brother in complete shock._

_Ace has enough strength to turn his head to the side. He opens his eyes and sees that his brother is safe. Other than blood being on him, his brother didn't get harmed from the attack, that's good. He knows that his voice is going to quickly leave him but he opens his mouth anyways. "...Lu... ffy..."_

_By now Luffy's lip is trembling uncontrollably. He can't move. He needs to rush to his brother's side, to help him, to get him to safety but he can't move. Not because of that black thing that has a hold of him. No, that black thing had left when he couldn't see anything. He can't move because he's in too much shock. He can't believe it. _

_Ace... _

_lost..._

_Luffy opens his mouth again and the only thing that comes out is his brother's name. "Ace..."_

_Ace is barely able to move his hand to clench the dirt. "...Run..." is all he can say before his eyes close and his hand goes limp. _

_"A-Ace...?" Luffy is finally able to move as he reaches his right hand towards his brother. It dawns on him that he can move and he quickly kneels down by his brother, placing his hand on a bloody shoulder, trying to shake his brother awake. "Ace. Ace! Get up!"_

_"Zehahahahaha! It's no use." Teach takes a step towards the two, his grin widening even more._

_Luffy quickly raises his head and glares at the man, forcing his trembling lips to stop by clenching his teeth. It doesn't even register in his mind that he's launching himself to the bastard, aiming a punch to the face until the dark figure catches it. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ACE?!" He throws his other fists at the man but that does nothing as it's caught._

_"I simply went through him," Teach puts both fists in one of his hands and uses his free hand to grab the front of the boy's shirt, lifting him off of the ground as his grin turns evil. "—to get to you." _

_Not being one to submit, Luffy kicks the man's side. "GET OFF OF ME! I NEED TO GO HELP HIM!" He sends another kick but quickly realizes that the man's grin is still plastered on the unseen face. His attacks aren't doing anything to this bastard._

_"Don't bother." Teach tightens his grip on the shirt, lifting the boy higher from the ground and bringing him closer to his face. "He'll eventually bleed out."_

_Luffy narrows his eyes in slight confusion. What the hell is this man talking about? "What?"_

_"Ace will die. Zehahaha. Zehahahaha! ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Luffy blinks his eyes before he stares down at the newspaper in his hands. He hadn't had that dream since the day Ace left. Why did he just see it now?

His hands start to tremble as the last words from the dream start to echo in his head and looking down at the article isn't helping at all. Ace lost to Blackbeard and is going to be... executed? "There's... no way..."

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Everyone: **Complete silence.

**Rikku: **Turns to Vivé. "What the hell is this?"

**Bon Clay:** "How can Mugi-chan go through that?"

**L.J.V.:** "Hey, I told you guys that it was a calm before the storm a few chapters back. Now you all are finally getting to see the storm."

**Rikku: **"I know but," looks back at the television, "—that was awful."

**Law:** "I thought the ending could have been stretched out a little more."

**L.J.V.: **"Yeah, but I wanted the dream to be the main point in this chapter."

**Buggy (female):** "Well this chapter shouldn't be called _News_ then."

**L.J.V.:** "Mm, that's true but Boshi-kun did find out about it in the newspaper."

**Ivankov:** "Touché."

So after a year and a few months (give or take) I come back with the next chapter to be sad. I suck, I know, but hey this is a heartbreaking story and it has to start somewhere, right? So know that it's just gonna get worse from here on out and expect to feel either sad or mad. Heck, you might even feel a combination of both.

**Spoiler for Chapter 16:**  
"Ah, so _you're_ his little brother. I guess you should be lucky that we weren't properly introduced back on Jaya or else one of his fears would have came true. Zehahaha!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would apologize for the late update but I've noticed that's all I've been doing and will continue to do. Also, I think I'm starting to relapse again.

Anyways, until next time, take care of yourself. And it makes no bloody sense for me to have allergies in the winter! Sorry, take care and have a Happy New Year!

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


End file.
